Do you know the Enemy?
by ActionGal07
Summary: One night, Eric Cartman vanishes into the woods only to be found beaten and with sudden amnesia. Is he faking it or does somebody really want him dead? Kyle helps his rival to remember, but falling for your enemy can be the most deadliest game. R&R!  Finished!
1. Know your enemy

**This story will contain Kyman, Stenny, Dip, and also a little one-sided Buttman. A suspence story that will keep you guessing until the end. I'll update it as often as I can since I'm doing other stories too. The plot may start out small but give it some time and I promise it'll prove to be entertaining. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember, I have always hated my arch nemesis Eric Cartman since we were toddlers. If you put us in the same room, expect full-out war to break out between us. Our hatred was well-known in our quiet town of South Park. He would insult me with his Jew slander and in return I would insult him about his weight. We were opposites in every way that it was easy to see why there was hostility on both our parts. Although I sometimes find myself wondering just how well do you know the enemy?<p>

It was a typical Tuesday on a regular school day. I was approaching my locker to open it and get out my books for English class. While busy at the moment, I turned my head in time to see Bebe Stevens coming down the hall with her usual gang of giggling girlfriends. However she excuses herself from them and approaches me with a dazzling smile and an invitation in hand.

"Hi Kyle," she greeted sweetly. It was no secret that Bebe had a crush on me. Would she ever get the hint that I wasn't interested? Then again, I heard she was trying to catch the eye of the popular track star, Max Carleton.

"One of my girlfriends is throwing a birthday party over at the Sizzler and I'm being helpful by inviting cute boys. Won't you come?"

When I accepted the invitation, I couldn't help notice that many girls were throwing flirtatious looks my way, followed by their wild laughter. Too bad those girls would be in for a sore disappointment because I felt that I was secretly gay. But I couldn't blame them for their interest mainly because I was just so sweet-looking.

I was wearing my regular orange jacket, forest-green jeans and a bright green ushanka that always hid my embarrassing fiery red jewfro. Bebe gave me a twirling good-bye with her fingers, and then a minute later I see my best friend Stanley Marsh heading towards me. One look at him told me that he had gone another night without any sleep. There were dark shadows in his midnight blue eyes and his behavior seemed listless and downright melancholy.

Only a week ago, his long-time girlfriend Wendy Testaburger had broken-up with him for good. Lately she had become a nagging bitch and began to complain on how Stan didn't seem to be into their relationship as much as he used to be. And how she felt like she was falling in the background of his life. So Wendy was gone. To add insult onto injury, she ended up hooking up with the fabulously popular Bridon Gueermo. Since then, Stan had fallen into a deep despondency that seemed endless. Already I was growing concerned for him that I finally felt that I had to say something.

"Stan, you really have got to stop doing this to yourself," I said gently. "It's no good for you to sit around and brood about this forever. Look, I got an invitation to go to a party at the Sizzler. Why don't you come along?"

While watching Stan open his locker, it was hard not noticing that the pictures of him and Wendy together were totally wiped clean from the side. Stan took a minute to gather his things in his locker first before finally turning around to face me with an depressed look.

"I don't know dude. I think I might just go home and catch reruns of the Philip & Terence show," Stan answers lethargically.

"But that's all you've doing these past days! I understand that break-ups are never easy and you're still hurting from it. You need a distraction, Stan. So why not come to the party with us?" I urged.

"Why go to that party when all I'm going to see is Wendy around with that douchebag?" Stan's tone had become testy now and his sharp scowl clearly said that he was done with discussing his issues. "I don't think I can handle it."

At that exact moment, our other good friend Kenny McCormick arrived to join us and he too was carrying an invitation for the Sizzler. "Woohoo! Party-time tonight! So um...you guys coming?" He looks hopefully at Stan.

Before one of us could stop him, Stan had already reached the height of his emotions and now he was throwing us both an angry look while slamming his locker door shut. "You guys just don't get it, do you? I can't go because I'll see them together! I won't face that humiliation! So just leave it alone!"

With that, my best friend walks off in a huff. Kenny goes after him and I would have followed too but a highly obnoxious and cold voice from behind stopped me. "Let him go Kahl...If Stan insists on being a whiny lil' pussy then who are we to tell him what to do?"

Feeling vexed at once, I automatically turn around to cast an icy glare over at the most intolerant fat prick in the world. In return, he had a deviant smirk reserved for me as always.

Eric Cartman was the most vile, despicable human-being in South Park who had a horrendous reputation for performing the most wicked acts ever known; Tried to start World War III, chopped a guy's parents into chilli, intentionally gave me aids, tried to have a show taken off the air, and as for the rest, well, I could go on forever.

"Shut the hell up, fatass. Stan is going through a real tough time right now," then I added with a irritable frown. "Then again, I wouldn't expect for "you" to understand that."

I was hoping to slip away and find out where Stan had gotten to, but unfortunately Cartman wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he blocks my path by leaning leisurely against the locker. Eric Cartman looked pretty much the same considering that he still wore his red jacket along with his light-blue hat, and wearing earthly-brown jeans. Needless to say, his devilish nature matched that of his dark charisma. He was still the fattest kid in the fourth grade though and I lived every day to remind him of it.

"Get out of the way, Cartman. I gotta go see if Stan is okay."

"Stan is fine," Cartman said indifferently. "That bitch Wendy dumps him more times than I crap on the toilet. "So...are you coming to that party tonight?"

"No I'm not...," I answer flatly.

My mind was clearly on other matters. But just as I was about to walk away, I felt Cartman lunge out to grab my arm and held me in an iron grip. I spun around to say something nasty but that was when I caught that sinister glint in his eyes. I wasn't afraid of him, he was merely trying to intimidate on me.

"Let go of me, fatass." My voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Not until you answer my question, Jew-rat. Are you going to the party at the Sizzler tonight?" Cartman yanks me closer to him.

"Dammit! I already said I couldn't go! Now get off!" Pulling my arm free, I straighten my jacket and start to walk off in disgust. Maybe now I could talk to Stan before the bell rang for class. I hadn't gone too far when suddenly I heard Cartman's jeering voice calling after me from behind.

"Well then...I guess this once again proves my point about Jews...," I froze on the spot when I hear this insinuating tone of prejudice.

Turning around, I saw Cartman smirking mischievously, as if he were challenging me. There was absolutely no way I was going to take this bullshit lying down. And Cartman would do well to remember that. Now I march myself back over there until I stood nose-to-nose with the fat Nazi where my emerald-green eyes gleam hatefully.

"You want to run that by me again asshole?" I growl viciously.

There Cartman wasted no time on telling me what was probably just another one of his warped beliefs. "It's just that I notice you hardly ever go to any of the parties. I couldn't help but wonder if this is yet another Jew stereotype?" He cocks an eyebrow to await a response from me.

Hard to believe but this was pretty normal for us to be exchanging insults like this. I have hated Cartman for so long that I've never known any other feeling. Besides, Jews are suppose to hate Nazis, just like how dogs are suppose to hate cats, right?

"So I don't go to enough parties. So what? I really don't see what's the big deal?" I shrug my shoulders dismissively.

No point on getting all riled up like this. It was only Cartman poking a stick at my religion like always. And it didn't stop there. "You're either babysitting that brother of yours, hoarding Jew gold in your hidden cave or just being a no-good back-stabbing Jesus-traitor," Cartman sneers unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry. Is there a point to all this? If not, you can go fuck yourself anyway," I snap impatiently.

What was I doing standing around here listening to this crap when I had better things to do? Not to mention that Cartman totally got off on this, insulting me whenever he got the chance. The guy was pure evil and I'll never understand why I continued to associate with him. Cartman's smile widens maliciously as he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Do you want to know what your problem is?" And that's when it came out. "Your too much of a "_stiff_."

I stare at him and for once I was at a total loss for words._ A stiff_? Is that what he honestly thought? I've never heard that one before. A stiff. What's more, I can't believe how personal I was taking it. But then when it comes to pissing me off, Cartman knew exactly which button to press.

"Screw off Cartman. I don't have time for this. And you know that I'm not a stiff." With that, I turn and walk away.

But then I hear Cartman's voice calling after me. "See you at the Sizzler?"

"Whatever fatass!"

Meanwhile, after having his emotional outburst, Stan had run all the way to hide out in the boy's bathroom. Standing at the sink with the faucet running, he stood splashing some cold water on his face. One look in the mirror told him that he looked like hell. Perhaps Kyle was right. Maybe it was high time to stop doing this to himself and start moving on. Ever since the break-up, all he'd done was fall apart. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open and close. And then he turned around to see the boy in the orange parka standing there before him. Kenny gazed sympathetically over at him.

"Thought I'd find you hiding in here. Are you feeling any better yet?" Kenny's voice was comforting.

Stan looks away to quickly wipe away the tears in his eyes but Kenny seemed to have already noticed. Looking around for a paper towel, it wasn't until he looked up again to see the kind blond-boy holding one out for him. Gratefully taking it, Stan wiped his face while speaking over his shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm okay now." Stan wished he could sound more convincing.

And yet he knew Kenny would never judge him like that. But with all the heartache and pain, Stan wondered if he would ever feel the same again. After watching him for a bit, Kenny places a comforting hand on the Stan's shoulder and gives it a little squeeze.

"Hey man, aren't you tired of feeling sorry for yourself? Don't you want to hang out with Kyle, Cartman, and me like old times?" Kenny asked.

Nodding in agreement, Stan felt calmer now that he'd finally stop crying. Crumbling up the paper towel and tossing it into a nearby trash-bin, eventually he came to regret allowing his grief overwhelm him like that. He did miss his best friends after spending the last couple of days locking himself in his room and walloping in his own misery. Stan was able to offer Kenny a tiny smile.

"Yeah. You're right. I miss you guys."

With a beaming grin, Kenny held up the invitation and placed it in Stan's hand. "Great! So you're coming with us! Have your mother drive us to the Sizzler tonight at 7:00."

Stan was finally starting to cheer up at the thought on having fun with his friends. He needed to come out of hiding. However uncertainty continued to cloud his mind that Stan ended up admitting to Kenny.

"I'm still afraid though. I hate it when people keep feeling sorry for me." Then he hung his head with his voice becoming gloomy. "Most of all, I don't want to be alone."

Kenny shook his head with a big smile as if to say "that's ridiculous." Linking an arm around Stan, he pulls him in for a hug while muffling out reassurances to his good friend.

"Everything is going to be alright. You'll be fine." Then in a softer tone. "If you ever do get lonely, come find me. I'll keep you company."

Stan took this moment to allow these consoling words to sink in. It was one of the many things he appreciated about having Kenny as a friend. He may be the poorest boy in 4th grade, but he made up for it by having a heart of gold. When the bell rung for class, Stan followed Kenny out of the boy's bathroom. Along the way, Stan was struck with a sudden thought.

Before heading into the classroom, he pulls Kenny to the side and had a nagging question to ask. "Kenny, don't you ever feel like you're being judged? Like nobody understands you and you feel lonely because of it? Ever had that feeling before?"

It was a rather personal question. Kenny wondered how best to answer it. And the truth was that the poor boy knew perfectly well on what it was like to be lonely. Brought up in poverty, he has led a harden life ever since. On top of that, there was the deep dark secret that was unknown to everyone...his inability to die. It made him feel different and isolated. But how could Kenny ever make anyone understand that? Especially Stan Marsh, the boy he admired from afar for a long time? So there was only one way to say it.

"Y-yeah...I do understand. It's not an easy feeling to deal with but we try to keep going anyway."

This helped Stan a lot as he went back to smiling like his old self again. When he entered the classroom, Kenny was left there with nothing but the sad thoughts in his own head. "I'm more alone than you think, Stan," he whispers softly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I should be getting the second chapter up real soon. I promise that the plot will get better so you gotta be persistent when reading it. Please review to let me know how I'm doing so far! But like always, I could do without any flames on it.<strong>


	2. Tuesday Tryst

**Glad that I managed to get the second chapter up and running. Here's where we really delve into the plot that'll have ya wanting to read more hopefully. I enjoy the stories that keep ya guessing and figuring out what's going to happen next. Have fun reading!**

**Side note: Okay, just for the record, they are kids in this story. I know some readers would prefer them as teens but I feel that those stories are getting to be too common, so why not read a little puppy love and also the story will seriously feature some ahem, touching and exploring body parts and feelings. Some of us used to explore our sexual options when we were younger. Anyway, hope my readers can relate and understand. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The night air had a chilly breeze, dark clouds swam through the purple sky where the vividly bright crescent moon provided the only light. The warmer seasons were just around the corner.<p>

Tonight Stan had his mother come pick up Kenny and me so now we were on our way to the fatass' house. Along the way, I kept studying myself in the rearview mirror every now and then. I couldn't explain why I was being so careful with my appearance. Was I really that determined to make a good impression on Cartman? Why the hell did I even care about that fat tub of lard's opinion? Besides, I haven't been this self-conscious since the girls have made that big list rating on boy's looks.

Once the car pulled up in front of the green house, we spotted Cartman coming out of his door to meet us and got in the back. With Kenny having the window seat, I was forced in the middle as the Neo Nazi sat himself right next to me where my stomach recoiled at the fact that he was this close.

"Evening fags," he says briefly.

Then Cartman sneers when he sees what his being so close was doing to me. Arriving on time at the Sizzler, we could see that the place was packed with many cars parked and people going into the restaurant. Looks like the party was already under swing.

"Have fun guys. I'll pick you all up at 9:00 so be ready then." Mrs. Marsh told us.

Now my friends and I started to head inside where the Sizzler was jumping with loud music, food and our other friends from class. Quite a birthday bash. While there, we ran into Jimmy Valmer who greeted us in the lobby.

"Hey fellas. Gr...Gr...Grab a ssseat before therrrr...they're taken. The ba...ba...band will be herrr...herrr...here soon."

"Thank you Jimmy," Cartman turns his dark eyes toward me with his usual cold smirk. "Be a pal Kahl and go get us a table."

"Go do it yourself, fatass." I snap viciously.

Cartman leans over toward Kenny and mutters to him in a voice that I could clearly hear. "Five minutes here and Kahl is already getting sand in his vagina. Wonder how long it'll be before he starts getting his period?"

Kenny gives a chuckle at this, however his attention was distracted by Stan's nervous behavior. It took a lot of courage for Stan to come out and socialize again. He was still trying to get over his depression but he also didn't want to run into Wendy. I place a hand on my best friend's shoulder in case he lost his nerve.

Finding ourselves a booth, I slid in to sit with Stan while Cartman and Kenny sat together across from us. Just as we were settling in, Butters Stotch came to say hello with a mug of root beer in hand.

"H-hey guys! This is quite some, some party eh? I hear the band playing tonight is really good."

Now Cartman was back to giving me a jeering sneer. "You see that? Even Butters knows how to have a good time. Unlike a certain sourpus Jew stiff."

"Shut the hell up you insufferable antisemitic fatass!"

"Ey! What did I tell you about calling me fat? Disgusting Jew-rat!"

Our hateful eyes shot daggers at each other. Luckily a distraction came when the waiter gave us our menus. The most funniest thing about it was that Stan and Kenny always stayed out of our shouting matches. They were too used to Cartman and me fighting all the time that they knew better than to intervene.

Kenny looked over the menu and wondered what was the cheapest meal he could get. It wasn't easy being poor. While he was looking for something good, he looked over at Stan who kept looking around with an wary expression. He knew that Stan was checking to make sure that his ex-girlfriend wasn't around. Feeling bad, he tried to distract his friend into conversation.

"Everything all right Stan? How about sharing an appetizer of curly fries with me?"

Stan didn't pay too much attention to the orange parka boy and merely nodded his head absent-mindedly. "Yeah. Sure dude. Of course," he said shortly.

After ordering our drinks, I eyed my best friend worriedly. He was still trying to cope from his messy break-up. I hope he wouldn't change his mind and leave the party early. When the waiter came back with our drinks, Stan gives a sad sigh while staring at his glass of cherry coke.

"I'm not sure if this was such a good idea after all. I don't feel ready to hang around people yet," he mumbled.

"Relax Stan. You'll start having a great time soon," I reassured him, taking a sip of my sierra mist.

Cartman's eyes lit up evilly as he twirls a straw in his glass of Dr. Pepper. "How utterly pathetic," he says unsymthetically. "I would never cry over someone. It's weak. Grow a backbone for Christ's sake, Stan."

"Knock it off Cartman and quit talking about shit you don't even understand!" I shot him an angry glare.

At that exact moment, the lights dim and we turn toward the stage which was lit. That must mean that the band had finally arrived. Everyone was getting excited and were gathering around. And then we hear a voice loudly announce over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Sizzler proudly presents to you the "Shooting Stars!" And here as the lead singers, Bridon Gueermo and Wendy Testaburger!"

Our jaws literally drop in shock when we see none other than Bridon step up on stage along with his now new girlfriend Wendy. Once the music started, immediately the two began to perform a duet. Watching the way those two danced, sing and interacted with each other, everyone could see how great they were together. And it was all heart-wrenching. Or at least it was if you're Stanley Marsh. Sure enough, my best friend looked like he wanted to disappear on the spot. Quickly rising to his feet, Stan bustles past me and was in a rush to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Screw this! I am not going to sit around and watch Wendy parade around with that god-damn pretty boy! I'm outta here!"

With that said, Stan angrily walks off into the crowd. For a moment, we all sat around, quietly wondering what we should do. Maybe Stan needed some time alone to compose himself. It was Butters who awkwardly broke the silence first.

"Ah gee...shouldn't uh...shouldn't one of us go after him?"

Now it was Kenny who rose to his feet and went around the table. "Don't worry. I'll go see if I can bring him back."

"Let me come along," Butters offers helpfully. "Stan really needs all the friends he can get right now."

Together Kenny and Butters headed off to go find Stan, leaving me to sit alone with the fatass. Cartman was slowly shaking his head with an evil smile creeping on his face. I tried to ignore him but that wasn't to last. He wasted no time mocking Stan.

"That pussy seriously needs to get over himself. Besides, that bitch Wendy has screwed him over lots of times, he should be used to it by now." Cartman goes back to idly reading the menu. "Wonder what kind of soup specials they've got here tonight."

All the fury was starting to boil in me as I sat across from a kid who totally lacked a heart. Somebody who had no empathy, no feelings, no soul. It never ceases to repulse me to see the way that Cartman could be as stone-cold as ever. Deciding that I couldn't even bear to remain in his company, I angrily got up from the table. Cartman looks up at once and saw me scowling furiously.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going, Jew-rat?" he calls.

"Getting away from your anti-semitic ass! You make me sick with that inconsiderate attitude of yours! You're on your own!"

"Wait up Kahl! Get yer slimy Jewish ass back here! Come back!"

Quickly I made my way through the crowd of cheering party-goers in a fit of agitation. I had no idea where the heck I was going. As I was trying to get away, I heard someone calling my name. Looking over my shoulder, I was miffed to discover that Cartman was chasing after me. In an attempt to escape, I tried disappearing out of view into the crowd in the hopes that Cartman wouldn't find me that easily.

While trying to get away, I ran right-smack into someone hard that I nearly bounced back. When I looked up to say excuse me, my eyes widen in shock when I see who it was. Cartman managed to catch up with me, and he too was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"Why hello Eric. Nice to see you after such a long time." Scott Tenorman acted friendly, but there was a evil leer looming large on his face.

"Hi Scott, how are you?" Cartman had mastered the skill on disguising his voice so sweetly, but the hostility was vivid in his dark eyes.

I exchanged an anxious look between Scott and Cartman, and the air was thick with so much resentment that you could cut a knife through it. It was no secret that Scott Tenorman harbored a poisonous grudge against Cartman. A 9th grader whose manipulative mind and sinster ways was only matched by that of his younger half-brother Eric Cartman. I've never liked Scott; to me he was nothing more but a criminally-insane madman.

On a more personal note, the most disturbing thing about Scott Tenorman was of his cruel indifference and total lack of remorse. Even after having his parents chopped up and fed to him, Scott hardly cared about the loss. What enraged him more than anything was the fact that he had just been beaten at his own game. He did not take too kindly to that and has since then began to see Cartman as a real threat and a rival. Despite the dark history, it was amazing to see these two equally sociopathic enemies manage to carry on a perfectly civil conversation.

"I was just simply wishing my good friend Tina a happy birthday," Scott explains, and then he gives a sudden snicker. "So how did that scheme of tricking teenage girls into using condoms that don't work go?"

"It went very well. Made enough money to buy that walkman I wanted. Although I did hear two of those teenage girls committed suicide when they got pregnant," Cartman bragged.

I began to wonder how this was going to end. But before I could even start worrying about any serious confrontations, Scott was suddenly looking down at his wristwatch and he appeared to be in a hurry for something. Now Cartman and I watch with wary stares as the ginger teen seem to turn away to leave us, but not before having his last say.

"Well Eric, I love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid there's someplace else right now. Perhaps next time we can spend some quality "family time" together. See you soon."

With that, Scott Tenorman headed off into the crowd and vanished quickly. The encounter had been very unsettling to say the least. What was that all about? Cartman on the other hand hadn't moved or tooken his eyes off Scott until he was sure it was safe to turn his back. His hatred was obvious in the way that he muttered to darkly himself.

"No way in hell, ginger asshole."

For the moment, I forgot about my outburst earlier until Cartman turned his attention back toward me and now clapped his hands together cheerfully.

"So uh...where were we Kahl? I believe I was trying to stop you from being a no-good Jewish parasite?"

I flipped him off. "Fuck you fatass!"

In the loneliest corner, it was hard to have fun at places like this. Especially when you're always sticking out like a sore thumb. Sadly, he was used to the feeling as it was a feeling that he had to live with everyday. But it's not so bad if you adopt a more cheery attitude and not give in to any negative thoughts. It was still hard work, but he had his distractions.

Pip Pirrup has had it rough from the beginning. Born and raised in England, he used to be optimistic in the belief that moving to America meant that things were going to start getting better. His parents had sent him out here first with the intention of living a more carefree life. But when his parents tried to move out here by ship, the ship's engine had a nasty explosion, causing the whole vessel to sink into the icy depths of the ocean forever. Pip has been left orphaned and cast aside ever since.

Even now, the life that he had once envisioned had never come. To make matters worse, all the kids treated him poorly, called him degrading names, alienated him and refused to allow him to be apart of anything. It didn't take long for him to become immune to all the abuse and cruelty. But here tonight at the Sizzler, Pip felt like he lost the ability to become attached to another person. All people ever wanted to do was hurt him.

"Oh dear...this feels like such a waste of time. I don't know why I always kid myself into thinking things will get better. I'm just apart of the wallpaper around here. No point in socializing." Pip couldn't stop the cynicism from coming.

It may seem harsh, but how else was one supposed to feel? Pip figured that he might as well save himself the loneliness. As he quietly walked through the crowds of people while hardly listening to the music or stopping to talk to anyone, he froze on the spot when he was suddenly overcome with the strange feeling that he was being watched by something...no...by someone. It was odd how this feeling suddenly came out of nowhere; like something was controlling him.

"Oh my...I...I feel strange...what is this?" Pip pressed a hand to his forehead to check for any fevers.

And then it felt like his body was starting to act on its own accord. Pip's legs started to unexplainably steer him away from the direction of the exit. He couldn't understand it, but he felt like something was calling him. Confused by these odd turn of events, things started to make sense when Pip was lured to a dark corner where the light couldn't reach. Upon coming closer, he became unnerved to notice two gleaming red eyes looking into his crystal blue ones.

"Heh, heh, heh...you make for a very easy target, although I must ask you to stop boring me with your pitiful woes and sentimental thoughts."

Pip becomes surprised at once when he sees the dangerously devilish Damien Thorn hiding himself as usual in the darkness. The son of Satan was truly a supernatural force to be reckoned with. And it was probably because of this that not many wanted to cross paths with this devil child. But that wasn't to say that Damien couldn't cause evil things to happen and kill people just by wishing for it. He struck fear in the hearts of all, and the rumor was that he could drag victims down to hell by the weight of their sins.

"Oh it's you Damien...I...I thought that maybe...nevermind...how do you do?" Pip avoided the demon boy's ruby red eyes. "So you've been invited here as well."

"Not really. Once again, a parent had to force their kid to invite an outcast so that I wouldn't be an outcast. I don't want anybody's sympathy," Damien needed no coaxing and seemed glad to vent out his own frustrations.

For once, Pip could relate to that. "I know exactly what you mean. People often feel obligated to make us feel included. But no matter, I was just about to make my leave."

Pip sneaked a peek at the darkly-dressed boy standing before him with arms crossed. Turning away at once, Pip thought that he was free to leave. He hardly took two steps when once again he felt that controlling sensation overtake him and pull him back. After that, Damien was speaking to him again from the darkness.

"Don't leave. I summoned you here for a reason. I couldn't stop watching you. It's been a long time that I've spoken to another person. Will you stay, Pip?"

Pip was utterly shocked that anyone would want him hanging around. Now he found the courage to gaze up into the powerful red eyes of Damien and could almost feel demonic energy emanating from them. He wished he knew what the antichrist was thinking. After much consideration, the british boy decided to stay by the devil boy's side. It's not like he had somewhere else better to be.

"Fuck off Cartman! You're not sorry! You're lying through your yellow teeth!"

"Whoa Kahl! Call me a liar all you want but don't make fun of my dental hygiene!"

Both Damien and Pip looked up at the same time to spot Kyle Broflovski storming around the crowd with Eric Cartman following closely behind. Looks like those two were having another row again. Kyle looked over and noticed the two of them standing there. Cartman eyed them suspiciously and said nothing. However Pip watched Damien and became apprehensive at the way his red eyes lit up with evil. If there was one thing the devil boy delighted in, it was targeting hardcore sinners. Damien especially hated Cartman.

"The day that Eric Cartman gets dragged down to the mouth of hell will be something I for one would love to witness," he remarks with a flourish.

"My, what a thing to say!" Pip said, but he was aghasted by this nonetheless. It was a good thing that he was on good terms with the son of Satan.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Butters managed to locate Stan around the mens' bathroom and the two of them took turns in giving comfort to their heart-broken friend. Butters patted Stan on the back while Kenny gently tried talking him out of his depression. It's what Stan had been trying to avoid; having to run into his ex-girlfriend and see for himself that she really had moved on. That was tough.

"Come on Stan. You know it was highly likely that you were going to run into her again. But this might actually do you some good. Now you can properly heal from all the emotional turmoil you've been dealing with for weeks." Kenny said soothingly.

Stan kept wiping his teary eyes on the sleeve of his brown jacket. It seemed like no comforting words were sinking in. Poor Kenny wondered what to do to calm his friend down and make him feel better. The image of wrapping his arms around Stan and embracing him came to mind, but he wouldn't dare to it. It was far too inappropriate at the moment. His friendship was all he could offer.

"I don't want to be here," Stan said with a sniff. "I...I mean...I want to try...try to have fun...can we go back?"

"Well why don't we just head outside for some fresh air? Then in five minutes, we'll come back inside and order something to eat?" Butters suggest.

"Good idea Butters. Let's go Stan. You need to get your head straight."

Kenny took Stan by the arm and led him through the crowd. He would make sure the raven-haired boy was all right. Along the way, the threesome began to make for the door. Unfortunately, somebody ended up blocking their path. And it was the last person that any one of them wanted to see. At the sight of him, both Stan and Kenny gaped in horror while Butters lets out a tiny gasp. This was an unexpected encounter that it took them all off guard.

"Well, well, well...howzit goin' boyz? Its bin a while, eh?" It was Trent Boyett. His cold grey eyes were like icy daggers that shot fear through anyone who met his gaze.

"Trent Boyett? What are you doing here?" It was amazing how Stan could go from sad and sensitive one moment, and then strong and brave the next. Now he and Kenny stood side-by-side while facing this deadly foe before them together.

"Jus got outta jail lately. Nuff said. Anyhow, howsa bout we go grab us some drinks at the leaky bar over there, eh? No hard feelings, eh?"

Trent cast a menacing smile that made him all the more untrustworthy. Trent Boyett was the most ruthless and aggressive bully ever known who made it a sport on hunting down victims and brutalizing them in horribly painful ways. Five years ago, the four boys have wronged him with a crime he didn't commit, and he has sought revenge ever since. It was always advised not to get on the bad side of Trent Boyett. Poor Butters was shaking all over at the sight of the now free bully and stuck close to both Stan and Kenny who refused to be intimidated.

"No thanks Trent. We actually have to be somewhere." Kenny said boldly.

"Is dat so? Ya don' say," Trent lazily drawls. "Perhaps ya don' believe in a peace offin', eh? Nevermind, I'ma gonna go see if I can rob someone of their wallet in tha alleys round' here." Playfully flashing his usual pocket knife deviously, Trent with a sneer sneaks off somewhere else in the restaurant.

Once they were sure that he was really gone, they all breathed a sigh of relief. But the fact that Trent Boyett was back in South Park was not good news. Already were they on pins and needles at the mere thought of it.

"Damn! What the hell were they thinking letting him out of juvenile detention?" Stan asked incrediously.

"I don't know. This can't be good. We're really going to have to watch ourselves from here on end," Kenny said nervously.

It took a moment for Kenny to notice that he still gripped Stan's arm and had been squeezing it for extra strength. Stan gave him a curious look but seemed oblivious to what was going on. The whole time Butters had remained quiet and scared. Once he got over his initial shock, he found his voice again.

"Jesus Christmas...Uh guys...is...is it okay if I ride back with you? I...I really don't wanna be...be alone right now."

No matter where I ran, Cartman was still able to keep up with me. And each time, my hatred was reaching dangerously high levels. All the way up to the point where I started to see red. Never have I hated Cartman so fucking much right now. I seriously wanted him dead. With these thoughts poking in my head like sharp spines, Cartman was still trying to call me back.

"Sheesh! Slow down Kahl! How did Jews get to be so fast? I guess they had a lot of practice when they were running away from the Nazis!"

At that very second, Cartman reached out and grabbed my wrist to stop me. Then it all came rushing out of me. I didn't give a shit that there were people around us. I didn't care that they would all hear and witness. I haven't even planned for it to happen. But soon enough, I spun around and started lashing out the bitter words that has ever been come flying out of my mouth. My words cut so deep, it drew blood.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU UNIMAGINABLE HEARTLESS FAT SORRY SACK OF SHIT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST HATED HUMAN BEING THAT THIS TOWN HAS EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO KNOW! BUT HEY, I GUESS IT'S TO BE EXPECTED WHEN A WHORE HAD A LOVE CHILD FROM A TOTALLY LOVELESS UNION. IT'S NO WONDER THAT YOU WERE BORN WITH ABSOLUTELY NO UNDERSTANDING OF THE HUMAN HEART!"

People were gathering around now. They were staring in stunned silence. Cartman looked completely dumbfounded and was taken aback from my hate speech that I was spitting at him. Some of our friends were watching this as well when my infuriating ranting didn't stop there.

"YOU'VE BECOME NOTHING MORE BUT AN ABOMINATION! QUIT DISRESPECTING YOURSELF BY TRYING TO DENY THE OBVIOUS FACT THAT YOU'RE A WASTE OF SPACE AND THAT NOBODY HERE WANTS YOU TO PRETTY MUCH EXIST! IT'S PLAIN TO SEE THAT YOU'LL ONLY CONTINUE TO PLAGUE THIS TOWN WITH YOUR PRESENCE AND THAT THEY SERIOUSLY NEED TO PUT YOU DOWN AS THE PROBLEM CHILD THAT YOU ARE! UNTIL THEN, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP AND START SEEING YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE? A BIG FATASS!"

The storm was over. I stop to catch my breath. Nobody dares to utter a sound in the crowd. I don't think I've ever screamed like that before. Nobody moved; nobody stopped staring. And then slowly, very slowly, all eyes were on Cartman. Now everyone wanted to know what would be his reaction. What would he possibly have to say after all this? Now I found myself wondering the same thing. Did he have something smart to say back?

Cartman was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. The expression on his face was totally unfathomable. I expected for him to start cursing up a storm too. I think everyone was waiting for that to happen too. Seconds turns to minutes, and still Cartman remained silent. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything either. Just that unreadable look haunting his expression.

Now I found myself becoming strangely bothered by this. Why wasn't he saying anything? Wasn't he going to insult me, call me names, or curse me out? And then something interesting did happen...Cartman turned around until his back was on me...and then he walked away. I couldn't believe it. He just walked away?

For the first time in Eric Cartman history, he had gone and forfeited a fight with me? Did this mean he was taking what I said seriously? What was going on here? This wasn't suppose to happen. Cartman had disappeared somewhere in the crowd although I didn't care where he went. At the time I was too pissed off and so I put the fatass out of my mind.

When it was 9:00, Mrs. Marsh arrived on time and drove us all home. Along the way, Stan kept flashing me concerned looks as I sat in the backseat with Kenny and Butters. It didn't take long for everyone to find out what had happened between me and Cartman. And it occurred to me that I must have said the cruelest things, yet I didn't feel bad about it. I meant what I said.

"So uh...where exactly is Cartman?" Stan asked uneasily.

"I don't give a flying bag of shit where Cartman is," was my flat reply.

And that was the end of that. We all stopped caring about Cartman. Little did we know that that night was the beginning of strange events to happen in South Park. Something that was bound to change over lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>All right readers, you know who the players are! This is where the mystery begins in the next few chapters. Once again, I'll try to get in more chapters.<strong>


	3. The Shadow

**Here's the pivotal chapter that will take the plot in a different direction. It might be a little short, but I promise it'll have you wondering what's next. Like I mentioned in a earlier chapter, they're kids. Making them teens are getting a little too old. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It was very late by the time Cartman arrived at his own house. After wandering the streets while being lost in thought, Eric Cartman walked up his driveway and reached his front door. Just as he was about to take the doorknob and go in, he froze when he heard sudden arguing. Great, it sounded like that ugly dick was abusing his mother again. He was too used to seeing men mistreat his mom that it was to the point where he didn't give a shit anymore. This was how things were around here. Giving a bitter sigh, he listens in on what was being said inside.<p>

"You blow me off just to make a god damn phone call? Jesus Christ woman, don't you have time for anything? And where the hell is the beer you've promised?"

"Please hold on a moment, Harvey. I just need to make sure my son returned safely from the Sizzler and is on his way home," came his mom's voice.

"That fat little shit again? You never even told me you had a kid. I don't have the patience to put up with this."

"Quit complaining Harvey, I'm only trying to...," there was a loud slap and his mom's cry.

"Don't give me that bitch! I didn't travel from Montana for this! Why is it always for nothing! Damn you for disrespecting me!"

There were more violent noises followed by turbulent profanity going on and even the sound of a lamp breaking. It was so sickening that his mother would allow men to take advantage of her. She was too weak and emotional. Cartman vowed that he would never have a weakness...nobody would ever bring him down. He would remain the heartless bastard so that nobody would ever get close.

Cartman lets go of the doorknob and backs away from the door. In a moment of hesitation, he turns around and decides he rather not go into his home and deal with that asshole. Alone with nothing but the loathing thoughts in his head, the little Neo Nazi heads off in the direction of the mountains and forest.

At the highest cliff that overlooked the town and the tall dark mountains in the background, Cartman had found an unexpected little spot that was peaceful and quiet. He had come upon it accidentally while exploring around some shrubs and evergreens. Now sitting comfortably on a big log while having using stones to mark the path, Cartman found himself spiralling into a self-hatred unlike anything he ever felt before.

Where did it all go wrong? Just how did he ever end up being so antisocial? Where did his origins begin? What was the real weakness that Eric Cartman had buried deep within his psyche? One could argue that Eric Cartman's life was doomed to be screwed up from the start. It wasn't easy having a crackwhore mother who saw you more as a friend and not actually as their child. Having no father-figure in his life, Cartman never close with his other family members. He grew up never understanding "real" family.

Feeling the gentle cold breeze on his face, it was beautiful out here. It made him feel hidden away from the harsh realities of life. But it increased his depressive thoughts and made him think about what Kyle had shouted at him. The truth usually betrayed people... that was most of the reason why he refused to face the demon in him. He didn't know what his demon looked like but hell below, he couldn't face it.

And so it all festered in the blackness of his soul. Despite the dark thoughts in his mind, Cartman drew comfort to see the twinkling stars and see the night sky reflecting in the chilly waters of Stark's Pond. He'd have to remember this spot, he liked it here. Perhaps he just needed some fresh air to clear his head after experiancing such stress.

However Kyle's angry words stayed with him as he got off the log he'd be sitting on this whole time and stretched his tired limbs. That dickwad Jew was always trying to make a fool outta him. Was he stupid enough to take that kike seriously? Damn Kyle...God damn Kyle...Cartman took one last look at the beautiful scenery before finally deciding to head for home.

Hopefully mom's new boyfriend still wasn't beating up on her at home. Cartman delighted in thinking up ways on how to kill that guy and get away with it. Now the rotund boy began to carefully climb his way down the trail along the big mountain. One wrong misstep and he could plunge over the edge and possibly fall onto the rocks below.

Trying to see through the dark, there was nothing but the regular sounds of crickets and frogs. And then he heard a new sound. The sounds of something moving among the rocks and dirt. Holding onto a twig to keep his balance, Cartman listens carefully again to his surroundings. He heard the sound very clearly now, the sounds of something moving with stealth. Something else was up here too.

Climbing down further, Cartman comes to another edge and gazes down with squinted eyes at the ground below. Nothing but pitch blackness down there although he couldn't make out much. Suddenly he felt sliding rocks brush by his feet and realized that it was moving toward him from behind. Whatever it was, it was already too late. Cartman felt a powerful force smash into him.

Pain struck his body from all over. And not long after that...the shadow appeared before him. He knew who the shadow was...it had come for him. Eric Cartman was a boy with no emotion... he felt no fear. Instead he gave an insane grin. He had been expecting this. He spoke familiarly to the shadow.

"So...come to have a good laugh?" Cartman said to the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>An almost creepy end to it. At the same time, you almost feel sorry for Cartman and you know that he's dealing with a lot of psychologically issues in his life. So who has come for him? That's up for the read to figure out for now. You have my word that I'll update this soon.<strong>


	4. Missing child

**Third chapter is finally up! Yay! Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I went down to the bus stop as always in the mornings. I met up with Stan and Kenny who were waiting for me. Stan looked better today after having witnessed his ex-girlfriend be with another boy. I couldn't imagine the emotions he must still be dealing with. Kenny had been amazing on keeping Stan from retreating into his own shell. I just wish that I could have been there to help.<p>

"Hey dude. Are you feeling okay from last night? I'm sorry I wasn't there. I got distracted by the fatass," I said gently.

Stan nodded his head knowingly while fixing his red puffball hat where strands of his raven-black hair could be seen underneath. Finally he turns toward me.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I shouldn't be acting this way. Wendy doesn't seem to be effected at all by the break-up so why should I? It's not how I want to cope." And after giving it much more thought, Stan gave me and Kenny the first cheerful smile we've seen from him for weeks.

"You know, I've been doing a lot of soul-searching and came to conclusion that I'm always giving my love and devotion in a relationship. But if I'm not going to get back the same commitment and respect, then it just means that this person doesn't deserve the love I can offer. Which is why I'm only going to focus on bettering myself from now on. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn more about myself and that will enable me to find someone new and enter a good relationship that I've always wanted."

Kenny was deeply moved by Stan's big speech while I couldn't have been more proud of my super best friend. That took a lot of guts. I was so happy for Stan. I really hoped that he got himself together and found true love with someone else. It wasn't going to be easy but these things did take time to heal. But Stan learned his lesson and it looked like he was ready to move on with his life.

"Good for you, Stan. Just remember that you still got us and we'll be here for you along every step of the way," I assured. I patted Stan reassuringly on the shoulder.

Even though they couldn't see it, Kenny was beaming behind his orange parka as he gazed adoringly over at Stan. It was truly admirable. Stan may seem like a sensitive boy at times but he was a lot stronger than one would think. It was one of the many reasons why people respected him.

Kenny was glad to see his dearest friend overcome his problems. Although it was probably wrong to think it, now that Stan had managed to rid his feelings for Wendy. Was it all right to act on his feelings for the boy in the red poofball hat? Perhaps it was too early since Stan still needed time to get his emotion in order. Kenny wondered if he dared to make a move. But when the right moment came along...he could bring Stan closer to him.

While busy thinking about hidden feelings, Kenny was the first one to notice that someone was missing from their group. "Hey guys. Where's Cartman?"

Kenny looks up and down the street but saw no one around. Stan and I also searched the streets to see that there was no sign of the fatass. Then the bus arrived and we got on board. Looks like Cartman wasn't coming to school today. I didn't care at all because I was still ticked off at the insensitive asshole.

"Who cares what happened to Cartman? Maybe he really has "drop" dead and isn't coming back," I said coldly. At the time, I innocently didn't know what happened to my arch rival.

Later on in school, Mr. Garrison was in the middle of teaching us literature when half-way through the lesson, Principal Victoria came in with two police officers. I looked up from my notes in surprise. This was an unexpected visit. All around me, others were looking just as confused as me. The whole class fell silent at once.

"Pardon the interruption, Mr. Garrison. But we've got ourselves an emergency," Principal Victoria began before speaking in a grave voice. "It seems that Eric Cartman has gone missing last night. He's failed to return home and was last seen at the Sizzler."

Everyone gasps in shock and quickly started whispering anxiously to each other. I sat at my desk stunned to the core by this astounding news. To be frank, I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to be feeling right now. My most hated enemy was missing...so how am I suppose to react? Hate and concern clash within me. Sitting next door, Stan leans over to talk to me.

"Kyle, when was the last time you saw Cartman? Come to think of it, did you ever see Cartman leave the Sizzler last night?" he asked.

"No I haven't. I'm not worried. Cartman is probably doing it for attention. I'm sure he'll show up and have a good ol' laugh when he sees us making a big fuss over him." I decided to leave it at that. It sounded like the sort of thing Cartman would do too.

Now the two police officers stepped forward to exchange important information we all needed to know. "We're following up on every lead. If any of you have any idea on where Eric Cartman might be, please alert the authorities or your parents at once. If your friend is out there, we want to bring him home."

At the cafeteria, everyone couldn't stop talking about the news of Eric Cartman having gone missing. Nobody was actually worried about the fatass' well-being. It's very hard to care about a evil, cold-hearted person. I sat at the table munching on tater tots and listening in on other conversations.

"That's a crying shame. I wondered what happened to Eric. Do you think he's okay?" Butters was one of the few that gave a damn.

"I don't know. Think it was a pedophile that snatched Cartman?" Craig suggests monotonously.

"Nah. Could have been a kidnapper who was looking to make a quick buck," piped up Clyde.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way a kidnapper could handle Cartman. They'd ditch him first chance they get!" exclaimed Token.

Stan on the other hand wasn't amused about what was being said. He was only taking small bites of his pizza while appearing to have something on his mind. Finally he turned his midnight blue eyes toward Kenny and me with a genuine expression of concern.

"This doesn't feel right. Cartman could really be in danger out there and here we are acting like it's nothing." Stan said seriously.

"You can't sit there and honestly say you're worried, Stan," I argued. "You hate Cartman just like the rest of us. Besides, I'm sure they'll find the little Nazi soon."

I knew that I sounded like a total jerk but I didn't know any other way on how to cope with this. I kept trying to convince myself that Cartman was probably doing this out of spite. Stan still didn't look convinced at all and continued to have doubts. Kenny sees this and seemed keen on sharing his own thoughts.

"Hang on a sec, Kyle. Maybe Stan is right. Something bad might have happened to Cartman. If we just sit here and turn a blind eye, then we're no better than Cartman."

I had to admit that Kenny did draw up a good point. I felt guilty about my behavior that I hardly finished my lunch. Now I found myself thinking about the last time I saw Cartman. I'd gotten into an ugly fight with him at the Sizzler, he had acted strangely after that, and then he left...and then afterwards...

There was no denying it...there really was something fishy going on around here. And I had one nagging question in my brain; _What happened to Cartman_? But what I really wanted to know was, "_Should I even care_?"


	5. Search and Rescue

It's been officially three days since Eric Cartman had suddenly disappeared. It was already a serious matter now. Everyone was on the lookout for the overweight kid with medium brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing a red jacket. All of our friends have been visited by the police and asked a dozens of questions. Every place had been searched and checked out. And it got so serious that eventually Amber Alert had to be notified.

There was a lot of tension in the air as nobody enjoyed having a kid go missing. However the only person who was truly taking it the hardest was Ms. Cartman herself. It was depressing to see her weeping in agony when her most precious thing in her life, her only child, went missing. People couldn't help but sympathize for the poor distraught woman that yearned for her son. Ms. Cartman may have led a disapproving lifestyle, but being a mother was the only thing that ever brought her any joy in life.

Cartman may have treated his mother like shit but she could very well be the only person he ever cared about. To make matters even more difficult, Ms. Cartman's boyfriend, Harvey Noakes, wasn't being supportive or consoling in the least. The guy was a complete and utter asshole who never liked Cartman because he saw him as nothing more than a burden. And as for me...well...I was still having a tough time on figuring out where my loyalties lied.

One afternoon, I found myself sitting on my bed, just going over the latest events in my mind. I hated Eric Cartman but this shouldn't make me happy. It's terrible for any kid to go missing but Cartman was pure evil. So do we celebrate that he's gone? And then I had another troubling thought...Have I become such a horrible person for having all these dark thoughts in my head?

Why am I sitting here and hoping that bad things happen to Cartman? It's not right, I should never be wishing harm on others even if it was my worst enemy. Just then a knock at my door interrupts my thoughts and I looked up to see that it was my dad. Judging by his serious expression, I was afraid that he had come to deliver some bad news. It turned out that new information had come to light.

"Good news, Kyle! The police have asked around the neighborhood and have finally come up with some useful information that might help us find your lost friend!" Dad exclaims cheerfully.

"That night around 11:05 P.M, Mrs. Phyllis Fowler recalled going to her window to see what her two dogs were barking at. And she said that she saw a fat kid heading straight for the forest. We believe that Eric Cartman could have gotten lost or hurt somewhere out there."

However I found myself frowning skeptically upon this supposedly new information. So Cartman has been hiding out in the forest this whole time? Funny. Why would he suddenly head out there? And if so, why hasn't he come back? My dad was putting on his best hiking boots and grabbing an extra sweater along with a flashlight. Then he turns to me with determination in the emerald green eyes I had inherited.

"I've volunteered to head out there to start a search party. I'd like for you to come along, Kyle. We could use all the help we can get."

"What? But I don't want to go, dad. Eric Cartman isn't exactly my friend," I whined.

"Now Kyle, your mother and I raised you better than that. Besides, Eric might be scared and alone out there. I think it would be a big comfort for him to see his friends out looking for him. Grab what you need and come with me."

Next thing I know, I'm out in the woods along with Stan, Kenny, Butters and all our dads, preparing to look for a kid I didn't even like. Now that springtime was finally here, fresh green grass was starting to grow in. Some of the bare trees were slowly getting their vibrant green leaves back. The weather was starting to get nice again. Forest areas around South Park could really be beautiful and breath-taking. And with the sky a clear blue, the view of the tall towering mountains could be seen in the background. We were handed duffel bags filled with water bottles, food, batteries, extra clothes and a map of the area.

"All right boys, here's your compass and walkie-talkie," Stan's dad double-checks our bags. "Remember what I've taught you, try staying on the path and don't wander too far. If any of you locate Eric Cartman, contact us by walkie-talkie."

I followed the familiar trails through the woods while keeping up with my friends. We called out for Cartman but the trouble was, none of us really knew where to look for him. I just wanted to get this whole search over and done with. It still struck me as odd that Cartman would want to come to the forest in the first place.

"Anybody got an idea on where to look?" Stan looks around at us expectantly.

"We could always go to the pond where we found the frogs," Butters offers.

Following a path we knew by heart, finding the pond was no problem. It was a cozy little spot that was perfect for relaxing, reading or just enjoying the sunlight. Gazing into the stillness of the blue-green water, I didn't see any frogs in there. But Eric Cartman was nowhere in sight. Stan reaches out to dip his finger into the cold pond while Kenny takes a moment to sit on a rock and take in his environment.

"Why would Cartman come out here?" Kenny asked. "What do you suppose was going through his mind?"

"Who knows," Stan wipes his wet finger on his brown jacket. After thinking a few minutes, he suddenly looks up at me with a sudden thought. "I just thought of something. Who was the last person to see Cartman?"

I didn't answer right away. I was still trying to remember what we did at the Sizzler and who we met there. And that was when I recalled something that I've forgotten to mention earlier. "You guys are never going believe it! Cartman and I encountered Scott Tenorman that night!"

Butters let out a startled gasp at this. "Scott Tenorman? You're talking about that creepy 9th grader that Eric got into a bad rap with that one time?"

"Yes Butters," I nodded. "Let me tell ya, there is still some bad blood between those two."

Kenny peers over at me from the rock and there was an uneasy expression behind his orange parka. "Whoa dude. Are you insinuating that Scott Tenorman did something to cause Cartman to go missing?"

"I'm not sure what to believe," I admitted.

Stan had been leaning against a birch tree while lost in thought. Suddenly he looked up when something popped up in his memory. "Wait a sec... Me, Kenny and Butters ran into Trent Boyett at the Sizzler!"

As to be expected, this news had us on pins and needles because we were all terrified of Trent. We knew what he was capable of. So naturally we were all very afraid to know that he was out and about again. Especially considering that Trent had a deadly vendetta against us for blaming a crime on him. But knowing all this, did Trent Boyett cause Cartman to disappear?

Just then, another memory came to my mind. "Wait a second...I also spotted Damien Thorn at the Sizzler. He's pretty dangerous too. And he's pure evil just for the sake of it."

"Damien Thorn? I don't like him. He's always flashing me those scary looks," Butters shudders at the thought.

Doom and misfortune had a bad habit on happening whenever Damien Thorn was around. The son of Satan took great pleasure on luring those into sin, and he destroyed those who got in his way. Yeah, Damien was another one not to fuck with. So did that mean anything? Things were getting mysterious by the minute. But you thought long and hard about it, I thought it was a strange coincidence that three feared enemies just happen to show up like that. And the fact that Cartman was missing wasn't a good sign. I really hope that none of this was related. And my friends shared the same thoughts as me.

"I don't know what's going on around here and I don't like it," I said gravely.

For the first time ever, I really did hope that Cartman was safe somewhere. Two hours later and still no sign of Cartman. It was hard not to be cranky at this point. Finally Stan suggested that if we split up we might be able to cover more ground. So here I was heading deeper into the woods on my own. I've never been around these parts of the forest before and I hoped that I would be able to find my way back alright.

I couldn't stop thinking about Scott Tenorman, Damien Thorn, and Trent Boyett. Three very dangerous people. Maybe I was worrying over nothing but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions about what might have happened to Cartman. Going deeper into forest, it started getting darker with big trees blocking out the sunlight. Up ahead of me, I spotted a very large and dead-looking old tree. Very spooky-looking.

A white butterfly was fluttering and swooping around the old tree. Stepping closer for a better look, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But upon further inspection, I noticed a path behind it that led somewhere below. After a moment of deciding, I carefully make my way down the grassy path. Until my foot got caught in the old tree's uprisen root. I cursed when I went tumbling down in a klutzy manner down the little hill.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

Luckily my landing was soft as I fallen into a flowery field filled with the overpowering scent of gardenias. Picking myself off the ground, one quick look around the area told me that this place was the breeding ground for the butterflies. My eyes follow in fascination at one particular pretty white butterfly with black dots. While distracted, I suddenly froze when I heard sudden footsteps not too far off.

There were heavy footsteps and my first thought was that it could be a big animal. Feeling jumpy already, I was about to high-tail it out of there when a new noise stopped me. That sound...it was...wait, was somebody mumbling? And that was when I saw it. I wasn't alone, someone else was here too. It was a moving silhouette and by looking closely I realized that it was not an animal. It was a human being. Whoever it was, was stumbling around weakly as if in an drunken stupor.

Quietly as I could, I moved closer and closer until I was standing right behind the figure. Whoever it was did not seem to have noticed me yet. I was close enough to get a real good look at him. To my shock, I recognized him right away. I was so stunned that I stared endlessly. Finally I spoke to him.

"Car...Cartman?"

Eric Cartman literally looked as if he had been living out here in the wilderness. His clothes were dirty and ripped in some areas, his brown hair was an absolute wreck and he was covered with many bruises, some which looked fresh. I couldn't believe it. Cartman was okay...or so I thought. Upon hearing my voice, Cartman stopped limping and slowly turned himself around to face me.

He was so surprised when he saw me that he quickly became confused. His eyes looked so blank and unfocused. He was staring at me as if he'd never saw anything quite like me before. I noticed his odd behavior at once and that was when I knew something was wrong. After what felt like hours of standing there and staring at each other, Cartman finally smiles shyly and at last he spoke.

"Hi there. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

I didn't answer because all I could do was stare stupidly at my sworn nemesis who acted as if he didn't know who I was. Was he joking around? The sweet innocent smile looked so out of place on Cartman's face whose expression was usually filled with malice and hate. What was going on here? Was this Cartman's idea of a joke? Whatever was going on here, I didn't have time to play.

"Quit fooling around Cartman. Why are you out here in the woods? What happened to you?" I asked him.

Once again, Cartman looked at me as if I were speaking a different language. And then he appeared to think real hard about it while rubbing his forehead delicately. I started to feel sorry for him; the poor guy looked so banged up. How did he get like this? Finally Cartman answered me while sounding more befuddled than ever.

"I...I don't remember. I can't remember...anything. I try to remember but...but then my head hurts...it makes me sad." Now he looked up at me and his smile seemed blank.

"But I'm happy because I just made a friend! Come chase the butterflies with me!" With that, Cartman grabs me by the arms and tries to get me to run off with him.

I was feeling uncomfortable enough as it was that I had to wrestle him off. Something was very wrong here. What the hell happened to him? He was acting weird and even his voice sounded different. I've never seen my enemy behave so childishly. I was able to push Cartman away from me who looked very disappointed that I wouldn't play with him.

"You don't...wanna see...butterflies?" He blinked slowly and had a far away look in his eyes.

Narrowing my eyes suspiciously, I began to wonder. "Say, you never told me your name."

It seemed to take forever for Cartman to comprehend my question. It was almost as if he had a hard time understanding. "I...I don't know," he replied softly.

He didn't know his name? This whole thing was bothering me more than ever. In my initial shock upon finding Eric Cartman, I realized that I forgot to report it in. Reaching down into my duffel bag, I pulled out the walkie-talkie and spoke urgently into it. "Guys! Dad! I found Eric Cartman! He's okay! We're somewhere in the southeast part of the forest. Come quickly! I think there's something wrong with Cartman!"

Suddenly Cartman tries to take the walkie-talkie out of my hand with a look of excitement. "Oh wow! Can I play with it? I love walkie-talkies! Don't you want to play?"

"Stop that Cartman! Have you completely lost your mind? What the hell is the matter with you?" I angrily pull Cartman off by the back of his collar.

He was seriously starting to freak me out. Why was he acting like this? Was he just fucking with me? But that was when I saw the blood on my green glove. At first I thought I was the one bleeding. To my horror, I realized that this wasn't my blood. It gave me an nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't until I looked up that I saw the source of the blood. There was a deep bloody gash at the back of Cartman's head as if he had slashed it on some hard surface. I became even more disturbed when Cartman turned around to face me. His smile appeared insane now.

"Ohhh dear... it's bleeding again," he rubs the back of his head tenderly with his bloody glove. "So did you still want to play with me?"

Without warning, from out of the trees everyone came rushing toward us with their loud shouting voices and happy cheers. Cartman was immediately frightened by all the overwhelming presence of people coming at him that he turned tail and started heading the other way. I couldn't let him get away so I moved fast to stop him from running.

"No! Go away! Go away! Make them go away! Stop it!" I have never seen Cartman act like this before.

The most villainous and depraved boy ever known was cowering on the ground like some kind of scared animal. Was Cartman behaving like this on purpose? None of this was making any sense whatsoever. I didn't know what was happening to poor Cartman. I shouted loudly over to the others while waving my arms to grab their attention.

"Stop! Stop! You're scaring him! Cartman is scared!"

From behind me, Cartman collapses weakly onto his side from fear and fatigue. Eric Cartman was found on that very day. But I couldn't decide if I should be happy or disappointed at the news. The most unsettling part was Cartman's erratic behavior. Little did I know, this was when things got to be really complicated.


	6. In the Recovery room

**I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting lately. Thanks for tuning in! A few quick words, I know Cartman might act a little OFC (out of character) for a while, but trust me, facets of his personality will come back in. I was very careful on doing Cartman whereas he lost the ability to remember who he is but at the same time, some things are still the same with him. That's enough outta me, here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

><p>The news was out that Eric Cartman had been found in the woods. All the townspeople of South Park were pretty relieved and elated that a missing child had been brought home. After having been wandering around in the forest for three whole days, Cartman was sent straight to Hell's Hospital to recover. My family and friends have gathered together in the lobby to lent their support for Ms. Cartman.<p>

Everyone was truly concerned for Cartman who was still in the examination room, undergoing a very long diagnosis for over two hours. So many thoughts were going through my head that I didn't know what to believe. This was all happening too fast for me. We sat quietly with grim expressions and hardly any of us spoke much. After what felt like forever, the double doors open and in comes Dr. Boden whom approaches Ms. Cartman with a medical chart.

"Ms Cartman, we've done a lot of testing and we finally know what's wrong with your son," he began. Stan, Kenny, and I exchange nervous glances and prepared to hear the prognosis.

"Judging by the wounds, it seems that Eric has suffered a serious fall. Perhaps he fallen off a cliff somewhere out in the woods. However I'm more concerned about the deep cut found on the back of his head. Not only has Eric lost a lot of blood but he received a very bad concussion. His mind is in a vulnerable state right now."

Ms. Cartman was utterly aghasted by the news. I couldn't blame her. It was never easy to hear such horrific news about your only child. And that wasn't the end of it. The doctor had saved the bad news for last.

"We've run tests on Eric's brain and came to discover something." Dr. Boden gives a saddening sigh as this was the part of his job that he didn't like. "Ms. Cartman...I'm afraid your son has "amnesia."

There were mortified gasps all around us, everyone couldn't stop looking at each other with equal shock and worry. It finally made sense. So Cartman had amnesia, eh? I was already starting to have serious doubts. I wonder how much of this was true. Now I listen carefully while the doctor continued to read important notes off the chart.

"From what I was able to observe, Eric has no memory of his life here in South Park. He can't remember who he is, doesn't remember his family or friends, his home, his school. The poor guy is confused and he's going to need all the support he can get from all of you. It isn't going to be easy but I believe with the right treatment, Eric can still live a normal life."

Ms. Cartman had been itching to start asking questions and finally spoke up in a timid voice. "What about Eric's memories, doctor? Will he ever be able to remember things again?"

Thinking it over carefully, Dr. Boden gently begins to explain. "I'm going to be very straight with you, Ms. Cartman. Your son's brain is in a delicate condition. He is going to have a difficult time remembering things in his life. It's best to be patient and to take one step at a time. Although I should warn you, it may take days, weeks, months or even years for a amnesiac patient to regain their memories. It's tough to tell with Eric right now, but it's best to let him recover at his own pace."

Just then, the nurse came rushing into the lobby. "Dr. Boden! Eric Cartman is waking up!"

With that, Ms. Cartman takes a family album that she had been instructed to bring and quickly goes with the nurse to go see her son. Stan, Kenny, I look at each other and none of us knew what to say. I didn't know what to make of all this. This whole thing sounded unreal to me. Did Cartman really have amnesia? Or was it possible that he was only putting on an act? After the awkward silence, Stan was the first to say something at last.

"Well guys, no point hanging around here. Why don't we go see how Cartman's doing?"

I couldn't think of anything better to do so we followed Stan down the hospital hallway to go see the fatass. Entering room 05, we arrived on time to see Cartman wide awake and sitting on his bed dressed in a hospital gown. Yet a dazed look was visible on his face and he was watching curiously as his mother showed him family pictures in the hopes to trigger a memory.

"Eric, can't you see? I'm your mother, Liane Cartman."

Cartman studied the pictures before him, but it didn't look like he was remembering anything. In fact it seemed to confuse him more than ever. I never stopped studying his expression. I was searching for any signs of deceit. There must be some funny business going on here. What really happened in the woods? Cartman ran his hand to touch the pictures of his family but he only looked more lost. He looks back to his mother with uncertainty.

"I...I don't know. Are you...really my mom?"

"Of course I am, hon," Ms. Cartman hugs her son close. "You have mommy's eyes, see?"

Cartman gazed into his mom's eyes but still had trouble recognizing her. Then he noticed me, Stan and Kenny standing in the doorway. And that was when Ms. Cartman came over to reintroduce us to Cartman now that he supposedly didn't know who we were anymore.

"Look who's here, Eric. Do you remember your friends? This is Stanley Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski."

Cartman's eyes stare at each and every one of us. I wonder if he really had lost his memories in the falling accident. Has my worst enemy in the world forgotten everything? I was still having doubts at the back of my mind. Cartman was a lying, scheming, and manipulative boy. So can you blame me for having a hard time believing? But then Cartman's eyes stare at me the longest before a big smile lit up his face.

"Hey I remember you!" he said excitedly. "You're the friend I met out in the forest!"

From the second I saw that smile, suddenly I knew. I was able to see right through the fatass and whatever plot he was cooking up. I pointed a finger right at him and it all just started coming out of me. I finally had it all figured out.

"You're faking it. You don't really have amnesia, do you?"

Silence followed this sudden accusation. Everyone looked at me in surprise but I never took my eyes off Cartman. I knew what I was talking about. The smile faded from Cartman's face and he was completely baffled. I expected for him to get defensive, offended, insulted or even pissed off. Imagine my shock when he didn't react at all and continued to appear nonplussed by my outburst. It's almost like he didn't know how to react. Cartman was looking at me like I really was some kind of stranger. Stan stepped forward and places a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Um Kyle...maybe you shouldn't...," Stan began hesitantly.

But I brushed him off and stubbornly stood by what I believed. None of this was true. Cartman most likely got himself into some kind of trouble and was now faking memory loss to get out of it. That was so like Eric fucking Cartman.

"Cartman doesn't have amnesia, guys. He's bullshitting us. I don't care what anyone says. This whole thing is nothing but one big trick and I for one refuse to be turned into a god-damn sucker!"

With that said, I turned and walked out of the room without ever looking back. I decided that I didn't care for Cartman. I know there was something he wasn't telling us. Until then, I wanted nothing to do with that lying sneaky bastard. As I was storming down the hospital hallways with so much on my mind, I heard somebody calling my name. Looking behind me, I saw Stan hurrying to catch up.

"Kyle, what the hell?" Stan frowns. "You shouldn't have behaved like that back there. This could be serious stuff. Cartman might really have amnesia and can't remember anything."

I could never understand why Stan always gave that fat Nazi the benefit of doubt. Was I really the only one here to see Cartman for the conniving, intolerant, anti-semitic sociopath that he was? It was time to set the record straight.

"For god's sake Stan! Wake up and smell Cartman's dirty work. Something's not right here and you know it."

Stan nodded his head understandably but still attempted to reason. "I have to admit that a lot of strange things have been happening lately. But dude, think about it. There were terrible bruises all over Cartman's body and not to mention the big gash on the back of his head. So far, this is all looking very real."

Crossing my arms in frustration, I found myself getting a headache from it all. I refused to believe any of this. Cartman was a liar and I was going to prove it. Sighing in aggravation, I thought of the best way to explain my misgivings.

"Stan, this is Eric Cartman we're talking about here. This is the same boy who faked being physically handicapped and even pretended to have Tourette's Syndrome once. So how do we know he's not faking memory loss?" I drew up an excellent point and Stan knew it. After waiting for him to say something, he actually took what I said into consideration.

"Alright then. For argument's sake, let's say that you're right. But are you suggesting that Cartman did this to himself? He could have died, Kyle! Cartman may be cunning, but I don't think he would kill himself in order to deceive others. You and I both know that it's not his style."

Deep down inside, I knew that anything was possible. Maybe Cartman really had been in an accident. I wasn't ready to admit to anything just yet. My mind was in a fog right now and I couldn't think straight. When there was nothing more to be said on the subject, Stan turns away. Looks like he was going to head back to the room. But not before saying one last thing to me.

"You can believe whatever you want, Kyle. But as Chef once said, "Cartman is our friend whether we like it or not." I want to try being there for him. Hopefully you will too."

Now I was left alone in the hallway of the hospital with nothing but the thoughts in my head. After wrestling with my conscious, I firmly marched myself out the exit and left the hospital. I might regret it later, but as of right now I couldn't deal with it. This wasn't my problem. I can't face my hated enemy. Call it cowardly, but I needed to stay away until I knew how to feel.


	7. Hospital hostility

**Here's my latest update. The mystery has already begun. Does Cartman have amnesia or is he faking it? And what happened to Cartman on the cliff? Continuing with the story, and oh, don't be too hard on Kyle. He may be taking the situation real hard right now but he'll turn into a sweetie soon enough. Give the Kyman romance some time!**

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman had been in the hospital for two days. Yet my life continued to go on like always. I went to school, hung out with friends, did my regular chores. Pretty normal, right? Whenever I did think about Cartman, I always got this tight knot in my heart that would only go away if I did something distracting. Not once did I visited the fatass in the hospital because of my doubts.<p>

Every now and then I would get a little guilty over it. So one day I found myself approaching Kenny to ask him questions regarding Cartman's behavior. Him and Butters were the only ones who found it in their hearts to go see Cartman in the hospital. Kenny had this strange look on his face when I started making inquiries about Cartman that at first I thought he didn't understand me. But then slowly Kenny began to tell me things that really took the wind outta my sails.

"I've never seen anything quite like it before. He's like a totally different person now. He has no memory of who he is and yet something changed in him."

I was not expecting to hear something like this. I needed to know more. Feeling skeptical about what I was hearing, I wondered how much of this was true. "So tell me, what's Cartman like? Is he still ripping on you for being so poor as shit that you need to make your own clothes?"

Kenny chuckles at the comment but he does answer me on a more serious note. "Nah, nothing like that. Cartman is still confused about a lot of things, but now he seems so...so...so gentle, friendly and...he's actually nicer."

My jaw drops and my expression becomes one of utter disbelief. Eric Cartman...being nice? There was no such thing. Cartman was a evil person with a heart as black as the night. Just talking about Cartman being a good person was laughable. Maybe my hunch was right after all. I believed more than ever that the fat manipulative dickhead was putting on a show. I knew it. There had to be a plot involved here.

"Kenny, don't you think that something isn't right here? Cartman is never nice unless there's something in it for him. Mark my words, nothing good will come of this. Don't believe anything that fatass says," I warned.

Poor Kenny looked to be in a tough spot. Torn between wanting to listen to me and also wanting to care for a friend. I realized what I was doing to him and I felt so ashamed for being inconsiderate. I didn't know what was the matter with me lately. Maybe I was tired from all that has happened so far. Just when I decided to back off, Kenny did have one last thing to tell me.

"It's true, you know. Cartman is acting different now. If you don't believe me, then go see it for yourself."

But I couldn't bring myself to go see Cartman in the hospital. Instead I decided to stay away for now. Until one Thursday afternoon, at the end of another school day, Mr. Garrison dismissed class and reminded us that we had a math test tomorrow. I was busy putting all my books and pencils away into my bookbag. But when I went to follow Stan and Kenny out, Mr. Garrison called me back. I approached his desk where he handed me some books and work assignments.

"Listen Kyle, I need you to take some homework to Eric for me," Mr. Garrison instructs.

"What? Can't you get somebody else to do it?" I complained.

Next thing I know, I'm standing very unhappily at the entrance of Hell's Hospital. Stepping inside the lobby, I started to make my way toward the elevator to reach the second floor. I wanted to make this a quick trip if possible. But when I found the room where Cartman was staying, I just stood there. I didn't go in and a nervous feeling overtakes me. Why was I so afraid? Was I concerned for the fatass more than I was caring to admit? Okay, I am going to do this. Taking a deep breath, I peeked into room 05 only to see that it was empty. No one in there. Just when I thought that I could drop off the books and leave without ever being seen, I heard footsteps from behind and a familiar voice.

"Hello. Did you bring those for me?"

I turn around slowly and sure enough it was Eric Cartman back from wherever. Right away I noticed that something was different about him. Cartman was cladded in his usual hospital gown and was holding a sketchbook with doodles drawn on it. But the expression on his face was nothing like I've ever seen before. His face that once held hatred and contempt now appeared to be replaced with warmth and friendliness. I waited for him to start bombarding me with disgusting insults and racist slander, but it never came. In fact he was smiling politely which was scary. Kenny wasn't lying...Cartman was acting funny.

"Come on in. I don't get too many visitors," Cartman enters his room now.

I stood still for a few minutes before finally going into the room. Cartman sat on the hospital bed and was watching me with sudden interest. It was strange to see the way he looked at me. The gentle smile hadn't left his face which still looked very alien to me. I'd seen the pictures he was drawing, but they looked harmless enough. It was almost like he reverted back to having childish mannerisms at an early age or something.

"You can just leave my homework on that table over there. I'll get to it soon," Cartman told me.

"Oh...okay." I awkwardly placed the books and paper assignments that Mr. Garrison handed me earlier down on the table.

I don't think I've ever felt so uncomfortable in all my life. The one person that I hated more than anything in the world was being a little "too friendly" with me. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Cartman should have called me a no good shifty Ginger Jersey Jew devil by now. What's happened to him? Does this really mean he has amnesia and as a result couldn't remember being an intolerant prick? What do I do? What do I believe?

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Cartman catches my troubled look. "Are you alright?"

I only stared questioningly at the worried expression on Cartman's face as he studied me. Does he remember who I am yet? What would happen if he did get his memory back? Then an idea came to mind; I decided why not confront the fatass on it.

"You might have been able to fool the others but I'll always see right through you, Cartman. I know you don't have amnesia. What are you really planning?"

Now Cartman looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. He still had no idea what I was talking about...or did he? No...I wasn't stupid. If he doesn't remember then I'll make him remember! Again I pointed a knowing finger up at Cartman.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but you'd better cut it out! Stop lying to everyone! Tell me what you're really up to!"

Once again, Cartman was eying me funnily while I was throwing all these accusations at him. Now he turned away from me and went to pick up a book to read. He didn't even bother to tell me to go fuck off or something. I growled in frustration when this wasn't happening the way it should. Seeing my irritation, Cartman hops off the bed and went up to me. It looked like he felt sorry for me.

"I don't know why you're so angry. Is it because I can't remember anything? Please don't be upset." Cartman reaches out and touched my shoulder with a smile. "Won't you stay here with me? I'll read you a story and I can get to know you."

This was history in the making. The real Cartman would never have been caught dead displaying such behavior. I was suddenly disturbed that my nemesis was not acting like himself. He was a racist, he was suppose to spit on people like me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I pushed Cartman's hand away with a frown that was cold as winter.

"You have got to be the most deceitful person I've ever met." I turned the other way and left the room without ever looking back.

It was a bad idea to come here. The visit was anything but friendly. I was in such an emotional slump that I ignored the nurses who watch me head towards the exit. Maybe I'll regret my actions later, but right now I was too flustered to care.

Meanwhile, Cartman had become very dishearten to see his visitor leave in a angry huff. He had no idea what all of that was about. What made it even more confusing was the very nasty things that had been said to him. Now why would that boy think he was such a horrible person? Cartman tried to mull it over in his mind, only to receive a sharp aching pain at the back of his head. It was no use. He couldn't remember nor could he understand.

"That kid in the green hat sure has a bad temper. I wonder if he's one of my friends. And why would he call me deceitful? I'm not like that," Cartman shakes his head dismissively.

Cartman's face lit up when he saw his mother arrive on time like always to see him. "Good news Eric! The doctor says you can come home now. You'll get to see your room and your favorite toys. Maybe you'll be able to remember when you get there. So pack your things, sweetie."

In his joy, Cartman went around the room collecting his drawings along with other personal belongings. But as he was grabbing his red jacket, he felt a heavy bulg in the inside pocket. Reaching in to investigate, Cartman's eyes widen in surprise when he pulled out a loaded Glock 17 pistol. As he held the weapon in his hand, an ominous feeling swept over him but it was only for a brief moment. It was his mom's voice that snapped him out of his dark trance.


	8. Who is Eric Cartman?

This was it. Today was Cartman's first day back to school after the accident. That morning, Stan and Kenny and I stood at the bus stop like we usually did. It was a peaceful morning with the vivid blue sky painted with pink yellowish clouds; a bright early sun can be seen shining at its depths.

I couldn't enjoy the scenery for long because I saw Cartman heading our way. The moment I laid eyes on him, I sensed again something off about him. But what was it? Cartman looked the same as always so why did I feel this way? Upon seeing us waiting for the bus, Cartman stops and didn't come to join our group. Instead he stood there rather awkwardly. He seemed afraid to come over and hang out.

Since when did Cartman become so shy? Was it because of his amnesia? Cartman gave us a rather gloomy look and stood where he was and began to shuffle his feet. It was strange to see Cartman keeping apart from us like that. Did he really see us as strangers? Kenny had been watching the poor brunet kid the whole time and with a quick look at us went over to join our amnesiac friend.

Good ol' Kenny was always the first to feel sympathy for the fatass. And he went right up and placed a comforting hand on Cartman's shoulder. Next Stan walked over to join Cartman's side and gave him a supportive smile. Now that just left me. I stubbornly stayed where I was with a big frown glued to my face when Stan and Kenny look over at me expectantly. They don't honestly think I should go along with it, do they? There was simply no way that I was going to fall for this. But then I didn't want to stand there by myself.

So swallowing my pride, I too went to join the others where it was the four of us again. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the way Cartman became uncomfortable at the mere sight of me. Maybe he knew I was onto him. Although it was odd that the fatass was being so quiet. So far he wasn't behaving like a hateful, devious crazy son of a bitch. I had to admit this was unusual. I thought Cartman would of called me a damn dirty Jew by now.

Later on in school, all the students couldn't stop staring, pointing and gossipping about Eric Cartman as he passed by them in the school hallways. It seemed that everyone had their own doubts and opinions. Some kids thought that Cartman really did have amnesia and couldn't remember anything. And then there were some who thought Cartman was totally faking it. As for me, I didn't know what to think anymore.

Everyone in our class was especially apprehensive about Cartman's strange new behavior. Most would avoid him whenever he came around. All the kids were afraid and so they'd flash him cold looks with their disdainful expressions. Poor Cartman couldn't understand why everyone was treating him like a bad guy.

"Hey Cartman. Is it true that you lost your memories," Criag came up to ask.

"Um...yes," Cartman replies slowly. "I can't remember too many things."

Criag stares for a moment. "Do you remember this?" He flips Cartman off before walking away.

I watch this all go down from my locker as my rival looks around fretfully because he didn't remember where his locker was. He had to have Butters help him. It was hard to not feel sorry for Cartman but I still didn't want to get involved. Until Stan turned to me and gave my shoulder a nudge.

"Dude, we should go show Cartman where his classroom is. The poor guy looks like he's having some trouble on his own," he informs me.

"Are you kidding me? Cartman knows perfectly well where his classroom is," I argued.

"Kyle, do we have to go over this again? It makes no sense. In any way, Cartman really believes that we're his friends so we should act like it," Stan explains.

I looked over to watch Cartman explore his locker for the first time with great curiosity. I turned back to my best friend and there was a funny look on my face. Then I point over to the fatass and wanted to get one thing straight.

"I never was and never will be Cartman's friend. Not even now when he's gotten his head bashed in and has literally lost his mind. I hate his guts and nothing will ever change that." I slam my locker shut and headed for Mr. Garrison's class.

Before going inside, Stan manages to catch up and quickly pulls me to the side. "Just listen to me for one second. Cartman isn't himself, can't you see that? Have you noticed that ever since Cartman came back from the hospital that he hasn't cracked one single Jew joke on you? Since when has he ever gone this long without mocking you? Isn't there a slight possibility that maybe Cartman can't remember what an real asshole he used to be?"

But I wasn't listening to any of it. I didn't have time for this. Class was about to start and I wanted to focus on my school work intsead on worrying about what Cartman might be up to. So I let the issue drop for now.

Later in the school cafeteria, we grabbed our lunches and sat down at the table chatting about regular stuff. However we all looked up when Cartman approached our table. He stood there with a moment of hesitation before finally sitting himself in between Jimmy and Kenny. I happened to look at his tray and frowned skeptically upon what he was having for lunch.

Tuna sandwich, carrot-sticks and apple juice? What the hell was the meaning of this? Cartman always ate like a big slobbering pig. Why was he suddenly changing his menu? Was he really trying that hard to convince people that he had amnesia? I wasn't the only one skeptical by this. Everyone else was also equally shocked. Cartman started digging into his lunch bag, when he suddenly tsk-tsks about something. Then he turned to Kenny who sat next to him.

"I've got a problem here," he said. "I don't know what to do. Kenny, you look like a stand-up guy. Think you can help me out with this?"

Kenny nodded his head although he was very surprised by the unexpected request. Meanwhile, I was on the edge of my seat because I knew what was coming. Here it comes... Cartman was going to rip on Kenny for being poor and for his lack of lunch. I knew I was right. Amnesia my ass. I knew it would be only a matter of time before Cartman started showing his true colors. I watched as Cartman reached inside his bag...pulled out two chocolate puddings. And then he shocked the shit out of us all by giving one chocolate pudding right to Kenny.

"Do you want this?" Cartman asked. "I don't know why mom gave me two."

Naturally Kenny was more than happy to accept it as he didn't always get to have sweets. But I lost my appetite and couldn't even finish the rest of my lunch. The ever greedy Cartman sharing his food? What was once a selfish and uncaring kid had become the total opposite after taking a blow to the head. Yet I still refused to believe that it had anything to do with memory loss. I was more obsessed than ever with the belief that my sworn nemesis had ulterior motives. And I was going to do whatever it takes to expose him for the schemer that he was.

At recess, everyone was enjoying the usual favorite activities. The girls were huddled in a big group discussing which romantic comedy they liked best. The Goth Kids stood in the darkest and dreary corner apart from everyone. Eric Cartman sat on the school stoop with his head resting on his hands while feeling like he didn't belong in any group. Instead he sat watching other kids while feeling more alone than ever.

What bothered him the most was how his classmates were treating him. They treated him like he were some kind of horrible monster. It was all very distressing and Cartman would only receive headaches whenever he tried to make sense of it. Watching from a distance was Kenny, who couldn't help but feel pity for the poor befuddled brunet. Cartman may not have been the greatest friend in the world, but that was no reason to take advantage of him when he was in an vulnerable state. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Kenny made up his mind and went over to go talk to the troubled Cartman.

Cartman looked up to see the boy in the orange parka sit himself down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes without looking at each other until... "So...how are you holding up?" Kenny asked kindly. "Why are you sitting here by yourself? Aren't you interested in hanging out with the others?"

Cartman hung his head and became sad while being unable to meet Kenny's gaze. "That's just the problem. I can't remember who my anyone."

Kenny hadn't been expecting this kind of honesty that he stared amazingly. Never had he ever heard Cartman sound so open about his feelings before. And he listened with growing sympathy as Cartman continued to speak in a quiet tone.

"Everyone is treating me very badly. I always see the hate and disgust in their eyes whenever they look at me. Worst yet, they call me terrible names like "fatass," "psycho," and "manipulative sociopath," or "bastard child," and even "dumbass dickface."

Cartman was emotionally upset and trying hard to remember what it all meant. Kenny saw the frustrated lines on his friend's face whenever he tried to think hard about something. At last, Cartman gave a defeated sigh because he simply couldn't get his brain to conjure up a memory. However he got a dark glint in his chocolate brown eyes when he did remember one thing.

"I can't explain it...But I have this feeling...that I've done something wrong. People have told me things but...but I can't remember what. It can't be true though...Am I really a bad person? What was I like before?"

Then Cartman turned to Kenny and began to plead. "Please Kenny...please tell me it's not true! Tell me I haven't done something wrong! Please tell me that I'm not who they say I am!"

It was the toughest choice Kenny ever had to make. Should he really tell the truth and admit Eric Cartman was the most evilly corrupted human-being ever? Or should he spare Cartman that traumatizing truth and make him believe what he wanted? But Kenny saw the desperation and hope on Cartman's face. There was only one thing he could do. The orange parka boy placed a hand on his friend's back and gave it an reassuring pat.

"No Cartman...you haven't done anything wrong. You have nothing to worry about. And you "do" have friends." Now Kenny motioned with his hand to point out friends for Cartman to see. "Butters over there has always considered himself to be your friend, there's also Stan Marsh who is good friends with you, and last but not least is Kyle Broflovski."

For some reason, Cartman couldn't take his eyes off the Jewish boy in the green hat. There was something very alluring about the hot-headed boy who was always acting feisty toward him. It felt familiar somehow... As he watched Kyle happily play with the others, he was suddenly filled with a strange new feeling that he never had before. And what a nostalgic feeling it was... However it lasted only for a second. Cartman felt gloomy all over again and leaned his head over to whisper into Kenny's ear.

"I don't think Kyle likes me. He never wants me around and he's always nasty. I can't figure out why he doesn't get along with me. I've done nothing wrong to him."

As Kenny sat quietly on the stoop, he began having doubts of his own. He couldn't help but wonder if Cartman really was pretending to have feelings in order to gain something out of it. Was Kyle right about the fatass faking amnesia? It was tough to tell because Cartman's cunning was unpredictable. But Kenny wanted to believe that the brunet had changed and no longer had recollections of the sinister deeds he did.

Suspicion and tension were in the air as everyone wanted to know one thing; Did Eric Cartman have amnesia or was this his most calculating immoral scheme yet?


	9. The River Rescue

**This is really going to tickle the Kyman fans. I've even been looking forward to this one. Without further ado, read the one event that will change everything between Cartman and Kyle! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>For the last past two days, I continued to stay clear of Cartman. I avoided him at school and around the neighborhood. The fatass would often try to get my attention or try to say hello to me. No matter what he did, I kept my distance. I wasn't going to let him trick me. He was only going to wait until I bought his little amnesia story and then taunt me with a good classic. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya, ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!" So yeah, I wasn't falling for it any time soon.<p>

One day, I woke up in a bright mood on a nice Saturday morning. I was eager to get out today. After eating a hearty breakfast, I told my parents that I would be heading over to the park today. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to see Stan until later because he had that dentist appointment today. And Kenny was off visiting relatives so I guess I was on my own for a while. When I reached the park, I met up with Criag, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Timmy who were all gathered around a big box filled with the newest airplane models. I joined the group to get a better look.

"Check it out, guys. Clyde's mom bought these cool wind-up airplanes from that party store," Criag held up a blue airplane.

After winding it up, we all watched in fascination as the airplane shot up into the sky to soar for a few moments before crashing down onto the ground. We were all fighting over the box to snag our favorite color airplane.

"Leave all the purple airplanes, dude. That's a popular color with the gays," Clyde pointed out.

Suddenly Jimmy was exclaiming. "Oh gggreat...look who is com...coming."

We turned our heads and that was when I saw him arrive in the park too. Eric Cartman was making his way over to us and from the looks of it, he looked happy about something. In his hands, he held the newest RC racing car complete with remote control. The fatass had probably come here to brag like usual when he obtained something cool. When he approached us, we were all uncomfortable at the big smile on his face. So we looked the other way to ignore him.

"Hey guys. Check out my new RC car that I got!" Cartman greeted us.

We took this moment to look at one other to realize that none of us knew what to say. Maybe because the debate on whether Cartman really had amnesia or not was still up in the air. None of us trusted Cartman and we didn't bother to hide it. In fact, Craig was the first to step forward and let it be known.

"Get out of here dip-shit. Nobody ever hangs out with you."

The smile on Cartman's face vanishes. "Wha...What are you saying? Aren't we all friends here?" His laugh was nervous and uncertain.

We all exchanged dark looks. Then Clyde spoke up next. "No. The truth is, you haven't got any friends because everyone hates you. You're like the worse human-being ever which is why we don't want anything to do with you."

Cartman was crestfallen by what he was hearing. In an desperate attempt, he fell into denial while frantically looking around at the harden faces surrounding him.

"No! Stop saying that! It isn't true! I "do" have friends! I know I do!" And then Cartman spotted me in the crowd. His eyes stared into mines. He actually begged me for help. "Please Kyle...you're my friend. I know you are. Tell them that I do have friends. Tell them that they're wrong!"

I regretted not doing the right thing. It's what I should have done. But I couldn't let go of an old grudge. And also because I couldn't make up my mind about my arch rival. Due to my uncertainty, I looked Cartman right in the eye and it all came rushing out of me.

"No...You don't have any friends, fatass. And I'm not your friend."

And just like that, Cartman became so distraught that he couldn't look at me. But I turned away and that was the end of that. I followed the others and left behind a sad lonely Cartman who picked up his RC car and had no choice but to wander off on his own. I didn't feel sorry for him at the time and I thought it served him right. Didn't we always say that Cartman would end up alone and miserable? So it didn't concern me at all.

"Man, what's the deal with Cartman? Does he really think he can act like a clueless dope? What is he after?" Token ponders outloud.

"Timmy!"

"Timmy is rrrright, you guys. B-B-Best to leave Cartman t-to his own d-d-devises," Jimmy stutters a dismissal on the whole matter.

Afterwards we went back to playing with our airplanes. My conscious however continued to eat at me from within and I knew I've done wrong for cruelly rejecting Cartman like that. It wasn't my problem. Besides, Cartman and I hated each other so what was the difference? The lying bastard was probably up to no good for all I may know.

As I hung out with the guys, the weather eventually started to get windy which caused our wind-up airplanes to fly off course. I was trying to keep track of my green airplane but the wind changed direction again and I spotted my airplane flying high off into the sky and over the wooded trees. Aw crap, I hope I hadn't lost it. Leaving the others behind, I entered the woods to go find it.

Following the trail, I heard the distant noises of chirping birds. I waved my hands around to swat bothersome flies away. The weather felt nice which meant the mosquitos weren't too far off. Looking closely among the bushes, I couldn't locate my airplane anywhere so I went further up. In my quest to locate my toy, I heard a new sound somewhere. It sounded like hurried footsteps, like someone running. Was somebody else out in these woods too?

Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself exploring instead. Going off the trail, I walked along a downward hill until I heard the sound of running water. Then I came to discover the river. I was greeted by the breath-taking view of crystal-white water rushing by with such ferocity. Living in a mountain town, South Park was filled with many pictureque sceneries to be appreciated. As a kid, I couldn't resist exploring new areas such as this.

I was careful to walk to the side because that current looked strong and possibly dangerous. But that was when something caught my eye. Was that my green airplane over there? Over some big stones that almost seemed to form a bridge against the raging river, I spied my toy airplane sitting on a rock like it was waiting for me. Funny, how'd it get way over there? Then I decided why not risk it. I'm pretty sure it was safe enough to cross those rocks. But I had to admit those turbulent currents made me nervous.

With baby steps, I carefully balanced myself and began to walk across each big stone while feeling splashes of cold water on my face. Every now and then I'd look down to see how fast the current was going. And I gulped hard. I need to concentrate because one wrong move and I might fall in. With my eyes on the green airplane, I successfully managed to bend down and pick up the toy. That wasn't so hard. Slowly I turned myself around and prepared to head back to where it was safe.

I slowly watched each stepping stone while listening to the sounds of trecherous waters. Almost there...But then I didn't see the hidden attacker who came up from behind me and swung hard at the back my head with an oversized log. Pain exploded throughout my head as I was struck from behind. Then I slipped off the rock and with a helpless cry tried grabbing onto the ledge. Plunging into the icy waters, my heart was already hammering hard in my chest. I helplessly held onto to the rock while trying to keep the strong current from carrying me off.

It wasn't easy because the rocks were slippery and wet. I couldn't get a good grip on them. Whoever the attacker was had totally vanished by now, leaving me here to be good as dead. But I couldn't wrap my brain around that. Pure terror shot through me that before I knew it, I was screaming out for help.

"Help! Help! Somebody help! Help! Help me! Heeeelp!"

Nobody could hear me way out here no matter how loud I yelled. I was all alone and trapped. As I held on for dear life, I didn't see the big wave knock right into me until it was too late. I easily lost my grip and fell down into the cold depths of the river. Panic-stricken, I furiously began to kick my legs and tried to keep my head above water. In an attempt to stay alive, I tried to swim for shore but I couldn't. Wave after wave went over my head and the strong current continued to carry me toward dangerous waters. I couldn't fight it. With my light body, it wasn't easy for me to swim in these rough watery conditions.

Going breathless in the lungs and my limbs aching from exhaustion, I didn't notice someone running on the side of the river, trying to catch up with me. Instead I was more focused on those big jagged rocks up ahead. I was probably beyond help by now. Gasping for air, I was pulled in where my freezing cold body was smacked from one big rock to another. All the while I waved my hands around frantically in the hopes to latch onto a rock and climb up. But I was slowly losing strength and becoming tired from swimming like crazy. I wasn't sure how long I would last.

While trying to grab onto a rock, again I lost my grip and fell back into the water...and banged my head roughly into a rock. Horrible pain paralyzed my entire body. I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I was sinking into the cold depths and I realized that I was going to die out here. How could I have been so reckless? My last thought was my family. Poor mom and dad was going to have to identify my lifeless body down by the river. As I sunk deeper into the pitch blackness of the river, I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me. My body was going numb and I was slipping into unconsciousness. So I knew that this was it...Until I felt a hand reach down and grab ahold of my jacket. I was being pulled up, back up to the surface.

I got brought back up to the surface by a powerful force that the first thing I saw was the bright sun in the sky. Air had never felt so good. Coughing and sputtering, I felt myself being pulled across the river. And then I realized that someone had jumped in to rescue me. But who was it? My vision was blurry and I felt dizzy from having token a blow to the head. I was trembling all over and I didn't know if it was from the cold or the fear I felt. I almost drowned in the river.

We were finally back on land which made me wrap my arms around my rescuer who carried me away from the danger. I knew I was safe. Gently I snuggle my head on the shoulder of the one carrying me and I was able to warm up. At last I was carefully lowered down to sit on a uprisen old tree root where I coughed some more and tried getting more air back into my lungs.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked me.

"Yes...I'm alright," I look up into the face of my rescuer.

I was in for the shock of my life when I saw who it was. Eric Cartman was knelt beside me and was gazing at me with genuine concern. We just sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever. Cartman was sopping wet, he was the one who saved my life. I couldn't fucking believe it. How was this possible? Had he really been worried for me?

This wasn't like the fatass at all. Eric Cartman was pure evil. He valued nobody's life but his own. But then how do you explain Cartman risking his neck like that? It had to be apart of some scheme. That had to be it. Cartman was the first to break the awkward silence between us as he reached out to tenderly touch the lump on my forehead.

"Kyle, you're hurt. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to go get you a band-aid?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I clammed up right away with a wary look. Cartman saw how untrusting I was being toward him. And he actually took the hint. Feeling unwanted, Cartman rose up and left in a gloomy manner. I watched him go and realized that I didn't know what shocked me more; almost drowning or Cartman coming to my rescue. After sitting around for minutes, I got up and went to go find my rescuer. I finally had a change of heart.

"Cartman! Wait up! Don't go! Come back!"

Somehow I managed to catch up with him just as he was walking through the woods. Cartman turned as I approached him and immediately he flashed me a agitated frown. "What do you want?"

He sounded bitter already upon my presence. I finally understood that it was wrong of me to treat Cartman the way that I have. I felt bad about my earlier behavior. Not only that, but I was starting to become convinced that Cartman really did have memory loss. The old Cartman would never have done something so heroic like that. He would have held a grudge against me and let me drown out of spite. So did this mean he had changed? Cartman looks at me expectantly but eventually grew tired of waiting around. As he was about to walk away again, I reached out to grab his wrist to stop him.

"Cartman...," my green eyes met his brown ones. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to thank you for... for saving my life."

I don't know why I had misgivings about him in the first place. Couldn't bring myself to admit that we were lifelong enemies. Besides he had no memory of our bad history. Seeing the guilt I've expressed, Cartman's frown softens. I wonder if he would still come to resent me. Watching him closely, Cartman merely turned his back to me. And that was the end of that I suppose. As I stood there feeling somewhat better for apologizing, the overweight kid looks over his shoulder at me.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He asked suddenly.

Without waiting for an answer, Cartman simply strolled off without ever looking back. I was left there in confusion. I had no idea what I should do. It was as if Cartman was giving me a choice...After thinking about it, I chose to follow him.

With the sun shining brightly in the sky, the weather was feeling nicer than ever. I never thought I'd be sitting here on a park bench next to the one person I couldn't stand. The awkwardness was there as Cartman and I sat side-by-side without looking at each other. Instead I watched him play with his remote-control RC car that raced along the fields and tiny hills. But the minutes went by and still there was silence between us.

I guess we didn't know what to say to each other. We were suddenly like strangers. Yet every now and then I'd sneak a look over at Cartman but only to see him look quickly away as if he'd been secretly watching me too. After a couple of tries though, we slowly turned our heads at the same time and our eyes met. I couldn't stand being quiet anymore and I had to say something to him.

"So uh...do you remember me yet?" This I had to know.

Cartman studied me very closely. But he looked so lost and helpless whenever he'd tried remembering something. In the end, it left him more frustrated than ever. Then it occurred to me that I've never seen Cartman vulnerable before. He was usually a tough asshole most of the time. It seemed that not only has he forgotten his friends and family, but he didn't even remember who he used to be. Eric Cartman couldn't remember being the most despicable person in the world. Maybe that was a good thing. For the first time ever, I truly felt sorry for Cartman. I reached out and gently gripped his shoulder.

"It's okay Cartman. No need to get upset over it. I'm sure you'll remember someday," I comforted him.

But the truth was, I didn't want Cartman to remember his past. Even if he did get his old memories back, would he go back to his evil ways? I had no doubt of the answer. It would only be a matter of time. Cartman smiled and suddenly offered me the remote to his RC car.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked.

I hesitate and became apprehensive all over again. Was this really his idea of a joke? Is he trying to make a fool out of me? I held out my hand and expected for him to yank it from my grasp and start laughing at me. But no...Cartman placed the remote in my hand. And I was able to play with his toy racing car. I can't believe that Cartman actually shared something with me. He was usually too spoiled and selfish. We sat together in silence again only this time Cartman seemed eager to have more conversations with me.

"How long have we known each other? How did we meet?" He continued to bombard me with all these curious questions.

Oh great. I preferred not to remember how I got stuck with Cartman's company. It wasn't a very pleasant memory for me. Thinking quickly, I tried coming up with the best way to tell the story. "We met in preschool when we were a lot younger. We uh...we didn't become friends right away." That was putting it mildly.

"Really? So you're a longtime friend of mines, just like Stan and Kenny. Didn't we ever do fun things together, you and I?" Cartman asked, his attention on me and not the RC car.

All we did was argue, fight and find new ways to kill each other. That was my first thought but I couldn't just flat out say it. But Cartman looked really curious and really wanted to know. So I had to think up something fast.

"Um... sure we did. Can't think of what exactly," I said slowly.

Cartman on the other hand hung onto my every word. He seemed really interested. It was odd behavior for him which was why I was being so evasive. I still wasn't entirely convinced that he had lost his memory. Now Cartman went back to looking sad and clasped his hands together on his lap.

"You know, what bothers me the most is that I'm having a hard time remembering things about myself." He looked up at me hopefully. "Kyle, will you help me remember? You've known me a long time."

If it was that important to him, I decided to tell him. But I would leave out all the bad stuff. Only problem was is that I couldn't think of a single positive thing to say. I quickly forgot about the RC car and tried to think up what I should say. Before I knew it, the words just started pouring out of my mouth as if my heart were doing the talking for me.

"You're Eric Theodore Cartman. Your favorite color is red, your favorite food is KFC, and your favorite song is "Come Sail Away." Your hobbies include photography, theater and music. You really love running your own business, and you're cat-lover."

Cartman was on the edge of his seat and was intrigued by what I've told him. He looked like he was having so much fun that I ended up having fun too. "Wow! You know a lot about me. Tell me more!" he urged.

"Let's see...Your favorite smells are cinnamon, apple, and cherry. And you like playing video games, I guess." I took a moment to catch my breath as I've said all this very fast.

Cartman turned his whole body around so that he faced me on the bench. I've never seen him behave like this before. He was so different now. It was totally unexpected. Our enthusism only increased as Cartman wanted to learn so much more. And I was more than happy to tell him.

"So when's my birthday?" Cartman asked. When I told him, his face lit up. "July 1? That means my birthstone is the Ruby and my zodiac sign is Cancer."

Something changed in his eyes when he looked at me. Ever so softly he asked me politely. "When is your birthday, Kyle?" I told him while suddenly feeling lost in those startling brown eyes. I wonder why I've never noticed his eyes before?

"Your birthday is May 26? So that makes you a Gemini and your birthstone is the Emerald. Tell me more about yourself, Kyle. I want to know," Cartman insisted.

"Well if you must know, I'm an avid reader. My most favorite book is...," I stopped talking when I realized what I was actually doing. I was fraternizing with the enemy. I noticed the way Cartman was scooting closer to me on the bench.

This whole time I've been so distracted with our conversation that I forgot to be on my guard. I shouldn't be doing this. There was a possibility that Cartman was exploiting me right now. It was so like him. Not to mention I was freaked out on how well we were getting along.

"Kyle? What is it? What's the matter?" Cartman noticed that I've become silent and distant.

"It's nothing. I've got to go. Here's your remote control back," I was already hopping off the bench in a rush to get out of there fast.

"Wait! When can I see you again? Kyle!" Cartman calls after me.

But I was running away now. I can't believe what just transpired today. My mind was so jumbled that I couldn't make sense out of anything. What happened to Cartman? What was he planning? Did he really have amnesia? There was so much change that it's no wonder that I didn't know how to adapt. But I was rescued from the river by Cartman. He must have heard my cries for help and came running. However you choose to look at it, I still saw the fatass as my enemy. There were some walls that you couldn't put down right away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm real glad that I finally got to this chapter. And don't worry, Cartman won't turn out to be one of those sappy overly romantic types. That's not his style. Cartman needs to learn how to express his feelings, but he's the type who rather prove it through actions than feelings. The readers will understand it better once I get further into the plot. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Tempting Truce

**We're back again. I got this update quicker than I thought. I know most of you are just waiting for Cartman to go back to being evil, but you'll be surprised on what his amnesia brings out of him. I'm still trying to make Cartman look suspicious and unpreditable, but what will it take for Kyle to really give him a chance? Read to find out for yourselves.**

* * *

><p>"You weren't there, Stan. I'm telling you, Cartman saved my life. And then we sat down and just started talking. I swear to god, I almost forgot that I hate his guts." In no time at all, I was already on the phone talking to my best friend.<p>

I told him everything that had happened. "So let me get this straight. You ran away from Cartman, came all the way home, and called me just now?" I can always count on Stan and his logic.

"Yeah...I know. Cartman was so weird. I thought for sure he was faking it, but now I don't know. I need help, Stan." I was pacing back and forth restlessly in my own room with my cell phone in hand.

"Calm down Kyle, and tell me what's the problem. Honestly I don't see what the fuss is all about. So you and Cartman got along, big deal?"

I couldn't get why I was so worked up over something so silly. The truth is that Cartman and I often did get along but it was only for two seconds. This was different. This time I felt something between us. I realized that Cartman and I had shared amazing chemistry. And in a panic, I ran away because I didn't know how to handle it.

"I have no idea what I'm getting myself into," I admitted over the phone. "Cartman is so good, it's scary. What's more, I still have second thoughts about him. He saves my life and then wants to talk to me. What am I suppose to think?"

"Look, I can't tell you what you should think," Stan said reasonably. "There's only one way to get around this. You need to face Cartman and work out the issues you're having."

Easier said than done. Stan just didn't get it. I have so many problems with Cartman that I wouldn't even know where to begin. Because deep down inside, I didn't know how to solve this. So naturally I did the only thing that I could do. I decided to tuck my tail in and avoid the problem altogether.

"I can't face Cartman! God damn it, we're not friends. I don't have to work out anything with him!" Taking a moment to control my temper, I sat down on my bed. "It's simple. All I have to do is avoid him. Cartman doesn't remember who I am so let's keep it that way. Believe me, this is for the best."

After that, I went through with my plan to stay away from the amnesiac Cartman. Everytime I came down the hall in school, I'd ignore Cartman's smiles and friendly waves to me as I walk by. Whenever Stan, Kenny and I went to the arcade, I would never interact with Cartman under any circumstances. If I saw him heading towards me, I would just turn the other way and leave. No matter where I was or what I was doing, I acted like Cartman didn't exist. Things were going pretty good for a while. Until one day, I finally got confronted by him in the local library.

I was busy trying to find a certain book for an important essay on history class. I hear the sound of the entrance door opening. Looking up from the book I was reading, I became chagrined when I saw it was Cartman. Oh shit, what was he doing here? Worse yet, his eyes travel around the place until they landed right on me. Then he started making his way over to me. I barely had time to make a run for it.

Before I know it, Cartman was standing right next to me whereas he too appear to be searching for a book. Talk about the most awkward moment of my life. We stood there side-by-side, not looking at each other. But the air was thick with so much tension that I thought it was going to drive me crazy. Eventually I began to fidget and decided that I had to get out of there. Pretending that I wanted to look someplace else, I stepped to the side and hope that I can sneak away.

To my shock, Cartman followed me which was totally unexpected. And it didn't look like he was going to go away. Here I was in a library trying to dodge my enemy. I kept ducking out of sight into the aisles but Cartman had no trouble keeping up. In my aggravation, I walked faster in the hopes on putting some distance between us. But Cartman was persistent. Now I resorted to running which made the librarian look up from her reading with a funny frown on her face. Finally I ran into a dead end where Cartman corners me at last. He had a furious scowl on his face when he approached me.

"I knew it! You "are" avoiding me!" Cartman angrily accused. "Well there's no escape for you now! You've got no choice but to talk to me!"

I wasn't expecting this; I didn't know what to say. Cartman noticed that I've been dodging him lately. But I never thought he'd go this far to confront me about it. I'd forgotten how stubborn Cartman could be?

"I want to know once and for all! Why are you ignoring me? If you've got a problem, than say it to my face! Otherwise stop running away like some kind of chicken-shit!" Cartman had been yelling the whole time. It wasn't long before I lost my temper and was snapping back angrily.

"You want to know what's really my problem? It's you fatass! I refuse to believe that you have amnesia! I know you're up to no good!"

Cartman still had a hard time comprehending what I was saying about. Became he was more bewildered than ever. It was also starting to add to his frustrations because he was throwing his hands up at me.

"Dammit! Why the hell are you constantly accusing me of something? I haven't done anything wrong! So why are you treating me like I'm some kind of bad guy? I want some answers!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Cartman. Get outta my way!" I didn't have time for his bullshit so I pushed past him and started storming off in exasperation. However Cartman wasn't about to let me get away that easily.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done with you yet! Kyle? Kyle!" And that was when it came out."Kaaaaahl!"

I stopped and turned my head around to look back at Cartman who appeared to be just as surprised as I was. After the tense silence, he finally spoke. "Kahl? That's a funny way to pronounce your name. Did I always call you that?"

I slowly walked over to him with my anger quickly forgotten. I started to feel pity for Cartman again. It looked painful for him to try to remember things. Staring into those brown eyes, I began to gently explain to him.

"Yes. You've always called me that. Back in preschool, you had a hard time pronouncing my name right. So instead you called me "Kahl."

Now we just stand there, staring at each other like we've never met before. It was a strange feeling to have. Cartman gazed into my emerald eyes, then his expression softens in a way that made him look younger and more gentle. There was no trace of the usual cold-hearted features on his face. He didn't just act different, he looked different too.

"What happened Kahl?" Cartman asked. "A couple of days ago we were talking and laughing. But then you go away and never speak to me. Why? Did I do something wrong? Can't you talk to me?"

_Should I tell him the truth_? That was my first thought. Should I tell him what a cruel twisted individual he was? Would he want to remember that? Did he even have amnesia to begin with? Torn with so many questions, suspicions and doubts, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run away so I decided to come right out and be honest about my feelings.

"Cartman...there's something you need to know. You and I...we've never got along. We weren't very good friends." If I had hoped that this would clear things up, I was sorely mistaken because Cartman was looking rattled again.

"I don't get it! Everyone tells me you're my friend, but you go and tell me to my face that you're not? Either we're friends or we're not!"

"I hate you! I've always hated you...but we hang out anyway. We fight, we argue, we stick together and...and I don't know what that makes us!" I had to stop talking because my brain felt ready to pop from all the confusion.

Upon my outburst, Cartman's reaction was one of disbelief. Now he was speechless while probably going over in his mind on what I just said. I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of hurt in those eyes, but it was quickly replaced by his anger.

"Finally...we're getting somewhere," Cartman said sarcastically. "So we're enemies, right? Well I'm beginning to see why! And to tell you the truth, I hate you too! You're annoying, whiny, bossy, bratty, hot-headed creep!"

I swear it was almost like dealing with the old Cartman again with us standing here exchanging insults. Some things haven't changed at all. And ugly things were being said between us, I found myself revealing much more to the fatass than I should have.

"Oh yeah? Do you want to know why I hate you? You're disgusting prejudice prick who is utterly incapable of feeling any emotion! Your cruel ways will only continue to destroy the lives of innocent people. You're nothing but a screwed-up problem child and you make me sick."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I turned my back when all was said and done. Now I patiently waited for Cartman to lose his temper and start cursing me out. It didn't come. Few minutes more and still no word from my nemesis. Just when I was starting to feel ignored, a hand gently gripped my shoulder causing me to stiffen. Instead of being pissed off, Cartman sounded grim.

"If what you say is true... then I'm not that person anymore. I can't remember who I am but...surely I can change. I'm still human..."

But I didn't believe him. Ripping my shoulder out of his grip, I flashed him a cold look. "You're monster. You don't know how to be human."

I turned and walked away without another word. I hurried down the aisle of books and headed straight for the exit. Honestly, did Cartman really think he could change? I wasn't fooled for a second. I knew he was trying to work me over. I knew better than to let that fat Nazi feed me bullshit. I was outside the building and was walking across the parking lot when I felt somebody grab my arm from behind and pull me back. I wasn't surprised to turn around and see that it was Cartman, but I wasn't expecting to see a look of desperation on his face. Or the strange request that he suddenly thrust upon me.

"Teach me...," Cartman whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Teach it to me. Tell me all about the human heart, Kahl. Help me understand what I need to."

Now this was getting weird. How did it lead to this? I studied Cartman's face closely for any signs of deceit. It was kinda hard to tell. Seeing my confusion, Cartman released my arm and took a step back to explain himself better.

"You told me that I didn't know how to be human, so why not teach it to me? Show me how to feel, how to open my heart. Show it to me and I will learn. But what I really want..." Cartman came closer toward me with a serious expression unlike anything I've ever seen before. Then he spoke in a soft voice that only I could hear.

"What I really want...is for you to help me remember my life here in South Park. I can't remember anybody around here. Even if I do recall something, my head starts to hurt like a son of a bitch! It drives me crazy and worse yet, I feel lonely."

Imagine the apprehensive look on my face when Cartman held me by the shoulders and pleaded to me. "Please Kahl... if you really are my friend, then help me. You're smart and kind. Become my teacher and help me remember who I am!"

But I didn't know what to say. I haven't made-up my mind about Cartman yet. This was all going too fast for me and not to mention this was crazy as hell. Pushing Cartman aside, all I wanted was to get away and not have to deal with this.

"I don't know... Quit screwing with me, Cartman. You're so full of crap sometimes." I tried stepping around Cartman but he blocked me off using his big body. Persistent bastard. I opened my mouth to say something angry but Cartman quickly cuts me off.

"Okay, okay! Let me make a deal with you! Just hear me out! Give me five minutes of your time before you walk away!"

Rolling my eyes impatiently, I tried keeping my voice even. "Fine. You've got five minutes, fatass."

"Alright here goes...You give me lessons that'll teach me how to get my act together. I really want to learn and I'm not screwing with you. Give me three days, Kahl. If I can learn to open my heart, it'll be the greatest feeling ever!" Cartman's smile lit up his features. making him look cute. I refused to be distracted.

"Hmmm...makes sense." I rolled my eyes, then a question came to mind. "But what happens if you "don't" learn anything?"

Cartman's smile faded right away. He gave it some thought, although I noticed that he was avoiding my eyes. What he said next was shocking to say the least. "If I can't learn...then I'll never bother you ever again. You have my word."

I wonder if I could take Cartman seriously. This wasn't like the fatass at all. He would never lower himself by making a deal like that. And since when did Cartman ever keep his word? Too many questions, too many suspicions. There was also the possibility that this was manipulation. I guess there was only one way that I was going to know for sure.

"You've got yourself a deal, Cartman." I decided to play along with this game after all. Unfortunately I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Nor did I know what the price would be on getting too involved with Cartman.


	11. Class is in session

**Sorry it took a while. We're back with a brand new update. Continuing where we last left off, both Kyle and Cartman came to a somewhat tentative truce so let's see where it goes. Read and review like always.**

* * *

><p>"Are you for real dude?" My best friend said over the phone. "You're giving Cartman lessons on...what was it again? Attitude adjustments?"<p>

That night, after a big dinner and a hot shower, I was sprawled out on my bed in my pajamas with the phone in my hand. I wasted no time filling Stan in on what happened between Cartman and me. He agreed that the whole thing seemed like funny business. No doubt about it; Cartman's strange behavior really raised some red flags.

"Why did you agreed to it, Kyle? What could you possibly have to gain?" Stan asked out of curiosity.

"The real question is what does Cartman have to gain? I know he's up to no good and I'm going to do whatever it takes to expose him! Just give me three days and I'll outfox Cartman at whatever the hell he's trying to do!"

When I calmed down, I heard Stan snicker under his breath as if he thought the whole thing was hilarious. Then he came right out with it. "You know, you can be just as obsessed as Cartman's sometimes."

I totally resented that comment. Who was Stan to compare me to the fatass? I don't get obsessed. It wasn't like that at all. I was perfectly sane and I knew what I was doing. Gripping the phone tightly to my hand, I was already formulating a plan in my head.

"Starting this weekend, I'll give him the lessons that he wants. But I'm going to prove once and for all that he's faking amnesia. There's something he's not telling us!"

Silence on the other end of the phone. When Stan spoke, I recognized the uneasiness in his voice. "Maybe. But there's something you ought to know, Kyle. I overheard a conversation between my mom and dad talking about the doctor's medical diagnosis on Cartman. Not only has Cartman suffered a concussion to the head, but he also had a black eye, nearly suffered a broken rib and not to mention the gash at the back of his head. He actually had to get stitches."

It was hard for me not to feel compassion toward poor Cartman. That's just the kind of person that I am. Even so, it didn't stop the doubts that I had. Something happened to Cartman on that moutain cliff... something very terrible. If only I could figure out what was going on. Why was Eric Cartman acting so odd all of a sudden? But those bruises...Cartman didn't do that to himself. Those injuries weren't self-inflicted either... Could that mean...

"Thanks for the info, Stan. I'll try to bear it in mind when I'm interrogating the fatass," I said. guiltily.

Waking up bright and early on a Saturday morning, I straighten up my room in order to prepare for the lessons. I told Cartman to swing on by around 12:00PM. While I was getting ready, I started to wonder what exactly could I teach Cartman. Maybe I should just play it by ear. Right on schedule, I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

Opening the door, I found an awkward Cartman standing there before me. For a moment, we don't say anything as he walked by me and entered the bedroom. Firmly closing the door behind me, I turned to watch Cartman sit himself on my bed where he looked around only once before avoiding my gaze altogether. It occurred to me for the first time ever that we were acting like total strangers. In order to break the tension, I tried thinking of something matter-of-fact to say.

"So where do you want to start?" I asked him.

Cartman didn't even bother to beat around the bush. "You can drop the act, Kahl. I know you don't like me and I really don't give a shit. This is strickly business. I'm here to learn, that's all."

Finally something we can agree on. Now that that was out of the way, class was now in session. I went over to take a seat at my computer was where I peered curiously over at Cartman. "So what do you want me to teach you?"

Cupping his hands together in his lap, Cartman preferred to look down at his knees. "I want you to teach me how to feel things again."

When he saw that I didn't fully understand, he launched into a further explanation. "It's just...I think there's something wrong with me. I can't explain it but maybe you can help me. I hear you're the smartest kid in our class."

I don't say anything to him, instead I listen. I tried to be modest when it came to being a grade A student. It's not exactly something I like to brag about. So far I've been watching Cartman's facial expressions, his choice of words, his behavior and I was determined to catch him in a lie. But so far, it seemed that my overweight rival may truly have good intentions. However I do notice something strange that Cartman was doing.

For some reason, he couldn't stop placing a hand over his chest as if to feel his heartbeat. Then he'd frown as if dissatisfied about something. Why did he look so troubled? Was this really all apart of his memory loss? Catching my watchful stare, now Cartman stopped what he was doing.

"Kahl... I think there's something wrong with my heart," he said at last.

"Your heart?" I said uncertainly. "What's wrong with it? Does it hurt? Are you getting chest pains around there? I'm no doctor ya know."

Cartman looked uncomfortable for a second as if thinking of the best way to phase the problem to me. Finally he gave a sigh before finally spitting it out. "The problem is... I can't feel anything with it. So what does that mean? Do you know how to use a heart?"

I stared at him for minutes before I swinging my chair around so that my back was facing him. "You've got to be kidding me. How dumb do you think I am, Cartman? Do you want to tell me what you're really up to?"

"Jesus Christ, you're stubborn asshole! I told you! I need help! Something is wrong with me! My heart feels like a dead stone in there! I don't know why, but it's really starting to bother me. How do you use a heart? Do you know or not?" Cartman was already losing his patience with me.

I honestly didn't know what he wanted from me. It was no surprise that Eric Cartman didn't know how to use a heart. Clearly suffering from amnesia has supposedly made him forget what an evil sociopath he was. He literally had no understanding of the human heart. But the more I thought about it, suddenly I found myself coming up with an idea. Maybe I can teach him. Anyone with a heart was capable of being human. And Cartman here just needed help with his. Perhaps I shouldn't be too hasty. Swirling around in my chair to face Cartman again, I made up my mind.

"Alright. I know what your problem is," I started. "It's seems to me that you lack human experience. You have no sense of moral conscious because it has been poorly developed in you. This strips you of your ability to relate to people as well with yourself. In other words, it's leaving you with a void feeling."

Cartman stared, stared and stared some more. I thought he was mulling it over in his mind until he blurted out..."Dat fuck?"

Typical. Should have expected that kind of response. Getting off the chair, I start pacing around my room as a means to think up a much easier way to explain Cartman's behavioral problems.

"All I'm saying is that the heart is the most important part in your body. It was believed 350 years ago that the heart was the seat of emotions or feelings. The emotions of love were supposed to come from the heart, and so people came to use the word "heart" as another word for love, compassion, and sympathy."

Yet no matter what I said, Cartman was scratching his head from all the confusion and headaches which seemed to be happening to him lately. I watched him carry on like some crazy person. Was this all so foreign to him? I don't think I've ever met anyone who knew so less. Now he really was starting to sound frustrated as his voice broke and he became more upset.

"I don't get it! Why can't I understand any of this? What the hell is the matter with me? How did this even happen? I can't understand any of this."

When he said it, I heard the voice in my mind speaking louder and clearer than ever. _Maybe it's because you had a mother who treated you as a friend and nothing more. A promiscuous mother who was constantly dating, doing drugs and sleeping with so many men that it felt like she was always choosing them over you. You never had any real discipline and as a result you have no control over your life. You hardly have any human contact when you were growing up. Your mother was never around and your other family lived miles away. You can't even understand the concept of family and friends because you've never learned how to bond. Who knows when you started to become an empty shell...but you can't remember any of that, can you fatass?_

Of course I didn't have the balls to admit all that to Cartman. I couldn't reveal such traumatizing information to him; he was already screwed-up in the mind as it was. Looks like this was going to be a tough lesson all right. How do you teach someone how to be human again? With a sigh, I figured that at least I could try a few warm-ups.

"It's actually simpler than you think, Cartman." I approached him where he looked up at me uneasily. "All we need to do is help you rediscover your emotional self. There are all kinds of ways to make someone feel again. It's not like you lost your sense of touch. Let's try something easy like...,"

"You see a poor man with Parkinson's Disease slowly losing the strength to walk, talk and live a normal life. When you see this, how would you feel?"

Cartman stared blankly for a few moments before giving his head a quick mental shake. "Uhhh...I'm sorry, is this the part where I was supposed to "feel" something?"

"Jackass...," I was already back to believing that he was a big phony and that this was a total waste of time. I should just throw him out of my room here and now.

Seeing my irritable frown, Cartman became nervous at once. "Whoa hang on! Give me another chance, Kahl! I can do this, I know I can! Just try another one on me. I'll be ready this time!"

Rolling my eyes, I tried coming up with something a little easier. "Okay, how about this? A little girl has just been murdered by her own father and her body tossed around a river in a park. Don't you feel angry, sicken or grief-stricken?"

Once again, the blank look that meant Cartman didn't know how to react to this the normal way. "Well it depends...was the girl giving the father too much crap?"

The scowl on my face showed him that that wasn't the answer. "My god, don't you know anything?" I snapped. "Are you telling me that you don't know about anything? What about sympathy, compassion, empathy, kindness, generosity, honesty, remorse or even humanity?"

I got nothing. Cartman only stared as if I'd just grown a second head. He really didn't get it. He grew up without learning about any of the important traits that make up a person's soul. Somehow this started to have a profound effect on me. Now I was determined more than ever to make him know what those words meant. To make him see what he's been missing all these years. It would be hard work, but I was up for the challenge. However this was Eric Cartman we were talking about here, so don't expect any miracles.

"Get off your fat ass, Cartman," I commanded. "I'm going to take you out and make you understand!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was not a bad chapter. In a way, it almost makes you feel sorry for Cartman's situation. He may seem like a sociopath on the show, but he doesn't seem to have completely lost his heart as we sometimes do see a weakness or a show of emotion in him. Do you think it's possible that Kyle can restore his humane side in him? Watch out for the next update!<strong>


	12. Lessons on compassion

This really was happening. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. But once we got started, there was no changing my mind. I thought of it as an interesting project. Although I still hoped that I wasn't being manipulated. After arguing about it back at my room, I was now taking Cartman out on an important quest to help teach him lessons about human nature.

"Are you sure about this? You don't look too happy about it," Cartman observed while I dragged him down the street with determination and purpose.

"Trust me. It's a good place to start on teaching your fat ass a little compassion," I quickly explained.

"Ey! Watch your goddamn mouth!" Cartman scolded angrily.

Glad there were some things that hadn't changed between us. With that out of the way, I took him over to Hell's Hospital. Upon entering the lobby, I was cheerfully greeted by the nurse who was expecting us. Now she led us down the hallway while Cartman became puzzled as he followed me from closely behind.

"Why are we here? Where are we going?" Cartman asked. He was curiously looking around.

"We're heading to the ICU where they keep very sickly children. There are some friends I'd like for you to meet." I said.

I wanted Cartman to see it for himself. The nurse politely opens the door for us where we stepped into a big room that contained sweet, young terminal ill children who had been in hospitals since they were babies. These kids kept themselves busy by doing fun activities or hobbies while remaining in their beds. Some couldn't live a normal life. Some didn't even have long to live. I brought Cartman in and here I began my teaching.

"Cartman...I want you to try to see other people's pains. Don't just try to understand it, but feel it. Try to befriend these kids and reach out to them. That's what compassion is all about. To share in another's pain and suffering."

And then another troubling memory popped up in my head. I remembered the times when Cartman used to get off on other people's pain. He'd turn a person's tragedy into his profit. For him, he had no problem bringing harm to others if it meant getting what he wanted in the end. I wonder if he would come to remember that dark part of his personality.

The expression on Cartman's face was unreadable as he took a few steps into the room and watched the other sick kids. There was a young boy name Shawn Robbins whom I've been visiting as often as I can. Upon seeing me here again, he smiled happily. The only bright trait about him because his skin was deathly pale and he seemed more sickly-looking than ever.

As usual he had his colored pencils and paper in front of him as he was always drawing artistic things that were surprisingly talented at his age. "Hi Kyle! I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Sorry about that. I got caught up with so much schoolwork." Now I gesture towards Cartman. "Shawn, I like you to meet my...uh... I like for you to meet somebody. This is Eric Cartman."

Shawn gave Cartman a feeble smile. "It's very nice to meet you Eric."

I watched closely for Cartman's reaction. It baffled me to see the way that he didn't express any emotion whatsoever. It was even more disturbing to see his eyes hadn't lost its frozen hardness. Did the monster still lurk within? Or was this really apart of some sick mind game he made up? I stood awkwardly for minutes and wondered how Cartman would react.

" Oh yes, it's a real pleasure meeting you. Kahl here tells me that you're quite the artist." Cartman approached the bed where he went so far as to study the drawings and doodles with interest. "You did these all by yourself?"

"Uh-huh. I've been drawing since I was three. I got so good at it that I ended up receiving Artist of the Month awards. I had even hoped that someday I would be able to pursue artistic careers." Shawn sounded like the friendliest guy around. Yet you could sense the sorrow deep within him.

I carefully monitored Cartman's behavior, trying to figure out if the fatass was learning anything or not. Did he feel sorry for any of these kids? As if reading my thoughts, Cartman turned and looked over at me. He saw my disapproval so he backed away from the bed as if remembering his manners. Instead he reads the chart by Shawn's bed.

"So uh... why are you in the hospital, Shawn?" Cartman asked.

I nudged Cartman angrily in the shoulder when he just had to go ask such a prying question. But Shawn was probably used to it. "I have leukemia. It's a fatal disease characterized by excessive production of white blood cells. But it's all ok now. I understand...,"

The way Shawn answered the question, he sounded so accepting of his fate. It was utterly depressing to see these kids in their sickly conditions. And to think that most of them wouldn't be around for long. Life can be cruel like that sometimes... But it only made me sadder.

I already felt the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them come out. I'd be damned if I was going to let myself cry. Especially in front of the fatass. Looking away quickly, I was able to wipe the tears off on my sleeve before being able to face Shawn again. Although Cartman seemed to have spied my sudden display of emotion and he was staring at me with a look of bewilderment.

Never once did he show any emotion, and I began to wonder about that. Didn't seeing these poorly ill children get to him? Didn't being in an environment like this bother him in the least? Even Cartman realized that he wasn't getting teary-eyed or emotional in any way. His behavior was far apart from mines.

"So tell me Eric. I couldn't help but notice the stitches at the back of your head. Did you get hurt?" Shawn pointed out.

Shawn studied the rotund boy curiously and eventually I did too. I saw a change come over Cartman, but it wasn't a pleasant one. Suddenly he was looking cold and his expression was stony. The light in his eyes was gone. I was greatly disturbed by this that when Cartman spoke, his voice was emotionlessly.

"I...I have amnesia. I fell off a cliff somewhere and nearly smashed my head in. Now I can't remember anything. I can't remember my family and friends, or my past." Then his voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "I can't even remember how to feel...I don't think I've ever felt anything in my life."

Without another word, Cartman was already heading straight for the door in a rush to leave. I had no choice but to say a hurried good-bye to Shawn and exited the ICU unit to go chase after Cartman. He was half-way toward the lobby when I managed to grab him by the arm to slow him down.

"Calm down Cartman! Talk to me! What was that all about back there?" I asked while trying to keep him from running off.

"This is getting me nowhere! What the hell was the point on dragging me in there?" Now Cartman yanks his arm out of my grip with a disgusted look. "I can't help but question your teaching methods."

"Look I only wanted to show you how to have compassion for those who need it the most. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're sad but you need to tell me what it is you feel," I said soothingly.

What Cartman said next was unexpected. "I'm not upset because of the sick kids... It's because I didn't feel anything. I felt nothing Kahl...no compassion, no sadness...it made no difference to me."

I opened my mouth to argue but no words came out. I realized that I didn't know what to say. So I had it all wrong. It didn't work; Cartman felt nothing. And now here I stood, in the middle of a hospital, unsure of what to do next. Seeing my helpless expression seemed to confirm Cartman's worst suspicions as he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me frantically.

"I don't understand this! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I remember? God damn it Kahl, explain it to me!"

But I didn't even know where to begin on explaining. I couldn't tell Cartman the truth. As much as it pained me, I couldn't tell him what a evil cruel bastard he used to be. Who'd want to remember something like that? I truly believe that I was acting for the best, that I was sparing Cartman the agonizing truth about himself. It was the kindest thing I could do for him.

"Just relax. Give it some time and eventually you'll get the hang of it. Our lessons are only getting started. I have much more to teach you. Come with me."

Cartman stood there momentarily before finally deciding to follow me outside of Hell's Hospital. Even then, I couldn't help but sneak distrustful peeks over at him every now and then. Was he conning me or was he for real? He seemed pretty upset but I wonder if it was genuine. Hell, I couldn't make up my mind. You really had to hand to him, Eric Cartman was unpredictable. But unfortunately I didn't have long to ponder it. A very nasty surprise just happened to have come along.

"Well hey there, goyz. Fancy runnin' into you backstabbers. Ow' ironic to find ya round' an hospital. It be a shame if you ended up 'ere.'"Trent Boyett's voice took us off guard.

Extreme terror shot through my heart when I found myself facing one of our most notorious enemies of South Park. Oh damn it all to hell... why did "he" have to show up like this? But I was terrifed nonetheless, because Trent was had a scary reputation an assasin lately. You didn't want to run into him in an dark alley. If that weren't bad enough, my friends and I were at the top of his hit list.

However Trent was gripping his right fist where we saw that it was bloodied. I could only imagine what he'd doing when he got those bruises. All the color had gone out of me, I noticed how quiet Cartman had suddenly become. There wasn't a look of fear on his face, but there was something going through his brain as he stared hard at Trent Boyett. It was unsettling to see. But I tried engaging Trent into a civil conversation.

"Trent...hello...I didn't expect to see you here." God I hated how nervious I sounded.

Trent loved the intimidation he was giving off. He rubbed his sore fist in an loving manner while his cold gray-eyes surveyed us. "Heeheh... I gotta stop poundin' my victims so hard. Gonna have to use my left fist fer a while." He said lazily.

Next to me, I felt Cartman tensing up. Then he reached up to gently grasp his head as if getting another headache. Was he starting to remember something? Now Trent turned his attention toward Cartman where he smirked menacingly. He especially liked targeting victims when they were at their weakest. I started to grow concerned the more we stood there.

"Well, well, if it ain't Eric Cartman. Still tryin' to fix yer brain I see. Remember me?" Then it happened.

Trent reached out to playfully pat Cartman's shoulder. Cartman recoiled at once as if he'd been delivered a mighty blow. Backing away at once, he stared at Trent with immediate dislike. I don't think I've ever seen him on the edge like this before. He may not remember who Trent Boyett was, but he seemed to know by instinct that this was not one of the good guys. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into this. I stepped in between Cartman and Trent in the hopes on providing a distraction.

"Well Trent, we don't want to keep you. It's clear to us that you need to get that fist of yours fixed so don't let us hold you up." I frowned warily at Trent.

"Heh...fine wit me. I kinda like you Broflovski. Your idiot heart makes you quite the target. See how far it gets ya." Trent walked by me where I almost felt the grudge burning off him. That guy was dangerous.

When Trent Boyett entered Hell's Hospital, it didn't look like he was going to come back. Thank goodness, nobody wants to cross paths with that jailbird. The second he was out of earshot, I breathed a loud sigh of relief. Cartman also seemed to ease up a bit, but he was looking very flustered about what just happened. The look on his face when Trent tapped him like that... But now he turned to me when it was just the two of us again.

"That kid...who was that?" Cartman asked me at once.

"His name is Trent Boyett. You need to avoid him because he's dangerous. No matter what he says or does, don't ever let him catch you alone. He'll beat anybody up ruthlessly," I warned.

We wanted to put as much distance between Trent Boyett and us as possible. While walking down the sidewalk together, I couldn't stop thinking about Cartman's reaction toward Trent. It made sense that he was scared...but there was more to it. No one was quite clear on what happened on that mountain cliff...but Cartman was lucky enough to get out of there with his life. And those injuries...was it possible that someone had beaten him up? If that was the case, then was it possible that Trent Boyett...

"I don't want him touching me again...," Cartman's voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. "I don't want him anywhere near me again. Because whenever I'm near him, he makes the shadows in my head appear..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, heh. What could Cartman possibly mean? Whatever happened to him on the cliff, does Trent Boyett have something to do with it? Don't forget that there are three suspects, Scott Tenorman, Damien Thorn and Trent Boyett. Tell me who you think it was in the reviews! Because I'm not giving away anything yet!<strong>


	13. A lesson in Friendship

**I've been working on the new updates so it may take a while. Rest assured that I'll continue this as much as I can. Until then, enjoy the read as we delve deeper into the mystery and suspense.**

* * *

><p>On a bright early Sunday morning, I woke up in time to prepare another lesson for my overweight student. I was going to teach Cartman how to have compassion and give comfort to others. It was still proving to be difficult because he never seemed to fully comprehend. Then he'd become frustrated as our lessons dragged on. I tried to remain calm and patient despite wanting to go crazy myself.<p>

The worst part of it all was that Cartman and I still didn't get along very well and we were constantly arguing about stupid shit. Whenever we weren't wringing each other's necks, I tried teaching him about all the good things in life. I showed him the rewards that kind deeds could bring. I demonstrated to him how to express himself and to be honest about his feelings. While I was at it, I was careful to keep track of Cartman's progress but also to make sure that he learned it well. But unfortunately for today, things went sour between us.

"This isn't helping! It's not even working! You keep showing me 9/11 photos, pictures of abused dogs & cats, and even some lame-ass inspiring life-changing stories! Nothing works," Cartman laments bitterly. "Might as well face the fact that when God created me, he forgot to put in a lousy heart! I'm gonna have a serious talk with that asshole when I get up there!"

"Well, anatomically speaking Cartman, that's impossible. You need a heart to live," I said coolly. I was trying to keep it together. "Anyway, don't push yourself too hard. Just work with me and you'll be fine...trust me."

The next subject, I decided to teach the fatass about friendships. I actually started reading to him some of my favorite poems. In a way, I guess what I was showing him were some of my interests. But I was always careful to keep my distance. Cartman didn't remember anything about me and I wanted it to stay that way. Together we sat side-by-side on the bed with my favorite poetry book in hand while I read outloud.

"This is a real good one right here. Listen to this: "_A friend in need is a friend indeed_. Ha, I've always liked that old saying." I smiled cheerfully.

"Why do I feel so full of shit? Is it because I'm listening to shit?" Cartman mocks tonelessly.

Ignoring the asshole beside me, I read out another one. "_Great souls by instinct to each other turn. Demand alliance and in friendship burns_."

"Still sounds like a piece of crap to me. You actually read this stuff? What's so great about it?" Cartman crossed his arms in boredom.

Throwing him a dirty look, I turned back to my book and read one of my most favorite lines. "_Friendship is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies_."

It brought a big smile to my face. I've always loved that one. I waited for the insult from the fatass but it didn't come. When I lifted my head up to look, imagine my disconcertment when I noticed that Cartman stopped paying attention to the poetry book and now his chocolate-brown eyes were resting on me. He had been studying me in a way I've never seen before. Staring into my emerald-green eyes with sudden fascination. He's never looked at me like that before... As if he were seeing me for the first time ever.

The silence was making me uncomfortable because my arch nemesis had this mysterious expression. What on earth was he thinking? Why was he staring at me like that? What was more troubling was that it bothered me a great deal more when Cartman was eyeballing me like I was the rarest thing ever seen. Finally it drove me mad enough to say something.

"What? What the hell are you staring at, fatty?" I hoped my voice sounded normal and not flustered in the least.

Surprisingly Cartman ignored my attempt at a fat joke and he did the one thing he'd never done before. The one thing he seemed incapable of. "You have the nicest smile I've ever seen," he said softly.

I was utterly dumbfounded by this most unexpected and out of the blue compliment. Did Cartman just compliment me? What brought on that sudden change of behavior? I didn't say anything to him, the shocked look on my face said it all. I don't know if I was suppose to be flattered or embarrassed. I wasn't used to receiving any praise whatsoever from him. Cartman never had anything nice to say about anyone. And yet...those were his first kind words to me. What should I say?

Cartman took even himself by surprise on what he just said. It must have sounded new to him too. As we locked eyes with each other, he was talking again and it took two seconds for my brain to wrap around on what he was actually saying.

"Um...sorry...I didn't mean to...well anyway..." I've never seen him look so awkward before. He wasn't the only one. I had to stop staring at him so I turned away and closed my poetry book shut in my lap. I was so confused that I realized that there were all sorts of thoughts and emotions running through me all at once that I didn't know which one to focus on. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I thought I knew what I was doing. But now I know that I couldn't handle this. And things only got worse.

Cartman gotten the courage to speak again. Now his brown eyes searched for my green ones when he asked one simple question. "So...are "we" friends, Kahl?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to. In an already stiff manner, I got up from my bed to put my favorite book of poems back neatly into my shelf. I couldn't bring myself to look at Cartman so I didn't. He noticed soon enough that there was something wrong because I was back to avoiding him. Confused by this, Cartman got up from the bed and I heard him come up from behind me.

"Kahl? Are you alright? Is something the matter here?" Cartman asked me.

"Nope. Nothing's the matter. Let's cut our lesson short, shall we? There are other things I need to do. I need for you to leave." I tried not making it obvious but Cartman wasn't stupid.

"You never answered my question. Are we friends?" Cartman asked me again.

"I'm in a hurry here. You need to leave. You know where the door is." I said dismissively instead. I just wanted to be alone right now.

"No. I won't." Cartman crossed his arms defiantly.

God damn him. Now I forced myself to turn around and face him. The son of a bitch... Couldn't he take a hint? I was hoping that it wouldn't lead to a fight but that's where this was heading. I thought about pushing his fat ass out of my room, but Cartman started speaking again and he sounded pissed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why you're acting like a total dick. I just asked you a question, are we friends? Is that hard for you? Do I need to go a little slower?"

"Fuck you fatass! Maybe I don't want to answer the question!" I snapped.

"Maybe I want to know why you won't answer the question," Cartman shot back.

"Maybe it means I don't want to and I don't have to," I replied rudely.

"Maybe that means you're keeping a secret from me?" Cartman suggested slyly.

"Maybe you would know an awful lot about secrets, fatass. Perhaps you'd like to tell me your secret. The one where you don't really have memory loss and you've been lying to me and everyone, and that you're no-good self-centered bigoted fatass!"

That did it. Cartman had nothing smart to say to that. I saw his angry look had become confused. Then slowly his scowl appeared again. I waited for more onslaughts of insults. But instead he thought over what I just said. Maybe I really had him cornered. Now he knew that I was onto him and maybe he was going to confess to everything. Cartman appeared to be thinking on what to do before finally coming to a decision.

"Alright. You're right. There has been another reason why I wanted these lessons with you," Cartman admitted.

"Ha! I knew it! Start from the beginning fatass," I smirked triumphantly. "I want to know all about it."

It was a moment before Cartman gave a little sigh and then gazed into my green eyes. "The truth is...I came to you for lessons because...well I really did wanted to learn these things. But the other reason is...,"

I nodded my head for him to get on with it. "After I rescued you from the river, I sensed a bond with you."

This was not the big revelation that I've been expecting. Once again this shocked the shit out of me. I wasn't prepared to hear anymore startling news from my nemesis. Cartman sheepishly lowers his gaze to the floor and I could have sworn his chubby cheeks turned a rosy shade of red. He looked so embarrassed in a cute sort of way. It wasn't like him at all. And still, he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"When we were sitting together on that bench, and we started talking... I can't explain it. It made me all hot and fuzzy inside whenever I think about it. I've forgotten a lot of people...but I remembered you. I wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to know who you are."

Then Cartman did it. He held out his hand. He reached out for me just like how I taught him. "Please Kahl."

My heart was racing too fast in my chest but rather if it was from fear or excitement, I couldn't say for sure. I was torn between thoughts and feelings. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I knew it was wrong but I just wanted him out of here. This whole situation was already out of control as it was. With that, Cartman watched as I firmly went to my bedroom door, pulled it open and pointed a finger for him to leave.

"You're fucking liar, Cartman. That can't be the reason why you're here. What the hell do you take me for? I'm putting an end to this. I'm not giving you any more lessons. You won't ever change, fatass. It's been a total waste of time like I thought. I know you well enough to know that..."

Cartman interrupted me when he flew into a rage. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU'VE NEVER REALLY KNOWN ME!"

Instead on answering to that outburst, I stood by the door and wished Cartman would just leave already. Couldn't he see how hard he was making this? I didn't want to be the one to tell him. He didn't know that I hated his guts. This was going to get ugly fast. He should get out of here before things really do start heating up. But whatever glum feelings Cartman had was gone now. Cause now Cartman was fuming as he glared at me with so much hatred.

"Well that's just fine. It's pretty obvious that we can't trust each other. I don't want you to be my teacher anymore anyway!" Cartman yelled.

"I never wanted to be your teacher in the first place! Now will you please get out?" I said impatiently.

"Yes! I will gladly leave!" Cartman snaps.

At last, Cartman stormed out of my room where I heard him thundering down the stairs. Poor Ike must be scared to come out of his room with all the yelling and arguing. Now my face was red and my lungs literally hurt from all the shouting. What was done can't be undone. Too late to fix it now. As I stood there out of breath and shooken up from all that anger, I'd forgotten what had led to this falling out. All because I refused to answer a question. Were Cartman and I friends? Judging from what just occurred, the answer to that seemed pretty obvious. But I couldn't get it out of my head on what Cartman said to me. What he admitted to me. Was it true?

"Oh shit...," Already I slapped a hand over my forehead when the guilt-trip arrived right on schedule. I hadn't handled that very well.

Worst yet, I deliberately picked a fight with Cartman just to push him away. Why did I do that? Was I really that horrible of a person? No. No regrets. It's better this way. In good time, Cartman will remember his old grudge against me and things can finally get back to normal. But I suddenly found myself secretly wishing that I didn't send Cartman away. Part of me wanted to find a way to befriend him again. I just didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kyle seems to be going through some personal crisis with Cartman. He finds himself questioning the nature of their relationship, only to find that he's scared of what it could mean. Hopefully he will come to terms with it, and ultimately decide to make the right choice. Keep reading in order to know how it ends for them!<strong>


	14. Two minds, one guilty conscience

**The much anticipated update! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I ignored Cartman while standing there with my bookbag along with one pissed-off glare. He gave me the same treatment as he spent most of the time pretending that I wasn't there. Stan and Kenny noticed the distance between us. Not that it was unusual. But never have they ever saw us pretending that the other didn't exist before. We usually ended up having a shouting match by now. Instead we avoided each other while staying apart. Eventually it drove Stan nuts enough that he leaned over to whisper to me.<p>

"So what happened between you and Cartman?"

"It turned out that he was an obnoxious fucking fatass," I curtly replied.

Meanwhile, Cartman was engaged in some kind of conversation with Kenny although I couldn't hear what was being said. Luckily the bus pulled up and we got on board to take our seats. Cartman went to go sit with Kenny and Butters while I sat with my best friend. Stan was dying to know more details so once the bus got going, he was already asking me questions.

"What on earth happened? Did Cartman get his memory back and remembered that he was supposed to be ripping on you?" Stan said jokingly.

I wonder where to start. I wasn't sure myself what happened with Cartman. We were getting along just fine. And then Cartman kept asking if we were friends. He also made that unexpected compliment about me... yep, it was a mess all right.

"I'm not sure how it happened," I said. "Cartman was being a jerk to me so I threw his ass out." I crossed my arms grumpily.

Stan took this moment to look over his shoulder and noticed that Cartman also appeared to be relating the same story to Kenny in the exact same exasperated manner. Now he turned back to me and he was more curious more than ever.

"What did you two fight about this time?" Stan asked.

However I looked out the window and watched as we passed by the old neighborhoods in South Park. Despite how annoyed I was, I was also very frightened about the feelings I was starting to have. I was torn between wanting to feel sorry for Cartman, but also wanting to hate him too. I wonder what exactly was I so afraid of.

I sat at my desk while Cartman sat in the back. So far we haven't spoken to each other. It was troubling for others to see but as for me, it was the best thing to ever happen. Today's assignment was choosing our favorite poem and reading it outloud in class. I was in for a surprise when I saw that Cartman had managed to come up with a poem of his own. Once Mr. Garrison called him up, Cartman picked his paper and went by me without so much as a backwards glance.

I automatically rested my chin in my hand and looked the other way with a bored look. The fatass hardly ever brought anything interesting to class so it probably wasn't worth my attention. It was probably another hate speech anyway. Facing the front of the class, Cartman cleared his throat importantly and by then I was already falling asleep.

"This is a poem that conveys my new feelings that I've been having lately." There Cartman began to read out loud.

* * *

><p><em>There's a place for us <em>

_Somewhere a place for us _

_Peace and quiet and open air,_

_Wait for us,_

_Somewhere._

_There's a time for us,_

_Someday a time for us,_

_Time together with time to spare,_

_Time to learn, time to care _

_Someday! _

_Somewhere._

_We'll find a new way of living,_

_We'll find a way of forgiving,_

_Somewhere._

_There's a place for us,_

_A time and a place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there._

_Somehow,_  
><em>Someday,<em>  
><em>Somewhere!<em>

* * *

><p>Now this was something new. It sounded like a pretty clever poem. I wonder what inspired Cartman to come up with something like that. Our other classmates were nonplussed by this too and proceeded to give the overweight kid funny looks. However Cartman held his head up high and ignored whatever stares he was receiving and went back to his desk. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me. We continued to give each other the cold shoulder.<p>

"What brought on that?" Kenny asks a shrugging Stan.

"I don't know. I thought it was a nice poem," Butters said admirably with his head resting in the palm of his hands.

Later on, Stan and I were at our lockers leaving some of our textbooks behind after school. As I busily put away some graded papers, something distracted me. Not too far off, Cartman stood at his locker cleaning it out. Even though I shouldn't have, I began to watch Cartman from the corner of my eye. Deep emotions rushed through me whenever I laid eyes on the fatass. I couldn't get our big fight out of my head. I felt awful about all the hurtful things I've said. Most of all, I kept hearing Cartman's angry voice ringing in my ears.

"_You don't know me! After all this time, you've never really knew me_!"

Staring down shamefully at my feet, I felt the guilt building up. Cartman was right. Did I ever really know him? We were too busy being enemies all the time that never once did we ever put down our shields long enough to really understand each other. But did I want to understand Cartman? Without warning, Cartman turned his head in my direction and I looked away at once. Unfortunately I got caught by Stan who saw everything. As Cartman walked by me, now my best friend started eying me with concern.

"Are you okay, Kyle? You were watching Cartman, weren't you?"

"No. I wasn't looking at his fat ugly ass," I said firmly.

Stan watched me rammage through my locker with raised eyebrows. "What did you and Cartman argue about?"

I wonder how best to describe it. I kept replaying the event over and over in my mind. After an awkward pause, I don't meet Stan's eyes as I explained it. "It's just...Cartman said something...so unbelievable that I wouldn't dare repeat it."

Now that I've mentioned it, a lot of furious thoughts started filling up in my head. This was crazy. Why did I ever let Cartman get to me? I knew trying to teach that evil bastard some lessons in morals was a bad idea. What the hell was I thinking? And that comment Cartman made to me... Suddenly I pictured Cartman gazing at me with an enraptured expression along with warmth glowing in his chocolate-brown eyes and his voice tender. "_You have the nicest smile I've ever seen_."

"I get that you and Cartman have had your usual disagreement but can't you just forgive the guy?" Stan woke me out of my trance.

"No way in hell!" I yelled at once.

Inside the boy's bathroom, Cartman and Kenny stood side-by-side taking a leak in the urinals. When they were done doing their business, Kenny watched as the brunet makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands. Listening to the sounds of running water for a moment, Kenny finally felt that he had to say something to his friend.

"What's going on Cartman? Did you and Kyle get into a fight or something?"

Cartman turned off the faucet, grabs a paper towel and began to dry his hands. "I just don't get it. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Cartman sounded agitated but Kenny could have sworn he heard the hurt behind it. Some heavy stuff must have went down. Kyle had been in a pissy mood all day while Cartman had been behaving very sulky. Whatever the problem was, surely it could be resolved?

"Come on, talk to me. Maybe I can help. What did you and Kyle argue about?" Kenny asked.

Cartman grabbed his bookbag and swung it over his shoulder before flashing Kenny an insolent glare. "That lying two-faced son of a bitch is the one who fought with me! All I wanted was to know if we were friends! Instead that shithead calls me names and kicks me out! So I got angry and called him names too...,"

Cartman stopped to catch his breath after all that ranting. Kenny listened understandably to him. The problem was bigger than he thought. However it wasn't the first time that the Cartman and the Kyle clashed. But something was different this time. Beneath it all, it was almost like those two were displaying hidden feelings of guilt about their fight. Yet they were in denial of it. Choosing his words carefully, Kenny tried to be helpful.

"Look, I'm sure this whole thing is one big misunderstanding. What you need to do is go talk it out with Kyle. Why don't you go tell him that you're sorry?"

"Hell no!" Cartman snaps. "He's the one who's going to apologize for being a little dick!"

Lunchtime arrived. We were all waiting in line to pick our meal of the day. I worked up quite an appetite after playing kickball at recess. As I patiently waited in line with the others, that was when it happened again. Cartman had entered the cafeteria and almost immediately my eyes were drawn to him. I really had to stop staring at him like that. What was the matter with me? Anger and guilt continued to tear away at me from within.

In my obsession to figure Cartman out, I was starting to question my relationship with the fatass. That was the problem with frenemies... You know where your enemies stand but a frenemy...anything could happen. This time it was Kenny who noticed me stealing looks over at Cartman.

"If you really feel that bad, you should go talk to Cartman," Kenny grins slyly behind his orange parka. "I'm sure he'd loved to hear your voice."

"Are you on something, Kenny?" I said irritably. "There's no way I'm speaking to that fat fuck." Grumbling to myself, I grabbed a tray and started to choose a carton of milk and a hotdog. Kenny was right behind me. He was quiet but not for long.

"Cartman has been watching you too," Kenny suddenly said. "I know he was thinking about you when he made that poem earlier. Don't you think it's possible that Cartman really does feel bad?"

But I didn't want to think about the possibilities. I didn't know who Cartman was anymore. Worst yet, I still didn't know what to do or how to deal with it. I tried to keep my face straight while Kenny was watching me closely.

"Kenny... This is more complicated than you think. Cartman and I just don't get along. And why would we want to? Besides, it's not like I want to be close to Cartman...it wouldn't look right...I hate him...I can't stop thinking about him...but he's evil and I'm good...oh please stop looking at me like that!"

The whole time that I've rambled, Kenny could barely understand me. I must sound like a real nut. Embarrassed by my display of emotion, I walked off and reached out to grab the last batch of french fries. Unfortunately a larger hand reached out to take the french fries at the exact same time as me and our hands touched. Sweet Jesus... this was not happening. I looked up and sure enough, it was as I feared. Eric Cartman's brown eyes seemed to invade mines as we both stood glued to the spot. Sparks erupted between us but they weren't good ones.

"Hands off, jackass. Those fries are mine," Cartman growls.

"I don't think so! I touched it first!" I retorted.

"Greedy little Jew!" Cartman snarls.

"You need to lay off the fries, fatass!" I yelled.

"And you need to know when to start respectin' ma authoritah!" Cartman shot back.

"Take your authoritah and shove it up your big ass!" I snapped.

"Fine then...," With that, Cartman knocks the last french fries to the floor where they scattered on the ground.

Other kids looked on nervously as they could sense a big storm coming. And they were right... My tray drops to the floor along with my lunch as I charged like a bull at Cartman in a blinding fury. I took him by surprise and we went tumbling down onto the floor where we began to ferociously wrestle. I started nailing Cartman with my fists and I had to admit it felt good to unleash all that frustration that I've been bottling up. The fatass was usually a pussy but it was shocking to see the way he fought back. I wasn't afraid. I may be a Jew, but that didn't mean I couldn't be a tough-as-nails ass-kicker.

And while we so busy trying to fuck each other up, the lunch lady arrived with more french fries on a tray. At that exact moment, Stan and Kenny rushed forward and managed to pry us apart. Kenny was able to drag Cartman away while Stan held me from firing off again. After all that, I think I just lost my appetite.

"Cool it Kyle! Mr. Garrison just entered the cafeteria, you'll get into trouble!" Stan tried warning me.

He let go of me when he was sure it was safe. Now all that was left for me to do was look down at the mess I've made with my lunch. How utterly pathetic...Here I was in a cafeteria, fighting with Cartman over fries... I was too embarrassed to look at my best friend in the face because of my behavior.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Stan," I said sadly. "I'm starting to have these feelings...I don't know what it means. I...I think I need help."

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this all started ever since I sat on that park bench and talked to Cartman. The bond had already been created... There was no turning back now. There was only one thing left to do, so I turned to Stan with a serious expression.

"I really need to talk to Mr. Mackey. Maybe he can give me some helpful advice."


	15. Troubles & Therapy

**I just wanted to thank all my readers for the encouraging reviews. Let me just say that now it may be slower for me to do new updates, but I promise that it'll be the worth the wait. Please enjoy the newest chapter. More updates are still in the works!**

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd be sitting here in Mr. Mackey's office waiting for some serious therapy. But I really needed the help. Mr. Mackey was the school counselor and was good at helping kids to deal with their personal problems. Maybe he could shed some light on my predicament. I was alone in the office, giving me plenty of time to think things over. Eric Cartman...friend or foe...or somewhere in between? I didn't know who he was anymore. Then again, why did I give a damn? The door opens and Mr. Mackey steps out.<p>

"Thanks for waiting, Kyle. Come on in, m'kay?" Now I entered the room. Mr. Mackey sat down at his desk while I settled myself in the chair. Once I got comfortable, Mr. Mackey peered keenly over at me with his glasses.

"First off, I'd like to say how much I appreciate you coming to confide in me with your problems, Kyle," he said kindly. "Whatever you tell me will stay strictly between us, m'kay?"

I nodded my head to show that I understood. I watched distractedly as Mr. Mackey gathered some papers into his folder before turning his attention toward me with his hands folded. "M'kay Kyle, what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

Before I knew it, I was telling Mr. Mackey everything. "Well...my problem is...it involves Cartman. I guess that's not news to you. Everyone knows how much Cartman and I despise each other. He's a Neo Nazi and I'm a Jew, so we're suppose to not get along. That's how it's always been. I've never known it any other way."

Mr. Mackey listens while jotting something down on a notepad. He stopped long enough to ask. "Uh-huh. And what else?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know we hang out most of the time, but technically that doesn't make us friends. I don't know what it makes us. All I know is that we're always tearing at each other's throats. I don't consider Cartman as a friend. Think about it, the guy is an anti-social, manipulative, bigoted person. How do you get along with someone like that?"

Pausing for a moment, I looked at Mr. Mackey who so far had let me talk on. "Sounds to me like you're busy focusing on the negative. Have you ever tried seeing the positive in Eric?" he asked me.

"I don't think there is a positive side in Cartman," I said bitterly.

"Well I think there could be if you're willing to have the patience to look for it. Even Eric has some good points in him and surely that must count for something," Mr. Mackey explained.

I guess that made sense. But this was only the beginning of the discussion. Might as well get on with it. Time to bring up the real issue I needed to talk about. So I went right into it.

"Mr. Mackey, I suppose you heard what happened to Cartman. He had an accident and now he's been diagnosed as an amnesiac. He's never been the same ever since. At first I thought he was faking it, but now...I don't know what to believe anymore. He's so different. I don't know how to behave around him."

As I hoped, Mr. Mackey had some solutions for me. "Maybe you should try befriending Eric. This would be a good opportunity for you to get to know him on better levels."

"But Mr. Mackey, I can't do that!" I protested. "The truth is, I'm not really his friend. For me to pretend otherwise, won't that make me deceitful? I could never do that, it doesn't seem right."

"I'm glad to see that you've grown to care about Eric's feelings," Mr. Mackey said. "That's a good sign. Sounds like you might want to be his friend. So what's holding you back?"

I wondered the same thing. After seeing my uncertainty, Mr. Mackey wrote something down on his notepad before turning his attention back to me. "M'kay...Let me just say that I understand how this whole thing has been hard for you Kyle. But don't forget that it's even harder for Eric because he's the one who can't remember anything. You mustn't forget that."

I agreed, but all it did was make me feel bad. I came off as uncaring and insensitive. I was no better than Cartman. As a matter of fact, I acted just as bad as the fatass. Now I looked down at the floor with a shamed expression. I heard Mr. Mackey's voice speaking to me again.

"Why not tell me what the relationship between you and Eric is like now?"

I thought for a moment. "Did you know that somebody attacked me in the park?" I saw Mr. Mackey's horrified look so I continued. "I was hanging around by the river when someone snuck up and whacked me in the head. I fell in and almost drowned. But Cartman heard my cries for help, and he jumped in and rescued me."

It sounded like a pretty amazing story. Sometimes I couldn't believe that it actually happen. Looking back on it, I wonder who attacked me like that? But I quickly forgot about it when Mr. Mackey spoke. "How unsettling. M'kay, what happened after that?"

"Well we ended up sitting on the park bench together and we talked. The whole time we were there, I sensed that Cartman was trying to get close to me. So I freaked out and ran away." I knew Mr. Mackey wouldn't think it stupid of me. He wasn't judgemental like that. Now he motions for me to continue.

"A couple of days later, I met up with Cartman again and he gave me a strange request. He wanted me to help him remember who he is as well as to teach him how to feel with his heart. Of course, I did it out of pity. Until one day, something happened...,"

Just the memory of it still made me go red in the face. I haven't even told my own friends what happened. But now I was going to say it out loud for the first time. And it sounded strange even to my own ears.

"We were in my room when it happened. I was trying to teach Cartman about friendship...and then he turns to me...and told me I had the nicest smile he'd ever seen."

Mr. Mackey doesn't react to this at all. I didn't expect him to. But I really needed his opinion. The whole time that I've sat there, I kept my head down. I got embarrassed whenever I thought about Cartman and what he said to me. Swallowing bits of saliva that gathered in my throat, I finally asked the one question I've had for a long time.

"What's wrong with me, Mr. Mackey? Why am I behaving like this? When Cartman said that to me, instead of being flattered, I threw him out. How bad is that?"

Mr. Mackey took his time going over his notes to review the entire conversation we've had so far. I twiddled my fingers nervously while awaiting to hear my own diagnosis. Now at last, the school counselor gave it to me straight.

"Well Kyle, I think you're very afraid of your feelings. It seems that you're dealing with a lot of emotional issues. But the only way you're going to work it out is to talk to Eric. You need to put aside your differences in order to truly understand each other. Take a chance and become his friend."

He made it sound so easy. It was a very big step to take. Not to mention I wasn't' sure if I was ready. There were still so many things was holding me back. "I'm not sure if I can. Sometimes I find myself torn between the Old Cartman and the New Cartman," I admitted. "The truth is, I don't know how to be his friend."

"Well maybe that's your problem," Mr. Mackey observed. "There's a part of you that misses the old Cartman. And that you're unaccepting of who he is now. You need to stop comparing the two. Like I said before, the only way to put this to rest is for you to get to know the new Cartman. You may be surprised on what you'll learn, m'kay?"

This left me thinking about what we've discussed so far. Mr. Mackey was right...This wasn't the way to deal with things. In other words, getting to know Cartman was the key. But I was still afraid of what might happen if I did. Might as face it, I was afraid of the unknown. Seeing my troubled expression, Mr. Mackey got up from his desk and went around to give my shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Kyle, will you promise me that you'll try to give Cartman a chance?"

I nodded while still lost in thought. The school bell rang which signaled the end of lunchtime. Our period was up. It was time for me to be on my way. Mr. Mackey followed me to the door. "I want you to remember what I told you, m'kay? You better get going, Kyle. I've got another appointment to attend to."

I stepped out of the office and walked out... Then I stopped dead when I see "who" Mr. Mackey had an appointment with next. Cartman sat quietly in a chair but looked up at me and was just as shocked as I was. My green eyes seemed to penetrate into his chocolate-brown eyes. _What was "he" doing here_? This was an odd coincidence. Why did he have to see the school counselor? Mr. Mackey turned to Cartman.

"Go right in, Eric. I'll be with you in a minute, m'kay?

Cartman and I don't speak to each other although it was the first time we made eye-contact. Other than that, I didn't give it much thought on why he was there. I was only left with the thoughts in my head about what I was told to do. Still so much uncertainty... Could I really go through with this? I just wasn't ready. I needed more time to think things clearly. I have to figure out how I felt before considering on accepting Cartman.


	16. The good teacher and the bad teacher

The next couple of days, odd things started to happen. And all of it had to do with Cartman's continuing change of behavior. Was it my imagination or was the little Nazi trying to put on a show for everyone? We haven't spoken in over three days and hardly hung out as much. But it seemed that everytime I turned around, Cartman was engaged in some kind of activity. Other things that I couldn't help but notice was that Cartman kept visiting the sick kids in the hospital. I didn't know what he was doing over there but I hoped it was nothing shifty.

Sometimes I tried ignoring what the fatass was doing, but every now and then he'd end up getting my attention anyway. One thing I noticed was Cartman's grades in school. Not that he wasn't smart, but he was usually lazy and unmotivated when it came to schoolwork. So it was a great surprise to see him suddenly transform into a hard-working ambitious model student. Sometimes I caught him alone in the library, surrounded by books and studying hard. And that wasn't all...

Crazier yet... Cartman also appeared to be losing some weight. He didn't pig out anymore, most of the food he ate was healthy. It was a real shocker to see him actually taking more care of himself. I've never seen him doing it before. And I hated myself for noticing it in the first place. Why couldn't I pretend that the fatass didn't exist? Instead I grew more fascinated by him.

One time I actually had to hide how impressed I was when Cartman brought breath-takingly beautiful pictures of Thomas Kinkade to class for Show-N-Tell. Also I had to fight the impulse to stare transfixed at my enemy whenever he wasn't looking. I haven't forgotten Mr. Mackey's advice to me, but I still couldn't get the courage to approach Cartman. So I stayed away.

I played video games with my best friend, I watched over my little brother whenever our parents went out, I kept up with my studies in school, and I relaxed by doing my usual hobbies. But no matter what I did to preoccupy myself, Eric Cartman was always there at the back of my mind; always there for me to remember the unresolved issues that I had. To make matters even more difficult, my enemy kept doing things that attracted my attention.

The word was out that Cartman took an interest in entomology and was reported to have collected beautiful specimens of butterflies and moths. I even heard that he'd gone so far as to adopt a little egg and raised it to adulthood. It all sounded interesting that I had to use every ounce of willpower to not go check it out for myself. I was supposed to be mad at Cartman.

The latest news recently was that Cartman volunteered for a lot of events; such as becoming a member of Museum for Kids program where he brought it upon himself to give little kids a tour through the exhibits. To my dismay, my brother Ike was one of them, and he and Cartman had become friends. I was uncomfortable with the thought of my brother hanging around with that sociopath. I had the shrewd suspicion that Ike was conspiring to get me and Cartman back together. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that trap.

I still had second thoughts about Cartman. So I continued to keep a close watch on him. However I wasn't the only one... Lately I've become aware of some suspicious going-ons in the neighborhood. Damien Thorn could be seen standing on street corners, watching Eric Cartman's house. The son of Satan brought an evil presence with him wherever he went. It was really disturbing to see the way Damien flashed you a diabolical smile; hints that an evil plan was underway. But he wasn't the only one...

I also came to notice a couple of ginger kids hanging around closeby. They too seemed to be spying on Cartman with their creepy blank freckled faces. I never believed all that bullshit about ginger kids being soulless and evil. Nevertheless, it was still unsettling to see them sneaking around. Were they working for Scott Tenorman by any chance?

Then there was Cartman himself who continued to wow everyone with his good deeds, good grades and good behavior. I wasn't convinced at all. This was all selfish. Cartman was only doing it to try and make me feel bad. Or so I thought... On Friday, I received an invitation to Whistling Willy's pizzeria to celebrate Cartman getting an award for "Student of the Month." Now I found myself being dragged off with my family to congratulate my nemesis for his accomplishments.

Here I was, bored stiff, and hardly eating my pizza. Stan and Kenny sat with me while I watched my parents gush over the fatass. Never thought I'd see the day when my mom had something nice to say to the town Nazi. I've been in a sour mood all day.

"It's not as bad as you'd think," Stan said. "For once in his life, Cartman did a good thing. He should be rewarded for that."

When that failed to pull me out of my grumpiness, Kenny gives it a try. "He's right, ya know. Besides, you should be proud. You're the one who taught Cartman how to behave himself."

They didn't get it. It seemed like nothing could get me to stop being pissed off at Cartman. I was still having a hard time trying to change my mind about him. He's already made a fool outta me on a lot of occassions. As I sat there sipping my sprite through a straw, I looked up at the crowd and had no trouble spotting Cartman in the distance, talking to an excitable Butters. For some reason this made me angrier and I looked away. What's really on your mind, Cartman? What are you really thinking?

Everyone applauses because it was time for the ceremonies to begin. We all watched as Cartman proudly swaggered up to the stage where Principal Victoria stood awaiting to give him the certificate for Student of the Month award. I won one of those too for being an A+ student and passing the most advanced tests that the school has ever done. But I never thought that Cartman had what it takes to earn one in his own right. Maybe this would be interesting.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm proud to present this special award to an amazing student who has brought his grades up, volunteered to help children with Down Syndrome learn how to read, and has participated in helping to clean up the junkyard lots. Congratulations, Eric Cartman!"

With that, Cartman gladly accepted his award from Pricipal Victoria, followed by more claps and cheers from friends and family. I watched the way he waved over to his teary mother, and that was when I began to feel a sense of remorse. Stan and Kenny were right. For once, I was amazed by what Cartman had managed to do all on his own. However just to be sure, I leaned over toward Butters and whispered something to him.

"Psst...Butters. You wouldn't happen to have had anything to do with helping Cartman get to the top, did you?" This I had to know.

"No siree! Eric did it all on his own! I had no idea he was striving for high goals. Who woulda thought, right?" Butters reassured me.

I could believe Butters. He's never lied to me before. Maybe this was for real. Eric Cartman had finally managed to go on the straight and narrow. I was still doubtful and I needed more proof that my arch rival had good intentions. You never know with Cartman. He had a bad habit on revealing ulterior motives when you least expected it. Just then, Cartman motions with his hand to Principal Victoria that he wanted to say something. Now the whole audience grew silent as he took the microphone to prepare a speech of some kind.

"I just want to thank my mother for all the support and encouragement she was able to give to me. I would also like to thank friends who found it in their hearts to stick by me. I'm not sure if this is who I am, but I'm still looking deep inside myself."

In between Stan and Kenny, I couldn't help but snicker. "Sounds like a self-important asshole to me. Am I right guys?" I joked.

Then it happened. "I would also like to thank a special teacher that I once had. He's gone away right now but I...I hope he'll come back. I really did enjoy learning from him." Cartman didn't look in my direction but there was only one person he had to be referring to.

Shocked by this acknowledgement he made, I only watched in astonishment as Cartman stepped down from the stage. That was all he had to say. Afterwards I seemed to spend the rest of the evening watching the brunet kid from afar. Ever since his big speech, the girls were flocking up to him. Suddenly this made me depressed. Perhaps it was already too late. There's no hope left for us. Cartman was too far away for me to reach out to him now. The wall was still there and it would never be broken down no matter what.

"Now's your chance, Kyle. Cartman is right over there. You can congratulate him. Don't let him slip away!" Kenny gave me a little push.

But I didn't have the heart. Cartman had achieved all of this on his own. This only proved that he didn't need me. Besides, what right did I have to talk to him after all the mean stuff I said to him? I was just as much to blame for this whole mess. Maybe what I felt all along was right. Cartman and I don't get along...that was how it had to be.

"Nevermind guys," I pushed my chair back and stood up without looking at either Stan or Kenny. "I think I'll grab me a slice of pizza."

As Stan and Kenny watched their Jewish friend walk away in low spirits, it was obvious from the start that the Jew and Nazi were thinking of each other all the time. If only either one of them would gain the courage to admit it to themselves. Even now when Cartman had made it pretty clear of what he thought of the fiery red-headed Jew. Without thinking, Kenny placed a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder to let him know that he was still here.

Along the way, I was trying to get the woes out of my head. I went straight for the platter with the last pizza on it. Grabbing a paper plate and a napkin, I reached out to snag the last one. At the exact time, another bigger hand reaches out for it too and brushed against mine. As if in slow motion, I lifted up my head to look. Sure enough, it was Eric Cartman standing there beside me.

Our eyes locked and I could feel my heart beating nervously inside my chest. The tension was in the air again while we eyed each other like two wary dogs meeting for the first time. Cartman wasn't even interested in the pizza, his full attention was upon me. He paid little attention to anything else. In return, I stared into those brown eyes that reminded me of warm melting chocolate. It made me want to get lost in them. I wonder why I never thought of doing it before. Our hands were still inches near the last pizza, and for a split second I thought he would take it for himself. Instead Cartman grudgingly removed his hand away from mines and actually stepped back.

"You...you can have it," Cartman said in defeat. "I'll just wait for another pizza pie."

I was so deeply touched by this selfless act that I couldn't bear to have him leave again. So that was the day when I finally had the courage to do what needed to be done. I held out my hand and reached out for Cartman and took him by the arm to pull him back. Turning around to face me, he was surprised at first but eventually got the message. He knew that I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay this time... I wasn't going to send him anywhere. Most of all, he knew that I could never keep him out of my life.

"Cartman...," I had so much I wanted to say. He needed to hear it from me. "I...um...well..."

"I'm sorry...," Cartman shocks me with the sudden apology. "Alright? Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Sorry for being an insensitive bastard."

"Well I'm sorry too," I finally managed to say. We stood awkwardly with our plates of food. It was a good getting it out of our systems.

We continue staring at each other until Cartman turned away to walk off. Again I grabbed his arm to stop him because I wasn't finished. When he turned to back to me, he wasn't prepared to seeing me look emotional. For some reason, I wanted him to see me for who I really was. He needed to know and understand.

"Cartman. I...I just want to say how happy I am for you. You've done really well for yourself and I'm proud of that. Seeing the way you've learned new things and how you do them...it's made me a little ashamed of what kind of teacher I've been to you. Never once did I ever think about your feelings or what you were going through. As a result, we've both ended up doing things that we really regret."

When Cartman didn't say anything, I rambled on. "Look, I don't know how you feel about me right now. But at least give me a chance to say this. I'm truly sorry about what happened between us. I'm not a bad person, it's just...I was scared. I know you must think that's corny, but that's how I feel."

The expressionless look doesn't leave Cartman's face as he regarded me thoughtfully. When I didn't get a word out of him, I began to fear the worst. Maybe it was too late to apologize. Now I've gone and given Cartman a reason to hate me. What have I done? I avoided his eyes at once and realized that I couldn't look at him no more. I was the one who did this...me. I brought this upon myself. Looking down at the floor instead, I hated how I sounded close to tears.

"Just...Just feel free to say no to this...but...but what I really wanted to ask you is... Will you allow me to become your teacher again? Just a teacher! I'm not ready to call you my friend yet, but please give me a chance. Won't you give me a chance? Please..."

This felt embarrassing enough as it was. I decided to stop wasting my time and just get out of there. I never got the chance because it was Cartman's turn to grab my arm to prevent me from leaving this time. He was a fast learner, I'll give him that. Now he used his other warm hand to lift up my chin so that I was forced to look him in the eyes. For the first time ever, I opened my eyes and saw Eric Cartman for the first time. He held me close and I had no intention to move away. It wasn't so bad having him this near.

"Hey there my Jewish lil' firecracker...calm down before we'll all be celebrating 4th of July early this year," Cartman teased. And yet, that was apart of his charm. My lovable fatass...

Somehow I was able to pull my arm free and threw him an aggravated frown. I suppose this was our way on forgiving each other. I felt like I was getting pissed off all over again. And I couldn't have been happier. "So want to make a date of it, fatass?"

"Why don't we pick off where we last left off. Meet me at my house tomorrow. And you'd better not be late; did I ever mention that I don't tolerate tardy Jews too?" Cartman wagged warning a finger at me.

"You and your intolerance can both go fuck off," I snapped impatiently. "Anyway, I'll be there. And I expect you to be ready for your new lessons. Do you understand?"

"No Mr. Broflovski. I understand it perfectly." But when I grabbed my pizza and walked off, Cartman's voice after me. "Would it be okay if I sat with you? And eat our pizzas together?"

I stopped long enough to give my sharp answer. "It's a free country, fatass."

Cartman couldn't stop smirking to himself. It looked like his plan was working after all. Despite the odds, he finally managed to win Kyle over. It had been hard work, but now he could finally get closer to his fiery Jew. He was so happy that he was literally humming to himself while he daydreaming about Kyle Broflovski. He wasn't too familiar with some of the feelings he was starting to have but hopefully in good time, he would know how to express himself better. Maybe Kyle would learn to open up to him more. Whatever thoughts the rotund boy had quickly vanished when a dark shadow loomed over him. He heard an amusingly creepy voice from the shadows itself.

"Well, well...Eric Cartman. I must say, I didn't believe the rumors about you. So I came here to see it for myself." Scott Tenorman seemed to step out from nowhere with his dark eyes gleaming maliciously. "Congratulations. It appears that you're starting to do the right thing. However...one can't help but wonder what is fact and what is fiction?"

Cartman turned around to face the odd ginger teen who spoke to him as if he knew him so well. One look at this slimy-looking ginger teen and somehow he knew that this was another one of those "bad guys." But there was something very troubling in the way the teenager gazed at him with such vileness and something else... Instinctively Cartman knew that whoever this was, was someone not to be messed with. Then he felt something stir awake deep within him... Something that felt like full-blown hatred. Cartman felt threatened and wasn't about to stick around for long.

"Who are you?" Cartman frowned suspicously as the teen ginger circled around him in an effort to put him at unease.

"I'm heart-broken. Didn't they tell you that you've got an older brother?" He smiled nastily. "My name is Scott Tenorman. But I'll bet you already knew that. You have amnesia now, isn't that correct?"

So far Cartman didn't understand a word of this. This Scott Tenorman, he was not to be trusted...but how did he know that? The ginger teen gave a cruel laugh at the confused expression on Cartman's face. He seemed to be enjoying himself, manipulating words and trying to get a certain reaction out of him. This has been done to him before...Cartman went along with his gut feeling on this.

"Older brother? How come no one ever told me about you?" Cartman narrowed his eyes warily as Scott knelt down to his level.

"Let's just say we're...estranged brothers if you will." Suddenly Scott was no longer bothering to sound polite. His voice had switched to that of a deranged madman. "Okay, cut the crap. What do you know, Eric?"

Cartman blinked a couple of times. "What...what are you talking about?"

"Don't feed me that bullshit! I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but don't forget, I know how to play that game too! I know you don't have amnesia. So you tell me, what do you remember?" Scott shot a cold searching scowl.

"You're nuts. I have no idea what you're talking about. Get the hell away from me." Cartman decided that he had enough already.

Whoever this Scott Tenorman was, Cartman didn't appreciate being interrogated like this. Not to mention that he didn't know what exactly did the guy want him to remember. But somehow he had a feeling that he was better off not remembering it. The ginger teen gave him a horrible feeling and he was not keen on understanding what that was all about. As Cartman turned his back, apparently Scott Tenorman had much more to add.

"I want to know what you remember when you were up on that mountain cliff. You know percisely what I'm referring to." As Scott hoped, he had the little piggy's attention. Cartman stopped to listen. "Come off it, Eric. Do you really think you can play the innocent victim forever? You and I both know that's not the case here. Surely you must know something."

Minutes went by... Cartman stood frozen to the spot while Scott stood watching him. The truth was, he never thought about what happened to him up on that mountain cliff...until now. He wondered how he got his injuries. Why had he been up on that mountain cliff? With all these sudden questions in his mind, Cartman realized that there was a lot of suspicious circumstances surrounding this "accident." Soon he saw Scott standing closeby, whereas Cartman slipped a hand into his inside pocket as instinct drove him to.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Eric. You don't know who you're real friends and enemies are. It's gonna be tough. Just how do you know who to trust... How indeed," Scott said slowly.

Without a second thought, Scott pulled out a Smith & Wesson pistol out of his pocket, Cartman yanked out his Glock 17 pistol. Both brothers aimed their gun right at each other's heads. The ginger teen's eyes danced manically while Cartman's expression remained stone-cold. It was for a split second before they quickly returned their guns to their respective hidden places before they were caught. As people continued to enjoy themselves in the background, it seemed that two arch enemies have come into a deadly encounter.

"Heh...pretty swift for someone who has amnesia," Scott remarked coolly. "I'm very impressed. Although if you really can't remember who you are, perhaps I can help you. Allow me to become your teacher instead." Scott Tenorman held out his hand in an suppose peace-offering, but Cartman wasn't born yesterday.

"No thanks. I'd rather stick with my own guns," Cartman's glare deepens. "And another thing...I know you're the one who sent those ginger kids to spy on me. You better call them off unless you liked them chopped up and home-delivered to you."

Scott Tenorman seemed to brush off the obvious threat. Instead his dark eyes peered down into Cartman's chocolate brown eyes before he suddenly said. "Don't trust Kyle Broflovski. There's something he's not telling you, Eric."

This left Cartman stunned by this odd warning as Scott turned and went away. For the last ten minutes, Cartman had been acting in a way that he'd never had before. But it was different whenever he was around Scott Tenroman. A sudden change seemed to take over him. Leaving him feeling just as evil and soulless as the ginger teen who delighted in tormenting him. Frightened by these murderous thoughts that had invaded his mind, it wasn't until he sat down at the table beside Kyle that he truly went back to being calm and relaxed as he did before. And as for his kind-hearted, compassionate teacher...What was Kyle not telling him?


	17. Interview or Interrogation?

**Hey there! How are my readers feeling today? I'm proud to present the latest chapter yet. Yeah, things are a bit slow with the updates, but be patient! Anyhow, the plot is going to start going down a pretty interesting path from here so stay on your toes! There are many more mysteries that will soon be solved so be sure to not miss those chapters! Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>I was glad that Cartman and I were able to work things out. We went back to getting on each other's nerves. But throughout it all, I was happy that I could be Cartman's teacher again. I really did enjoy teaching him new things. But I've also come to enjoy his company too. He was still having a hard time expressing his emotions, but I could tell he was trying. For some reason today, I've come to notice that something was weighing heavily on Cartman's mind.<p>

When I stopped by around 1:00, I went upstairs to find Cartman in his room, sitting at his desk with his head resting on his arms. It looks like he'd been sitting like that for quite some time. He had drawings lying in front of him and he appeared to be distracted by them. When he didn't look up, I politely knocked on his door in order to alert him of my presence.

"Hello? I'm here already. I hope you didn't forget about our little lesson, Cartman." I said.

Upon entering, Cartman didn't move at all. I was hoping that I could interest him into reading Jewish stories with special morals. Most of them were important because my grandmother used to read them to me when I was a toddler. As I was going through my book-bag, looking for my favorite ones, it was starting to bother me that Cartman hasn't said a word. I wanted to know what he was up to.

"Cartman? It's already been five minutes and you hadn't cracked a Jew joke at me. What's the special occassion?" I was hoping I'd get a chuckle out of him.

When I approached him and looked at the drawings, immediately I was disturbed by what I was saw. All the pictures contained the same image. Cartman drew a picture of himself, standing at the edge of what appeared to be a mountain cliff somewhere out in the forest. But the most scariest thing about the picture was that he had also drawn a tall dark shadow looming over him. Or was it shadows? It was kinda hard tell. But in the pictures, Cartman looked afraid and vulnerable. Just what did all of this mean?

"Car...Cartman?" I spoke his name in a trembling voice. "What is this? Why did you draw all these?"

Without turning to look at me, Cartman seemed spaced out. When he spoke, it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me. "I keep seeing it in my mind. The shadow is always there...it says things to me but I can't understand it...but it's always there...ready to throw me down into the deep dark abyss. I can't get it out of my head."

Poor Cartman was just as spooked about it as I was. And he wasn't making any sense. Had he really gone crazy? Then I shook my head. Cartman sounded way too rational to be having delusions. I knew he took a bad bump to the head, but I don't think he was losing his mind. But how else do you explain what he was talking about? Come to think of it, Cartman mentioned something about shadows when he had come face-to-face with Trent Boyett. I didn't think too much of it at the time, but now I really wanted to know.

"Are you feeling okay, Cartman? What's this I'm hearing about shadows? What's going on?" I saw him hesitate, so I added gently. "You can tell me, Cartman. I'll listen."

Studying the drawings closely, Cartman's mind almost seemed to be somewhere else. But he finally started to talk. "I've been having nightmares lately. It's always the same thing. I'm on a mountain cliff. I think I'm alone but I'm not. There's this shadow that comes up from behind and beckons for me to come to it. When I refuse, it pushes me over the edge and I fall down into pitch darkness..."

An unsettling story to be sure. Why was Cartman having these nightmares? Did this actually mean that something bad really did happen to him? I didn't know what to think. Too many strange mysteries. And I had this funny feeling that maybe it had something to do with Cartman being out in those woods. While I was too busy thinking, suddenly Cartman asked me a question.

"Kahl. Do you know someone name Scott Tenorman?"

I became apprehensive the second he mentioned the name. "Yes." I've tried to keep my voice steady. "He's suppose to be your half-brother but...you need to stay away from him. Don't associate with him whatsoever."

"Yeah no shit." At long last, Cartman looked me in the face and he was scowling. "I met him yesterday at Whistling Willy's when I got that award. He...he said things to me. I'm not sure what it all means, but...for some reason I need to figure out some things."

"Like what? Cartman, what did Scott say to you? Whatever it was, you can't listen to him." Suddenly I was aware that I was being watched closely by Cartman.

I haven't noticed it before but Cartman seemed distant toward me. So far he hardly looked at me and something in his voice sounded like he was in a bad mood. I didn't understand his change of attitude. However I did wanted to know more about his half-brother. Did Cartman remember who Scott Tenorman was? Didn't he understand the danger of his enemies? I should talk...I was one of them.

"This Scott Tenorman...he asked me what happened on that mountain cliff," Cartman explained. "I didn't understand what he meant, but he seemed to know something about it. I know I can't trust him. But I have to know what happened to me in those woods. Which is why I've asked the police to investigate that mountain cliff."

In Cartman's mind, the one thing he couldn't forget was the warning that Scott had given him about his Jewish friend. "_Don't trust Kyle Broflovski. There's something he's not telling you_." It hurt even now to remember those words. Especially when he was starting to become attached to his teacher. Even more unnerving was the evil side to him that had flickered to life momentarily before retreating back into the blackest depths of his soul. He hoped it wouldn't happen again. He couldn't let it happen again.

"I'm sure Scott was trying to mess with your head," I reassured. "You have to be careful around him. Scott Tenorman is a dangerous, psychotic master manipulator. You can't believe anything that comes out of his mouth."

Cartman wished that he could believe that. But did it mean that he couldn't believe anything that came out of Kyle's mouth too? He couldn't worry about that now, he had to put his misgivings aside for later. Right now he had much more pressing matters to deal with. Like his dark side still calling out to him. Cartman didn't know where these devious thoughts originated from... It seem to wash over him like a cold shower, leaving him devoid of any feeling of any kind. A horrible feeling to have indeed...

I watched as Cartman placed all the drawings into a folder, and I couldn't stop thinking about what we've just discussed. Now Cartman wanted to know what happened to him up on that mountain cliff. There's a good chance that he might not like the answers. On the other hand, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to know too. This whole thing seemed like scary business to me.

For now we would both put it out of our minds. I was happy to have Cartman come join me so I could read to him memorable stories. After seating myself comfortably on the bed, Cartman snuggled himself next to me. He was always trying to get close to me. I had to fight every tingle in my bones just to let him to be this near. I tried to ignore the warmth his big body was giving off, or the fact that he's lost more weight. I had to stop gawking at him like some starry-eyed retard. This was my sworn enemy and student...nothing else.

"Alrighty then. You'll love this one. Ike and I have read it lots of times. "Hershel and the Hanukkah Goblins!"

Later in the afternoon, my family and I were enjoying a nice peaceful dinner. I was in the middle of savoring mom's delicious Gefilte fish appetizer when there was a sudden knock at door. Dad got up to go answer it while I listened to Ike talk about his school project on plant life. I didn't know anything was amiss until my dad came back into the dining room and to our great surprise we saw Sargeant Yates of the South Park P.D at his side. Right away I knew something was wrong because my dad had a grim expression on him.

"Sheila, I think you better join us. Sergeant Yates needs to talk to us," Dad informs mom. Then my father gestures toward me as well. "You need to come too, Kyle. This involves you. Ike, you go get started on your school project."

Ike and I shared worried glances before we did as we were told. As Ike went hurrying upstairs to his room, I found myself being led to the living room where both my parents took a seat on the couch with me sitting in the middle. I wonder if this had anything to do with Cartman. I was already getting a bad feeling. Sargeant Yates took a seat in the armchair where he was able to face us. Once we were all seated, I suppose was this a interview perhaps.

"Now then, the reason why I'm here is because we're investigating the accident that occurred up on those rocky mountain cliffs. As you're fully aware, Eric Cartman nearly met a grisly death when he fell and almost got crushed to death by the boulders there. However we found that there's something rather suspicious about the circumstances and we've brought it upon ourselves to explore that specific area for clues. Here are my findings."

While we listened quietly, Sargeant Yates pulled out a notepad from his breastpocket and goes over it carefully. "We've found the exact location on where Eric Cartman's body had landed when he fell. There were blood on the rocks and DNA testing confirms that it belongs to the victim. We've also had Randy Marsh the geologist study those mountain cliffs for a little experiment we wanted to do. And well...I've gotta warn ya, the results weren't pretty..."

"Experiment? What on earth does that mean?" My mother wondered outloud. "What exactly did you find out from that?"

"I'm getting to that," Sargeant Yates flips through the pages of his notepad before continuing. "Well according to what Mr. Marsh said, those mountain tops can be dangerous...if you're drunk or high on drugs. Other than that, there is a path which is safe to walk on. To put it delicately ma'am, judging from where Eric Cartman fell...it definitely was no accident."

This shocked us all to the core. My parents were just as dumbstruck as I was to hear that it wasn't an accident. Holy shit...did it mean what I think it means? What in the world could have possibly happened? Before I could come up with an answer, Sargeant Yates already had the answers for me.

"According to the reports, Eric Cartman had bruises on his body. Specialists were able to confirm that he received those injuries BEFORE he fell off the cliff. Which can only mean one thing...he wasn't alone up there. Somebody attacked him and threw him over the edge."

My mom and dad sat there gasping in disbelief. I felt as if I've just gotten hit with a ton of bricks by this shocking revelation. So this explains everything... The bruises on Cartman, his nightmares, the shadow that always greeted him. These were his shattered memories. And now I was finally convinced that Cartman really did have amnesia. This meant that someone tried to murder Eric Cartman. But instead, Cartman didn't die and actually managed to walk away with his life.

It took me minutes to realize that Sargeant Yates was talking again. "That's right, folks. A crime was committed up on that mountain cliff. And in my line of work, I call that "Attempted Murder." We have many suspects on our list. From what I can understand, Eric Cartman had made a lot of enemies over the years."

That was an understatement. Eric Cartman used to be a wicked monster, hundreds of people would have loved to see him dead. If this was a crime, it wouldn't be easy to solve. But finding out who did this was going to be even tougher. I wonder who could possibly have done this? It could have been anyone in town. But more than anything, my heart truly went out to Cartman. He may have been a disgusting vile person, but even the fatass didn't deserve to have something like this done to him.

"I understand what you've told me so far," Dad said slowly to Sargeant Yates. "But if you don't mind my asking, why are you telling "us" all this?"

I wasn't prepared for what the police sargeant had to say next. I almost wished that my dad never asked the question, but it was out there now. With a tiresome sigh, Sargeant Yates closed his notepad and returns it to his breast-pocket. Then he turned his attention toward me where I saw sympathy in his expression. Why was he feeling sorry for me? Without warning, he pointed directly at me and our conversation suddenly went in a another direction.

"Well Mr. Broflovski, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it for ya. But our number one suspect is unfortunately your son...Kyle Broflovski!"

Now I was painfully aware that both my parents were looking down at me with equal looks of horror. For a moment I hoped I didn't hear him right, but seeing the dead-serious frown on Sargeant Yates, I was out of luck. But still, this couldn't be right. There had to be a mistake. That was not possible.

"What? Me? How am I a suspect?" I protested, uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at me. "There's no way I would ever do something like that! It wasn't me! I swear it on my grandmother's grave!"

"Please Sargeant Yates, there must be a mistake!" Mom tries to argue "Our son is a well-behaved boy! He's never even been in trouble with the law before. Just what evidence do you have that suggests our son has done this?"

Sargeant Yates held up his hand to try and calm my mom down. "I'm sorry to say this, but...Eric Cartman was last seen on a Tuesday night. We've interviewed the people that were at the Sizzler, and they all confirm that Kyle and Eric had a nasty argument. It just so happens that your son is also the last person to see Eric before he disappeared. From what we've heard, the two of them had a long history of antagonism."

"Okay! I admit that's true! Cartman and I did hate each other, but I would never try to hurt him!" I explained. "I know what it looks like, but I didn't do this! Besides, I wasn't the only one there that hated Eric Cartman. What about Trent Boyett, Scott Tenorman or even Damien Thorn? Aren't they suspects too?"

"Please calm down, Kyle. We're not charging you with anything. The evidence is rather small, so anybody could have had the motive and means to go up on that mountain cliff and assault Eric Cartman. We're not ruling anybody out. I only wanted to come here and give you all a heads up about the investigation. But in the meantime, better stay out of trouble for now, Kyle. Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs Broflovski."

Finally it was over. So why did I still feel shaken up after all that? Now it would be made official. Somebody tried to kill Cartman and I was the prime suspect. Everyone would probably know about this by tomorrow morning. When you live in a small town, word travels fast. I couldn't believe this shit. How did this ever happen? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever thought that anyone would think I was a killer. But that was the least of my worries... If somebody failed to kill Cartman...did that mean...Cartman was still in danger? If that was true...then who did it? Who tried to brutally slaughter Eric Cartman like that?


	18. Suspect one: Son of Satan

**So sorry that it took so long to do this! I have gone to a land with no internet for nearly over a month! Don't worry, the story still lives! I have come back with multiple chapters! I promise this story is going to start taking a amazing turn from here. Let the new chapters begin! Also, tune in for new South Park this Wednesday!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm morning; the sky was clear and blue with the bright sun shining behind bronze-colored clouds. A perfect day for conducting an investigation of my own. Stan and Kenny came along to lend me their help. After what Sergeant Yates told me yesterday, I knew I had to get to the bottom of this. Someone had tried to kill Cartman and I was the one blamed for it. So I had to find out who was really behind it. There's only one thing I can do. Investigate the three other suspects who also hated Cartman enough to want him dead.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kyle?" Stan asked me for the third time. "We don't want to give "him" the wrong impression that we're actually accusing him of a crime. There's no telling what he might do to us."

By "him", Stan was referring to the notoriously evil son of Satan, Damien Thorn. We were approaching the place which easily could be described as the Anti-Christ's lair. Grass never grew on the lawn probably because it was unholy ground, so we were careful on where we stepped. The house itself had a dark atmosphere to it. The blinds were drawn at all the windows, we couldn't tell if anyone was home.

Upon coming closer, we discovered that religious-maniacs went so far as to place holy candles, rosary-beads, crucifixes, and even splashes of holy water all over the porch steps as a means to discourage the demonic boy from coming out. At last I bravely stood at the doorstep where the son of Satan lived with nannies that his evil father provided for him.

I couldn't lose my nerve now. Besides I wanted to make this a friendly visit. But being in this scary place made me nervous. On both sides of me, Stan and Kenny were just as afraid as I was. I wonder what I would say when I saw Damien. Damien Thorn was terrifying. The Anti-Christ was no stranger to causing death and destruction. And those who got on his wrong side often found themselves dying a gruesome and mysterious death. So you can't blame us for being scared shitless to show up like this and question him. But still it had to be done. I had to find out what happened to Cartman. I held out a hand to knock on the door and then I hesitated.

"Come on, Kyle. Let's just get this over with," Stan urges.

"Yeah. For once, I'd like to avoid a horrific death if I can," Kenny agreed.

I've never had a chance to do it. Because the door suddenly opens, causing us to step back in alarm. As if sensing the presence of people nearby, there stood Damien Thorn. He was dressed in his usual black clothes like he was going to a funeral. Hopefully not ours. He looked up at us and judging by his blank expression, we seemed to have taken him by surprise. Not for long though, a suspicious scowl appears at once as he studied us with his glowy ruby-red eyes. Before I could find my voice, he was already advancing upon us.

"Huh? What are you all doing here? Have you also come to drive me back into the fiery pits of hell too?" Damien's red eyes flashed ominously.

"Oh um…no we haven't…" I tried to avoid looking into those cold unflinching eyes. "We're not the ones leaving these holy stuff at your door, honest."

"Yeah…they were already there when we arrived," Kenny said, coming to my rescue.

Damien especially stared hard at me, and I had a creepy feeling that he was trying to read my mind. In a way, I felt pity for him. Everyone in South Park was constantly treating him like an outcast. Of course he would be wary of us showing up like this at his house. Might as well end the tension and I came right out and said what was on my mind. Yet I had to keep it civil because I didn't want him to feel threatened in any way.

"Damien…I suppose you've heard what happened to Eric Cartman?" I threw it out there and waited to see what his reaction would be.

The Anti-Christ eyes me strangely for a moment until a dark smile appears. "Eric Cartman, you say? Yeah, I've heard what happened to him. Poor bastard…I wonder who tried to do him in?

I didn't like that devilish attitude of his, but I guess it was to be expected from one whose father is the devil. And I couldn't stop wondering if he was the one who tried to push Cartman off the cliff in the hopes that the fall would kill him. Damien saw my troubled frown that before I knew it, he was smiling mischievously with his red eyes lit up with glee.

"Ohhh I see…," Damien says slowly. "I know why you're here. Kyle Broflovski, you were now just wondering if I was the one who tried to kill Eric Cartman."

My mouth dropped open in shock while Stan and Kenny looked stunned and impressed at the same time. So I had it right, Damien could look into my mind and know what my purpose was for being here. That certainly saves me the trouble on having to explain myself. And now that we were finally on the subject, I decided to officially start my investigation. I got over my earlier nervousness and I started to start asking questions.

"Yes. Someone did try to hurt Cartman. I'm trying to find out who. If memory serves, you were at the Sizzler on Tuesday night, weren't you?" I asked.

Damien crossed his arms while giving me a defiant look. "Yeah I was there. So what of it? There were lots of people there."

"Oh yeah? We all know that you hated Eric Cartman. He'd never pass a chance to rip on you whenever he had you in his sights. I recall you saying that you'd loved to drag Cartman down to hell with you, isn't that right?" I pressed.

"No. I clearly said that I would love to "watch" Cartman get dragged to hell." Damien corrected me. "Believe me, if I had wanted to do the deed myself, I would have done it a long time ago. But you can't deny that Cartman is paying for his sins. It gives me great pleasure to see him struggling to remember who he is. What's more amusing is that he doesn't even know of the sins that he's committed in the past. Has he remembered them yet?"

The Anti-Christ's evil smile widens while looking at our unnerved looks. He was enjoying himself. It was clear that he didn't give a damn about what happened to Cartman. For all we may know, he could be lying. This conversation wasn't going nowhere and I was already starting to lose my temper. Stan and Kenny were unable to stop me as I got into Damien's face and decided to confront him.

"Look here asshole, you're not telling me what I want to know. Did you try to kill Cartman? Because if I ever find out that you did then I'll…"

Words failed me. Or perhaps because I suddenly felt an invisible hand had grabbed me by the neck and was now strangling me. Stan and Kenny were shouting in alarm and I hardly knew what was happening. I was only aware of the terrible choking grip around my neck that I could hardly breathe. No matter how many times I swiped at my neck, I didn't feel anything there and continued to gag and splutter helplessly. All the while, Damien was calmly watching me.

"Jesus Christ! Stop it! Put him down! I said put him down! That's enough already!" Stan was yelling at the son of Satan.

Just when I thought I was going to end up suffocating, I felt myself being thrown down onto the ground where I couldn't stop coughing and shaking. Stan and Kenny helped me up and tried to get me to stand. When I was able to catch my breath again, I looked up to see Damien still standing there and looking mighty smug. It had no doubt been his demonic power. It was clearly a warning. The son of Satan had other scary powers to show off too.

"I don't appreciate being talked to like that," Damien said coldly. "And if you'll take a moment to actually listen, I couldn't have been the one who tried to kill Cartman. It's because I was with someone else all night. I have a witness…"

"Wait? A witness? Who?" Stan had to take over the questioning because I still hadn't fully recovered.

Damien hadn't lost his evil smirk. "Well if you really must know, I was with that pushover brit, Pip Pirrup," he told us. "He's a even more fun victim to mess with. Although you've some nerve to call me a suspect. Whenever something bad happens, that just automatically makes it me? I don't think so."

Then I decided that it would be wiser for us to end our discussion with Damien Thorn. I wasn't ready to rule him out though, because it only proved that he had a grudge against Cartman. The Anti-Christ could cause bad things to he claimed that he was with Pip all night so maybe he was telling the truth. I couldn't think straight right now . I had to have Stan and Kenny carry me away from that place because I felt like it was sucking the life out of me. Damien had retreated back into his home, laughing at me as I limped away.

"Are you alright, Kyle? You look terrible," Kenny brushes the dirt off the back of my orange jacket.

"So what do we do now? Damien says it wasn't him. Maybe we should just take his word for it," Stan suggested while trying to keep me from collapsing.

I nodded my head while still trying to gather my thoughts. When I was feeling stronger, I was able to stand up while my two friends looked on with concern. Once I was sure that I was out of danger, I couldn't stop rubbing my sore neck. What a terrifying feeling that was. But at least I managed to get information from Damien. And our investigation wasn't finished yet.

"Come on guys. Next we're going to talk to Scott Tenorman," I announced.


	19. Suspect two: The Head Ginger

As usual the high-school was crowded with teenagers who often hung around after school-hours to do curricular-activities. Football players were having their practice on the field while some students were getting ready for exercise routines. Kenny couldn't stop eyeballing the hot cheerleaders ready to perform a cheer. To think one day we would all end up here. Although I wanted to enjoy being just a kid for now.

We were told that Scott Tenorman liked hanging on the bleachers with his buddies. He kept up with both his studies and as an manipulative con artist. Sure enough upon arriving, there sat Scott conversing with his regular gang of friends. We didn't know what we were in for. He may not look it, but Scott was dangerously deceptive and unpredictable. He won't like us around questioning him too.

"Better let me do the talking, guys," I told my two friends. "Dealing with him is no different than dealing with Cartman, am I right?"

I led the way over to the bleachers and tried to look as inconspicuous as I could. Scott didn't notice us at first until we came near. He was highly surprised to see all three of us here. Now the teen ginger put his books aside and turned his full attention upon us. His expression was wary and his beady eyes looked alert like always. I hope nothing bad happens this time. I was still shaken up by getting throttled in the neck by Damien Thorn.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," Scott greeted us coolly. "Friends of Cartman I presume? What brings you over to my part of the neighborhood?"

Giving Stan and Kenny a nod, I stepped forward to speak up. "Scott Tenorman. I'm not sure if you remember me but I want to talk to you about something."

I watched as Scott took his time staring at each of us closely while looking paranoid and untrusting. Maybe it's because we're Cartman's friends that had him acting suspicious. Just as I thought, the teen ginger's eyes started to wander around the football fields, over to the racing tracks, to the high school building. We knew he was trying to sniff out Cartman. As if he thought the rotund boy was actually hiding somewhere spying on him. Finally Scott looked back to us.

"If you're here, then the fat little pig has to be here as well. So what is it you want? Why is Eric sending his friends to do his dirty work for him?" Scott questioned.

"No Scott. Cartman didn't send us here. We're here of our own accord," I quickly explained before Scott got any more suspicious. "I wanted to ask if you've heard what happened to him."

This changed everything. No longer was he acting so freaked-out. At the mention of Cartman's accident, Scott was suddenly looking cheerful. Not only that but he seemed more than willing to talk to us. Perhaps I just landed on a favorite subject of his. It still didn't stop me from thinking what a total psycho he was.

"Well now… That's the latest news around here. According to police investigations, somebody tried to whack the little pig. Not surprising, considering what a disgusting fat piece of shit he was. Why would you want to ask me about that?"

Scott studied me skeptically. My expression was stony when I answered him. "I think you tried to kill Cartman…"

Scott and I stared each other down. This was a risky move to make, but I wanted to get a rise out of him. See how he reacted to me accusing him of a crime. No matter what happens, I'll always protect Cartman. Scott glared down at me but I stood my ground. A second later, suddenly Scott starts laughing as if I've just told him the funniest joke in the world. Not the kind of reaction I was going for but at least he didn't get angry. Now the teen ginger was surveying me with those creepy blue eyes.

"That's what this is all about?" Scott jeered. "You think because Cartman nearly gets killed on a mountain cliff, it was me who'd done it? Oh brother, what do you take me for? I'm a first-class liar and mastermind, there's nothing creative about pushing somebody off a cliff. Anyone could do it. Besides, if I'd wanted to kill Cartman, I'd do it in style. Did you know that I've got a talent for showbiz?"

While Scott was happily bragging, I was practically seething with fury at the way this dickhead reveled at the idea of Cartman almost dying. This dude was a serious monster and there was no doubt that he could have been the one who done it. Stan and Kenny saw me flaring up and rushed to my side in case I did something irrational. But I flashed them an "it's okay" look before turning back toward Scott who had been chuckling this whole time.

"I'll take that as a no? But then how do I know you're not lying, Scott?" I persisted. "You said it yourself, you're first-class lair and mastermind. So how do we know that you're not putting on a show for us right now?"

This caused Scott to stop laughing where he now looked down at me with a straight face and calm demeanor. "I don't expect you to believe me. But that's just fine. All I care about is Cartman staying out of my turf and out of my way. That was our agreement…the only agreement I should add."

This creep was seriously starting to piss me off. His arrogance was unbearable and it was clear that he was not going to tell me anything. Even my best friend thought so because he stepped up to me to whisper into my ear. "Dude, we're not getting anywhere with this guy. We shouldn't waste our time."

I held up a hand to hush him because I knew exactly how to get to Scott Tenorman. I knew his weakness… I knew the one thing that would provoke him. So without further ado, I kept my tone nonchalant when I started speaking in a loud voice so that the teen ginger could hear everything word for word.

"Oh I get it. It makes a lot of sense that you wouldn't want Eric Cartman around. Especially since everyone in this town knows that Cartman makes for a better charismatic, cunning leader whereas his mastermind schemes are still unrivaled…even by you whose schemes look like the work of a dirty pick-pocket thief."

Bingo. The mocking smile vanishes in a heartbeat and was replaced with a look of pure contempt. Scott's cold eyes seem to burn holes through me when he scowled viciously. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being compared to his younger half-sibling. There was a lot of competition between Cartman and Scott. And the teen ginger despised the fact that he came in second place. I didn't back away when Scott towered over me with a outraged look.

"You unbelievably annoying kike," Scott snarled angrily. "You dare say that to my face? Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't forget that I've been conning people since the age of five. I'm the real expect and that little pig has nothing over me!"

I couldn't stop standing there smirking ear-to-ear. This was too easy. Scott Tenorman was way too obsessed with trying to look better than Cartman. It was apart of his already large ego. However Scott did calm down long enough to smile wickedly at me. I was bothered to see the way he eyed me so knowingly. Like he knew something that I didn't know. Before I knew it, Scott was speaking to me in an unusually soft voice that didn't fit him so well.

"Oh well… I guess you would think something like that, Kyle. I'm just going to chalk it up to you being upset that the police have named you their number one suspect in their investigation. They think you're the one who tried to kill Cartman, don't they? And yet you come here trying to point the finger at me? It doesn't work like that. Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe you did do it? Maybe you did try to kill Cartman and you just can't remember it somehow."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond to that. Before I could protest, Scott went on. "There's no hiding it anymore. Everyone knows you hated Cartman. Wanna know what I think? I think you did try to kill him. You hated him so much that you couldn't stand it. But what you didn't realize was all that hatred you've been harboring all those years created darkness in your heart. It caused you to act. You hated Cartman so much that you wanted him dead. Isn't that how it happened, Kyle?"

I was aware that both Stan and Kenny were looking at me now. I couldn't see what expressions were on their faces; instead I stared at Scott who continued to talk. "I can see it happening. You got into a fight with Cartman on that mountain cliff. Things got ugly up there…all that hatred and anger you've stored up there…you reached out and pushed him over the edge and watched him fall. Maybe you can't remember it…maybe you blocked it out of your memory. Anything's possible. All I know is that he was your enemy too. You hated him, even now when he doesn't remember why you hate him. Isn't that about right?"

I couldn't answer him. This was too much for me. It couldn't be true. I know I wasn't the one who did this to Cartman. I didn't mercilessly beat him up and threw him over the edge just to watch him die. _It wasn't me…it wasn't me…it wasn't me_. With my heart pounding, I lost the ability to focus on thoughts. Instead I had Scott's words now haunting my very psyche…making me doubt what I really know. Maybe I did do it…could I have been sleepwalking?

"That's enough, Scott. We've heard all that we've needed. We'll be keeping an eye on you," Stan told the ginger teen before placing his hands on my shoulders and gently guiding me away.

Scott Tenorman watched me leave in discomfort with a beaming smile. That heartless cruel bastard…how could he? Once we got a good distance away from the high-school, it took minutes for Stan and Kenny to snap me out of the trance. It was frightening…it was almost like Scott really had hypnotized me. I knew the guy was insane. He could have been twisting things around. As far as I was concerned, he was still a suspect.

"Talk to me, Kyle. You can't believe anything Scott tells you," Kenny said soothingly. "That guy is so full of it. He was just trying to get inside your head. You're way too smart to be tricked."

"Kenny's right," Stan agreed. "Look, if you want to stop this investigation, we'll understand."

No. I couldn't stop now. I've come this far so I was going to see it to the end, even if it kills me. Stan and Kenny had been terrific staying by my side like that and helping me get through this. I still needed their support for the last and final suspect that I wanted checked out. This was something I wasn't looking forward to. But I've been through crazier situations in South Park before.

"Follow me guys. We are going to do this. We have to go find out where Trent Boyett lives. I only hope that he'll be willing to talk to us," I said determinedly.

I walked a couple of steps ahead when suddenly Stan asked me a question. "Kyle, I need to know something. Are you really doing this for Cartman, or is this your own way of proving to everyone that you're not a killer?"

"Stan!" Kenny started to say defensively.

But I knew that my best friend was only being honest. A question like that deserves an answer. So I gave it to Stan. "I'm doing this for both of us. Not only will this keep Cartman safe, but it'll also prove that I've never hurt a hair on his head."

That was all Stan needed to know before returning to my side and giving me a nod to show his loyalty. I couldn't asked for better friends. Kenny was always trying to look out for me. And as for Cartman…well…I think I've always cared about him all along. I just hadn't realized it until now.


	20. Suspect three: The Jailbird

It's funny to discover that Trent Boyett actually lived in a trailer with his grandmother around the camping site in South Park. Talking to a guy like him wasn't going to be easy. Here was a kid who had been in trouble with the law since the day he was a preschooler. We were terrified to go anywhere near him, but I was able to convince both Stan and Kenny to not back out on me. I was going to do this with or without them. Five minutes was all I needed and I would get the hell out of there.

"Damn…it's a mess around here," Stan said uneasily, taking in his surroundings. "Look! Trent's over there by his trailer!"

Trent wasn't hard to spot around this trashy field, filled with countless trailers, piles of trash and junk, beer bottles littered all over, abandoned pieces of furniture. It was in the very same neighborhood where Kenny himself lived with his poor family. But compared to this place, Kenny might as well have come from a palace. However I wasn't here to criticize the land. I had important work to do.

"Okay guys, this is it," I said. "I'm just going to ask him a couple of questions and then we're out of here. Understood?"

Stan and Kenny nodded. Taking a deep breath in the hopes that it would calm my nerves, I started to make my way over to where Trent Boyett sat on a beach chair, busily cutting out pictures from a magazine with scissors. My heart leaped in fright the second the blond jailbird took notice of us and looked up with hostility written all over his face. Gosh, I hope that wasn't a bad sign. I tried showing my friendliest smile, but it felt more like a grimace to me.

"Hi Trent. Got a minute?" I gave him a little wave. "I was hoping I could ask you something."

"I know. You wan' someone taken care of, righ?" Trent said lazily. "Jus give me tha same of tha victim and I'll make sure to make it look like an accident. I'll be needin' to be paid, ya know."

With that, Trent points to a big jar filled with money. He got paid to beat people up? Not surprising, we have been hearing rumors about him being some kind of hit-man. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the blond jailbird had magazines featured on guns, combat knifes and other weapons. Books that taught how to strangle someone, blood analysis on crime scenes, chemicals used in poison and even manuals on how to make bombs. It was almost like Trent Boyett grew up knowing nothing but violence.

Very discomforting to say the least. "Ummm… we're not here for that," I quickly said while focusing on Trent. "I wanted to know if you've heard the news about what happened to Eric Cartman."

This question made Trent stop what he was doing, then he slowly gazed up at me. I didn't like what I saw. His expression was fierce and aggressive, and for a split second I thought he was going to strike me right on the spot. But instead he put down the magazine while studying me with suspicion. I just wanted him to answer already so we could be on our way.

"Interesting news I ere,' Trent drawls gruffly. "Somebody tries to take down tha slobbering fat tub-o-lard. Pity… I was hopin' to take tha sucker out meself. Ah well…I could always finish tha job."

Stan and Kenny gasped loudly while I was absolutely dumbfounded. Did Trent Boyett just confess to the crime? Was he the one who attacked Cartman on that mountain cliff? Oh god… I have not been expecting this. What was I suppose to do now? Catching the shocked looks on our faces, Trent scowled at us funnily. Now the blond jailbird tosses his magazine to the side where he stood up to face us. He was looking confused by our reactions.

"Wha's this? Why ya askin' me so many questions anyways? Ya know I'm not sorry about what happened to that Eric Cartman. The fat bastard's has had it comin' to him fer years now. I'm only sorry tha he didn't stay dead!" Trent growls impatiently.

"So you admit it…," I manage to say in a trembling voice. "Are you the one who tried to kill him up on that mountain cliff? What have you done?"

Trent's steel-gray eyes penetrated into my emerald green ones. He still looked to be confused. "Wha? You think tha I'm tha scum who tried to do that Cartman kid in? Nah…No way. Wha proof do ya have of tha? Wha makes ya think tha I'd done it?"

In other words, Trent Boyett was also denying it. But it didn't change the fact that he too had a motive for wanting to get rid of Cartman. If that wasn't scary enough, he still had an agenda against me, Stan and Kenny. Maybe he was still looking for revenge and Cartman was only the beginning. If that were true, then that could mean that the three of us were in danger. The thought did not keep me calm.

Trent was starting to lose his temper now. "Are ya actually accusin' me of a crime, Broflovski? Ya think I'm tha one who did it? Ya got some nerve comin' here to say all dis to my face! I oughta bury ya alive!"

Just when I finally lost my courage, my best friend Stan bravely stepped in between Trent and me and was there to back me up 100%. "Lay off Trent! We're only trying to figure out what's going on around here. We're not trying to piss you off!"

"Well ya are pissing me off! Dis scummy Jew thinks he can come ere' and be a smartass! Ya know, I don't like it when people play detective round' here. Ya best get the hell off ma' lawn!"

"Gladly. We're not about to waste another minute with you. Sorry to have bothered you Trent, we'll just let you get back to the snuffing business," Stan replies sarcastically.

I smiled appreciatively at Stan who smiled in return. Kenny was looking positively impressed by Stan's brave performance. My best friend had gotten stronger from the last couple of weeks. It gave me comfort to know that he was always willing to fight for me whenever I couldn't. Now the three of us were eager to put some distance between us and that dangerous convict Trent Boyett. Hopefully we would be able to put together all the clues and add it all up.

"What a day this has been. I hope you know what you're doing, Kyle. I want to help Cartman too but we need to watch out for ourselves," Stan said with some relief.

Then it happened. Trent Boyett was not one to let go of old grudges. As if in slow motion, I turned around in time to see the blond jailbird running at my best friend with a pocket knife in hand. It was already too late and there was nothing I could do but hold my breath and feel my heart freeze. Stan turned around where his happy expression became one of terror. Before we knew what happened, Kenny McCormick was quicker to spot the danger. I watched in horror as the orange parka boy darted in front of Stan like a shield and received the devastating stab in the back instead.

"Kenny!" The scream came from me.

Stan stood rooted to the ground, fully aware that the orange parka boy held him into a protective embrace while receiving punishing stabs in the back by a vindictive Trent. Suddenly it was over, and Trent was laughing nastily at what he'd done. Next thing I know, Stan was holding Kenny in his arms for dear life while I rushed to his side to see how bad it was.

"Oh god…stay with me…stay with me Kenny…it's okay…it's going to be alright," Stan kept repeating over and over again until it almost didn't make sense.

This looked bad. Kenny's back looked messed up and he was bleeding and shaking nonstop from the knife attack. God damn that Trent…was this really his idea of keeping us scared and intimidated? Stan gazed tearfully down at the blond boy who had just saved his life. He's never known anyone who has done that for him. It was truly the most selfless act ever, but now he was terrified that he was about to lose his savior. So he clutched Kenny tightly in his arms and tried hard not to break down crying.

At this rate, I'm already yanking out my cell-phone that I kept inside my jacket pocket and with shaky fingers began to dial 911. "Hello? I need help right away! My friend just got stabbed! I think he's breathing, but I don't know for how long! I'm on the east side of South Park around Wallis Avenue. Hurry!"

As I finish calling for help, I couldn't stop watching Stan hold a half-conscious Kenny in his arms. That was when I began to notice something. Kenny reached up to take Stan's hand to hold. A look of contentment passed over the blond boy's face as he rested his head on Stan's chest. It all seemed so…affectionate to me. I don't think I've ever seen Kenny behave that way toward Stan before. Maybe it was because I was out of my mind with worry, but it was something unique. Looking back on it now, wasn't Kenny always trying to get Stan to notice him? I couldn't think too long about it because I finally heard the sounds of sirens and an ambulance approaching our location.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it readers! The three suspects! Which one of them do you think did it? Damien Thorn, Scott Tenorman, or Trent Boyett? Remember, the twist isn't coming until later in the story so be sure to tune in for it then! Watch as the Kyman romance grows as well as the obvious hints for other couples as well. I hope you have fun reading!<strong>


	21. Healing emotions & revealing lies

**Here are the best chapters I was looking forward to setting up. Sorry, I know that I've read a lot of readers when I didn't update this in such a long time. At least understand whenever I'm not getting up new chapters it only means that I am not around internet. Anyways, glad to return to this story. Continuing the story!**

* * *

><p>Here we were again. Back at Hell's Hospital where our friend was immediately whisked away on a stretcher and taken in by doctors to quickly treat his wounds. Stan and me had to stay behind in the waiting room where we prayed that we weren't about to be given more bad news. All we could do was sit down in a chair and have nothing to distract us except for the racing thoughts in our heads. I was especially feeling guilty about what happened.<p>

"It's all fault," I said sadly. "Why did I ever have to drag us off to see that crazy convict Trent Boyett? I should have known better…"

"Don't blame yourself, Kyle. If it wasn't for Kenny, I'd probably be in that emergency room instead," Stan said, sounding just as torn up as I was. "I never even saw it coming. Why the hell didn't I dodge?"

I don't know how long we've sat there beating ourselves up about it. I couldn't stop feeling like shit. How could this have happened? An half-hour later, the doctor finally entered the room where Stan and I automatically jumped to our feet, ready to take the news. Wrapping the stethoscope around his neck, the doctor had a reassuring smile when he saw us behaving so tensely.

"Relax boys. Your friend is going to be okay. He has some nasty cuts on his back but luckily it wasn't bad enough to damage his spinal cord, otherwise that would have caused paralysis. Your friend will have to remain in the hospital for a while so he can rest up his back," the doctor informed us.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Stan and I were already rushing to the hospital room, whereupon entering we spotted Kenny safely tucked into his bed with his bare chest wrapped in bandages and his back resting on multiple soft pillows. He looked up and a grin appeared on his face. I noticed that Kenny was no longer wearing his orange parka. We could see everything of him. As usual, his golden blond hair was in messy tangles which added to his boyish charm. Nonetheless, I was super stoked to see him okay and acting like himself. Stan was the first to rush up to his side.

"Kenny! Thank god man. Are you feeling better? I thought Trent was seriously going to kill you. I can't believe that unimaginable prick would pull an ambush like that."

"I can believe it," I said good-heartedly. "But all I care about is that Kenny is safe and alive. Word to the wise? We need to stay the fuck away from Trent."

Stan and Kenny couldn't have agreed more. Now that I've stood there feeing happier than I've been feeling in the last hour or so, again I took notice Kenny's behavior toward my best friend. I don't think I was seeing things here. Kenny reached out to grip Stan's shoulder and it looked like he wanted to bring him closer. No… More like Kenny wanted to be close to him… With his hoodie off, I had no trouble seeing the deep expressions on Kenny's face. Am I the only one noticing this?

"I didn't mean to scare you guys like that," Kenny started to apologize. "But when I saw Trent coming at Stan like that with the knife…I…I don't know what possessed me. It was all I could think of…" There Kenny gazed up at Stan with a look of longing in those sky-blue eyes.

"I'm real glad you managed to come out of that alive. Just don't ever scare us like that again, Kenny," Stan said with a little scold.

I couldn't stop watching the way Stan and Kenny held onto each other's company for support and strength. I felt envious to see that they could share a bond like that. Was it me, or was Kenny growing attracted to Stan? After all, my best friend was officially single now that Wendy left him for a more glamorous boyfriend. And yet Stan wasn't gay…or was he? Suddenly I was starting to feel like a third wheel here, so I turned to make my way toward the door.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to go find myself a snack-machine."

If my theory was correct, I was deliberately leaving those two alone. Now let's see what kind of sparks fly between those two. The second that the red-headed Jew left, Stan thought he should seize the opportunity to let out the emotions that he'd been having a hard time deciphering. He couldn't get the images out of his head, the ones with Trent coming at him to attack and Kenny moving in front of him like a shield.

While Kenny was massaging his back up against the pillows, he was suddenly aware that Stan was staring at him with tears in his midnight blue eyes. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Stan was giving him a sharp punch in the shoulder and becoming very sensitive.

"Why Kenny? Why did you have to go do that? Are you out of your fucking mind? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Stan said all this very fast that he wondered if the blond boy would be able to give a straight answer.

"Stanley… you know that I was only trying to protect you," Kenny said softly while rubbing his shoulder from the little punch he received.

"Damn it! He was aiming for me! I'm the one who should be sitting here in this hospital bed, not you!" Stan was frowned angrily as the volume of his voice rose. "Why did you have to go risk your life like that? I'm not worth that!"

"YOU ARE WORTH IT!" Kenny interrupted with a shout, hardly caring who heard him.

"Look, I don't know what Wendy might have told you, but you've always been loyal, honest, well-meaning, sensitive, sweet, and the handsomest guy that no cunt should have to keep trading in for someone else. I know the break-up was bad, but don't you ever let it take away your self-esteem!"

Kenny never meant to end up being emotional himself, but it all just slipped out. He'd wanted to say that for a very long time. But he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings…there was a good chance that he would be rejected. Even so, it still made him mad to think of the way Wendy had left Stan alone. If he had been lucky enough to have someone like that, he would have wanted nothing more than to have that special someone in his life. Now that he inadvertently confessed all that, he could no longer look Stan in the face anymore and instead chose to stare down at the floor.

"Oh Kenny…," was all Stan could mutter as he found that he didn't know what else say to say. But he did know how he felt. Touched…

Meanwhile, I was busy standing at the snack-machine while trying to count how much change I had left from my allowance. Kenny was going to be okay. We wouldn't dare press charges against Trent Boyett; otherwise we'd just be giving him more reasons to come after us. Throughout the whole ordeal, I'd forgotten why we were questioning dangerous villains in South Park to begin with. Suddenly I felt two big arms wrap themselves around me into a tight embrace, followed by a very familiar voice in my ear.

"Oh god Kahl! Are you okay? What the hell happened here? What did that crazy motherfucker do to you? I heard what happened with Trent Boyett. Did he try to hurt you? Why are you here?"

It was Cartman. I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that he was here or that he was hugging me as if he thought that I was the one who got hurt. I had to concentrate on breathing as Cartman held onto me and started checking me over as if determined to find something wrong at once. How did he even know we were here at the hospital? With him was Butters who came forward to gently pull Cartman off me and consolingly patted him on the back.

"There, there Eric. It's okay. Kyle looks fine to me. Maybe he wasn't the one who got hurt," Butters told Cartman.

Cartman nodded understandably and turned away from me to look at Butters who was smiling. I was beginning to feel very angry that Cartman had stopped paying attention to me like that, although I don't know why. Trying to ignore the irksome feeling, I did manage to explain what happened to the both of them. Cartman and Butters were equally horrified by this. Once I finished, Butters was tugging on Cartman's sleeve to hurry him along.

"Come on, Eric. We gotta go see if Kenny's alright," Butters urged.

Cartman was about to go follow the buttery blond boy when unexplainably I reached out and grab hold of his sleeve to stop him from leaving. "Wait! Before you go, I really need to talk to you about something, Cartman."

The words fell out of my mouth. Butters stopped to look back uncertainly but Cartman assured him that he would be there shortly. Once Butters left, it was only just the two of us now. Cartman looked at me and waited. But I didn't say anything. Instead it occurred to me that I only wanted him here…with me…alone. I've missed him. The whole reason why I was doing this had been for him. When I remained quiet, Cartman narrows his eyebrows into a slight frown.

"Well Kahl? Do you have something you wanted to say?" he implores.

The truth was I just wanted him here. I didn't know how to express this into words, but maybe I wouldn't have to. Cartman seem to get my meaning all too well. To show this, he stood close by my side and then I was happy. I wanted us to stay like this…to be together. I didn't want to be away from him. How is it that I'm beginning to realize all this now? Was it because he'd been hanging out with Butters? But still, this was nice. Being together again…unfortunately not for long.

"This is a touching scene. The Nazi and the Jew together against all the odds. Or is that what he's led you to believe so far, Eric?"

Cartman and I spun around at the source of the voice. Oh shit, things had just gotten a lot worse. Scott Tenorman had entered the hospital…why he was here I had no idea. Smirking at the surprised looks on our faces, he seemed to strut his way over here. Almost right away I felt Cartman become tense at the mere sight of the teen ginger. He wasn't the only one. To think that only earlier today, I've just been having a cozy chat with Scott at the high school. So why was he here now?

"So sorry about your friend. Ya know, I could have warned you that Trent doesn't like to have his buttons pushed. Looks like you found that out the hard way. But enough about that…," Scott turned his attention toward Cartman. "You've never answered my question, Eric. What does Kyle have you believing? Has he ever told you the truth about you…and him?"

_Oh no he didn't_. Puzzled by this, Cartman turned to me. "What? The truth about you and me? What does he mean by that?"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, Scott!" I growled under my breath. "You better not tell him anything! He doesn't need to know about any of that! It's…it's in the past now."

"Is it?" Scott said in a dramatic voice. "Are you curious yet, Eric? Want to know what your little Jewish friend has been lying to you about? What he's been lying to you about the entire time? You've got questions, I've got answers!"

While Scott was enjoying the performance he was putting on, I could already see Cartman slowly having doubts. He was starting to look at me with confusion and something else. There was mistrust in those chocolate-brown eyes. I knew where this was going and I was going to put a stop to it with all the power invested in me. _No…not this way…Cartman can't find out this way. Not from him…not from Scott…He can't know the truth yet. He's not ready. Anything but this._

"Kyle?" Cartman spoke my name weakly and my heart ached. "What does he mean?"

"Yes Kyle. What do you mean?" Scott mockingly repeated the question.

As this was being said, I was forced to watch as Cartman's expression went from being confused to utterly tormented. He was quickly becoming disheartened at the thought that I was lying to him. I knew this was the part where I should be explaining myself, but I couldn't do it. I was a coward. And because I didn't want to lose him… I didn't want for him to go back to thinking the worst of me. Therefore, Scott Tenorman was free to plow ahead with the actual truth.

"Isn't it obvious, Eric?" Scott placed a hand on Cartman's shoulder in a brotherly matter and seemed to move him away from me. "Kyle isn't your friend. He lied. Before all this, you two were sworn enemies. You hated him and he hated you."

Cartman didn't believe this at first. All he could do was stare at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. Instead I hung my head in shame. It's not like I can deny it…because it was the truth. Because deep down inside, I hated lying to Cartman all the time. I only wanted to protect him…I didn't mean to lie…I just wanted us to get along for once. I didn't want to think it was selfish of me. Before I knew it, I raised my head and finally looked at the pain I've caused Cartman.

"That's…that's not true. It can't be true. You wouldn't lie to me. After everything you've ever told me…taught me…it…it wasn't a lie. Tell me that wasn't a lie! You tell me!" Cartman chose to be angry with me but I knew it hurt him more than words could say.

I finally decided that he deserved to hear it from me. So I told him. "Yes Cartman. I wasn't honest about some things. But you need to understand, I did it to protect you! I was never trying to be deceitful! We may have never been friends, but I've always cared for you. That's why I did it. I cared too much about your feelings!"

"Bullshit…," Scott snickers indifferently. "You claimed that you did it out of protection? Don't flatter yourself, Kyle. The real truth is that you've wanted to manipulate him to your own advantage. You put all those lies in his head and made him think he could be somebody else. But you're wrong…Cartman deserves to know who he really is. I should tell him…"

"No! Don't listen to him Cartman! You need to listen to me! I've been trying to help you, trying to help you get better. I really do care about you and I really wanted to try to become your friend!" I told him in desperation.

All of a sudden, Scott's cold eyes really began to gleam sinisterly now. He ended up saving one last nasty surprise for last. "Did I ever mention that accident up on the mountain cliff? You don't know this Eric, but the police have investigated it. I'm sorry to say it but Kyle Broflovski is their prime suspect."

At these words, Cartman's feelings hit rock-bottom. He didn't react at all and instead he was disturbed in the mind by the startling news. I was acutely aware that he was now staring at me unlike anything I've ever seen before. Eric Cartman looked terrified of me. He continued to have the look of somebody who just had a dagger thrust deep into his heart. Feeling the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks, I really had to make him understand the circumstances. I reached out to take Cartman into my arms and tried to get him to look at me.

"Cartman…it is true. The police did question me, but I swear to Jehovah that I would never hurt you in any way! It wasn't me! I didn't do this to you. You know me…please Cartman…for once in your life, use your heart…look inside yourself and know I didn't do this…what is your heart telling you?"

It was no use. Cartman couldn't look into his heart because he didn't know how. All he did was push me away and put distance between us. He didn't want to be anywhere near me. No matter how many times I'd reach for him, he'd only swat my hand away. What was even more despicable was the triumphant look on Scott's face who proudly stepped forward to stand by Cartman's side.

"Do you see now?" Scott said. "Can't you remember that Jews are compulsive liars and will say anything to ensure that their schemes are carried out? You've been nothing but his little pawn. Come with me and I will help you get back your real memories back, Eric."

But Cartman was backing away from Scott too and regarding him with complete disgust. I realized what we were doing to him. We were putting him in the middle. The choice between good and evil. Cartman didn't know who to believe. With that, the rotund boy gave us one final dirty look before turning his back on us and silently walk toward the hospital exit in a collective fashion. If there were turbulent emotions raging inside him, he never showed it. From the second Cartman was out of earshot, I attacked Scott Tenorman on the spot.

"You unbelievable motherfucker! How dare you come here and pull a stunt like that? I'll kill you!" I started to come at Scott with my fists raised but stop when he pulled out his gun half-way from his pocket as a warning.

"Tsk tsk… Better control yourself Kyle," Scott leered down at me. "It looks like I underestimated you. You seem to have a lot of influence over Eric, but it won't last long. Now that Eric knows what a conniving kike you are, I don't think he'll want to be hanging around the likes of you."

"You think this is all about control? You're wrong! I do these things because I want to help Cartman! I'll never let you get to him, do you hear me?" I warned. "You will never get to him!"

I was fuming with so much anger as I watched Scott place his gun back into his jean pocket and leisurely make his way toward the exit as well. But before going out, he looked back to me. "You're way too naïve, Kyle. Do you honestly think that Cartman can change? For people like us, we're sociopaths. Sociopaths don't change their stripes."

There in the middle of the hospital hallway, I was left alone with nothing to keep me company but my own guilty conscience and heartache. Scott was wrong… Cartman was capable of change. I've seen that potential. Eric Cartman was not a lost cause… This wasn't some stupid project I was doing for school…this was life. With the right training, I could help Cartman take back his heart. But how was I going to do it now that the truth was out? For all I may know, Cartman would never forgive me and it would all be in vain. I heard footsteps from behind and a soft voice.

"Kyle? Where…where did Eric go? Wasn't he here with you?" It was Butters coming to check up on me.

I'm not sure if he witnessed all that, but I was too distraught to talk to anyone. How was I ever going to make this right? Cartman most likely wouldn't want to see or talk to me. I've given him a reason to not trust me. Thanks to Scott Tenorman, another wedge had come between us. And I truly feared that I would lose Cartman. Worst yet, how could I convince him that I wasn't the one who tried to kill him up on that mountain cliff? Would he believe it and then revert back to his old self?

* * *

><p><strong>This made for a pretty emotional chapter. I'll bet the reviews will be begging me for the next update already. Gonna take a little break, but like always, the story must go on. And I promise that new chapter will finally reveal what happens from here. So stay tune!<strong>


	22. Learning to forgive me

**This took longer than I thought. But I really wanted to get more updates in. The best part is that this Wednesday is my birthday and I'm getting new episodes of South Park as a present! So yup, wanted to get in some more chapters if I can. Be sure to review to keep the story up and running like always! Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>For the next two days, life went on. But nobody said it'd be easy. Ever since he left the hospital, Cartman wouldn't speak to me, never returned my calls, nor would he ever so much as look at me. It was as if I didn't exist to him anymore. And everyday I had to pretend that I didn't care that I was being ignored. To think there was once a time where I would have gladly welcomed the idea of Cartman staying away from me. But now…it only added to my guilt and made me more depressed than ever.<p>

I had no idea how Cartman was feeling. He never shows emotion. However I did notice that he was spending more time with Butters. The two of them always doing something together. One thing was for sure; it aggravated me to no end to see him running around with that buttery blond pussy. I had to fight the urge to kick something whenever I saw the two of them walking by together like they were best friends. The truth was, I missed Cartman…

In an attempt to forget about my loneliness, I went to go visit Kenny in the hospital. He was more than happy to talk to me. Oddly enough, I noticed something different in the interaction between him and Stan. There was a lot of awkwardness with them. Everytime I asked him about it, Kenny would get embarrassed and come up with an excuse to not discuss it altogether. Maybe he would tell me some other time. Right now he wanted to talk about what was going on between me and Cartman.

"It's already been two days, Kyle," Kenny pointed out for the millionth time. "You can't leave things the way they are. If you have any hopes on making up with Cartman, you need to go see him and get him to talk to you."

"Right. Like I haven't been trying to do that," I said with a defeated sigh. "It's no use, Kenny. It's over. Cartman doesn't want anything to do with me. Maybe its better that we go back to hating each other. At least we knew how to do that."

As I talked, Kenny managed to pull his attention away from the hot nurse to finally raise his eyebrows at me. I knew I sounded pathetic to him. I couldn't help it… I was so bummed out that I needed to talk to someone. Normally I'd go talk to Stan, but lately my best friend hasn't been feeling too well. I've been lonely ever since and constantly thinking about what happened two days ago.

"I never thought Scott Tenorman would come here and open his big mouth like that," Kenny said. "I wonder what he was really up to."

"Well I'll tell you one thing," I said bitterly. "It was no coincidence. Scott came here with the full intent to give those harsh news to Cartman. It's almost like he was hoping it would tear us apart. I guess he was right…"

There was no question about it. Scott Tenorman didn't just show up at Hell's Hospital by accident. He knew we were there…he knew that Cartman was there. And the sneaky bastard showed up to put all that doubt in Cartman's head. That had to be planned. No matter what his reasons may have been, the damage was already done and Cartman no longer trusted me. And I've been feeling remorse ever since. Kenny was putting on his orange parka while I stood around in a daze. When he got off the hospital bed with his hood on, he stood facing me.

"Oh right then! Let's go. The doctor said I could go home today. But first you and me need to go take care of some business."

I was nonplussed about this so-called business. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Kenny grabbed his backpack and placed it on before following me out of the hospital room. "We're going to go see Cartman, of course. You need to see him."

Together we headed for the exit where the receptionist cheerfully bid us good afternoon. As we walked down the pedestrian sidewalk alongside the parking lot, with each step I took, I became increasingly nervous at the thought of seeing Cartman again. So many things could go wrong. What if Cartman got his old memories back and was more evil than ever? What if he didn't bother to talk to us at all? Half-way through the neighborhood, the tension got too great that before I knew it, I stopped and stayed where I was.

Kenny stops and looked over his shoulder when he notices I was falling behind. So now he stood around and patiently waited for me to follow. But I didn't… Now I turned the other way and started heading back down the street in the direction of my house. I couldn't do this. Kenny wasn't giving up and he went after me down the street. He didn't have to say anything when my house came into view and I walked up the driveway to get to my front door.

Opening it with the extra house key that we hid under a cleverly disguised stone on our lawn, I went into my own house with Kenny right there with me. Once inside, I found myself just standing there in the familiar living room and began wondering what I was doing. Was I really going to walk away from this? I was still unsure of my feelings toward Cartman. If I left things the way they were, there would never be any chance for reconciliation. But it also meant that Cartman and I could simply go back to being enemies. Those were my only two options… Kenny waited by the door and watched me struggle to come up with a decision.

"Kyle… you can't stay here. You need to go talk to Cartman. I know you want to."

Kenny was trying so hard. I've always admired that about him. But I was too scared. "I can't do it." Then I let out a hapless chuckle. "I never asked for this. I never wanted to get involved in the first place. Why couldn't I have just followed my instincts and stayed away from Cartman? Do you think I wanted to take on these problems?"

Between my flustered ramblings and emotional outbursts, Kenny remained understanding and nodded knowingly. "I know you're having a hard time with this. But think about it… Rather you want to hear it or not, I think you truly have come to care about Cartman. You got to know him in ways you've never had before. You're starting to recognize him as a person and not the anti-semitic, selfish, cruel monster that you're so used to knowing."

I didn't interrupt him as Kenny went on to reason. "What's more, I think Cartman is starting to feel the same way about you. He really did believe he was your friend. In fact, I think he's wanted that more than anything. So you can only imagine the shock going through his mind when he finds out that it's a lie and that you actually hate him. You know what you have to do… Go to him now and explain it to him."

I don't move at all. Kenny has to give me a mental shake. "Kyle, Cartman is sitting at home right now, heart-broken and confused by all this. You have to talk to him in order to make it right. You owe him that! You and Cartman have been getting along fine for the last couple of weeks. Please Kyle…don't put that wall back in between you two."

At last I snapped out of it and I decided to wise up. Kenny was right. I've been acting foolish long enough. Perhaps it's time for me to quit hiding and go deal with the problem. Besides, my conscience wouldn't stop haunting me. I was never one to turn down doing the right thing. But still… I think I'm going to need help. And luckily, I had Kenny for that.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the doorstep of Eric Cartman's house. It made me feel better knowing that I was going to do something about this. I only hoped that Cartman was in a listening mood because there was a lot that I had to tell him. Kenny gave me a thumbs-up before knocking on the door. My heart pounded fast when I heard from inside Cartman's sharp shout.

"What the hell do you want?" _Sounds like the rude call of an Eric Cartman_, I thought amusingly.

"It's Kenny! Can you come open the door? I just want to see you."

Two seconds later, there was the sound of the door unlocking and opening. Cartman stood there surprised to see me there that he flashed an indignant scowl at Kenny. "Ey! What the hell is "he" doing here? Kenny how could you! Helping a Jew to infiltrate my house?"

Upon this comment, I was afraid that we were dealing with the old Eric Cartman again. But while he was speaking ill of my religion, I spied a glimmer of hurt deep in his chocolate-brown eyes. So he was still upset with me. Only this time, he had every right to be. Kenny quickly stepped through the doorway in case Cartman changed his mind and slammed the door on us.

"Wait a minute, Cartman. Kyle here has something he needs to say to you. Can't you give him a chance to explain what happened back there in the hospital?" Kenny pleaded.

"Give him a chance to explain what? To explain what a two-faced backstabbing crooked Jew he is? Believe me, there's not much explaining to do when it comes to that!" Cartman snapped.

How funny. Cartman is remembering how to insult me again. If I wasn't already feeling bad as it was, I'd clubber him by now. But I decided to let it go for now. There were more important issues to deal with. I was hoping to get past the name-calling and have a decent conversation with the fatass for once. Poor Kenny was trying to get Cartman to see reason but wasn't being successful so far.

"Aw come on Cartman," Kenny insisted. "Can't you at least hear what he has to say? Just give Kyle five minutes of your time. You can't stay mad at him forever."

Cartman stubbornly crossed his arms and looked the other way. "No way. Besides, Kahl lied to me. I thought I knew who he was, but I was dead wrong. I may not remember who he is but I know what he is…a lying sack of crap!"

Kenny opened his mouth to protest, but paused when I held up a hand to stop him. This was between me and Cartman. If anything, I should be the one trying to talk to him, not Kenny. This was something that only I can do. Without asking for an invitation, I stepped inside the house and pushed past a highly affronted Cartman. Kenny watches me bemusedly as I turned to look back at him.

"Can you give us a few minutes, Ken? As Cartman's teacher, I have a very important lesson I need to give him," I said firmly.

Kenny couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. Nevertheless, he didn't argue and agreed to wait out here. Closing the front door shut, I turned around to finally face Cartman who was still ticked-off to see me force my way in here. Now he had no choice but to talk to me. Now we both took a seat on the living room couch and managed to get a bit more comfortable before our big discussion. I've already been going over it in my head; I knew what needed to be said here. I also knew that deep down inside, Cartman wanted to hear me talk. Otherwise he would have put up more of a fight to run me out of here.

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" Cartman demanded. "I don't trust that Scott Tenorman, and I don't trust you. He was right about one thing though… I guess I really don't know who my real friends or enemies are. I feel like I don't know anyone anymore."

Cartman sounded so lost when he said it. So much so that I immediately saw the change in his eyes. There was sadness in them. He was trying to act tough but I could tell that those walls he'd been building around himself for years was starting to crumble. I wanted to believe that this was a sign that he was remembering what it meant to be human. But when he met my gaze, I was dismayed to see him go back to looking cold and unattached.

"Listen to me Cartman," I said kindly. "You wanted the truth and I'm here to give it to you. I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you. It's just that…well…I… I didn't want for us to go back to hating each other. We were enemies… but not anymore. It's your choice on what you want us to be."

No matter what he chose to believe, I'll never stop caring about him deep down; the thought crossed my mind at once. Cartman's expression was unfathomable as he sat there studying me closely. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him…to let him know that I was always going to be there for him. But I was afraid that he would never look at me the same way again. My feelings for Cartman… I never felt this strongly about someone before.

"When you told me we weren't friends…you told the truth, didn't you?" This unexpected question popped out of Cartman's mouth. "You knew…you knew all along."

"Yes…I did tell you that," I admitted. "But it was before I started hanging out with you. And in the end, I realized that I did want to be your friend. I…I've had a change of heart."

With a hopeful look at Cartman, now it was time for the real lesson to begin. "Cartman… Forgiveness is when you use all the love and care in your heart to overlook a person's faults and mistakes and come to accept them anyway. I'm not asking you to trust me… I want you to trust in your heart. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

My heartfelt words didn't seem to get through to him. Cartman got up from the couch and went as far away from me as he could. He placed two hands on his head and began to massage it, as if getting a headache from it all. Not only that, but the pained grimace on his face seemed to indicate that he was experiencing a lot of emotional turmoil. I didn't understand what was happening to him and out of concern; I also got up from the couch and went to slowly approach him.

"Cartman? Is everything alright? Cartman?" My hand gently reached out to take his arm. There in a harsh voice I barely recognized, Cartman was snarling words at me.

"Get out. Now." I don't move at all. So instead he gave me a rough push and became even more enraged. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I think my heart shattered right then and there. I guess this meant Cartman wasn't going to forgive me. I have been wasting my time. Oh well, at least I apologized to him and said my peace. And now there was nothing more to be said here. All that was left to do was leave. I turned away from the suffering rotund boy and headed straight for the door in a sulky manner. But just as I grabbed the doorknob, Cartman was tearfully calling me back.

"No Kahl! Don't go!" Turning around at once, Cartman was behind me and was looking weaker and more vulnerable than I've ever seen him. "Please don't go! I didn't mean it! It's just…it's just that I don't know what to feel. I don't know how to forgive someone. I've never had to do it before so…don't leave me because I don't know how to forgive!"

Poor Cartman was so conflicted; I knew right away that I couldn't leave him like this. I wouldn't want to. It was bad enough that he couldn't remember who he was, but to see him struggling so helplessly like this. The next thing I know, my feelings won me over. Forgetting about everything else, I took Cartman into my arms and hugged him. Together we stood there holding each other while I caressed Cartman's back and whispered softly into his ear.

"Shhh… Not another word. You're going to be okay, Cartman. I know you're scared, but it'll be okay. I swear to you, I will be with you along every step of the way. I'm here to help."

As I held the bigger boy in my arms, with a tiny sniff, Cartman finally relaxed. I'm not sure if I gained his trust yet, but I did understand that now I really would have to earn it. Even though he didn't say it, I knew Cartman had forgiven me. He was going to need me more than ever. Did this make us friends, enemies, frenemies? Well…we're still trying to figure it out. But as Cartman once pointed out…"_I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter at all to me. I know we argue all the time and I give you tons of crap, but we've also been through a lot together and maybe that alone doesn't make us friends, but it makes us something_." But then what does it make us? What is that something?

Outside the house, Kenny snuck a peek through the window to spy the Jew and Nazi inside holding each other in what was an unmistakable endearing hug. With a sly smirk, he knew that his job was done here. He always knew those two would end up together sooner or later. Now Kenny decided to head for his own home. Along the way, Kenny couldn't stop thinking about the boy with hair as black as a raven's wing. Someone who could only be admired from afar.


	23. Pond ponderings

Stark's Pond was a popular spot in South Park. A beautiful big pond perfect for swimming, ice-skating, hockey, picnics, carnivals, or other social events. We've all been coming here since we were babies. I've always liked it because it was a good place to get lost in thought and think about life. And this was the place that I've chosen to meet Cartman.

With a little luck, I could get him to know how to open his heart. Things have been going good between me and Cartman. I'd like to think we've gotten closer after all we've been through so far. Right now I was trying to focus on being a good teacher. I wasn't ready to accept the rotund boy as a friend yet, but hopefully we would get there. I sat perched on top of a log while waiting for Cartman to show up.

The fatass was late. Finally ten minutes later, Cartman arrived and sat down beside me. Glad to see he wasn't going to be a no-show. Although I noticed he'd been acting rather distant around me. Instead he chose to gaze out at the breath-taking view of the pond; a dark purple afternoon was coming along with some orange-colored clouds still lining among the horizon, most of the sky could be seen reflected in the crystal blue waters of Stark's Pond.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait to sneak out of my house to come here," Cartman said shortly.

"Uh Cartman…you didn't have to sneak here in order to see me." I looked at him oddly

Cartman nodded without looking at me. "I know. I like to do it anyway because it makes me feel so bad-ass." There was an all-knowing mischievous smirk when he said it.

We took the time to enjoy the nice afternoon while watching the water ripple and sparkle. It felt strange to be sitting here with Cartman. I don't think I've ever spend this much time with him in the past. With his big body leant up against my tiny one brought me warmth and relaxation that it made me grow comfortable with his closeness. But it wasn't the same as hanging out with Stan. Eric Cartman seemed to bring out an emotion of a different kind in me… Feelings of the deep loving kind. I felt like I could stay like this forever with him beside me…

At last, Cartman cleared his throat to break the silence. "So? What did you bring me here for? Something you could only tell me in person?"

This wasn't going to be easy. I wonder how best to break it to him. "Well Cartman… I feel that you're ready for the hardest lesson of all…," Closing my eyes momentarily, I went ahead. "This whole time I've been using my heart to show you how to feel. Showing you compassion, friendship, forgiveness, all the beautiful things in the world. Today Cartman…we're going to be using your heart from now on."

Now Cartman looked straight at me and I saw instant fear. "What? But…but what if I can't? Are you sure that I'm ready? I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can," I assured him. "I believe you can. We just have to find the one thing that'll will touch your heart. I truly believe that there is that one thing that makes a person open up. Let's give it a try, shall we?"

With that, I got Cartman reading some of the most memorable, true classic tales that could touch anyone's heart. While he read outloud, I had to keep ducking my head so that he wouldn't see me getting all teary-eyed and emotional. It got to be embarrassing. But the more he read, Cartman still looked untouched and unimpressed. Once again, he got nothing out of it and became frustrated as a result. I felt bad for him. He really wanted to feel something.

"Keep trying, Cartman. You can't give up on it. It takes time for the heart to grow," I said cheerfully.

I reached up to wipe away the tears that have collected in my eyes. I hated it when I got like this. But when I looked up, I caught Cartman watching me. He no longer seemed interested in reading anymore, probably because it was boring the shit out of him. While still holding the book on his lap, he leant closer toward me and looked into my emerald green eyes in order to read the words inside them. He spoke in a voice that almost did not seem to be his own.

"You smell nice…," he whispered. "Like cucumber melons or something. It really suits you."

This shocked me to the core. This was so unlike him. Even Cartman realized the magnitude of his words as he tried to comprehend them. It wasn't the first time he said something sweet to me. But this couldn't possibly mean what I thought it meant. I can't think clearly because my thoughts were running rampant in my head. Cartman assumed that my silence meant that I was waiting to hear more, so he turned away from me and gazed over at Stark's Pond. _Didn't he realize what he was saying? Does he know what this does to me_? And it just kept getting better…

"Not to freak you our or anything…but I think it's adorable to see you show emotion. You don't have to hide it from me. That's all I'm saying…" Cartman looks sideways at me.

I tried to figure out what Cartman was trying to pull here. Why would he say that to me? Just because he had amnesia didn't mean he couldn't remember how to manipulate someone. I wasn't sure if he was though… Can't I just believe for one second that maybe he wasn't full of shit? Deciding to discuss it, I reached over to take the book out of Cartman's hand with a determination not look into his face.

"It's all right, Cartman. You don't have to keep telling me things that I want to hear."

Without warning, Cartman took my hand into his where I felt instant warmth shot up my arm. My heart was racing at top speed and it took my breath away. And it was all from his touch. I had no choice; I had to look at him. My green eyes moved up to see the sparks flying out of Cartman's brown eyes like electricity. Was he getting the same reaction? Or could he really not feel it? Somehow he was frowning at me and looked offended about something at that moment.

"I'm not telling you what you want to hear," Cartman told me. "I'm telling you what you "need" to hear. And by the sounds of it, you need to hear it more often. Why can't you believe what I've tell you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you…it's just…I'm not used to getting compliments." I had to remove Cartman's hand off mines at once. I was feeling sweaty all over and it was a cool afternoon. I was very close to getting red in the face. Cartman didn't take my word for it.

"That's bull-crap. The truth is you don't trust me. You don't believe a single word that comes out of my mouth. Isn't that what you meant to say, Kahl?"

I didn't answer him right away. But I think I made it pretty obvious. My opinions on Cartman were still somewhere in between. I was still very reluctant to let my guard down with him because he used to be a lying deceitful person and most of his schemes involved tricking me. My expression said it, because Cartman seemed to know exactly what was on my mind. Now he looks away from me while shaking his head in irritation.

"Of course you don't trust me. Why should you? After all, it did used to be my hobby to manipulate people for my own selfish needs. But you wanna know something? I'm having a hard time trusting you too."

For some reason, this made me frown. "You don't trust me? At least I'm trying to help you. It seems to me that we're not going to get very far if we can't spend this time trying to gain each other's trust. Besides, you have no idea how hard this has been for me."

Almost right away I knew that I had said the wrong thing. Now Cartman was looking very livid as he glared at me. "Hard for you? Hard for you! It's always about you, isn't it Kahl? Well let me tell you something, asshole, you have no idea what I've been through!"

"I was almost brutally murdered by someone on a mountain cliff who left me out in those woods to die! I had to wake up in the hospital, terrified out of my mind, and having no memory of who I am, where I am, or even what happened. I have to take medication to sleep at night because I get severe headaches and on top of that I have these disturbing nightmares every night now! And want to know what the worse part of it is?"

I'm sure he was going to tell me. "Sometimes I feel like I'm dead on the inside. My heart beats but I don't hear it. Something sad happens but I don't shed a tear. Whenever I receive a hug, I feel nothing. I feel so cold, empty and depressed all the time that I can't think of a worst fate. And I see happy normal people around me and I can't stop the hate I feel. Just the other day, I saw a poor little boy crying out in public because he was lost and instead of helping, I felt the strong urge to laugh my ass off. What is wrong here? So tell me Kahl, do you still think you've got it bad?"

"I'm glad about one thing though. Cartman was being honest for a change. But I was concerned that he was continuing to display emotionless behavior. If anything, I had to change all that. I had to make Cartman believe in himself. Right now, Cartman needed some cheering up. Gaining the courage to do it, I leant my head in closer toward Cartman's shoulder where I spied tuffs of his soft medium brown hair poking out from underneath his winter cap. I closed my eyes and took in his scent so that it became apart of my five senses.

"Hey, is that apple I smell? It smells good."

Now it was Cartman's turn to be surprised by this, but I smiled fondly up at him. "I just thought I'd return the compliment."

As I hoped, I made him smile. I wonder why it was making me so happy whenever I saw Cartman respond to me like that. I did more than enjoy our lessons; I wanted to be closer to Cartman. As nighttime slowly approached with the sky changing to a dark blue along with dotted stars appearing, all I could think was that if being with Cartman meant I could share wonderful nights like this with him, I was more than willing to stay. But after a while, I decided that it was getting late and we needed to head for home.

"Thanks for being here again," Cartman said on the way back. "Will you be okay walking back to your house this late?"

"Relax Cartman. I'm pretty tough for a Jew. I'll see you tomorrow at the bus-stop," I waved to him before walking down the street.

Cartman waited until the ushanka-wearing Jew was out of sight before walking down the familiar street for his own house. Hopefully his mother had dinner ready for him to throw in the microwave when he got there. While distracted for the moment, he immediately became alert when he came to notice two ginger kids up ahead.

The two ginger boys waited as if they knew he'd come by there. Their eerie grins were blank and zombie-like. If they were hoping to spook him, they would be sorely disappointed. Eric Cartman wasn't scared easily. Stopping in his tracks, he took the time to scrutinize them with his harden eyes while the two ginger kids moved forward to start circling him like two predators. Cartman remained still and expressionless as he was being searched. Finally at last, the two ginger boys seemed satisfied to know that he was not a threat and went back to standing side-by-side when they spoke to him.

"The Head Ginger wishes for you to come to the spot where gingers gather," one of them instructed.

There the two ginger boys started to walk off on their own. Cartman didn't follow them at first, but after much consideration thought it too rude to turn down an invitation. Besides, he was curious to know what Scott Tenorman wanted this time. His dark side urged him to move forward…and so he did. Without a word to either of them, Cartman followed the two shifty-looking ginger boys who paid no attention to him. In a way, it was like being reintroduced to his old self. Perhaps the darkness was always going to be apart of him.


	24. Society of Evil

**This chapter is really going to rattle my readers. Heh, heh that is the reaction I'm going for! I won't say much here but just read to get the idea. And now my loyal readers let us delve into the troubled mind of Eric Cartman. A character who is somewhat hated but also to sympathize with.**

**Just in case you're wondering, Kyle Broflovski represents Cartman's good side who wants him to learn how to be a good person, while Scott Tenorman represents Cartman's evil side who wants him to embrace the darkness in him. Okay, readers probably already had that figured out. But it's still interesting to talk about.**

* * *

><p>To explore the caves around the forests of South Park were quite interesting but never enough to make for a good tourist attraction. There were better places for things like that. Nonetheless the caverns made for a perfect hideaway for villains to plot in secret among other purposes. Eric Cartman was about to join their society. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he was intrigued. He wanted to remember what it was like to be his old self.<p>

The two ginger kids led him further and further down the dark tunnels where the only light came from up ahead. Upon arriving in what felt like the very center of the huge cave, looking up at the roof indicated that they were probably underneath the ground. However, Cartman's full attention was not on the layout of the cave but instead at the Head Ginger who claimed these parts as his lair. Time to play it cool.

Cartman calmly made his way over to the throne chair where also awaiting him were Trent Boyett and Damien Thorn. So those two were in on it as well? How fascinating… Sitting there in the middle of it all, looking quite smug and in charge was yours truly, Scott Tenorman. The ginger teen watched as Cartman approached him. Cartman scowled heavily at the whole lot of them. Frankly he wondered what made him come here in the first place. But the danger and excitement was tempting.

"Ah… so nice of you to join us, Eric Cartman," Scott said without further ado. "I was hoping we could put our differences aside to come together and talk."

Cartman didn't know about the whole "putting differences aside" thing, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to chat. Casting a furtive glance at both Trent and Damien, they were flashing him an ugly look. It was painfully obvious that there was no trust between any of them whatsoever, but maybe there were some exceptions to it. Scott sat with his legs crossed with his crafty grin in place. The Head Ginger must be nuts to bring together the most notoriously bad-asses in town like this.

"The reason why I've called you here like this is because I thought we've never had a chance to talk. Surely you know what this is all about?" Scott asked him.

At that moment, Cartman suddenly began to see more than just ginger kids hanging about, but also what appeared to be Crab People bringing in weapons from their lower realms into storage. On top of that, one of the ginger kids were going on about having to feed Manbearpig more meat because the monster had already killed five gingers in order to satisfy its own hunger, and there was also talk about luring homeless people to the streets of South Park. Whatever was going on, it seemed to be extreme. It didn't take Cartman long to figure out that something big was going down.

"You plan on taking over South Park, is that it?" Cartman said smartly.

"Heh…tha's a per-tee good guess fer someone who has had part of their brain damaged," Trent sneers unpleasantly. "Then again, how do we know he's got amnesia?"

"Cool your jets Trent," Scott eyed Cartman eagerly. "I don't think our good friend Eric is putting us on. He's here because he wants to be, isn't that right?"

Cartman took the moment to gaze around him. At all the ginger kids who were clearly doing Scott's bidding. The Crab People who were hoping to take advantage of the situation to conquer lands for themselves. And Manbearpig… nobody would be safe if they ever let that thing run loose. Trent Boyett was still thirsting to seek revenge against his enemies, and Damien Thorn was looking for any excuse to release hell upon them all. Then there was him… Eric Cartman.

"Very clever. So this is what you've been doing this whole time? You've outdone yourself, Scott. Who woulda thought?" Cartman kept his tone polite, but angry thoughts took a hold on him. This was a bad place to be right now.

Damien Thorn stood apart from the crowd where he preferred to stay as close to the darkness. His reputation as the Anti-Christ struck fear in the others, which was exactly why the ginger kids were scared to death of him. He couldn't understand why Scott was dragging Eric Cartman into this. Their plans were going smoothly, the fatass would only prove to be a monkey-wrench to their operations. But still…he'd been ordered to keep opinions to himself.

"That's a big compliment coming from you, Eric. I appreciate it all the same," Scott rose from the chair with his twisted sneer. "Instead of being an onlooker, why not join our cause on taking back our spotlight?"

At these words, there was outrage from Trent who pulled out his knife threateningly. "Wha? No way! Yer not lettin' that fatso join us! Dis is our fight! We don't need any stinkin' untrustworthy vermin like him!"

Trent's angry outburst was cut short when his knife unexplainably got caught on fire. Dropping the weapon with a wild yelp, it was there that he looked over and caught the mischievous smirk on Damien's face. Now Scott had to step in to prevent a furious Trent from going after the Anti-Christ. Cartman peered over at where Damien calmly stood, not at all fazed that the jailbird continued to make violent attempts to get at him. He was correct in believing that there was a lot of hostility in the air.

"I swear, I'ma gonna stick the Cross of Jesus into yer heart, ya unholy shit!" Trent growled, followed by spitting at Damien's feet.

"Come now Trent, that's no way to make a good impression," Scott held him back, only letting go when the blond convict managed to gain control of his temper. "The whole reason why we're here is because there's a lot to be gained from all of this. We all have different goals and only by working together will we be able to get what we want. Am I right?"

Cartman found himself wishing he'd never come here. Was this really how it used to be? Did he really used to run around with villains like these? And then he thought about Kyle… But on second thought, since when has he ever took advice from a ratty Jew? The more he stood there, the more confused he felt about his decisions. He still didn't have a good grasp on what was right or wrong. Once things settled down, Scott was back to talking smoothly to him.

"Ah-hem…as I was saying before…I can help you Eric. Join us and more rewards will be coming your way. Power, Money, Control…it's what we all want, isn't it? And isn't these the kind of things you live for?"

Taking this moment to think about it, Cartman still struggled on what to do. He tried to remember Kyle's lessons, but it wasn't easy as he felt that dark side of him stirring to life. The temptation was too great…but he couldn't trust Scott Tenorman. Now that he thought of it, Cartman figured that perhaps this would be a good opportunity to gather information for himself. Like finding out which one of these sadistic monsters tried to kill him. Might be helpful. Perhaps he should play along for now.

"Yes," Cartman said with devilish delight. "Why not? Although a little bit of advice Scott, you might want to have your ginger kids quit being too conspicuous out in public, people are starting to take notice. If you want to be a good manipulator, you must make like a chameleon and blend in. Another mistake I couldn't help noticing is…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Eric," Scott snapped nastily. "I don't handle criticism very well. Your job is simple enough, create smokescreens so that our plan isn't spotted right away. With your cunning and charisma, I'm sure you hadn't forgotten how it's done."

Now Trent cracked his knuckles malignantly as he leered cruelly. "As an extra precaution, it's ma job to be on tha lookout fer any traitors to tha cause. I'd be careful if I was you, fat boy, lest you want a second trip to the hospital."

Cartman acted as though he couldn't hear the blond convict. In his mind, he knew what he was about to do was wrong and even dangerous. Most of all, he knew it would involve betrayal…but to whom? Maybe it wouldn't have to come to that. If he played his cards right, he really could come out undetected. As long as the other conspirators didn't catch on, he might be able to pull this off. But Kyle… What would he say if Kyle ever found out? Who cares. It's not like he needed the Jew's approval for everything. Besides, Cartman was sure he knew what he was doing.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me in on the fun, Scott," Cartman said, keeping his voice as casual as he could. "But may I be so bold as to ask what is it that you've got planned for the future of South Park?"

"All in good time, Eric. Don't want to give anything away just yet," Scott replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm hoping that I can count on you to help us. As Trent here was kind enough to point out, we can't afford any whistleblowers to our hidden scheme."

"Consider it an honor, Scott. I'll do whatever I can on my part." With that, Cartman turned his away and made his way back through the tunnels where he first came through. The deed had been done. It was time to go to work.

When Cartman disappeared from out of view, Trent Boyett gave the Head Ginger a dirty look. "Wha tha hell was ya thinkin' lettin' that disgusting slob in? We can't trust him! Eric Cartman is not one ta keep his word!"

"Use your head Trent. This is the best way to keep tabs on him," Scott explained coldly. "I don't trust Eric Cartman either, but this will be my chance to learn what he knows. And it's also apart of a little project I'm doing…"

Scott Tenorman smiled to himself. He was glad the fat piggy had taken the bait. With a little luck, he would be able to get inside Eric Cartman's head and know exactly everything there was to know about him. If there was a weakness, he would find it and strike it mercilessly. He knew Cartman had been hiding something ever since he cornered him at Whistling Willy's. For now, he would have to wait and see.

On the outskirts of South Park, Cartman stood at the top of the hill overlooking the town and gazed absent-mindedly up at the night sky. To think that only earlier he'd been sitting at Stark's Pond with Kyle and enjoying a beautiful afternoon. But it was too late to back out and he had become apart of Scott Tenorman's army.

The longer he stood there, the more agonized he felt. This wasn't a good time to become unraveled, he had to get it together. Scott Tenorman was a highly intelligent and nefarious foe, one that required using all his cunning against. He couldn't afford any mistakes. And he certainly couldn't give in to his weakness. Suddenly a voice spoke from the darkness.

"I love night-time…this is where all the demons and monsters gather together under a full-moon. Pretty creepy, huh?" The Anti-Christ had followed and now joined him on the hill.

Cartman ignored Damien's snide remarks and instead tried to think. Scott Tenorman had brought together the most tyrannical forces and probably for his own selfish reasons no doubt. This placed the whole town of South Park in a very bad position. Millions of innocent people were about to enter a war zone and didn't even know it. What's more, Cartman was at a total loss on where his loyalties lied. As if telepathically sensing these distressing thoughts, Damien smirked knowingly.

"Does "he" know you're here?" came the unexpected question from the Anti-Christ.

"I beg your pardon?" Cartman scowled in bewilderment. "Scott Tenorman? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's on the top of everything if you catch my drift."

Damien's smirk widens. "Not Scott Tenorman. I mean, does Kyle Broflovski know that you're here? Is that what has you worrying so much?"

"That's none of your concern. Why on earth do you think I'd let something like that bother me? Anyway, we shouldn't be seen talking together like this. Scott is the paranoid-type in case you hadn't already figured that out." Cartman warned.

Without another word, Cartman began walking down the hill to head for home where his mother was most likely standing vigilantly at the door to await his latest excuse for being out so late. He wouldn't worry about this now. Instead he just wanted to go home and get some much needed sleep. Only this time he hoped it wouldn't be more nightmares. Throughout it all, he couldn't stop thinking about Kyle no matter how hard he tried not to.

Damien Thorn was left alone to start collecting the thoughts in his own head. Eric Cartman was one ticking time-bomb. If he wasn't careful, he was going to end up getting himself killed for a second time. It was a mystery on what happened to the rotund boy on that mountain cliff, but he had a pretty good idea. In the darkness, the Anti-Christ held out his hand and smiled happily as the shadows shaped and demons appeared at his will. It's a good thing that Scott Tenorman hadn't discovered his side of the plan yet. Couldn't let the teen ginger have all the fun now, could he?


	25. Courtship in the Cafeteria

For the last three days, I've been busy preparing for an important history test this Friday. I didn't have time to give Cartman any moral lessons as of lately. Mr. Garrison was already running us through the mill on constant reminders of our test and lectured how it would end up on our next report card. So we were glad to finally take a break by heading to the cafeteria for lunch where we could joke around with the guys and girls could catch up on their gossip.

I got around to talking with my best friend Stan who seemed to be hiding himself these days. I wasn't sure what it was, but he'd been acting rather pensive ever since I'd left him alone with Kenny in that hospital room. I'm not sure if that had anything to do with it, but I was growing concerned all the same. It wasn't just him either. Kenny also seemed awkward around Stan a lot. It all seemed so bizarre that finally I had to know once and for all what was going on.

"Uh, earth to Stan? You're out of it again," I gave him a gentle nudge to wake him up. "So what's the deal with you and Kenny? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you two acting different towards each other?"

Putting down the chocolate milk he was drinking, Stan lazily wiped his mouth on his sleeve while still looking lost in thought. "Huh? Did you say Kenny?" he said slowly. "Nothing's the matter. We're still cool."

My eyes weren't deceiving me; Stan was casting melancholy looks over at the table across from us where Bridon and Wendy sat together and chatted nonstop with each other. I had no idea what that was all about, but I did know that Stan should quit doing that. It was only going to make him sadder. I was about to say so when Stan suddenly does manage to pull his gaze away from the two of them and started talking to me before I knew it.

"It doesn't hurt me anymore when I see her with him," Stan said seriously. "I've already come to accept that. But still…it makes me wonder if I ever did something that made her want to leave in the first place. Is it really me that keeps making all the mistakes?"

"No Stan. You didn't do anything wrong. Wendy felt that she wasn't right for you and wanted to move on." It was the same conversation that we've had countless times before.

Easy for me to say. Guess I'll never understand that kind of pain. I hope I never will. Stan and Wendy had been together since they were eight. As for me, I recalled one time having a crush on the brainy but socially awkward Rebecca Cotswold but that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Since then, I've yet to find someone who was my type. Maybe I was being too picky. Or maybe my type was more towards bad-ass boys. This suddenly made me think of Cartman… Stan hesitates for a moment before telling me what was really on his mind.

"Kenny told me that I'm worth it. Even went on to tell what he thought of me." I didn't see what was so wrong with that until Stan elaborated. "I mean, in the way that he said it… I swear Kyle, it's almost like Kenny wanted me for himself."

Now this really took me for a loop. Staring stupidly at Stan, I saw he wasn't kidding. I tried coming up with something to say only to realize that I've been struck speechless. Kenny had actually said that? I didn't know what to make of it. So did this mean that I was right about my hunch? Did Kenny really have hidden feelings for Stan? Had he almost acted upon them? If so, Stan didn't understand this any better than I did. My best friend was confused by it all.

"I don't get why he'd say that to me," Stan said slowly. "I wanted to comfort him and yet he ended up comforting me. How weird is that? Kenny can be a mysterious guy sometimes."

I couldn't believe how oblivious Stan was about the whole matter. Has it ever occurred to him that it was the signs of a potential love interest? You'd think Stan would be more of a romantic expert after dating for such a long time. Or was this nothing more but unrequited feelings? If so, I didn't want to think about how crushed Kenny would be. Then we'd have two depressed guys on our hands here. And speaking of which…

"Hey guys…did we miss anything?" Cartman had arrived at our table along with Kenny at his side.

"Nothing!" Stan and I answered at the same time.

Now it was the four of us. I kept sneaking peeks first at Stan and then over at Kenny. Every now and then, Kenny would look up in the hopes of catching Stan's eye but only to look away disappointedly. I know there was something going on between them. Then I happened to look over at Cartman and noticed something stranger. Cartman hardly ate much which was a big surprise, but only because he appeared to be distracted by someone. Following his gaze, I saw to my bafflement that he was throwing nasty glares over at Damien Thorn who sat alone at a table far off.

I didn't like the way those two were sharing expressions of loathing at each other. It made me wonder what was up. I especially didn't like the way the Anti-Christ would occasionally look at me with those creepy red eyes that made me think of fire and damnation. Why was Damien paying extra attention to us anyway? Just what the hell was going on around here? Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. After all, I was tired from all that studying for a test.

Two tables over, Pip sat alone at the table like always while receiving snickers and mocking jeers from the other kids passing by. It didn't bother him. Mindlessly poking his fork into his meat loaf, every now and then he'd listen in on other conversations as if it sounded interesting enough. As his eyes wandered around the cafeteria in boredom, something immediately caught his attention. Sitting alone at another table was the Anti-Christ himself, Damien Thorn.

For a while he watched the evil-looking boy from afar until at last he couldn't stand it. Picking up his tray, Pip began to make his way over to where the Anti-Christ kept to himself. But along the way, someone stuck out their foot, causing the poor brit to trip clumsily. His tray clatters noisily to the floor and food went flying. Wild laughter erupted from all around as he laid there in humiliation.

Damien looked up and narrowed his eyes into a frown at all the laughter and big hoots carrying on. Spotting the British boy on the ground, surprisingly he got up from the table and made his way over to him. The tauntings and laughter stopped right away when Damien bent down to help up the embarrassed Pip off the floor. No one would ever dare to laugh at the Anti-Christ.

Soon enough the other kids quickly lost interest and went back to eating their lunches. Damien secretly admired the way Pip got to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. Now the two of them ended up sitting together at the table without a word to each other. It was an way awkward moment at first until Pip muttered thanks to the Anti-Christ sitting beside him. Damien threw him a wry sneer.

"So what's your deal, Pip? You enjoy putting on a freak show for everyone?"

The brit blushed a deep red at this and began to feel crushed when even Damien started snickering meanly at him. With a tiny sniff, Pip looked away shamefully before admitting in a low voice. "Gee, I was only trying to come over to sit with you. You and I both shouldn't have to sit alone no matter what."

The Anti-Christ hadn't been expecting this sentimental display of human emotion. He had no idea how to react to this. He was a demon at heart, the son of Satan and the heir to everlasting darkness. He didn't want to associate himself with the trivial troubles of the human world. But Pip's empathy for him…well…it was a curious thing. Something he'd like to explore and perhaps to understand.

"Explain it to me, Pip," Damien began, he had stopped snickering and his expression was serious now. "Why do you insist on dumping your weak thoughts of compassion and feelings upon me? I treat you no better than anyone else around here and yet you still choose to waste your pity on a soulless being such as me. Help me understand."

Without turning his head to look at him, Pip's reply was modest like usual. "In other words, you wish to know why I'm nice to you. Is it really that hard for you to figure out? You and I have more in common than you realize. We may be outcasts, but I could never bring myself to ostracize you, Damien. If I did, I'd be just as bad as the bullies who do. I will not put myself in the same category as them."

Polite to a fault like always, Pip left it at that. He wasn't very good at sticking up for himself but he still wanted to remain pure of heart and of good judgment all the same. Damien's thoughts however were much more darker and wicked in contrast to the brit's way of thinking. _It was typical and way too boring for Pip Pirrup to be such a goody-goody all the time_, thought Damien. He'd love to change that. But perhaps he would save all the corruption of an innocent soul for later because right now he felt strange to have the british boy sitting there beside him. And for once, he felt at ease.


	26. An unspoken attraction

By the time school ended, we were grabbing our book bags and getting our homework assignments in order. As I was packing away my textbooks, I was really eager to get out of here already. I was going to give Cartman new lessons today by teaching him all about love and relationships and how to establish a bond with a person. I've been giving him lessons for nearly over four weeks and I hoped that everything I ever taught him was sinking in. Somehow the excitement must have shown up on my face because Stan was looking up at me and taking notice of my cheery attitude.

"Giving out more lessons for Cartman I assure?" Stan guesses with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. It's going to be a special lesson too," I said, smiling despite of myself.

After a few minutes, Stan seemed to observe me with something like a skeptical expression. "So um…these lessons," he said slowly. "What are they exactly?"

"What do you mean "what are they exactly?" They're lessons that teach Cartman about right and wrong. It really helps him. He has amnesia so it's important for him to get his head straighten out."

Together we exit Mr. Garrison's classroom and head out into the halls. Stan followed me out while thinking about what I told him. Something in his voice seems to say that he was still having his doubts. "So what…you're rehabilitating Cartman or something like that? How do you even know that he's really learning anything?"

"Look Stan, there's nothing to worry about here," I said frowning. "Cartman's mind is a mess and I'm just there to help him sort through it. That's all it is, nothing else." I wonder who I was really trying to convince.

Just as I was about to meet Cartman at his locker, I stop when I see something that truly was offensive. Two girls stood by his locker and appeared to be talking to him. This wasn't the first time, each day more and more girls all show up just to chat with Cartman with these wild flirtatious smiles and picking out their nicest outfits to wear. I wasn't a fool; I knew what they were really trying to do. With Stan and Kenny as my witnesses, I bang an infuriated fist against a nearby locker while I start ranting before I can even control myself.

"What a pain in the ass! Those damn girls have got a lot of nerve. To think that most of the girls at our school were once repulsed by Cartman and now they just can't get enough at him! It's insulting is what it is! And let me tell you another thing! Those girls don't even know Cartman; they're only there because they like the idea of him! None of those girls could ever understand and appreciate the character that is Cartman! God, it pisses me off to no end!"

My temper finally winds down and I have to catch my breath. When they were sure that it was safe to talk, it was Stan who had to ask me. "What's it to you?"

I spun my head to stare at my best friend who had amazingly stayed calm throughout it all. I didn't need to ask Stan to explain himself. I knew what he meant. "Everytime a girl hits on Cartman, you start having a fit. So why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me!" Was my angry response as I cross my arms over my chest in a grumpy manner. "It's just…He's our friend and we don't want him to end up getting hurt."

"Now that you've mention it, Cartman has become popular with the girls all of a sudden," Kenny points out. "He's getting smarter at school, he's apart of school activities and he has lost some weight. Of course girls are gonna take notice, dude."

Even knowing all this still didn't make me feel better. What troubled me the most was why was I behaving like this? It wasn't like me at all. As Cartman's teacher, I should be proud of the fact that he was getting along with other people. But now just the very thought of him running around with some girl was enough to send me over the edge. Honestly, it was none of my business. Cartman could hang out with whomever.

I fought hard to keep my temper under check when I start to march over to where Cartman stood putting away books in his usual messy locker. The two girls had already walked away by then. Good thing too because I think they just spotted the nasty look I was giving them. Now Cartman takes notice of me standing there with arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently, and then an evil smile flashes across his face as he turns around to face me.

"Been wondering when you were going to show your, Jew-face," Cartman taunts.

"Cut the anti-semitic bullshit and listen up. I've got a special lesson I wanted to give you. I hope you hadn't forgotten that already," I said agitatedly.

"No I haven't Kahl. So where's our date taking place again?" Cartman's chocolate brown eyes lit up amusingly as nothing thrilled him more than to piss me off.

"At my house in the backyard and another thing fatass…this is not a date! I'd thought you get that through your fat head but I guess I'm not saying it enough."

Upon this, Cartman arranges his face into a puzzled frown. "You seem to be in a bad mood today. Did something happen?"

I couldn't bring myself to admit how much it bugged me to see him talking to other girls. I had no right to act so childishly toward him. But still, I ignored the feeling altogether and made Cartman agree to come meet me around 4:00. The truth was I wanted to see if I could win back his trust. I also wanted to get him to learn how to open up to people. With that on my mind, I walk alongside Stan to head outside the school building where some kids got on the bus and some got picked up by parents.

"You want to know something? I used to sworn that I would never tell you this but…Cartman also gets real mad whenever girls flirt with you too," Stan revealed.

"Oh does he now?" I didn't find the news quite as surprising as Stan thought I would.

"Yes. He usually calls them skanks behind their backs," Now my best friend was watching me closely from the corner of his eyes. "Dude, have you ever stopped and wondered if you and Cartman ever…?"

"Don't even say it, Stan," I cut him off sharply. "You know as well as I do that there is nothing special going on between us. We're not friends, I am his teacher and he is my pupil. That's all it is."

Yet I don't meet Stan's eye when I said it. I know I sounded like I was in total denial, but I wanted to drop the subject. I don't have any feelings for Cartman. I was only teaching the fat bastard how to behave himself. Besides, Cartman didn't seem to be interested in any of the girls who approached him so far. They were all just a bunch of uninteresting airheads. Or so I thought…Before I know it, Stan and I spot Bebe Stevens hurrying outside the school building and appeared to be spreading some news around.

"Hey everyone! You all have got to come see this! The word is going around that Melanie Weldon is thinking on asking Eric Cartman out on a date herself!"

Everyone starts rushing back into the building at once to witness this event. However Stan and I stood rooted to the spot after having become completely astounded by this sudden announcement. No way…nah-uh…it couldn't be…it wouldn't happen. The next thing I know, I'm running straight back into the school building with Stan hurrying to catch up. This I had to see for myself. There was no way this could possibly be true. It had to be some joke that someone spread around. Along the way, we ran into Kenny and Butters who were on their way to the scene too.

"Is it true? Is Melanie Weldon really going to ask Eric out?" Butters sounded just as worried about it as I did.

"I can't believe it. Melanie Weldon is like super hard to get. She comes from the most prominent family in South Park. She's the smartest, prettiest and popular girl in our school. Why on earth would she pick someone like Cartman?" Kenny said.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it," Stan started to say. "I hear she's got a thing for boys with a strong, charismatic personality. Cartman is ambitious, a leader and highly intelligent. He's become her type now."

I don't say anything. This was exactly why Stan wouldn't stop watching me concernly. Reaching a crowd of onlookers we push our way through to the front. There stood Eric Cartman and he seemed somewhat surprised as well as uncomfortable to be in this kind of situation. Standing right there before him was Melanie Weldon herself. With her honey-blond hair cascading down to her waist, bottle-green eyes, along with wearing a tan winter coat with matching light-blue jeans, she was the picture of perfection, the type that any boy could fall head-over-heels in love with. For some reason, I had to roll my eyes on how absurd it all was.

"You can't be serious. She'll probably end up wasting her time. Cartman doesn't go for girls like that; he needs someone who is a little less glamorous, someone who is smart, outgoing and committed." I get shushed off by Clyde.

Once there was silence, Melanie made her move. "Hi Eric. I just came to congratulate you on all your success. I think the things you do are amazing," her long eyelashes swish coquettishly at him.

"Oh…really now? Yes, I think that's only because I've always been so amazing," Cartman boasted while rubbing his neck nervously. This makes me laugh under my breath. The fatass had no idea what he was doing.

"Well since you're so amazing now, how about going to a nice restaurant like the Vegas Star with me this afternoon? The food is fantastic there and I hear the desserts are fancy," Melanie asks in her most sweet honeyed-tone.

I was smirking ear-to-ear so far. There's no way Cartman is going to say yes to the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard. He was better than that. Looking around me, I see all the others were waiting with abated breath for Cartman's answer, especially the guys. And yet I remained confident of the fact that he wouldn't go for it. I knew Cartman better than anyone. That Melanie Weldon was only going to end up making a fool of herself, you mark my words.

Looking unsure at first, then Cartman smiles broadly and says, "Sure, in fact I'll take you to dinner! Is 4:00 okay for you, Mel?"

Girls looked delighted by this while guys look on enviously. As people started to talk excitedly while spreading the news throughout the school, Stan still had a hard time absorbing what just happened. He found it unbelievable that Cartman could get himself a girl who's got it all. It was enough to make even him a little jealous. Shaking his head in disbelief, Stan figured there was no point on brooding about it.

"Well, it's official. Eric Cartman is the lucky guy who got Melanie Weldon. I never thought it could happen. Can you believe it though?" However it was not Kyle who answered him.

"Tell me about it. But hey, I guess we should all be happy for Eric. I hope everything goes well for them," Butters say gloomily.

Turning his head at once, Stan quickly came to realize that his best friend Kyle was no longer standing there beside him. He was gone from the crowd and couldn't be seen anywhere. "Butters, where's Kyle? Did you see where he went?"

"Kyle? That's funny. I saw him take off when Cartman agreed to date Melanie. Now where do you suppose he's gotten to?" Butters shrugged his shoulder.

Stan hurries down the halls while fearing the worst. Searching frantically through the crowd, his only thoughts were on finding his best friend. There was only one reason why Kyle would run off like that. Upon heading further down the hall, that was when he came across the boy's bathroom. Almost intuitionally, he went right inside and there he found the Jewish redhead at last but not in a happy state…

I stood in the corner and refused to look up when I hear the bathroom door open. Kenny had placed a comforting arm around me while I couldn't stop dabbling toilet-paper at my watery eyes. Now I hear Stan approach me with a gently sympathetic look. Neither one of them could think of anything to say to me because there was nothing to say. It was humiliating to stand here and get teary and emotional. But no matter how long I stood there, I couldn't get the sounds of my heart breaking in two out of my head. This was not supposed to happen. Finally I had to break the silence.

"It's fine. It's totally fine guys. I'm fine." I gently push Kenny away in order to get it together. "I'm…I'm glad that Cartman has found himself a date…that's good…these are tears of joy…not…not the other kind."

Stan and Kenny didn't ask me questions and I loved them for it. But they weren't stupid. They knew the real reason in why I was upset. Even as I talk, I didn't sound like I was fine. And so both Stan and Kenny didn't look like they wanted to leave me here alone. For a split second, I felt cheered up by that. Until the fatass came bursting into the boy's bathroom minutes later while looking ecstatic about the latest great news.

"You guys! Did you hear? I totally scored big time! I just hit the jackpot with Melanie Weldon! We're going on a date later on! How totally awesome is that?" Cartman shouted gleefully.

Stan did the kindness of sparing me the agonizing shame by attempting to distract Cartman. "Way to go man. Good for you. We're happy for ya."

However Cartman takes notice of me soon enough and sees my red teary eyes. I look away at once to quickly hide my tears. I never wanted for him to see me like this. Then I had the idea that maybe he might actually say something to console me. So just when Cartman stares at me for a few minutes, that was when he opened his mouth and then…

"What's up with you, Kahl? Are those tears? Since when have you started acting like a pussy?" Cartman lets out a chuckle.

Outside the boy's bathroom, there were the sounds of an angry whack followed by a loud painful grunt before I was seen storming out of the bathroom in a blind fury. Leaving behind a furiously cursing Cartman who was covering his left eye from the punch I gave him. How foolish of me to forget that this was Eric fucking Cartman I was dealing with here.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kyle. I'll bet my readers can really feel his pain in this chapter. And yes, the hints are obvious. I'll be getting the next update so that readers can find out how this one will end. The next chapter coming up will really thrill the Kyman fans so don't miss that one! We're really getting into it now!<strong>


	27. Let two hearts bond

After coming home from school, I thought about hiding in my room all day but eventually decided that I had way too much respect myself. So I tried passing the time by doing things around the house such as clean up my room, put away my laundry, get some of my homework done, and then I tried playing my Xbox. But no matter what I chose to do, I couldn't stop looking at the clock and knowing that somewhere Cartman would be getting ready for his date at 4:00. That traitorous asshole…

It was no good ignoring the emotion that nagged at me all day. While pushing pause on my game, I close my eyes and tried to clear my mind of all the mental mess. I was so pissed at Cartman…how could he do that? I had looked forward to our lessons and he instead decides to run off with some girl. And then I realized what it all meant. I couldn't keep lying to myself anymore because I was just so tired of doing it. I think I'm falling for Eric Cartman…

Dropping the controller to the floor, I cover my face in my hands when reality starts to sink in. I've become attracted to Eric Cartman. How in the world did this ever happen? Is it because I finally got to know him? That I've finally came to see him for who he really was? This whole time I've been trying to get Cartman to open his heart, but I ended up opening mines instead. And now that he was inside my heart, he has become apart of me.

So it's real…I do have feelings for Cartman. And then I started to sob softly to myself on the couch where I don't bother to wipe the tears away. It was because Cartman wouldn't be here…he had chosen somebody else over me. He didn't value me enough and why should he? It's my own fault for giving him the idea that there was nothing between us. And now he would be spending a wonderful time with someone else…Someone else, who would have the honor to teach Cartman the joys of bonding, of relationships, of love. What hurted the most was that it wasn't me…I got so overwhelmed by my heartache that I didn't hear my little brother Ike come in until I hear his voice.

"Kyle?"

Looking up, I see Ike holding a movie in his hands in which he came here to watch but couldn't on account of me having the TV. I had no time to hide the evidence that I've been crying so I couldn't come up with an excuse. Ike gazes up at me with his keen almond-brown eyes and knew what this was all about. Feeling embarrassed, I try to put on a happy smile as I didn't want for him to start worrying about me too.

"Hey there Ike. Is that a new movie of yours? It's okay, you can watch it." With that, I shut off the Xbox so that my brother can use it. "There you go. Um…if you need me. I'll be out in the backyard getting some fresh air."

I couldn't have gotten out of there faster. Ike watches me leave the living room as I enter the kitchen and went up to open the sliding door to step outside. It was a cool afternoon with silver clouds scattered in the sky. However a bright sun can be seen hanging high up in the blue sky. As if in a daze, my legs begin to carry me over to the picnic bench where I sit down and go back to moping around in peace. By now my emerald green eyes stung from all the tears earlier.

At that exact moment, I pull back my sleeve to look at my wristwatch that I sometimes wear and see that it was finally 4:00. Cartman was probably leaving with Melanie Weldon right now. I should be happy for him instead on sitting around here and being so miserable. But I couldn't help it…I wanted Cartman to be here…I want to be with him…Cartman…

Suddenly the sliding door opens up from behind me followed by footsteps approaching. I wipe my tears so that I may look more presentable. It was probably Ike coming to check up on me. I think I'd made it a little too obvious that I was not all right when he found me. Turning around, sure enough I see that it was my little brother…but he was not alone. I wonder how this must look to an outsider to see me staring shockingly at the one visitor I'd thought I never have in a million years. It was almost like a miracle.

Eric Cartman stood right there with his eyes on me and nothing else. I had to stop myself from laughing because I see right away that I have given him a black eye from my earlier punch. So now he glares at me with his left eye all black and blue. Yet the sight of him caused my heart to do a somersault in my chest. _Why did he come here_? Trying not to look too surprised, I immediately calm down long enough to throw him a frown when I remember that I was suppose to be angry with him.

"Well look who it is," I said, trying to hide the deep emotion in my throat. "So what brings you back here? Did Melanie think you're too ugly now that I've gone and given you a black eye?"

"Hey I'm doing great! Thanks for asking Kahl!" Cartman says sarcastically at once. "My left eye hurts like a son of a bitch and I can't blink it. But that's okay, I forgive you."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "You forgive me?" I say slowly.

"That's right! I forgive you for being a goddamn violent Jew whacko!" Cartman winces a little from the yelling as he reaches up a hand to massage his eye.

This makes me smirk broadly at him. "Fine, I forgive you for being an immature heartless dick to me. So that makes us even."

I started to feel sorry for Cartman so I had him sit with me on the bench. I told Ike to go into the house to fetch me an ice-pack we kept in a refrigerator down in the basement. All the while, my heart wouldn't stop singing a beating tune as it pounded hard and fast inside of me. All of my sorrow and loneliness seem to vanish and was soon forgotten about now that I had Cartman here with me.

"What are you doing here, Cartman?" I couldn't help asking. "I thought you had a date."

Looking up at me with his one good eye, Cartman answers. "I do have a date. And it's right here."

When he sees me taken aback by this, he further explains. "I canceled my date with Melanie Weldon. I…I don't know why but…but something inside me said I should come here instead. So I came…"

The strong emotion I felt at that moment was one of the happiest I'd ever felt. So much so that before I could stop myself, tears burst out of my eyes that I had to turn my head away. Too late, Cartman saw me do that where he now narrows his eyes into a slight frown while he moves closer on the bench to get a better look at me. Once I stopped being so shy, I was finally able to look up at him with a warm glowing smile playing on my lips. Cartman stares back at me and already appeared confused by my silly behavior. Soon Ike handed me the ice-pack where I thanked him and then turned toward Cartman beside me.

"Here, let me do it for you. It's the least I can do, fatass," With that, I gently place the ice-pack to his swollen eye and held it there.

Cartman doesn't say a word as I sat there with him and rubbed the ice-pack on his black eye. He had no idea how happy I was to see him. After realizing how important he was to me, I couldn't bear the thought of him ever going away again. I never dreamt that I could feel this way about Cartman, but I did. I like being his teacher…and I really liked him. In a way, Cartman has changed somewhat…And I wanted to be his biggest positive influence.

Watching me with his right eye, Cartman was quiet the whole time until he spoke. "Kyle, why are you crying?"

The question caught me off guard. I hadn't realized that my joyful thoughts brought more tears to my eyes. I reach up a hand to embarrassedly wipe the tears away. "I'm…I'm sorry. It's just…I was really touched by what you said."

I decided on the truth. I always did hated being dishonest. When I looked up at him, Cartman was having a hard time trying to find the right emotion to feel. He was still having trouble on expressing himself. But I knew it wasn't totally hopeless with him. There must have been a time when he had a heart…before losing it to the darkness inside of him. All he needed to do was find the light again. However, if only I could get Cartman to believe that. Because right now, he was back to being bitter and resentful, and he was looking wistfully at the way that I could show feelings while he couldn't.

"I never cry…," he said sulkily. "Nothing ever seems to make me shed a tear. How do you do it?" Cartman peers at me with his one chocolate-brown eye as I carefully press the ice-pack tenderly to his other one.

"You're trying too hard, Cartman," I assured while nursing his bruised eye with a smile. "Don't rush it, give it some time. Keep listening to the voice in your heart and you'll find your way back soon enough. Never stop believing in that, Cartman."

With that, I remove the ice-pack a little and reached up a hand to examine the swollen black eye. I wonder if he would need to go to the hospital. He might have to get a patch for it too. But as one of my fingers brush against Cartman's skin, he gives an unmistakable shiver at my touch. I pull my hand back at once, believing that I just made it worse. Now I look at Cartman who was staring back at me and looking just as startled.

"I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

Cartman stared into my eyes and what he said next was unexpected. "That wasn't from the pain," he said softly.

Then Cartman reaches up and touches my hand with his great big one. Warmth envelopes me at once and it was my turn to give a shiver. But not only that, my heart pounds hard in my chest that I could literally hear it ringing in my own ears. Cartman looked to be genuinely intrigued by this that he takes my hand and lifts it up press smoothly onto his cheek while his fingers caress my hand. I got tingles all up my arm and even though my mind was shouting for me to put a stop to this, my heart simply wouldn't allow it. I wanted for Cartman to explore…I wanted him to continue…Holding my hand to his face and keeping it there, Cartman takes a moment to study me.

"Tell me Kahl, what was the lesson you were so eager to teach to me today, anyway?" he asks.

I've been so distracted that I almost didn't hear him at first. "What? Oh that…I wanted to teach you how to bond with someone, ya know, learn how to attach? If you want, I can go get some psychology books I've got out of the library and read to you…"

I started to get up from the bench, but Cartman held me back down and refused to let go of my hand. "No wait. Instead of telling me, why not show it to me?"

I stare at him uncertainly and wondered if he meant it. Reading the expression on my face, now he begged. "Please Kahl…Show me how to bond with someone. What's the first thing you do?"

And just like that, I shown him. Having Cartman place an arm around me while sitting close together on the bench, we spend the rest of the afternoon with nothing but each other's company. I taught Cartman how to open up by telling me about all the good things. We talked about our favorite foods, what kind of video games we were aiming to buy, what movies we wanted to see in theaters, mostly kid stuff. But throughout it all, I've never felt so comfortable with Cartman and he was starting to feel the same way. By the time it reached 6:00, my mother was opening the kitchen sliding door to call me back in.

"Dinner's ready, bubbe. Time to come inside."

Getting up from the bench, deep down I wished we could go on being together like this. Gazing over at Cartman, I could sense that he was feeling reluctant to leave too. I had to admit that things looked promising and perhaps for the first time in his life, Cartman was learning how to reach out. Although we still had to work on his emotions, his compassion and morals, but we would save that for another time. Now it was time to say good-bye.

"Thank you for coming, Cartman. It meant a lot to me," and then with a chortle I added. "Sorry for messing up your eye there."

Cartman threw me an irritable frown. "Whatever. You know that I could have kicked your ass if I wanted to if you hadn't run off like a damn sissy."

Standing there awkwardly for a second, I held out my hand and Cartman takes it to give a somewhat friendly handshake. But I could feel his hand tremble whenever it comes into contact with me. And there, I watch the brunet kid turn away and start to exit my backyard to take a shortcut for his own home. Watching him go, I wonder what Cartman was really feeling toward me. Was he falling for me too or was I just imagining it? Then I had another thought…what were the odds that my feelings would be unrequited? Could I really have feelings for someone without a heart?

Later that night, I kept twisting and turning in my bed but couldn't get to sleep. Every now and then, I would glance over at the clock only to see it reading 10:00. Great…I really needed to get to sleep; I had a history test tomorrow. After fluffing up my pillow for the tenth time, I stop when I hear softly treading footsteps go by my bedroom. I knew it was Ike sneaking downstairs for more of those sugar cookies, so I lay back down on my bed unalarmed.

But then five minutes later, a loud "thump" noise eventually brought me wide awake. It was an odd sound to make, especially at this time of night. Thinking that Ike had knocked something over, I crawl out of bed and head for my door to go downstairs and reprimand my little brother for being too noisy. Quietly going down the stairs, I walk cat-like through the living room while trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Ike? Are you down here? You really should be heading to bed soon," I call out in a hushed voice.

Without warning, a lamp clicks on and luckily I was able to keep from screaming outloud and waking up my parents. Sitting comfortably on an armchair was Scott Tenorman. On his lap was Ike who looked scared to death of him. I had no idea how he got in my house but for my brother's sake I had to remain calm. I glare furiously at the ginger teen for this most unwanted intrusion.

"Scott Tenorman? What the hell are you doing in my house?" I demanded.

Scott was too busy cradling my little brother on his lap, but his expression was absolutely appalling and deranged. Poor Ike looked like he wanted to run for his life but was too afraid to. And while this was going down, I seriously considered on going back to my room and getting the bat until at last Scott turns his attention over to me. It looked almost like he was holding Ike prisoner.

"Sorry for the late-night visit. Nice family pictures, by the way. Real classy," Scott's chillingly blue eyes gleam unstably. "I've come to have a little chat with you Kyle. Care to sit down?"

"Don't you tell me to sit down in my own house," I snap. "And I'm not saying a word to you until you let my brother go. Let's make this a private conversation, shall we?"

As I hope, Scott releases Ike who shaking from head to toe tries to get as far away from the ginger teen as he could. Taking my little brother into my arms to comfort him, I tell him to go on upstairs while I dealt with our nightly visitor. Ike didn't need telling twice and was already more than happy to escape to the safety of his room. Once I was sure that my brother was out of harm's way did I turn back to give Scott a look of disgust.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming here like this? If you don't come up with a good explanation, I swear I am going to call the cops on your psychotic ass," I threaten.

Now Scott rises to his feet and held up his arms in his defense. "Relax…I don't enjoy showing up like this either. But actually I came here because I want you to deliver a message to Eric for me. Think you can do that?"

That was what he wanted? You have got to be shitting me. I could hardly believe this crazy asshole. But I listen nonetheless to whatever message he was leaving with me. Sneering sinisterly, once he sees that he has my attention, this was what he had to say. "Tell Eric for me that he better get his priorities straight. Have a good night!"

And just like that, Scott Tenorman politely sees himself to the door while I stood rooted to the spot, shocked both by his message and the fact that he had shown up like this. That guy was nuts. What compelled him to come and tell me something like that? Was it a message or more of a warning? I didn't know and I didn't want to know. Instead I make my way back upstairs where I had to make sure Ike was okay. Unfortunately, my brother ended up having nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>God damn that Scott Tenorman! Just when you're enjoying the Kyman moments, Scott Tenorman has to swoop in and ruin it for everyone! But what could his message for Eric Cartman mean? Listen up readers! We're going to take another long break! There's a good chance that I won't update until April. Just because the new chapters stop don't mean that this story is over! Like I said before, patience brings good rewards! I have to prepare new chapters just like Trey &amp; Matt have to prepare new episodes. Same thing, right? Thanks for reading! Getting to work on<strong> **the story now**!


	28. The darkness within

**Starting off from where we last left off! I've been able to get in a couple of chapters, but I'm still working on getting in more. Please enjoy the newest updates! I'm still working on the story so give it time. I truly appreciate my reader's patience!**

* * *

><p>Spring was finally here. We were entering of May where we've had nothing but warm and sunny days. It was great when South Park had wonderful weather like this. Today at the bus-stop, Stan, Kenny and Cartman stood around in their regular spots while awaiting the school bus like always. To pass the time, Kenny had brought something interesting to show off to his friends. It was a very old porn magazine that looked as if it came from the 1950s.<p>

"I think it could have belonged to my grandfather," Kenny idly flips through the pages. "Would you look at these pictures? They're utterly pathetic! A lady showing off a leg isn't exactly so sexy anymore. I'm so glad I wasn't born around those days."

"Yeah. Now those would have been dark days indeed," Stan jokes good-naturedly.

Stan and Kenny were able to share an intimate smile, indicating that the two had managed to come to an understanding of each other. The uncomfortable feeling had passed and they were back to talking and kidding around. And in the process they became closer. However Cartman muttered "_queers_" under his breath while waiting for his Jewish friend to show up already. Right at that exact moment, their fourth friend had finally come to join them at the bus-stop.

"Heya Kyle! Check out what Kenny fished out of his grandfather's old chest," Stan started to say.

Upon finally arriving, I could hardly answer Stan let alone look at him because I was so out of my mind that I probably wasn't thinking clearly. Instead I take Cartman by the shoulder and whispered urgently to him. "I need to speak to you right now. Move it."

Nonplussed at how rattled I was behaving, Cartman doesn't say a word as I pull him to the side. Now Stan and Kenny were casting concerned looks over at me when they also see how tense I was. After the events that transpired last night, I had a funny feeling that it had something to do with Cartman. And I hoped that I was wrong about this as I turn to face the rotund boy with a very serious frown etched into my expression. Taking a deep breath, I decided to come right out with it.

"Cartman...Scott Tenorman just showed up at my house last night," I blurted out.

Cartman's puzzled look switched to that of total disbelief. He had not been expecting that. He stares at me incredulously before managing to speak. "Scott Tenorman? Did...did he say anything to you?"

"Oh he had a lot to say!" I said, flaring up at once. "He told me to give you a message." When Cartman didn't say anything, I went ahead and told him. "He told me to tell you to "get your priorities straight." What the hell was he talking about?"

But Cartman didn't answer me. In fact, it felt like he couldn't even look me in the face. For some reason, he suddenly found it interesting to gaze over at the clear view of the tall towering mountains near the woodland areas. The whole time I watch him, waiting for him to say something, anything to me. Why did he look so guilty. Did this mean that he knew something? What was he thinking? Before Cartman's mind can start wandering, I give him a sharp poke and found myself getting angry.

"Cartman...you're not associating with Scott Tenorman, are you? Please tell me that you're not actually hanging around that creep! You better start telling me something!"

It wasn't until I raised my fists threateningly that Cartman quickly reaches out both hands to grip me by the shoulders to calm me down. "No, no! It's not like that, Kahl. I'm...I'm sort of...I'm just spying on him! I want to know what he's really up to."

"What? What do you mean you're spying on him? Cartman, have you lost your mind? Scott Tenorman is dangerous and he'll probably have you killed!" I warned.

"Ey! You think I don't know that?" Cartman snaps. "Look, I know how to stay one step ahead of Scott! Quit lecturing me about it and stay out of my business!"

"I "was" staying out of your business! That is until your "business" decides to show up at my house in the middle of the night, so now I want to know what is going on!" I retorted.

After that, Cartman couldn't come up with a smart insult to throw at me. Instead he looks away in an exasperated manner while grumbling to himself. I still couldn't believe what he was doing. What in the world did he hope to achieve by tailing after Scott Tenorman? Did he have any idea on what he was getting himself into? Most of all, my biggest fear is that Scott was manipulating Cartman for his own personal gain. I've vowed that I would never allow that to happen. Giving a little sigh, I reach out to take Cartman by the arm to stop his annoying mumbling.

"Look, I began with my voice gentle now. "I don't want to argue with you. It's just that I don't like the idea of you running around putting yourself in dangerous situations like that. Whatever you're doing, it needs to stop. I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from Scott Tenorman."

Cartman doens't listen to a word I say and pulls his arm out of my hand with an icy frown. "You don't get it! Somebody tried to murder me! It's either Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett, or Damien Thorn. Let me tell you, when I find out who did this to me, I'll force them to wear their balls for ear-rings! So stop telling me what to do, Kahl!"

I could see that my concern for him meant nothing, Cartman's eyes held hatred and a need for revenge. To think that only the other day, Cartman had held my hand and had his arm around me. Now he was back to being the self-centered, unfeeling, insensitive jerkass that was here before my eyes. Instead on being angry it only made me sad. I truly felt sorry for Cartman, maybe he really was torn up about not knowing who he really is. If only I could ease his pain...then I could have the warm-hearted Cartman back whom I was already missing.

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman was out for blood as he furiously made his way down the dark gloomy tunnels, on his way to confront Scott Tenorman. It had been a very rough day for him and he knew exactly who he wanted to take it out on. Nothing was more evil or destructive than Cartman's rage. He knew he was asking for trouble, but he didn't give a rat's ass. Revenge clouded his mind so much that any other thought seemed incoherent to him.<p>

Upon finally entering the larger caverns, the ginger kids stop what they're doing just to watch Cartman make his way over to where their Head Ginger sat at a round table. Scott was in the middle of a important discussion with the leader of the Crab people until he suddenly found himself having a Glock 17 pistol pointed right at his head. There was a uproar from the others; such as Trent Boyett growling in disgust, the ginger kids moving in threateningly, Crab people advancing forward with their weapons at the ready, Damien Thorn watches this go on from a corner with his flaming red eyes glinting excitedly at all the evil aura in the air.

Cartman and Scott lock eyes on each other and then the world seem to stand still. Even though he was surrounded by countless henchmen, minions, armies, and gangs, Cartman gritted his teeth unflinchingly and instead focused on aiming his weapon at his most hated enemy's head. The expression on Scott's face was unreadable, but he too looked back fearlessly. You could cut a knife through the intensity in the cavern as everyone watched to see if Eric Cartman would go ahead and pull the trigger already. Seeing the way that everyone was being so on edge, Scott did manage to smirk and raised a hand to signal for his ginger kids to back off.

"Relax everybody...it's just a little issue between us brothers." Now Scott looks directly at Cartman. "What's the meaning of this, Eric? What have I done to piss you off now?"

Cartman pressed the gun farther until it literally kissed Scott's forehead. "You know exactly what this is about," he said maliciously. "I heard you paid Kyle a visit last night...I don't like you leaving nasty messages on my friends. Ever heard of answering machines?"

Scott grins wickedy. "Are you meaning to tell me you're here because of a little harmless visit I paid to Kyle Broflovski? Is this a sudden weakness you have for adorable lil' kikes? Have you forgotten that such riffraff are beneath you? Boy, you really don't know what you're capable of, do you?"

"Click" went the Glock 17. "You of all people should know exactly what I'm capable of, Scott," Cartman whispers with a curling sneer. "Or is it you who has forgotten that?"

Scott narrowed his eyes while remaining unbothered by the gun being pointed at his head. "Honestly, all this fuss over your precious lil' Jew? Haven't you realized yet that he's been lying to you too? I'm very worried Eric...he's turning you into something you're not."

"I don't give a shit about Kahl...I just think you're really pathetic. If you had something you wanted to say, why not come to me? Are you scared of me, Scott? Huh? Huh? Are you afraid that I'll do something to you?" Cartman's voice sounded sweet but carried a dangerous psychologically edge to it.

At last, he was starting to get to Scott. Now looking highly affronted, Scott finally took his hand and pushed the Glock 17 away from his forehead. Smiling deviously, Cartman returns his gun back to his usual spot in his jacket pocket. But upon doing so, it still didn't prevent Trent from attacking him. The poor rotund boy could do little to defend himself as he was punched in the cheek, nailed in the stomach, then dropping to his knees only to get kick in the side, once, twice, and thrice. It was only until Scott snapped his fingers did Trent finally backed off, but only reluctantly. The jailbird flashes the teen ginger a resentful look before giving Cartman a final kick in the gut out of defiance.

Coughing up blood and shaking all over, Cartman stubbornly forces himself to sit up and meet Scott's eyes boldly. With his whole body throbbing nonstop, he ignores the aching pain of his body and the jeering laughter from the ginger kids. Giving an amusing snicker down at him, Scott kneels down where he could be face-to-face with the brunet. Now chocolate-brown eyes clash with chillingly-blue eyes.

"I'm getting awfully concerned about you," Scott started. "I don't like you hanging out with that Kyle Broflovksi. If you know what's good for ya, you'll cut that Jewish boy bitch of yours loose."

Just when he said it, Cartman thought back to that morning when he had that heated argument with Kyle. He had behaved like a total asshole. But he had no choice. It was the only way to play his role perfectly and with no suspicion, Yet whenever he thought about Kyle...it brought his heart to life. He was a totally different person whenever he was with the red-headed Jew. He got taught new feelings, new experiences, and new things to motivate him. For the first time ever, he felt that he had made a connection to another person. But Scott could always be counted on to still give him doubt.

"Listen to me Eric," Scott said quietly. "You're no good bigoted, sadistic, anti-social bad-ass. You have no morals, no fear and no boundaries. Be proud of that. Do not succumb to the weak heart that weight heavily in all of us. I am asking you to remember who you are."

"Yes but...but I can change," the words came out of Cartman's mouth before he could even stop himself. This only led to wild laughter from everyone who found it absurd. None was laughing harder than Scott Tenorman.

"Now what kind of crazy talk is that?" Scott guffaws. "You actually think you can "change." I'm afraid you're wrong, Eric. Once you accept darkness in your heart, there is no going back. You chose to give up human nature in order to survive in a dark and cruel world. Believe me, we've all been there. We all hold evil in our hearts and for good reason too."

Scott points over at the Antichrist. "Take Damien Thorn for example, he's the son of the devil so it is literally his destiny to bring about the destruction of all that is pure and holy. His soul is that of a demon's and he has no compassion for the human race. For all his life, Damien has been treated like a hellish parasite and nothing would please him more than to enslave everyone and send their souls to eternal damnation."

Next Scott motions over to where Trent stood. "Trent Boyett over there has witnessed his controlling and abusive father, Terry Boyett, murder his mother, Jackie Boyett right in front of him when he was three years old. Since then, he's already given up on love and compassion and has only known anger and hate. He's determined to cause victims excruciating pain to the point where they beg to be murdered instead. There is no cure for Trent's never-ending need for revenge against a world that has not done him kindness."

Last but not least, Scott leers proudly. "As for myself...I have been born with a deep and dark depravity. I used to love torturing animals when I was six, and when I was eight, I conned an elderly lady to make me apart of her will so that I could have her killed for the life insurance. One time, I had a substitude teacher killed because he gave me an unfair grade, and a little girl saw me do it so last I heard she and her family went into the Witness Protection Program."

Then Scott left the best for last. "And then there's you...Eric Cartman who has never even learned how to form loving relationships from the moment you were born. Instead you had the world handed to you by your whore mother who would rather feel loved and wanted by multiple men than raise her only child. You've been molested, tooken advantage of, left to fend for yourself. You saw how dark the world was but it was nothing compared to your fear of "people." You grew up truly believing that this was how things were and that everyone around you is a constant threat. You lost trust and respect in your fellow men, Eric. And since then, you closed your heart and vowed to never become like your mother...Weakness, feelings, love, kindness and compassion...They're all dead...just like you."

Cartman tried with all his might to not listen to any of this. No matter how you look at it, Scott was being honest in his own twisted way. The truth of the matter is that Eric Cartman did not have a proper unbringing. He never had the same privileges as his other friends had. No wonder he had no sense of right or wrong. Because he didn't have it...he had always been left on his own. His mother has never been there for him. With all these thoughts in mind, it did nothing but create deep bitterness unlike anything he ever felt before. While Cartman was scowling to himself, Scott went on to say more.

"Do you understand now? You can't change who you are. It's in your nature to be so unforgiving and hateful. Some like to think that the world is still teeming with hope, decency, human compassion, peace, civility...," Scott smirks broadly. "But they're wrong...The world has always been a dark and evil place, and we are all witnesses to it. People are delusional trying to convince themselves otherwise...they live in a world of false hope."

Somehow this makes Cartman go from looking at Scott's leading smirk, to Trent's uncouth expression, to over at Damien's devilish smile. They were just like him...it was the same thing. Had he really been foolish enough to think for even a second that he could change himself? Could he really make himself believe that there was no second chances? Seeing the conflicting anguish on his younger sibling's face suddenly made Scott Tenorman bend down and actually embrace Eric Cartman into a very uncomfortable hug.

"It's going to be okay, Eric. Do you see why you have to stop seeing Kyle Broflovski? The Jew will only succeed on bringing you more grief. It has to stop today. You know what you must do, right?"" Scott said into his ear.

"Yes...I think," Cartman said guardedly. He did not like being held like this. It did not feel like a brotherly hug, more like strangling.

Scott gazes into Cartman's face, and only when he was sure he had his full cooperation did he have all but one simple command for his half-brother. "Eric...You must kill Kyle Broflovski, for me...Kill Kyle Broflovski..."


	29. Voices of the heart

That night, I was pleasantly surprised when Cartman invited me over to dinner at his house. His mother was able to cook us a spaghetti pasta dish made with onions and green peppers; deliciously spicy. Yet throughout it all, I couldn't help but feel somewhat a little weird and untrusting as I sat across from Cartman at the dining room table while twirling my fork to eat up my spaghetti. This wasn't like him at all. Why would he have me over unless he was exploiting me for something? But then, how am I supposed to be become Cartman's friend if I don't start learning to trust him? When it got too quiet, Cartman tried making conversation with me.

"Erm...I brought you here because I wanted to apologize on how I behaved this morning. I thought maybe we can try being friends now," Cartman said while flashing me a smile.

"I...I'm not sure. Maybe...,"I still felt uncertain. I had doubts about Cartman...can I really come to trust him?"

Once we were finished dinner, Cartman was even polite enough to collect the plates for me and volunteered to take them to the kitchen since I was his guest. I didn't stop staring at him suspiciously. Is it too good to be true? Has Cartman finally decided to change? I was starting to have these feelings for him...but what if it was all just in my head? Had this whole thing been nothing but one big lie? Cartman catches the way I was studying him closely so I look away at once while blushing red in the cheeks. This was ridiculous. I shouldn't have to define my relationship with Cartman.

"Say Kahl, why don't you go wait in the living room while I get us some hot chocolate? Would you like marshmallows in yours?" Cartman asks me.

"Okay I guess? I would love some," I say, glancing at him momentarily.

With that, I go to sit at the couch as Cartman disappears into the kitchen. My face was red and my heart kept beating at a fast pace. _Get it together Kyle_..._Gotta stop acting like this_. Besides, I still had second thoughts about Cartman. It was a battle between my mind and my heart. I wanted to get closer to him but at the same time I was too afraid to. Maybe it would be all right. After all, I was his teacher and I made it my job to keep Cartman's dark side in check. Only now...I wanted to become more than just a teacher.

"I can't be falling for him. Of all the good-looking, cuter, intelligent guys to have a boy crush on, it has to be Cartman? I mean sure, I've known him since preschool...we've grown up together...it doesn't mean anything. I hate him and he hates me. That's the way things have always been. So many thoughts and I'm still confused.

"_Ahhh...there is only one way for you to know your true feelings," _said the voice in my heart_. "You must let down your barriers and get close to the one you desire. Take that leap of faith and find out if it was all worth it. Reach out now and show him how you really feel_." That was when I finally made my decision once and for all.

In the kitchen, Cartman was already placing sleeping pills in the coffee mug meant for Kyle. Scott Tenorman's words kept ringing in his head like mind-control to the point where it seemed that he had no will of his own anymore. It felt so natural to be doing this most heinous act...he had no conscience, no morals, and no remorse to it. What was the point on trying to be something that he wasn't? His heart was gone...there was no getting it back. Cartman had resigned himself to that fate...

"_Listen closely," Scott's calculating words echoed in his memory. "Kyle Broflovski is a threat. We have to get rid of him and make it look like a tragic accident. Spike his drink with sleeping pills and it will knock him out cold."_

Once the teapot whistled, he took it off the stove and pours it into one mug and into the other poisoned mug. Watching the chocolate powder swirl around, it would probably disguise the taste of the sleeping laxatives. Returning the teapot to its regular spot, now Cartman picks up a spoon and begins to twirl it around in the mug to make absolutely sure that it was filled to the brim with sleeping pills. As he does so, he notices that his hands are shaking terribly as Scott's words came back to haunt his thoughts.

"_When Kyle is asleep, take a belt and wrap it around his neck and suffocate him with it until he breathes no more. Make sure you're wearing gloves and leave no evidence behind. Once he's dead, I'll have my three ginger kids come over to pick up the body. They'll dump it in a spot where he'll be found_."

Cartman reaches into his red jacket to make sure he had the belt with him. This would be it...the murder weapon. With that, now he picks up a tray and places both the mugs on top of it to carry out to the living room where Kyle awaited him. He couldn't believe how easy this was. He really was a monster...just a little more and he would get his real memories back. Walking calmly out of the kitchen, there came Scott's final instructions.

"_When the police find the body, the evidence and the modus operandi will frame a pedophile in South Park who just recently got out of prison. They'll think Kyle Broflovski was savagely killed by him and none will be the wiser. Do this for me Eric, and you can have your old memories back_."

I look up when I see Cartman coming back with the tray of hot chocolate. Setting them down onto the coffee table in front of us, I can still see the steam rising out meaning that they were still real hot. Instead I look up when I see Cartman sit himself next to me on the couch. Now it was just the two of us...alone. I had a lot I needed to say to him but where do I begin? Cartman turns to me and with a pleasant smile hands me a mug.

"Well Kahl...drink up! I prepared this one especially for you," he said sweetly.

"Thanks Cartman, but I want to wait for it to cool down first. We need to talk," I said.

Frowning slightly, Cartman puts down the mug where he couldn't stop eying it with a blank look on his face. I wasn't paying attention though because I'd already been doing a lot of thinking and I knew what I wanted to do. Despite being nervous, I make Cartman look me right in the eyes so that he knew that what I had to say was important. In doing so however, Cartman would divert his gaze every now and then as if he was afraid to stare at me for too long. I ignore this odd behavior.

"Cartman...I truly understand that you can't remember your past. It's been really hard. But what's even harder is for you to remember all your family and friends. I know it may seem hopeless at times, but believe me, it's not. They often say the most important memories to us are the ones we store in our hearts. That is why I've been trying to help you learn how to use your heart. All the answers you seek are waiting inside."

Now Cartman was eying the mugs coldly again. I wonder if I was getting through to him. Did he really understand any of the things I tell him? Or maybe I can't really explain it. I take this moment to look away to gaze interestedly over at the TV that was off. I wanted to try to understand Cartman's feelings. What had given him so much doubt? Did he really have a dark point of view toward the world? Did I even have any right to change that? Here I was starting to question my teaching methods.

"The truth is that I have nothing to lose...," Cartman said somberly. "It's so easy for me to do bad things because I have nothing holding me back. There are no picket fences holding me in. Once you have a taste of the darkness, it's not easy finding your way back. Sometimes you don't want to...This is the only way I know how to survive. I have nothing to motivate me onto the right path..."

And as I sat there on that couch, listening to Cartman being completely honest about his behavior, I don't think I've ever felt so moved. He's finally learned how to open up and talk to me. This was the moment. I didn't want to have any regrets. Now was the time for me to make my move. But first I wanted to put his doubts to rest. I wanted to comfort him and to prove him wrong. Gazing up at him with my soft green eyes, I couldn't resist giving a little laugh that has Cartman looking at me with a funny look.

"You know something Cartman...You've really learned a lot. You have changed." When Cartman didn't follow, I went on. "You've never confided in me like that before. In fact, I don't think we've ever been this close. Can't you see that you are learning? You've come a long way, Cartman. I know deep down inside, you don't want to give up. As a matter of fact..."

There I made the move. I reach over and took Cartman's hand in mines. And then I held it while my feelings came spilling out before I know it. "Cartman...I...I think I'm ready. I want to be friends with you. I'm willing to put our differences aside and get to know you. Do you feel the same way?"

Cartman was utterly flabbergasted by this which was why he was staring at me wordlessly. He didn't answer and that was when he turns away at once. That was when I began to notice that he looked like he was in real distress. He kept opening his mouth but nothing came out. Before long, he looked as if he were suffering a slow and painful torture. I spied beads of sweat on his face and looked like he was struggling on what to do. I was confused by this and I tried to see what was going on with his expression.

"Cartman? What's wrong? Don't you want to be friends?"

Yet no matter what I said, Cartman seemed determined to not look at me. He was gripping at his head which only happened when he was getting one of his serious headaches. Other than that, he appeared to be in a world of his own at the moment. Maybe he was thinking it over. I hope he said yes because I really liked him. After almost losing him, I came to realize how important he was to me. Shrugging my shoulders, I then reach out to take the mug presented to me and held it in my hands to blow out the steam. I raised the mug to my lips until...

"Kyle!" Cartman said quickly. When I look curiously at him, he seems to wait a few minutes before finally saying with a weak smile. "Enjoy..."

With a nod, I drank the mug and tasted the sweet chocolate warming my mouth. Cartman reaches out to take his mug to drink too but he kept a close watch on me. After taking a couple of sips, I thought the hot chocolate was good although it had a somewhat weird tang to it. Cartman didn't keep his eyes off me so I gave him a bashful smile. In an attempt to show affection, I held his hand tighter which made him automatically blush so red in the face it was the exact same color as his jacket. I laugh playfully at him and felt more comfortable that I've ever been.

"Cartman...," I just want to tell you how sorry I am on how I treated you in the beginning. I know I was mean but I...I never meant any harm behind it. I didn't mean to be that way..."

"It's okay...I forgive you for that," Cartman said slowly, he watched my every move.

"You know what we should do? We should go someplace fun...just the two of us...we can be happy together..." Suddenly I was feeling sleepy and I gave a little yawn.

"Yep...I...I really like you Cartman...You can be a total fatass but I like you...Actually I think I love you..." At this rate, I feel tipsy as well as very tired.

"What is it, Kahl? Is something wrong? Here, why don't you rest your eyes a little?" Cartman's voice sounded far off.

There I rest my head on his shoulder and snuggle up against him like a cat. "Mmmm...so comfy. You're so warm and nice...think I'll use you as a pillow on my bed instead!" Just like that, I fell into a deep sleep.

The deed had been done. Time to get to work. Carefully laying Kyle's sleeping body onto the couch, he proceeded to take out the belt and prepared to do murder. Besides, if he killed Kyle now, it would only guarantee to trick Scott Tenorman into thinking he was on their side. It would be messy business, but it had to be done. With an expression devoid of any human feeling, Cartman put on latex gloves and was able to slide the belt around an innocently sleeping Kyle's neck. No going back...he was ready to do this.

"Sorry Kahl...," Cartman whispers down to the red-headed Jew. "It's purely for business reasons. I'm sure you'd would have understand."

Trying to calm his nerves and stop his hands from shaking...Cartman prepares to tighten the belt to constrict his victim...and then suddenly he stops...something had gotten hold of him. His heart was thudding hard in him and many panicked thoughts ravaged in his mind. And there...in the center of his consciousness came the one voice that spoke clearer and louder than any of the dark thoughts plaguing his mind. The voice was pure and rational that he alone could hear it...Cartman didn't recognize this voice at first but had a feeling he heard before. Soon he was conversing with this familiar voice.

"Wait...maybe...maybe Kahl doesn't have to die...maybe this isn't the right thing to do after all..." Cartman was baffled at his own words and tries to shake them off. "No way. Kahl is just a dumbass Jew, nothing else."

"_He's not just a Jew; he's a person with thoughts and feelings just like you_." The voice spoke softly like a calm rain.

At this rate, Cartman's hands shook as he struggled to make himself strangle the red-headed Jew, but his conscience had returned. And now he relaxes a little while staring into Kyle's sleeping face. He never noticed it before, but Kyle was very beautiful. His comely features along with that of his flaming red curls of hair dangling from out of his green ushanka. This wonderful Jewish boy who found it in his heart to accept him. Whose life he was about to take...Cartman fought to do what was expected of him.

"This isn't right...I'm a monster...I don't have a heart...this is who I am...it's who I am..." Cartman splutters on endlessly. "_No...it's who you were_..." his conscience corrected.

Now he lets go of the belt as he could feel himself going through a most disturbing change of his morals...of his beliefs...and it terrifed him. He could feel his heart pounding harder and harder as if it were on overdrive. But rather if this was from fear or the new feelings overwhelming him, he could not say for sure. All he could think about was Kyle's words, Kyle's lessons, Kyle's smiles, his warm affections, his devotion to help him, his strong need to be with him...and Cartman was going to murder him. The evil voice that once commanded his mind was losing its grip.

"N-N-No...I "have" to kill Kahl! It's the only way! But why...why can't I do it?" Cartman wondered outloud. The voice soothingly provides him with an answer. "_It's because you care for him...For you the heart has transformed...with new human emotions and experiences...you are learning...to be...human again..."_

Choosing to ignore the voice, Cartman gains control of himself and firmly grabs the belt in both hands and looks into the face of the one he was starting to fall in love with...He tightens it whereas he sees Kyle slowly coming to suffer...harder...tighter...just a little more...a tear drops onto Kyle's pink cheek...and then another one...only until the rotund boy realized that he was crying...his heart continued to pound fiercely in his chest...then came a shot of remorse...and the soft voice gave a final command. "_Stop Eric_..."

An half hour later, Cartman heard the doorbell at his front door and went to answer it where he finds the three ginger kids here on schedule to pick up the lifeless body of Kyle Broflovski. There he shows them the dead body wrapped up in a disposable maroon-colored carpet for them to take away. Hanging at the end was a patch of green which was assumed to be Kyle's green ushanka which would identify him.

"Right this way, gentlemen...Kyle Broflovski's deader than a doornail body is waiting over here for you. All nice and wrapped up like a christmas bow," Cartman said suavely.

"Never mind that now. Do you have the map that shows us on where to drop off the body?" One of the ginger boys asked.

"Of course. Let me just go fetch that for you while you get everything set." Cartman now goes to switch the maps and handed a new one to the unknowing ginger kids.

Once the ginger kids were gone with the body, Cartman waited until they were completely out of sight before he moved on with his next course of plan. Making his way over to his home phone, he picks it up and dials a new numbers. After waiting a couple of minutes while patiently drumming his fingers, he started to speak into the voice when the caller finally picked up.

"Hello? Farmer Denkins? It's Eric Cartman. Yes, yes...long time no talk. Listen, I'm very concerned about you. You've always been a very good neighbor so I wanted to warn you about this. I hear some cult of Satanists are going to steal one of your pigs and sacrifice it. I hear they may be dangerous so you might want to be careful. Yes, yes...you're quite welcome. Good bye then."

After hanging up the phone, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. Which was why he now turned to gaze fondly upon the still sleeping form on his couch. Now he approached the safely sound asleep Jew on his couch whom whose life he had spared. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not cast him out of his heart. Kyle's lessons were finally starting to pay off. After all this time...Cartman had listened to the voice in his heart. Besides, something about this wasn't right anyway. Why did Scott Tenorman want him to kill Kyle?

With that, Cartman reaches out to tenderly stroke Kyle's cheek and his heart burst with such loving care unlike anything he ever felt before. He watched the way Kyle sighs peacefully as his hand rubbed his creamy-colored skin before he rolled over onto his wide and slept on some more. Hopefully by tomorrow the sleeping pulls would wear off. Cartman couldn't stop smiling evilly to himself when it brought him amusing satisfaction on how pissed off Scott Tenorman would be.


	30. Beginning of a new friendship

By the next morning, everything was quiet and peaceful. Things were normal unless you counted Cartman sitting with a haughty smirk as he listened to the news about "three ginger kids" getting shot on sight by Farmer Denkins and who were currently believed to be Satanists. Other than that, looks like it was going to be another sunny day. It wouldn't be long when Scott Tenorman would catch the news. Ah well...he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. The only thing he needed to figure out was what to do now.

Cartman could not stop watching over his beloved Jew still snoozing away on the couch. He had placed a warm blanket on him whereas his pet, Mr. Kitty had come to nap around his legs. Last night he hardly slept because most of the time he spend watching over Kyle. It wasn't like him to be paranoid but he couldn't stop thinking about what he had almost done. He had deliberately disobeyed orders...but that was okay. He was already going over in his mind on how he was going to talk his way out of this one. But no time to worry about that now... his main concern was for Kyle.

Now he approaches the couch where he kneels down to watch the steady breathing of the red-headed Jew who truly lookde adorable when he was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how his heart ached painfully when he had come so close to harming Kyle. So this was what compassion felt like...it had been the most amazing feeling he had ever had...and he was keen to feel more. He wanted to get closer to Kyle...he needed him.

Once again, he reached out to take Kyle's hand into his and felt his heart give an unmistakable exciting beat in response. He wasn't imagining it; he really did have feelings for him. From the beginning, he had always felt drawn to Kyle. Even though he couldn't remember who Kyle was, his heart has always known. And at long last, Cartman understood what his heart had been trying to tell him all along. Kyle was the one...His beloved Jew...Cartman leans over to Kyle's sleeping face...He stares at those pink-tinted lips...he closes his eyes...and then pulls back almost immediately when the red-headed Jew suddenly starts to stir and move.

I slowly blink my eyes open after sleeping for what felt like forever. Now I groggily sit up and stretch my limbs with a big yawn. Next I reach up a hand to gently massage my forehead when it felt like a headache was coming on. What on earth happened? I could hardly remember last night. I remember sitting on the couch talking to Cartman, having a cup of hot chocolate and then I totally dozed off...I had no idea how tired I was. Then I became wide awake and alert when I notice Cartman was right there by my side.

"Morning Kahl," Cartman said pleasantly. "Care to have any breakfast?"

For some reason, Cartman was acting embarrassed about something because he was so red in the face. Not just that, but he was also avoiding my eye. Straightening my green ushanka on my head, I now wonder how I ended up falling asleep so quickly. However I was distracted by Cartman who was behaving rather peculiar. It's almost like he couldn't look at me without getting guilty.

"Cartman? Wha-what happened last night? I can't remember..." I said softly.

"I want to be friends with you," Cartman suddenly said. "I thought long and hard about it. Now I know that I truly enjoy spending time with you. I want to do special things with you. Will you...accept me Kahl? Do you really want me as your friend?"

I knew without hesitation of my decision. "Yes Cartman. I'll have you as my friend." In fact, I already had an idea. "Would you like to go to Dave & Buster's with me?"

Cartman finally meets my gaze for the first time. He was surprised by my answer. It seemed like he didn't know what to say so he smiled instead. At the moment, I went to go use his phone to call up my parents to let them know where I'v been. I couldn't shake off this bubbling happiness that was coursing through me. We would be together, Cartman and I. Never thought I'd see the day. Maybe now things really would be different.

Once Cartman was left alone, he was still at war within himself. He was so torn up about his next move. He would have to protect Kyle at all costs. No way would he ever let the evil forces of Scott Tenorman get to him. And yet his older half-brother was still a pressing matter to deal with. Cartman figured that he would really have to watch his step from here on end. But he wasn't going to concern himself with these problems. Right now, he was going to spend the day with his Jew. And forget about his dark side..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I've managed to get up so soon. I'm pretty sure you can all figure out what really just happened! Anyways, I just want to thank all the readers and their reviews, it's been real encouraging. Now I promise to work on more chapters so keep your eyes out for the latest update on this soon!<strong>


	31. Restaurant romance

**So sorry it took so long to update this. I've been distracted by new South Park episodes, you know how it is. Anyway, I'm still trying to get up as much as I can. Work may be slow, but it's always worth the wait! Okay, I'll stop yapping now, onto the reading!**

* * *

><p>I must have spent hours in the bathroom trying my best to make myself into a first-class Jew fox. Never thought it would be this hard. My clothes were piled up all over the place because I couldn't decide what to wear. I've broken two combs while trying to groom my wild bushy Jewfro. Then I decided that this was pure nonsense. It's not like Cartman cared on what I looked like. But I wanted to look nice for him... After getting myself ready, I finally leave my house to go meet up with Cartman.<p>

Dave & Buster's was a fun place that just opened up here in the town of South Park. It was a good restaurant as well as a arcade. And it was here where I met Cartman waiting for me by the entrance. Right away I wondered if he would notice how nice I looked. Interesting enough, Cartman appeared to be wondering the same thing about me. Beneath his red jacket I could see him wearing a very handsome blue sweater and he wasn't wearing his cap. I envied the way Cartman could comb his medium brown hair so neatly and without any trouble. The whole time I've been staring at him that I quickly got embarrassed.

"Well...Shall we Kahl?" Cartman courteously motions for me to go inside first.

Upon entering the building, I was able to get us a table for two. As the waiter comes over to seat us, it occurred to me that it was almost like Cartman and I were on a date. But this was only two friends having a good time together. There was nothing more to it. Now we sit ourselves down at a round booth with red leather as the waitor hands us our menus.

When we ordered our food and drinks, all that was left to do was wait around. However Cartman and I couldn't stop throwing each other awkward looks. I had to get used to seeing him as a friend and not somebody I'm always squaring off with.

"Ahem...so Kahl...," Cartman fumbles around for conversation. "What made you change your mind about me?"

"Call it a hunch but I really wanted to give it a chance," I admitted. "Instead on guessing all the time, I'd figure that I should spend time with you and see where it goes."

I took a moment to sip my Sprite while being fully aware that my heart was beating anxiously. This was no time to loes my nerve; I was going to see this through. Cartman kept drumming his fingers on the table but only to stop at once when he caught the annoyed look on my face. Now smirking sheepishly, he starts to drink his Dr. Pepper as a quick distraction. His behavior that had once seemed disgusting to me now looked endearing. How is it that I've never noticed that before?

I was staring again while trying to understand what my heart was telling me. Cartman looks up and meets my piercing green eyes and I actually saw him blush right in front of me. But this time he did not look away and gazed back at me with his chocolate brown eyes suddenly sparkling with fascination.

"Let me ask you something. I want you to be honest. A while back, you went to go see Mr. Mackey. Why did you go there?" Cartman asked me.

I was taken by surprise when he asked me that question. Looking back on it, I saw no reason to be untruthful to Cartman so I went ahead and told him. "I...I just needed to talk to the school counselor about the issues I was having. You see, I wanted to get some advice on how to deal with an old friend."

I give a knowing smile which Cartman returns. After that, we quickly became more comfortable with each other's company as we continued to have a conversation together. Thirty minutes later our food arrived and everything looked delicious. I was so hungry that I happily dig in while Cartman does the same.

I couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed and at peace with the world before. It was a good feeling to have and I finally felt like I had nothing to worry about. While we were eating, I happen to look up and once again caught Cartman watching me. We were sitting on opposite ends of the round booth but it seemed that Cartman wanted to change that.

"Say Kahl...you look a little lonely way over there. Why not come closer and sit with me?"

I nearly choke on my food by this sudden suggestion. "Um no? I'm fine where I am." I was still battling my feelings for Cartman.

Sure enough, Cartman somehow knew I was totally lying. He flashes me a mischievous smile when I refused. "Fine then...," he grabs a hold of his plate of food. "If you won't come to me...then "I'll" come to you!"

And with that, Cartman begins to start scooting over to me. As he moves closer and closer towards me, my heart pounded harder and louder with each second. Before I know it, Cartman snuggled next to me and now we really did look like a couple. I couldn't decide if I should be embarrassed or be in heaven. But somehow being by Cartman's side like this felt so right. I wouldn't want it any other way. And then for some reason I began to get sores in my neck which made me reach up and massage it.

"Ugh...my neck feels achy. It's been like that ever since this morning," I mumble to myself.

Cartman studies Kyle's neck and could almost see the marks that were from nearly strangling him with the belt. To think that only last night he had come so close to murdering Kyle. Just the memory of it threatened to overwhelm him with guilt and mental anguish. He couldn't hurt Kyle...because he was starting to fall in love. He wanted to learn about love...Kyle would teach it to him. Fuck Scott Tenorman. Besides, what has that creepy ginger freak done for him lately?

"Cartman? What's with you?" I notice the way he was behaving in a nervous manner.

Cartman saw the red-headed Jew eying him wtih concern written all over his face. To see Kyle's expression filled with so much kindness and compassion only gave Cartman the cruel reminder that he was a bad person. He didn't deserve to be here right now. Maybe he hadn't changed at all. Here he was still lying and manipulating his friends like it was nothing. Most of all, he could only imagine the look on Kyle's face when he found out that he has been deceitful the whole time. Sooner or later, he was going to lose Kyle...

Instead on dwelling on these depressing thoughts, Cartman chose to act normal for now. "Hey, wanna grab some dessert?" As an afterthought, he places an arm around Kyle as a means to calm his nerves.

Later on, Cartman and I headed straight for the arcade after enjoying a good meal. When we obtained game tokens, we eagerly headed out to play our favorite games. The House of the Dead was a cool addictive game and the first one we came upon. Picking up the controller guns, we put in some tokens and decided to play together. I had to admit that I wasn't too good at these shooting games but Cartman had a real talent for it.

Another thing I happen to note was his annoying need to keep on helping me out. Everytime I got ganged up by zombies, Cartman would almost immediately come to my rescue. Because of this, he ended up dying twice from being distracted. I soon found this overprotective nature of Cartman's odd that it made me turn to him with a searching look.

"Sheesh Cartman! Would you please let me shoot for a change?"I complained.

But Cartman didn't appear to hear me as he had his eyes glued onto the screen. His eyes seemed different again... There was determination in them and there was something else... He looked so tormented. As if something horrible was tearing away at the very center of his soul. This was suddenly starting to worry me.

In the game, we were pitted up against a boss to fight. Right away Cartman begins firing like crazy while I hardly get in a couple of shots. The whole time I couldn't stop watching Cartman's tense behavior and the way he was trying to keep evil away from me. Finally I had to grab his gun just to make sure he didn't go overboard.

"Cartman, would you relax? It's just a game. There's no need to get so uptight." I try telling him.

Now Cartman takes the moment to rip his attention away from the screen to gaze at me. His eyes...so much sadness and pain...He must have a lot of psychological trauma in his life, so was it fair to think of him as a tragic villain? Or was it possible that Cartman was pure evil and chose to lead a dark life? What were the demons that drove him to disregard right or wrong? Somehow I couldn't stop pitying him. We were so focused on each other that I didn't realize that we'd just gotten a game-over on the House of the Dead. But that didn't matter any more.

"I...I always want to protect you," Cartman said, his tone had soften. "I can't explain it but just the thought of something bad happening to you terrifies me out of my mind! Which is why I need to protect you. Does that make any sense?"

So many thoughts and feelings went through me all at once. I was moved by Cartman's words of passion but I still wondered if he was for real. Did he really care about me or was he lying? Besides, what would he gain by pretending to be my friend? After all that we've been through, would he finally reveal ulterior motives?

Seeing the troubled lines on Cartman's face made me reach out and gently take him into my arms. As I held him to me, I could feel Cartman melt in my warm embrace and hear the calm steady beat of his heart. Like magic, my touch seem to bring him so much comfort and joy. Now I drew back where I was smiling fondly up at him in an effort to cheer him up.

"You're going to be fine, Cartman. And you don't have to worry about me. We're here to have fun, remember? Let's you and me go play some pinball!"

All day, me and Cartman spend our time winning tickets in the arcade in order to take them to the register to cash in prizes. We were having a grand time together that in no time at all I was coming to accept Cartman more and more. And in return, the rotund boy was learning how to cherish our friendship. I was always happy to teach him anything he wanted to know of the heart. I couldn't deny how interested Cartman was to experience new feelings he's never had before. We were in the middle of playing Ocean Hunter when Cartman looked into his token cup and frowned.

"Dammit! I'm running low! Wait here Kahl, I'm going to go get me some more tokens."

"Don't be too long, Cartman. I'll need help kicking this boss' ass!" I call over my shoulder.

Along the way, Cartman made his way through the crowd of grown-ups and their kids. While looking for a change machine, he stopped what he was doing when he happen to see something that caught his attention. A happy couple were laughing together as they play a racing game. Cartman noticed the way the boy held the giggling girl close to his heart. It was truly a heart-warming scene that inspired all sorts of feelings in him. Was that how you protect a loved one? Hold them really close to your heart? Was that the key to getting close to Kyle?

Shaking his head, Cartman simply continued on his way. Just when he put in change into the machine and got back some tokens, Cartman turns around and that was when he found a very unsettling sight. Standing not too far off was a lone ginger kid who was grinning unpleasantly and was pointing directly over at him in an ominous manner. That was one of Scott's ginger pals, he was sure of it. This could only mean that the Head Ginger knew of his disobeying orders and not killing Kyle when it was required of him.

Perhaps this was his older brother's way on keeping tabs on him. Trying to cast aside these paranoid thoughts, Cartman went on his way but not before flipping off the ginger. The fact that ginger kids were watching him wasn't a good sign, although he couldn't worry about it at the moment.

I was so into the game at the moment that I didn't hear anybody come up from behind me. That is until I hear a familiar voice with a strong british accent start speaking to me. "Good day, Kyle! Havin' a jolly good fun at the arcades as well?"

It was Pip Pirrup. For some reason he looked to be in higher spirits than I've ever seen him. He usually looked lonely most of the time. I wonder why he was here at Dave & Buster's. Whatever the reason, I was polite. "Yes I am. Why are you hanging around here? Are you here alone, Pip?"

Suddenly the brit was looking awkward about something whereas he twiddled with his fingers while avoiding my eyes. "Erm...no not exactly," he answered uncertainly. "I'm here...with someone. He was ever so kind to take me to a fun place."

I suspiciously study Pip as I've never seen him looking so uptight. Furthermore, I wondered who he was here with. Somehow Pip didn't seem interested on continuing the conversation with me and instead bidded me farewell and hurried off. What was that all about?

Pip couldn't have gotten out of there any faster. He was feeling guilty enough as it was. He did not enjoy being somebody's pawn. With that, the blond brit had found his way back to the darkly-dressed Antichrist who awaited him in the shadows like always.

"I don't like this, Damien. Not one bit...," Pip said with a sad sigh. "This is just terrible. I thought you said you wanted to have fun and yet here you are using me as a diversion."

Damien paid no mind to the whimpering of Pip and instead he was spying on the ginger kid and on Eric Cartman as well. It had been a clever idea to use the british boy as his own personal invisible cloak. With Pip's innocent and non-threatening appearance, he would not draw any attention onto himself. This would leave the Antichrist free to plot against his enemies.

"Quit your whining Pip," Damien scowled coldly. "Word is going around that Tenorman is planning something big. I don't appreciate being kept in the dark like this so I've got eyes and ears around here."

Just as he said it, shadow demons slithered through the darkness to report to their master. Speaking in a language that only he could understand, a evil smile rose as Damien obtained very interesting piece of information. Sounds like the rumors were true. Some very big plans were indeed being made behind closed curtains.

"Is that about right?" Damien rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if Eric Cartman is going to be able to come out of this alive? Hmmm...doesn't matter to me. What I have to find out is when will this go down."

At that exact moment, he hears a soft sniff and comes to notice Pip starting to get teary in the eyes. There the blond brit reached up a hand to wipe away the tears while turning his back as if not wanting to even face the Antichrist. Damien was put off by this, that is until he hears a slightly sobbing Pip get emotional.

"You...you lied to me. I actually thought we would be spending time together but...you're using me. Oh dear...I was such a fool to believe that I could make a special connection with someone. You clearly have no intention on having anything to do with me!"

Now Pip thought on leaving while he still had some self-respect left. Before he could make a clean getaway, he feels a powerful hand grab his hand and pull him back. Pip then felt another warm hand tip his chin up so that he could gaze into two ruby-red eyes. The expression on Damien's face was unfathomable yet the son of Satan did not have a very good understanding of a human's emotions. It was intriguing to see nonetheless... When he wiped the tears away from those crystal blue eyes, Damien's voice had become surprisingly consoling.

"Don't be like that, Pip. I don't want you to go. Here, want me to show you something pretty cool?"

With that, Damien goes to approach a crane machine and placed in a token to play. Pip had managed to calm down but was now curious enough to go watch Damien work the crane. These crane machines were awful and hardly anyone ever won prizes at these. However the Antichrist's red eyes glowed with demonic magic, causing a teddy bear with a blue ribbon to levitate. Thus allowing the crane to easily pick up the bear and deliver it to the chute.

And there Damien smiled in satisfaction as an impressed Pip happily pulled out the bear and cuddled it in his arms. Then the blond brit beamed at him with forgiveness written into his face while his blue eyes lit up. The Antichrist was pleased at how easy it was to win Pip's affections like that. Only this time he didn't have to fake it...his feelings felt real and purely genuine. Maybe learning to have feelings like a mortal wasn't such a bad thing...

Finally Cartman returned just when I was starting to get worried. As he joined me, I sensed right away that something was bothering him again. I wonder what had him so riled up now? I forgot about it soon enough once we started talking, laughing and fooling around. But then something odd happened...Without warning, Cartman put his arms around me and gently coaxes me into leaning deeper into the hug. Perplexed by this sudden move, I stood perfectly still while I was being held like this.

"What are you doing..." My voice came out in a whisper.

"This is what you do...," Cartman said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "This is how you protect someone, right? Hold them where your heart is so that they don't go away? I...I want you to stay...here..."

I felt that Cartman desperately wanted to create a connection...any connection...with me. Was this his idea on reaching out? Poor Cartman...he never learned how to bond and trust another human-being. As a result, he suffered so much psychological damage in his life that no wonder he had been building walls around himself for years. I was no expert, but in my heart I knew that deep down in his subconscience, Cartman was still trying to break free from the dark shackles of his warped views and corrupted morals.

"Kyle?" Cartman spoke my name properly in my ear, causing me to close my eyes and sink deeper into him.

As I snuggled comfortably in his arms, for the first time ever that was when I felt Cartman's heartbeat. The sound of his heartbeat had a somewhat robust and upbeat tune to it, truly making it unique to listen to. Then there was my own heartbeat that seem to play a soft and steady tune. When Cartman and I came together like this, I felt both our hearts greet each other by pounding and thumping as if playing a harminous duet together. It was the most beautiful thing ever, and I've never felt so captivated. Cartman seem to feel the same way as his smile was filled with nothing but tenderness. This just didn't look real but it felt real too.

"I will stay with you, Cartman." I turn my head so that I could finally gaze into those chocolate eyes. "If that's what you want, then I'll stay. I want to be here with you." Just like that, that's exactly what I did.

With the sky darkening and nighttime soon upon us. Cartman was kind enough to walk me home since he insisted on it. I must have been daydreaming the whole time as I couldn't stop thinking about how I was starting to feel about Eric Cartman. It was so hard to believe. To think that only a month ago that we loathed each other on principle...but look at us now...We really were acting like two crazy kids in love. _Well...I'm not so sure about love. We were only friends, remember_? Now we reach my house where it was time to say good-night. For a minute, Cartman and I went back to acting awkward at first but only did we look into each other's eyes did it put a smile on our faces.

"Uh...well...um...so...this is my stop," I gesture towards my house. A silly thing to do.

"Yep...it certainly is...heh," Cartman looked at a total loss on what to do next.

"Anyway...it was really nice for us to get along for a change,"I went on to say. "I'd never thought it would be coming out of my own mouth but...I'm glad that I gave you that chance. I guess we really are friends, now."

There I turn away and was about to head for my front door when something Cartman said next halted me. "I knew it. Mr. Mackey was right." I turn back to Cartman and I saw that he was literally grinning. "Kahl...do you remember when you met me at Mr. Mackey's office? Do you want to know why I was there?"

Funny that he should mention that. It never occurred to me on why he might be there. Nevertheless, I was curious so I stay behind to find out. What he told me was totally unexpected. "Well...I told Mr. Mackey that there was this person that I was really starting to like. But the problem was is that that person didn't like me back. I used to be a bad person. I needed help. So I asked Mr. Mackey and he told me that if I start bettering myself as a person and start doing good deeds...then the one I like would change his mind about me. And he was right...it worked!"

I didn't bother to ask him who was this "person" that he liked. It was too obvious as Cartman stepped forward and held out his hand to shake. I do reach out and take his hand, but only to pull him into my arms to embrace him again. Immediately the rotund boy got over his initial surprise and hugged me back as we stood there on my doorstep. I hope my parents weren't spying on me from a window somewhere. Now we drew apart where I chuckle at the lovestruck look on Cartman's face before entering my house. The fatass could be a real trip sometimes...

Little did we know...a deadly assassin was watching in the shadows in the corner of the streelight. Our fun would unfortunately be cut short as more horrific events awaited us tomorrow. The mystery on what happened to Cartman on that mountain was far from over...and we were soon getting closer to the true mastermind of all the tragedy to take place in South Park. The only problem..._who was it_?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for both Kyman and Dip! And yes, Stenny is next! I am just so happy that I'd managed to get this chapter up. I promise that sooner or later, more will be forthcoming! So be patient like always and give it a good review! It's been a while readers, so now that the half season of South Park is over, it's<strong> **back to the drawing board for us and Matt & Trey too! Thanks!**


	32. Between Loyalty and Treachery

It started out as a regular day like any other. Stanley Marsh woke up and after pushing back his raven-black hair, he gets out of bed and goes to put on a pair of fresh clothes. Once fully dressed, Stan headed downstairs for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he found his parents at the table doing their usual routine in the mornings. His mother was preparing teh coffee while his father was busily listening to the radio in order to hear the score on last night's football game.

Just as Stan was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, his father spoke distractedly at him. "Stan, be a pal and go fetch the mail for me."

"What? Why don't you let Shelley go get it?" Stan gave a slight frown.

Then from the living room came a crotchery female voice. "**Make the turd get it**!"

"You heard your sister, Stan," said his father without looking away from the radio.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Stan heads out his front door into the bright sunny day and goes to the mailbox. Pulling out letters, he immediately becomes interested in the latest edition of Sports Illustration magazine that he takes a moment to read the front cover. Without warning, a rough hand clamps over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. A switch-army knife being thrust near his throat, Stan turned his head to the side only to be met by the hateful eyes of Trent Boyett leering back at him.

"Ey Marsh...Did ya miss me?"

* * *

><p>At my house, I was in the middle of giving Cartman another one of my lessons since it's been a while. Today I was teaching him about the importance of faith and loyalty in the hopes he would learn how to stay true to himself and to others. I've become more than a teacher to Cartman...I couldn't deny the growing attraction between us. What's more, I wanted to be with him. As we sat together in the privacy of my room, I was explaining to Cartman about performing brave noble deeds. Suddenly a cell phone goes off and there Cartman reaches into his red jacket pocket.<p>

"Hang on Kahl," With that, he looks at the caller ID and then he became expressionless. "I have to take this call. Excuse me..."

There Cartman steps out of the room and finally takes the call. In no time at all, a harsh voice snarls in his ear. "Eric Cartman...jus tha man I wanna hear from. I couldn't wait ta finally put a cap on yer overgrown ass."

It was Trent Boyett and for some reason he sounded smug about something. Making sure that Kyle wasn't listening in, now Cartman tries to remain calm as he spoke with little emotion. It was super important to not be intimidated. In fact, he wanted to keep it short if he possibly could.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this chat, Trent?" Cartman said sarcastically.

"No pleasure, jus business," Trent said impatiently. "It's time fer me ta finish wha I couldn't before. Listen carefully tubby, I've got Marsh right here."

A cold chill ran down Cartman's spine from the realization of what he was hearing. His hand suddenly felt clammy that he could barely hold his cell phone to his ear. And then from somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind...a memory seem to resurface from the deepest depths of his amnesia. Those shadows he saw on that mountain top...one of them had a face. He saw it more clearly than he ever did before.

_Trent Boyett had been the shadow_...he was the one who had savagely beaten him nearly half-to-death. It explained a lot...like how he gotten those bruises that did not result from falling off from a mountain cliff. Cartman remembered...he remembered Trent was there...but was there more to it? His headaches were terrible and he could no longer remember anything else. But now he knew one thing for sure...Trent Boyett must have played a part in it. Cartman's dark mind went to work at once and he already knew what he had to do.

"Believe you me, this is jus tha beginning of tha nightmare! Once I'm through roughing up Marsh, I'ma comin' after yer fat ass next!" Trent said viciously.

Giving an sardonic chuckle, Cartman managed to keep a collective state of mind. "Actually I've got a better idea," he said coolly. "Why come after me when I can give you my friends instead?"

There was silence on the other end as Trent was considering the enticing offer. As he hoped, this did piqued Trent's interest at once. After a moment of silence, the blond convict took the bait. "Go ahead...I'ma listenin."

"Here's the deal. I'll bring you Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick if you agree to bring Stan Marsh too," without hesitation, Cartman's manipulation went to work. "That'll way, you can have your little retribution on all three of them."

Trent thought over the humble offer but sounded suspicious nevertheless. "What's da meaning of this? I don't trust you...I know you're conniving fat sack of shit!"

"No, no...you've got it all wrong," Cartman said. "I can save you the trouble by giving you my friends on a platter. Meet me somewhere and I'll give you exactly what you want. Only under one condition...bring Stanley and then you can all three of them!"

When such a long time had gone by, I was starting to wonder where Cartman had gotten to. Just then, I saw him come back into my bedroom with a very grim expression etched into his face. Right away I could tell that something was wrong because I knew him so well. Cartman puts his cell phone back into his pocket and finally turns to me.

"I have to go meet somebody," he said, and for some reason he sounded uneasy about it. "I want you to...to stay here Kahl. Stay here..."

Somehow I wasn't convinced as I sensed that something was weighing heavily on his mind. "What's going on, Cartman? Who was that on the phone? Where do you have to go?"

But Cartman was already heading out of my room and making for the stairs. This makes me go after him when he didn't answer any of my questions. When I caught up with him, I grabbed his arm to try to stop him. I couldn't let him go...I had the feeling that if I did, I might never get him back. However Cartman was trying his hardest to discourage me from coming after him.

"I said stay here! You need to stay away! I can take care of myself. This is something that I need to do," Cartman flashes me a warning scowl.

"No. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on right now, Cartman," I said firmly. I block his path to the stairs. "I know something's wrong. You're not going anywhere until you start talking, fatass!"

"Stop it! I don't have to fucking tell you anything! What have I told you about being a nosy Jew-rat? Stop meddling in my business and stay here. I'll be back soon."

The second that Cartman turns his back on me, I started to have this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't appreciate being kept in the dark like this, but I couldn't help but worry all the same. I watch as Cartman went down the stairs, leaving me standing there with nothing but the worrying thoughts in my mind. And then I got angry. Before I knew it, I was hurrying down the stairs after him. Just when Cartman was heading for the front door, I caught up with him.

"Wait a minute, Cartman. Let me come with you," I insisted.

"What? No way! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need you! So stay out of the way! Stop being a pain in the ass and back off!" Cartman yells in my face.

However Cartman shuts up immediately when I unexpectantly reach out both hands to grip him by the shoulders and pull him close to me. The longer we stood there, the more I could sense the rotund boy slowly relaxing and then giving in to my embrace. Despite the insults he threw at me, somehow I sensed that he didn't mean it. He was merely trying to push me away, which he had a bad habit of doing. But I couldn't turn my back on him when I knew something was wrong. Now I gaze up into his face and all my feelings were forthcoming.

"Please Cartman...if there's something the matter, I wish you tell me. Let me come with you. I can help...I'm suppose to be your friend, why can't you confide in me?"

Cartman couldn't bear to listen to the genuine emotions behind Kyle's words to him. The pain in his heart was too unbearable that he could not bring himself to manipulate the kind-hearted Jew. Besides, he had to go meet up with Trent Boyett soon, otherwise the scheme he cooked up would be ruined. But still, Kyle's concern for him was something that could not be easily ignored. There was only one thing to do.

"Fine...come with me Kahl," figuring that he may as well do it the right way, Cartman then added. "Let's go bring Kenny along too. And don't worry, Stan will be there too..."

Cartman figured that this would work out even better for him, it would make his lies look all the more convincng. Trent Boyett would fall for it...Although it wouldn't be easy. If he played his cards right, he would manage to protect Kyle and his friends. It would also keep Scott Tenorman fooled into thinking he was on their side. Most of all...he would find out why he was starting to have memories of Trent and the mountain cliff.


	33. The Trap and the Tragedy

So sorry that I took forever to update this! I did not forget it! Trust me, doing these chapters were definitely worth it. Not only will it contain Kyman, but also Stenny and Dip romance. This story will have it all. I have had a lot of time on my hands so enjoy all the hard work that have gone into these newest chapters!

Things got a little stranger when Cartman started to lead us to an empty parking lot of some building factory that had shut down years ago. An odd place to meet somebody was the first thought to go through my head. On top of that, Cartman was so tense right now that he was ignoring us completely. Kenny and I kept sharing worrying glances at each other as we couldn't figure out why the brunet was so on edge. And where was Stan? Why hasn't he joined us yet? He was supposed to be here with us too.

Without saying a word, Cartman merely motions with his hand for us to keep on following him further into the parking lot. There were no parked cars here and there didn't seen to be anybody around these parts of the neighborhood. I didn't like the looks of this...Something felt very wrong here. Deciding that I couldn't stay quiet for long, I tentatively approach Cartman and had to tap him on the shoulder just to get his attention.

"Cartman? Just "who" did you say you were going to meet here?" I couldn't keep the uneasiness out of my voice.

However Cartman doesn't answer me nor did he look in my direction. That was because somebody else had entered the parking lot. Someone who caused a horrified Kenny to retreat further into his orange parka and made me feel petrified with fear. Trent Boyett was strutting his way in here and holding what appeared to be in my opinion a hostage. Stan Marsh was being forced to walk at knifepoint whereas he too looked scared. Upon seeing this horrible scene play out before me, now I turn to Cartman for an explanation.

"What is going on here? Cartman, what the hell? Why are you meeting Trent Boyett? Cartman?"

It was scaring me even more when Cartman never answered me or made eye-contact. It was almost like he was possessed and couldn't hear my voice. And then it occurred to me that seeing Trent Boyett was somehow bringing out a dark side to him. I've seen this before...Cartman may have amnesia but that didn't mean the evil thoughts had left him. They were still there... buried beneath the surface and awaiting to corrupt him again. I couldn't allow that to happen but before I could say anything, Trent started to speak while holding a knife to Stan's throat.

"Wow...Fer once ya didn't screw me on this, Cartman," Trent was smirking broadly. "Ya brought me exactly what I ordered. Bring me tha Jew nice-n-slowly!"

Cartman yanks out his Glock 17 and merely points it right at Trent. "I don't think so, asshole," he said coldly. "I'm afraid you're not the one who's going to be calling the shots around here."

Trent wasn't fazed by this at all; in fact he rolled his eyes as if this was more of a nuisance than an actual threat. And yet, I look right at Cartman and felt confused by this whole confrontation. Was there something I missed here? I still don't understand what was going on. But I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Not only was I afraid for my friends, but for Cartman too. Just then, Kenny was suddenly darting forward at once and reached out a hand to grip the rotund boy on the arm as a means to stop him.

"Hold on a minute. You can't shoot him, Cartman. You might hit Stan," Kenny warned.

"Don't worry. I have good aim." Cartman sounded way too distracted as his hard eyes were trained on Trent and nothing else.

Poor Stan winced as Trent roughly held his wrist behind his back which looked painful. This was not a good situation to be caught in. And my biggest fear was that Cartman really was going to do something irrational as he held the gun with both hands and continued to glare at the blond convict with repulsion. Kenny couldn't take his eyes off of Stan and I knew he was just as nervous as I was. However, Trent Boyett on the other hand gave a mirthless laugh as he surveyed us all with his eyes like cold steel.

"You don't scare me..." he taunted. "I've had it in fer you goyz all along! I was tha one who attacked Kyle up at tha river and tried to make him drown!" Trent enjoys the shocked expression on my face. "Of course, I didn't count on tha fat shithead ere' to come play the hero. It gave me greater pleasure to stab Kenny too!" We watch in horror as Trent took the knife and snaked it along Stan's cheek where he drew blood. "All tha's left ter do now is stab Stan's ass to death..."

There was no warning as Cartman fired his gun. The bullet shot at the ground where Trent had to bounce back while dragging a helpless Stan with him. To my horror, the blond convict started to run for it with my best friend in toll. Cartman furiously chased after them in pursuit with his gun, leaving me and Kenny behind. After snapping out of our stunned state, we eventually wised up enough to go after them. Trent's evil words kept repeating themselves over and over again in my mind. So Trent Boyett was the one who did it? Was he also the same one who tried to kill Eric Cartman on that fateful Tuesday night with the mountain cliff?

"We got to stop Cartman! I have a feeling that he's about to turn into a crazy motherfucker again!" Kenny shouted to me.

By now, Trent was struggling to hold onto the angrily squirming raven-haired boy as he had now broken into the factory as a means of escape. Cartman doggedly went through inside to pursue him with anger and hatred fueling his determination. Nothing was going to stop him from doing this now. One way or the other, he was going to get answers today. Entering the factory, he followed the sounds of Trent's running footsteps. The factory was old and falling apart, so most likely there were tons of dangerous hazards around here. Trying to keep Trent in his sights, Cartman paid little attention to his environment as he held his Glock 17 tightly in hand.

Up ahead, Trent was being slowed down by Stan whom continued to fight viciously against him. Just then, the raven-haired boy managed to break free and was scrambling to get away. Perfect...the hostage was out of the way so that left an opening for Cartman. Smiling devilishly to himself, he readied his gun and was finally able to corner the blond convict right where he wanted him. Trent looked back at him and realized that he was caught.

"Stop fucking around, Trent! Why am I starting to have these flashbacks of you being on that mountain cliff? Is it you? Are you the one who tried to kill me? Answer me!" Cartman demanded.

"Oh so is tha wha dis is all about?" Trent jeers instead. "Ya still don't know yet...believe me...yer better off not rememberin' it! Unless ya want tha memory to kill ya!"

"What's that suppose to mean? Why do I remember you being up on that mountain cliff? I swear to Christ, if you don't tell me..." Cartman became violently impatient.

Just as me and Kenny had finally caught up with Cartman, we arrived in time to witness Trent Boyett reach into his pocket and pulls out what was clearly dynamite where he held up his lighter. Not only that, through the broken cracks of the long rectangular windows we noticed too late that millions of Crab People were out there holding packs of dynamite along with other explosives. And then I knew that my worst nightmares were coming true. We were all in serious danger. Trent Boyett had lured us into this factory building as a trap. With a final twisted sneer, the blond convict proceeded to light the dynamite he was holding and it sparked to life.

"This time...you goyz are tha ones who are gonna take tha blame fer dis one! Ha hah!" Trent tosses the dynamite onto the floor.

"Shit! We gotta get out of here! Guys, run for it!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Cartman was too busy firing his gun after Trent Boyett who dodged the bullets with ease and was able to make a clear getaway. It was already too late. An ear-splitting explosion erupts from the windows, sending glass shards shattering onto the floors and walls. The ground shook hard as more explosions rocked the whole building to its core with machineries and other pieces of furniture blowing up or catching on fire from the blast of it. I felt myself being knocked to the ground as pieces of the roof came tumbling down and covering me in dust and debris. Something hits me hard in the head, causing me to see stars and cower onto the floor as the terror of it all wouldn't stop.

I think it was finally over when the explosions stop and the ground shook no more. But I couldn't stop trembling because I had bruises, cuts and I was bleeding. Once my heart stopped racing in a panic, I was able to calm myself long enough to climb back onto my feet while feeling nothing but pain throughout my entire body. At least I didn't break any bones...thank god for that. But now I had to go find my friends fast before this building decided to collapse down to the ground, trapping us all in here for good. Problem was, everywhere was in shambles and I didn't see any of my friends around.

"Cartman?" I call out weakly. "Stan! Kenny! Where are you!" I could barely walk in this horrible mess along with my injuries. We had to get out of here fast.

Walking with a slight limp, it was there that a hand shot out and grabbed hold of my orange coat. "Stanley!" I cried when I see my best friend trapped in the pile of rubble. He was alive but in a lot of pain.

"Kyle...I can't move my legs...move these rocks if you can...hurry." Stan tried to slide his legs free as I went to lift off some of the rocks to the side in the hopes of loosening its hold on him. After digging out the bigger rocks, I was able to pull Stan out and get him to lean onto me for support.

"Can you walk?" I asked him concernly.

"Y-yeah...I think I cut my left leg pretty badly but I'm able to walk." Stan now gazes around to see the ruined remains of the building. "Wait a sec...Where are Cartman and Kenny?"

With that, together Stan and I had to climb over rubble and piles of broken wood and stone. We called out for our friends but we got no answer. Meanwhile, I was still trying to get over the trauma on what nearly happened to us. Trent Boyett and those Crab People must have already ran for it once they blew up parts of the building. They probably had high hopes on this place exploding and then burying us to death. The scariest part of all was that they would be able to make it look like an accident. Instead I focus on trying to find my other friends.

"Cartman! Kenny! Where the heck are you, guys?" Stan called out.

From a distance, came a voice we knew all too well. "Kyle, Stan. I'm over here." There we found Cartman solemnly crouching over something that we did not see at first. Once we got closer, I gasp loudly while Stan fell to his knees while looking completely grief-stricken.

Kenny McCormick's body had been fatally crushed beneath the piles of rubble and concrete. Judging from all the blood, there was no way he was going to be able to walk away alive like the three of us would. I cover my mouth from feeling nauseated while Stan stared with a look of mourning in his midnight blue eyes. Cartman on the other hand just sat there and didn't look at what was left of his friend in the orange parka. While we were all mortified by this, it was the sound of sirens and the fire truck that snapped us out of it. And then a dirty and frayed Cartman rose silently to his feet.

"He saved my life..." Cartman whispered to us in a dead-like voice. "A piece of the roof came falling down towards me but Kenny...he...he just pushed me out of the way and he..." Cartman's voice trailed off as he couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

Without another word, Cartman began to walk zombie-like to a big bright hole in the wall where sunlight was pouring in which was our way out of this death-trap. I wanted to hurry after him to make sure he would be alright, but Stan hadn't moved at all. My best friend couldn't stop staring at Kenny's lifeless body on top of the pile of rubble and the tears in his eyes kept flowing. I was the only one who had to keep it together now...I had to be strong for Stan's sake. I knelt down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his brown jacket.

"Stan...we need to go. It's not safe here. Come on buddy...we'll go together." I coax him softly.

"We...we can't...just leave "him" here. We can't do that! He has to be alive! Just help me dig up this pile and we'll be able to..." Stan frantically tries to dig at the rubble with his bare hands in a crazed frenzy. I grab his arm and this makes him stop to look up at me.

"Please Stan...you need to see a doctor. Kenny is...Kenny would have wanted us to get to safety. We need to get out now." I reasoned.

Finally I was able to get through to him. There I led Stan through the opening in the wall where we too headed outside into the bright sunlight. Almost immediately the firefighters came to assist us and urgently asked what had happened. Afterwards, I hardly remembered what came next. All I cared about was that we were all alive and safe. When paramedics came to tend to Stan that was when I went off to find Cartman.

I had no trouble finding Cartman, whom I found to be sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around him and a morose frown visible on his expression. Sitting down close beside him, it was there we both watch with somber stares as the dead body of our friend was being carried out of the destroyed building in a body bag on a stretcher. Kenny's parents were going to be devastated for the millionth time once they got wind of this tragedy. I think it was at that point when I finally lost it. All the emotions I had bottled up for so long were starting to rise to the surface that I ended up taking it out on Cartman like I usually do.

"How could you bring us here, Cartman? What were you thinking on exposing us to that kind of danger! We could have been killed!"

Unable to look me in the face, Cartman spoke in a dark tone. "I didn't mean to...It's just...I had these flashbacks of Trent Boyett there on that mountain cliff...he was beating me ferociously...I couldn't defend myself...I had to know... That's why I did it."

This didn't sit well with me and I got even more upset. "That's no excuse, fatass! Trent and those Crab People almost killed us! How can you be so stupid? What in the world made you go do an idiotic thing like that? Did you know or even care on what kind of danger you were putting us all in? For once, I thought you were starting to care about us...about me."

Cartman was getting pissed off and our argument got worse. "Don't give me that shit, Kahl! I did what I had to! Somebody already tried to have me killed and I thought Trent Boyett might know something about it! I was going to make that slimy bastard confess one way or another! Because nobody fucks with me! I don't give a damn on what I have to do in order to get things to go my way!"

Just then, I felt as if my heart had been dealt a major blow at these harshest of words. So much so that I turn away from Cartman when I no longer could look him in the face anymore. Cartman takes notice of this right away and actually looked worried when he sees the damage his heartless words had done on me. It eventually made him nervous because believe it or not, I'm pretty scary when I'm angry. Not just that, but Cartman did become guilty.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, you were the one begging to come along! I didn't even want you to come!" The crestfallen look doesn't leave my face so Cartman goes on. "I didn't think things were going to go wrong like this. I don't know what to tell you Kahl, other than...I'm sorry."

At last, after minutes of silence, I talked down at my feet rather than face Cartman. "You still don't get it. You did this out of purely selfish reasons. It's almost like you didn't care on what could have happened to me, Stan or Kenny. Are you listening to yourself, Cartman? You're slipping back into your old habits..."

Cartman's eyes widen when I said that. It was rather unexpected but it was the truth. And I had more to say. "You want to know what the worst thing is. You never even told me that you were going out to confront Trent Boyett. This whole time you've been very deceptive about it. How can you do that? You could have told me Cartman...I would have helped you..."

As I looked down at the ground, a large warm hand touched my cheek and gently lifts my head up. I refused to look at the fatass so I cast my green eyes down so that I could look at anything but him. Yet Cartman still spoke to me quietly. "Kahl...I...I didn't mean for this to happen. You got to believe that. I just wanted to stop Trent...I even thought I would be able to protect you guys but...but I failed. Please Kahl..."

It was nothing more than a bunch of excuses to me. So I coldly removed Cartman's hand from my face while looking unconvinced. Cartman didn't give up. "Kahl, don't do this! I know I messed up! It's not like I planned for Stan to get kidnapped and for Kenny to be killed! What do you want from me?"

The fatass continued to sound ignorant and dismissive about it. He just didn't have a clue. Deciding that I've heard enough, I got up and left Cartman to sit there. I was too mad to argue anymore and I wasn't going to bother to make that fatass understand why I was so angry. I went to go make sure Stan was doing alright. But in my mind...I was really setting Cartman up for a test...one I hoped that he would be able to pass with flying colors.


	34. Pleading phone calls

**I just want to thank you all for all the tons of encouraging reviews that I've already gotten so far! Yes, it seems to me that you readers are either here for the Kyman, Stenny or Dip romance. But not to worry, you'll get to see your favorite couple in the spotlight! From where we last left off, I am sorry to say that yes, I've killed Kenny, I am a bastard! Not to worry, you all know the drill, he'll come back in some later chapter. Be sure to read that chapter when it comes! Get to reading!**

* * *

><p>At home, I sat around with a bored look on my face as Cartman left the seventh message on my answering machine. "This is my final phone call, you unbelievable stubborn jackass! I keep telling you that I'm sorry! It's not my fault that Trent Boyett tried to trap us and then kill us. What's it going to take to get you to answer your goddamn phone?"<p>

I still don't pick up and continued to sit there on my armchair with arms crossed and rolling my eyes. Cartman sighs loudly on my machine. "Listen to me...don't you think you're taking this a bit too personal, Kahl? You know I can't talk to you when you're like this. So what if I didn't tell you what I was planning? You should have minded your own damn business in the first place!"

The fatass was merely trying to talk his way out of this. I wasn't giving him the time of day. Cartman was being insensitive and rude and there was no way that I wanted to deal with him right now. Already I grew bored with his pathetic attempts at explaining himself that I get up from the armchair and decided to head upstairs to have some peace and quiet in my room. But just as I was about to go up the stairs, Cartman was talking again on the answering machine, suddenly sounding guilty and regretful.

"Kahl...if you're there...please pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you. I want to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't trust you enough to tell you what was going on. The truth is I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Because I knew what I was doing was wrong. I've done a bad thing...I know I did..."

Eric Cartman admitting that he made a mistake? Now I go back to approach the answering machine while listening more to what was being said. "I didn't tell you Kahl...because I was ashamed. I was about to do a bad thing and I didn't want you to be there to see it. I don't like for you to see that dark side of me... I care very much on what you think about me, Kahl. So I didn't tell you because I was afraid..."

I've never heard Cartman sound so apologetic before. I was so intrigued but I don't pick up the phone. Instead I listen closely. "I'm not trying to make up excuses. I just want to know that I truly am sorry for what I've done. You have every right to be mad, Kahl. I understand if you need some time to recover. But if you're ever ready to talk to me again, just please call me or..."

Right then and there I pick up the phone and answer it. "Cartman, it's me."

"Kahl?" Cartman sounded very relieved and even a little happy. "Oh hey man...what's up? Did you just get in or something?"

"Yeah...uh...I got your messages...all seven of them." I told him. I was starting to get this bubbling feeling that tickled my stomach as I held the phone in my hand. My anger at Cartman seemed to subside once I heard his voice. "So how you beem?"

"Fine I guess...," Cartman replied. "It's just...I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened at that factory building. Like I said, I didn't mean for it to happen. You were right about me...I was reckless. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time one of my schemes blew up in my face, right? Heh heh."

I found myself chuckling at Cartman and realizing how much I cared deeply for him. And not only that, but it was time to tell him the truth. "Hey Cartman...," I began with a smile that he couldn't see. "I knew you were sorry on what happened. I was actually just testing you."

Silence on the other end, and I had to laugh as it was Cartman's turn to be ticked off this time. "What? You mean to be telling me that this was a trick? You are a conniving Jew! Seriously, and they say I'm a manipulative bastard?"

"Well Cartman, I wanted to see how much you've learned from our lessons," I explained. "I needed to know if it was all starting to sink into that fat head of yours. You passed the test... By taking responsibility and admitting your mistakes. You still have a lot to learn, but you did me real proud. I think you've learned your lesson now, fatass."

And then from the other end of the phone, Cartman spoke to me softly and I could detect the hidden emotion behind it. "I feel so bad...I wasn't able to protect you Kahl. I'm sorry for that. I couldn't protect anyone..."

"It's okay, Cartman," I say sympathetically. "You don't have to keep blaming yourself. I know you did your best. Cartman, you still there?"

From the other end, Cartman's voice was warm and strong that it moved me. "Kyle...I promise that I will protect you. I swear, no matter what happens I'll be there to protect you."

"Yeah...I know you will Cartman...I know you will..." I've never heard Cartman sound so passionate about something before. He seemed dedicated to me that it made me wonder how he must feel.

It was then that I've finally forgiven Cartman. I heard what I needed to hear. Cartman had apologized for what he had done and I believed him. Trust me; apologies from the fatass were a rarity! And in my heart, my feelings grew strong and sure. I truly felt closer to him than I've ever been. Now that that was out of the way, this led me to move on to more pressing matters that I wanted to discuss with Cartman after the whole factory incident.

"So, do you really think it was Trent Boyett who tried to murder you? After all, he did confess to trying to drown me in a river, already stabbed Kenny and took Stan as a hostage to use against us. Is he the one who's behind all this? Cartman?"

Cartman was silent on the other hand as if taking the moment to think. His answer came as a surprise to me. "No...I don't think this is Trent's doing. My intuition tells me that there was a third hand at play here. It's been bothering me ever since we've been led to that building factory. Trent Boyett is guilty of certain things, but he's not clever enough to pull something like that off. This can only mean..."

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon when the orange sun was starting to set behind the tall mountains in the horizon, Eric Cartman found himself standing before the pink-colored house with a resolute scowl. He really didn't want to be here but there was only one way he was going to know something for sure. Besides, what was the harm on making a little house-call? Now Cartman calmly walked down the pathway until he stood on the doorstep and then reached up to ring the fancy doorbell.<p>

A minute later, the door opens and there stood Scott Tenorman. "Eric Cartman? Isn't this an unexpected surprise," the ginger teen smiles invitingly. "Come on in, I was just getting myself some dinner."

There Cartman enters the home while watching Scott Tenorman disappear off into the kitchen. He had no intention on sticking around and getting cozy. It was time to test a theory. Scott then came back out and in his hands he held a dinner tray with a round lid on top, obscuring whatever choice of food he was having for dinner. Cartman watched as the ginger teen settles himself comfortably at the dining room table while peering over at him from where he stood in the living room.

"Gee, where are my manners? Why not come and sit with me, little brother?" Scott gestures for him to take a seat on the other end of the table.

Hesitating at first, Cartman slowly goes around and sits down to watch as Scott lifts up the lid to reveal a bowl of chili. Cartman got a most ominous feeling as he stared at the bowl in front of him and couldn't identify the sinister instincts going through his mind. Perhaps there really "were" some things he was better off not remembering. Trying to shake off these disturbing thoughts, he instead looks up at Scott Tenorman who had been watching his expression carefully as if to study his behavior. Cartman had to smile slyly to himself because he knew all too well what the ginger teen was really trying to do.

"I appreciate the hospitality, Scott. But how about we skip the formalities and I can tell you why I'm really here," Cartman got straight to the point as he was in no mood for any mind games now.

"Not at all, Eric," Scott sat with his hands folded together and his full attention on the rotund boy before him. "Tell me why you are here. You've got something to report?"

"I guess you can say that," Cartman said shrewdly. "I'm here to report that I was almost killed in an explosion at the abandoned building by Trent Boyett. I was lucky to get out of there with my life, but I came to warn you that Trent is a loose cannon and the chances of him betraying us are pretty high."

Scott nodded understandably while waiting for his steaming bowl of chili to cool down. "I see...not surprising really. Trent Boyett was never one to follow the rules. If his rebellious attitude continues, it'll only pose more problems in the future." Then the ginger teen was smirking happily. "I'm glad you came to confide in me, Eric. For a moment there, I was afraid we still had that wall between us."

Cartman's eyes lit up with cunning. "It's nice to put down walls, isn't it? By the way, Scott...how come you didn't ask me how Trent did it?"

It was there that Cartman had caught Scott off guard. The ginger teen couldn't answer right away nor could he deny it either. The reason was simple... Scott didn't need to ask questions because he knew the answer. His reaction was precisely as Cartman predicted. And now he patiently waits with a frown on his face as his older half-brother chuckles nonstop before finally answering.

"Dear me, Eric. Are you actually accusing me of something?" Scott said coolly.

"Who said anything about accusing people?" Cartman shrugs his shoulders casually. "It just strikes me as interesting that you don't seem to be too upset about the latest developments. We all know how paranoid you are and you wouldn't like it if one of your henchmen went behind your back and did something without consulting you first. The fact that your taking the news so well has led me to believe one thing..."

Cartman had Scott Tenorman right where he wanted him. "You're the one who sent Trent Boyett after me and my friends. It's not a coincidence that Trent just suddenly decided to attack us like that. He was acting under your orders... I'll bet it was your idea to lure us to the factory in the hopes of getting rid of me. It was a pretty brilliant plan, but I was suspicious from the start. I knew from the get-go that Trent wasn't capable of coming up with something that crafty. You're the only one who could come up with a plan like that. Am I right?"

The whole time, Scott hadn't said a word nor did he ever interrupt as he shot an icy look across at Cartman. Then he pulled back his lips into a creepy smile. "So how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't actually..."Cartman's evil smile broadens triumphantly. "You just told me that it was you, Scott."

The two brothers took the time to share wicked sneers at each other. Scott Tenorman was nevertheless impressed against his will, as he looked down at his one true rival whose calculating moves and cunning intellect was evenly matched by his own. However, this was where the civility ended right away and was quickly replaced with animosity as Scott was now regarding Cartman with an threatening stare. Now that he was found out, the ginger teen figured that there was no point on pretending to be stupid about it.

"Ya know something, Eric. You're right about one thing. I don't like it when someone goes behind my back and does the opposite of what I ordered." Scott's voice was full of malice now. "I see Kyle Broflovski is still alive... Haven't I already warned you that he's meddling? He's becoming a very bad distraction to you, Eric... You should have done away with him like I asked."

"Come off it," Cartman said nastily. "I'm not about to kill Kyle just because you tell me to. I've never listened to you before and I don't plan on doing it now. I don't listen to anybody cause I do whatevah I want!"

"Will you shut your fucking bratty mouth and listen to me for once?" Scott angrily bangs a fist on the table. "You are getting way out of hand! I don't know what that Kyle is always telling you, but you know as well as I do that this is not who you really are. You have potential and true talent in you, Eric. Don't be ashamed of your evil side, embrace it! And then together, you and me will both take over this one-horse town and rule it as a family. This is a very generous offer."

"Take your generous offer and shove it up your ugly ginger ass," Cartman growled. "Someday, I'm going to be the most diabolical, evil mastermind genius that this world has ever seen. I don't need your help to greatness, Scott. As they say, I can do bad by myself."

At this rate, Scott lost his temper and furiously lunged forward to grab hold of Cartman's jacket collar and yanked him forward so that the two brothers faced each other nose-to-nose. Chocolate brown eyes stared hatefully back at chilly blue ones. Cartman had his hand on his Glock 17 in his pocket as he waited to see what would occur next. Feeling Scott's putrid breath on him, the ginger teen looked as if he were just itching to strangle him to death but instead settled on a most malicious threat.

"I mean it, you fat little shit. Don't you ever go against me like that, Eric. You got off easy this time, but I promise you that there will not be a next time. Only next time, I won't just try to kill you, but I'll even come after your friends and your whore mother too. You only get one warning...if I ever catch whiff of your treachery again, I'll kill everything you ever loved. And then, you'll know how it feels to truly have nothing left to lose in this world."

Cartman coldly pried himself away from Scott's grasp and then straightens his red jacket. "Enjoy the chili," was his only words as he then headed for the door to leave.

Once outside, Eric Cartman had to admit that he had just officially been put in a bad position. It was a matter of life and death now; he couldn't afford to make anymore mistakes. If he was going to play his cards right, it would require risking his life. Even if it did end up getting him killed. Because the game wasn't over yet... Cartman still had to solve his own attempted murder mystery. Scott Tenorman would continue to be an obstacle for him, but nothing he couldn't handle.


	35. Mesmerizing midnight meeting

**It's a hot summer day today! Luckily I was able to get this chapter up before doing any fun activities. Have fun reading my latest chapters, readers! This one is for all you Stenny fans! Yes, I am a Stenny fan so I had to do this one. I'd have to be crazy not to.**

* * *

><p>It was a silent night with a glowy full-moon looming in the dark purple sky. Dark clouds light up from the glow of the moonlight. It was so pretty to look at and yet no matter what he did, nothing could distract him. In fact, he was still badly scarred and shooken up from what happened at the building factory earlier that day. Stan Marsh gazed up at the moon and found himself unable to sleep because of the many thoughts that kept him full awake. Perhaps the real reason was because he was still grieving.<p>

Kenny McCormick... Even though Stan has known the poorest boy in South Park since they were four years old, it amazed him that he had gone so long without truly getting to know him. They hung out for years but somehow they didn't have a lot in common, therefore they spend little time together. Stan was regretting that now... Had he always tooken his friendship with Kenny for granted? No matter how you choose to look at it, Kenny had always been something of a mystery. It was as if the orange parka boy wanted to hide from the world and that sometimes people forgot that he was even there.

_No...Kenny deserved better than that_, thought Stan. _He's the most loyal guy I know who practically goes out of his way trying to protect us and whose courage has seen us through the worst situations_. Just the memory of it caused more tears to leak from his midnight blue eyes. Stan felt so ashamed that he couldn't have protected Kenny for once...he despised himself for being so weak. Did he really have no strength like his friends? Two days had already gone by since that terrible tragedy.

Two days ago, they had all attended Kenny McCormick's funeral. Stan couldn't bear to look at the coffin and hardly heard a word the priest had been preaching to them about. He hung his head and felt completely overwhelmed by his feelings of loss. Afterwards, he didn't want to deal with anyone and instead was than happy to return home with his parents. Since then, Stan was plagued by nothing but guilt and disgrace. Just what kind of friend was he? Why did Kenny have to die?

This wasn't doing him any good and if he didn't stop it with the depressive thoughts, he was going to end up not wanting to leave this room. Wiping his wet eyes, Stan forced himself away from the window and made strictly for his bed. He needed to get some sleep or else he would be paying for it dearly in the morning. However, his head never hit the pillow because there came a sudden tapping at his window. Feeling alarmed at first, Stan gazed over at his window and thought it was the sound of the wind making his window rattle. But instead he found a hooded figure at the window.

"Who's there?" Stan was already spooked by this nightly visitor.

"Stanley...," the kind voice beckoned for him to come. Stan knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Could it?

Rushing to the window at once, Stan didn't know what to expect but opened his window as wide as he could. Crouching there on the strong tree branch of the oak tree that was outside his house were two eyes the color of the blue sky which belonged to a boy draped in a orange parka. Stan had to rub his eyes and then he stared for what felt like hours. He didn't dare to believe it. Only until he stepped back to allow his visitor to climb safely into his room was he finally able to find his voice and spoke with an awestruck look.

"Oh my god...I don't believe it...Kenny?" Stan whispered in the dark.

With the help of the moonlight, there was no mistaking the hidden grin behind Kenny's orange parka. "I took a longer nap than I thought. So uh...did I miss anything?"

Stan didn't answer right away and instead rushes forward and surprised himself when he pulled Kenny into his arms and held him into a tight hug. Already he felt the tears coming and his heart pounded like a thousand drums as he could feel Kenny slip his arms around his waist to return the embrace. Everything was right in the world again, or so it was in Stan's mind. As if God took pity on him, the very one he's been thinking about had appeared to him. He hoped that this wasn't a dream. Drawing back from the hug, Stan meant to reach up to quickly wipe his crying eyes out of embarrassment but only to see that Kenny too had been teary and emotional as well.

"Sniff...you're alive...you're back. I've missed you...I thought you were gone and I...geez, I'm crying too much. I can be such a pussy sometimes." Stan said.

"No you're not. I think I've got something in my eyes though," Kenny joked, while trying to dab at his eyes. It was hard to do with wearing the parka hood that as Stan watched him an idea occurred to him.

"Well it would be a lot easier if you took this off. Here, let me." With that, Stan used both hands to push back Kenny's orange hoodie off.

Then Stan's eyes widen as he suddenly became enraptured by the sight that met him. Kenny was looking back at him, but he looked so different whenever he wasn't hiding behind the orange hoodie. His messy golden tresses of blond hair truly brought out the color in his sky blue eyes vividly. He had a winning smile and his features were comely and attractive. And Stan couldn't help but wonder in all his life of knowing Kenny how was it that he has never noticed before? For the first time, the raven-haired boy saw the blond boy in a whole new light.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Kenny playfully teased when Stan hadn't stopped eyeballing him up and down.

"You...you look really great without the hoodie," Stan confessed. "Why do you wear that thing anyway?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders as even he didn't know quite why. But he was aware that Stan was gazing at him with an renewed admiration and something much more. It made his heart swell with joy with the realization that he was missed. His deaths were pretty common, which was why he became apathetic towards it. Worst of all, family and friends didn't always remember that he just kicked the bucket recently. But right now, he saw that Stan had still been shedding tears for him, had been thinking about him, and had actually embraced him when he had returned. The blond boy had dreamt of this moment for so long...and now he felt much more confident. Ready to express himself as he wished...

"I'm so glad you're safe, Stan. I was afraid that you, Kyle and Cartman were going to end up dead when that building nearly crushed us to death. But I'm going to be fine now," Kenny reassured.

Stan had finally stopped crying and felt comforted to know that his lost friend had miraculously come back. But one question did come to mind. "Wait a minute...if you're alive...why did you come here? Does Kyle and Cartan know you're back?"

"Not really...they'll know soon enough." Kenny reaches out and caressed Stan's cheek. "I had to come see you...Somehow I knew you would be beating yourself up over my death."

Getting teary all over again, Stan avoided Kenny's gaze as the shame crept up on him. With his emotions threatening to get the better of him again, he tried to keep his voice steady. "I...I should have done more...I could have saved you...why didn't I?"

Shushing him gently, Kenny wiped the tears in those midnight blue eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Stan. I know it sucks but if I have to die so that others may live, I'm more than willing to make that sacrifice. That's my choice alone. You must try to understand that, Stan. I want to protect you always..."

Kenny's heart wouldn't stop pounding fervidly inside him, but he was also still afraid. He looked closely at Stan's face for any sign of disgust or disapproval. There were none as the raven-haired boy truly looked mesmerized by the sight of him and allowed himself to be touched in such a sensuous manner. For Stan, he had never been so deeply moved by strong affectionate feelings that not even Wendy herself had ever come close to making him feel. This was pure and natural... this was for real. The raven-haired boy leant his head onto Kenny and welcomed the loving response his heart gave. The best part of all was that it was reciprocated because the poor blond boy was all too willing to stir passion of all kinds in him.

"I must go...I'll see you tomorrow at the bus-stop, alright Stan? Don't tell Kyle and Cartman about me yet. I want it to be a surprise." With that, Kenny gave Stan one last hug before turning to the window and preparing to climb down it.

Stan watches him go hypnotized for a moment, but then before he knew it. "Wait Kenny!" Kenny stopped and peeked out through the window back at him waiting. And yet, Stan did not know how to say what he wanted to say. Hesitating for seconds, he gave up. "Good night Kenny. I'll see you tomorrow."


	36. Bringing down City Hall

It was a warm morning; the sky was clear and blue with the bright sun shining behind bronze-colored clouds. The air smelled crisp and fresh, followed by the scent of spring flowers. Looks like it was going to be another clear sunny day. The three of us stood in our regular spots like usual while waiting for the school bus. Upon seeing each other again, Cartman and I were able to exchange smiles indicating that we have once again come to understand each other. Then I turn towards my best friend Stan whom I've been concerned about lately.

"Everything okay, Stan?" I asked kindly. "Did you sleep alright last night?"

Stan had this odd smile about him when he turned to answer me. "Yep...I guess you could say that I slept like a baby."

I didn't get Stan's sudden positive attitude until five minutes later. Cartman and I were in for a very big surprise when we see none other than our good friend Kenny McCormick coming to join our group like he did every morning of his life. In a fit of excitement, I'm already engulfing Kenny into a hug while becoming overjoyed that he finally returned to us once. Grinning ear-to-ear, the blond boy glances over at Stan and seem to give a knowing wink. I had a funny feeling that my best friend knew more about this surprise than we did. But it was absolutely thrilling that it was the four of us again.

"It's good to have you with us, Kenny. You've been gone for two days," I explained while having linked an arm around him. "We were starting to miss you."

Then I looked over at Cartman who did not move at all nor would he face Kenny. I remembered him saying that Kenny had only died because he risked his own life trying to get him to safety. I'll bet Cartman felt responsible for that deep down inside. I was about to go console him when Kenny holds me back and he goes over to the rotund boy instead. Now me and Stan watched curiously on the side as Cartman finally made himself look up as the orange parka boy had joined his side. They may not act like it much, but there was a strong friendship between those two.

"Listen Cartman," Kenny began seriously. "Whatever it is you're feeling right now, I just want you to know that I understand. You didn't mean for all of that to happen. Cause I know you were sorry to see me go too. So don't sweat it, right?"

Cartman only nodded his head but still said nothing. Kenny then held out his hand where the brunet boy willingly took it and shook with a small smile. It seemed kinda formal to me but it was fascinating to see. Sometimes I thought that Kenny had a better understanding of Cartman's way of thinking than I did. Even I could tell that the rotund boy was truly disheartened when he saw his good friend die. And then Cartman would look over at me as if hoping that I would appraise him, to encourage this good behavior that he was displaying. I would smile proudly and let him know in my own way that he was doing terrific.

He really didn't want to make things any harder for him than they already were. Eric Cartman hadn't mentioned to his friends of his secret meetings with Scott Tenorman. In the end, he always manage to convince himself that it was for the best. He couldn't tell them anything because having that kind of information might get them all killed. His biggest concern of all was for Kyle... Scott was already up his ass about it. The red-headed Jew was intelligent, resourceful but most of all inquisitive. If anybody would notice strange going-ons in South Park, it would be him. Cartman had promised Kyle that he would protect him at all cost.

"Hello? Cartman? Didn't you hear me?" Kyle's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes...uh-huh...of course," Cartman wasn't thinking straight anymore. All he could think was of the sinister task that had been handed down to him. He couldn't let anybody find out...Now he had no choice. He had to do Scott's bidding.

* * *

><p>It was a cool evening with silver clouds scattered in the sky. However a bright sun can be seen hanging high. Cartman hardly paid attention to the lovely changing colors of the clouds, he had an important meeting to attend to. As he followed the mayor's aide down the decorated halls of City Hall, he sneers menacingly as he couldn't resist the powerful feeling that was coursing through his mind right now. Talking his way in here was as easy as breathing. Cartman still had a manipulative way with words... He was able to signal for his cohorts that he was in...<p>

Entering the office, there sitting at her desk waiting patiently for his arrival was Mayor McDaniels. The phones have been ringing off the hooks all day with many important meetings and events to arrange, but she was able to fit in spare time to talk with him. Waving his appreciation to the aide for escorting him in, Cartman now sat himself down on the cozy cushioned chair that were usually reserved for guests. Once he was settled, he was then able to gaze with confidence and self-assurance at the lady mayor before him.

"Thanks for dropping by, Eric. I haven't got much time because I've already got two other meetings in half an hour. Did you have something you needed to discuss?" Mayor McDaniels asked.

"I just want to thank you for seeing me on such short notice, mayor," Cartman started politely. "I'm here to discuss the running of your office. It is with great regret that someone would like to step in as the new mayor of South Park...but you'll have to move out of the way in order to make room for em."

Without any sign of a warning, the windows shatter from all around as Crab People, Ginger Kids and shadow demons alike broke through and began to wreck havoc from all around. From outside the office, the aide came running down the halls, screaming as countless little demon imps naw endlessly all over his body with their fangs before falling out the broken window. Damien Thorn walked down the aisle in a completely composed manner as he commanded the legions of hell to serve him, the Man of Sin.

In the bathroom, Trent Boyett was clearly enjoying himself as he continously dunks the mayor's assistant's head in the toilet over and over. "Say uncle! Say uncle!" His victim could barely talk with a mouth full of toilet water. "Sorry, I can't understand you. Say it right this time!"

The entire building of City Hall had been taken over at once. At its center, Mayor McDaniels had literally ducked under her desk for cover as everyone was getting overrun by ginger kids, demons, Crab people, among other evil forces running amok. Crawling slowly out from under the table did she try to reach up and grab the phone to call the police department. The phone is kicked out of her reach and then destroyed altogether as she looks up in time to see both Eric Carmtan and Scott Tenorman pointing their respective guns down at her.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Eric?" she hollered in fright over the commotion.

Cartman almost felt pity for the mayor but he had to do what he was told. "Sorry mayor...we'll be the ones running the show from here on end." His voice was cold and his mouth thin.


	37. The Brit and the Beast

**Things are about to get much more exciting. Here's for all you Dip fans! I know some of my readers have expressed their desire to see more of the couple Dip, well here's your chance! Enjoy this doozy of a chapter!**

* * *

><p>After the hostile takeover of City Hall, it was necessary to prevent the citizens of South Park from suspecting that something was amiss in their town. Their grand plan wasn't quite complete yet, and this was where Eric Cartman came in. As he was instructed before, he would have to resort to his conniving ways to ensure that no one would stumble upon their conspiracy by accident. Deceiving people was what Cartman did best, but no longer did it feel enjoyable. It may have been something he did in the past...but things were different to him now. He wasn't sure if he could do this any longer.<p>

Sitting alone on a park bench facing Stark's Pond, Cartman felt so lost inside that it seemed that nothing would ever put his insecurities and doubts to rest. This wasn't what he signed up for... He only wanted to know who he was... To remember who Eric Cartman used to be. Now he was torn between two parts of himself... The Eric Cartman who relished in evil thoughts and bringing harm to others for his own personal gain. Then there was the Eric Cartman who wished to repent for all his bad deeds. To add more to his inner grief was the raspy voice of his most hated enemy.

"You did well, Eric. I'm so proud of what you've done for us all," Scott said with an arrogant leer shown in his dark expression. "In no time at all, you'll get to be apart of a great future for this town. Together, we'll become great partners. After all, you and I aren't so different from each other."

Making a disgruntled noise upon this comment, Cartman got up from the bench and turned to throw the ginger teen a most dirty look. "You and I are not the same. We'll never be."

Having nothing more to say to the ginger teen, Cartman went on to walk away while still fighting a battle with his conscience that grew stronger and much more aware in him. Scott watched the rotund boy go with an uninterested look but it still made him worried. Eric Cartman was not to be trusted... He had to stay one step ahead, especially if he wanted to see his schemes through to the end. Make no mistake...he would have to get rid of that fatass sooner or later.

From a distant hill, blessing the darkness for keeping him hidden out of view, Damien Thorn had watched the whole thing go down between the half-brothers. And there he watched as Eric Cartman and Scott Tenorman both turn the other way and went in the opposite directions. Definitely a lot of tension between those two. One thing was for sure though... The resentment was still there, burning fiercer than ever before. The Antichrist felt so amused by it all...mortals were so easy to corrupt.

Damien reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that invited him out to these dark parts of the woods in the first place. He was nonplussed as to who might have sent it to him, but his answer came right away when he found someone here waiting for him. Even in the deepest darkness, he had no trouble recognizing who it was. Pip Pirrup sat on the park bench and the British boy smiled with delight as he saw that the son of Satan had shown up for him.

With a scowl and the roll of his eyes, Damien should have known. Figuring that he had nothing better to do, he went and sat himself down on the bench next to Pip who looked even happier to see him as usual. It still felt awkward to sit beside this sweet-natured British boy whose kindness and acceptance of him was something he still had a hard time fully understanding. Now that it was just the two of them, Pip wasted no time on scooting a little closer towards him on the bench while looking completely contended.

"I'm ever so glad to see you, Damien. I was afraid you might not come," Pip said jovially at once. "Isn't this nice? I come here whenever I'm feeling a little down. You can get the most beautiful view of the night sky from here."

For once, Damien finally starts to relax and gazes up above to discover that Pip was quite right about this place. It was a nice night with the blue sky dotted with many stars alongside a big full-moon glowing bright. The lovely view brought a strong feeling of peace that it was why Pip had asked him to come here in the note that he had left for him earlier. However, the Antichrist still couldn't resist questioning the blond British boy's true motives behind all this.

"You know Pip, sometimes I can't decide if you're really brave or really stupid," Damien spoke sourly. "As the son of Satan, all prophecies can agree on one thing, and that it is my destiny to bring ruin and destruction to all Mankind. Doesn't that bother you in the least?"

Pip stares blankly on for a few seconds longer as if not sure how to respond to this. To Damien's surprise, he settled on a warm-hearted smile. "Well, not everybody should live their life accordingly because of some prophecy. We should all get to live an unpredictable life. It's what creates mysteries and wonders, does it not?"

Damien wasn't entirely convinced by that. Pip didn't know the whole story. "You really don't get it. I can't control my destiny. I have to do my father's bidding. It is expected of me. It is the sole purpose since my creation...to manipulate innocent mortals into joining Satan in his continuing rebellion against God and the heavens."

"But surely your father loves you and wants you to lead a life of your own?" Pip insisted. "Why don't you just tell him that you're getting older and you can make decisions on your own? Doesn't he want you to be your own person?"

As Damien's ruby-red eyes stare into those crystal blue ones, it was funny how these thoughts have never occurred to him before. All his life, he has never questioned his father, the ruler of hell. For the longest time, he has always done what he was told. Was Pip right? Did he really have a choice? It wasn't easy being the Antichrist, what with his father's high expectations and not to mention the overzealous priests of the church always trying to assassinate him. But somehow it felt so good to finally have someone to talk to with these issues he'd been having lately.

Seeing the troubled expression on his face, Pip immediately felt guilty for having made Damien feel bad like that. "Oh buck up Damien! Nevermind all that, let us talk about something else. So tell me, what's it like having demonic powers?"

Upon being asked this question, Damien studied Pip's face, taking in the gentle features and his absolute endearing charms. Nobody had ever looked at him with such adoration. Suddenly wanting to test the British boy, the Antichrist held up his hand where he easily summoned up Flames of Hell, a pretty easy trick for all demons. With his hand literally on fire, he held it out for Pip to see and carefully watched his expression. Pip was enthralled by the fire but never once did he scream, flinch or show any sign of fear. As a matter of fact, the British boy held out his hand excitably. Damien and Pip's hands reach out and touched each other. No matter how much the fire burned brighter and brigher, it never scorched the brit's hand. And then the Antichrist felt trust in his black heart...

Damien looked down at their connecting hands and then he felt true emotion for the first time. "You're different Pip...you're the only one who has ever treated me like a person...not a monster."

Pip couldn't help but grin bashfully as hardly anyone has ever given him a compliment in the past. "Yes...well...if it's not too bold of me to say...I've always liked you Damien...was that too forward?"

After that, the iciness melted away and the Antichrist found himself opening up to the blond British boy more and more. Soon the two were talking to each other about many things and growing comfortable as their conversations became more intimate. Together on the bench, they also enjoyed looking up at the night sky and watching stars glitter back down at them while the full-moon shone on. But eventually Pip started to ask personal questions regarding his connections with a certain ginger teen.

"Say Damien, I couldn't help but notice that you're hanging around that Scott Tenorman an awful lot lately. Just what on earth are you always doing with him anyway?" Pip asked anxiously.

"That is no concern of yours, Pip. What I do with that ginger madman is all businessm," Damien answered stiffly while crossing his arms.

Somehow Pip knew that he wasn't being totally honest. Hesitating for a moment, he chooses his words carefully. "Look here Damien...I don't know what that Scott Tenorman tells you, but you really can't trust him. He's like some con artist who goes around tricking people into terrible schemes. I wouldn't want you getting mixed up with stuff like that."

Now Damien became offended by this as he threw Pip a severe scowl. "What do you take me for, Pip? I'm nobody's fool! As the son of Satan, I am perfectly capable of keeping people from taking advantage of me!Unlike you, Pip..."

It was there that Damien realized what he just said and wished he could take it back at once. But it was too late, upon hearing these insulting words did Pip become crestfallen and began to scoot away and start putting some distance between them. Sitting on the other end of the bench did Pip refused to face him. Damien watches the brit and truly hated himself for being so callous towards him like that. Why did he have to go say a shitty thing like that?

"Pip...don't...I didn't mean to say that. That's not true," Damien tried to amend. He slides down the bench to get closer to Pip again.

"Please don't be angry...it's just...I can't talk about Scott Tenorman right now because I'm actually planning to..." Damien couldn't say no more. Nobody was allowed to know about that.

Finally reaching Pip on the other side of the bench, Damien put his hand on Pip's shoulder and wanted to persuade him to come back. "This isn't easy for me to say...but I can't lose you. Please come here...I want you to stay."

For a second, Damien feared that Pip would walk away from him and he would go back to being alone and misunderstood. He couldn't handle that...Pip was starting to mean something to him. Just as the Antichrist was starting to worry, he was surprised when Pip turned himself around on the spot and with a little chuckle snuggles back up to him with a mischievous smile widening on his face. Looking up into Damien's eyes that glittered like two red stars, the British boy looked at home.

"Heh-heh...it's alright Damien. I was never angry at you. I was just testing to see how you would react if I really did gone away. I'll stay with you if that's what you really want." Pip whispers to him as his shoulder-length golden hair carried the scent of cinnamon shampoo.

Damien could only stare in awe at the cheeky British boy who actually proved to be cleverer than he looked. Perhaps he had judged him too soon. Pip Pirrup might be a little too nice for his own good sometimes, but there was no denying that he held inner strength from within. The son of Satan was impressed and was more than happy to put his arm around Pip and to hold him close as the two shared a wonderful moment together. Damien could really get used to this. But just as he was drifting off, Pip was speaking to him.

"Damien...whatever it is you're doing with Scott Tenorman...do be careful. I wouldn't want you to end up getting hurt." The blond British boy was ever caring and kind. It was with a heavy heart that Damien could only give him half the truth.

"Relax. I'll be fine, Pip. Trust me; I know how to take care of myself. Nothing bad will happen to me."

Although he may as well have been lying through his teeth. If Scott Tenorman's big plans did succeed, it would put Pip in jeopardy. But there was no backing out now. He was too involved and he didn't want to draw any bad attention to himself. Besides, Damien had his own plans to worry about. He couldn't afford any distractions. Even if it was with the boy he was already starting to have feelings for. Rather if he liked it or not, Damien Thorn still had a destiny to fulfill...even if his own existence was at stake. Whatever the outcome...he would have to find a way to protect Pip from the horrors that would follow.


	38. How to love someone

Lately he didn't know how he came to be so interested by other romantic couples. One day, he'd been walking out of a convenience store with toys and candy in toll, only to be stopped by spotting a teenage boy and girl making out in the alleyway. Finding this sight to be somewhat annoying at first, instead he found that he was rather fascinated by it. Now Cartman began to wonder what it was like to truly fall in love with someone. The idea of love sounded so alien to him...something that he had been deprived of in his life. He even wondered if he was capable of it...

All day, Cartman began to see them everywhere he went around the town. Happy couples on their dates, doing romantic activities, going to romantic places, spending special time together, just the two of them. Sometimes he would secretly spy on these couples and watch with increasing interest at their loving behavior and their strong desire for each other. It was the ultimate bond to share with another human being... It wasn't just something Cartman thought about, but something he needed to have. There was only one way he could better understand the strongest feeling to have in the heart... only one person who he wanted to teach it to him.

I practically had to dig a finger into my ear to make sure that I heard him right the first time around. "Let me see if I can get this straight...," I began slowly. "You want me to teach you how to love someone?"

"That's exactly right!" Cartman nodded his head whole-heartedly. "So how about it, Kahl? You're brainy Jew, right? Can you teach it to me?"

I immediately started to have doubts go through my head as I was unsure about this sudden request. Teach the most vile, racist, sociopathic scum in the universe how to love? It sounded like an impossible task. Not to mention that I was having a hard time believing that Cartman would really want to know things like that. In other words, I still didn't fully trust him... Even though we were getting along better than we ever did in the past; somehow I wasn't so sure if I was up for it. I was still questioning Cartman's motives with a suspicious frown.

"I don't know Cartman...I don't think you're ready." I took the moment to gaze thoughtfully out my bedroom window at the bright sunny blue sky, along with a soft cool breeze blowing through. "We still have a lot of other lessons that we didn't get to. You're still having trouble learning..."

"Damn it! Don't say that!" Cartman snapped. "I know all about compassion, friendship, loyalty and...and the third thing...what was it...anger management? Or was it manners? Oh shit...but I really "am" learning, Kahl! I swear!"

"Quit screwing around, fatass," I sighed. "Anyway, I can't teach you about love because honestly...I don't know much about it either."

However Cartman wasn't to be deterred by this and kept on hounding me about it. "Well why don't you tell me your take on love? Tell me what you know." With that, Cartman goes to sit himself on my bed where he faces me while looking irksome but willing to listen.

Giving another sigh at this, I figured it wouldn't hurt to give him some pointers at least. "Oh very well... let's see...love is the most powerful feeling in the world. There are all kinds of love out there. You need to open your heart wide and truly let someone in. Once you let a special someone in your heart, their love will stay with you forever."

I chanced a glance over at Cartman and I was not at all prepared for what I was about to see. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me but Cartman had been staring at me the entire time I'd been talking, but he looked away quickly when I almost caught him looking. Then I had the irresistible urge to laugh at him because I secretly found it funny that he would pay such close attention to me. I found that I rather liked it... Eventually I changed my mind and decided that perhaps I would go through with the lesson after all. Cartman tried to sneak another peek at me; I flashed him a smile which he returns.

"So you'll do it then? Will you teach it to me?" Cartman asked hopefully.

"Yes...I will," I said confidently. "But if I do this...there's something I want to know first. I really need you to convince me of something. I want to know why you want to learn all these things. What could you possibly have to gain from it?"

Cartman's smile faded a little as I sat around waiting for him to give me an answer. Or was he merely thinking up a good lie? Whatever his reasons be, I had to know that he was serious about this. Because it wasn't like Cartman to be this interested in knowing good morals..._nor is it like him to be this interested in me_. Chances were that he was using me as apart of some ulterior plan he has hidden up his sleeve. It wouldn't be the first time he had exploited my help and kindness. That wasn't the only reason...I think I was developing a crush on Eric Cartman... I couldn't let myself get too close if it really did turn out to be some sinister scam. What felt like hours, finally Cartman got himself to look me in the eyes and seemed to have an answer ready.

"Kahl..." he said quietly. "Would you believe me if I said that...well...I've been having these terrible thoughts in my mind lately. My headaches are worst than ever...I am sick to death on taking medication for it...I feel like I don't know who I am or what I'm going to do. I always feel like something bad is going to happen, and I only know this because "I'm" the one who makes bad things happen! I have no control..."

With that, Cartman threw his head into his hands as if trying to block whatever thoughts that tormented him inside. It was hard to not feel sorry for him. Although his strained behavior did started to have me worried now. Was this a sign that his old memories were coming back? Was his evil side taking him over? This couldn't be ignored, surely there had to be something I could do for him. Getting off from my chair, I got down on my knees before Cartman and took his hands away from his head and held them. There I began to comfort him as best as I could.

"Cartman...look at me...I want you to tell me exactly what's bothering you. Stop being so afraid and talk to me. You know I can help you...," I said bracingly.

"No...no you can't! I'm beyond help now!" Cartman lamented. "You've no idea what I had to deal with! I can't go through with it anymore. I don't want to live like this..."

"Don't give up on yourself, Cartman. Give it a chance. If you would just tell me what's wrong, it would make you feel a lot better. And I promise you that I'll do my best to help you." I was patient and my voice was gentle and soothing.

"I really wish you wouldn't..." Cartman said miserably. "I'm not even worth the trouble. Even if you did know what was going on, you would never..."

Cartman's voice trailed off when he gazed into those brilliantly emerald-green eyes that contained more love and goodness than anything he would ever see. His beloved Jew who never failed to feel compassion for a lowlife like him. If Kyle ever knew what kind of terrible schemes he had participated in, the red-headed Jew would never want to have anything to do with him ever again. But he couldn't tell him what was really going on either. Cartman felt utterly helpless...unable to do anything about his predicament. How did he ever let things get this far? Although Cartman was able to say one honest thing to Kyle.

"To answer your question, the reason why I keep coming back here to learn is because it's the only good thing I'm actually doing. It's the only time I feel good about myself. Most of all...because I want to see you Kahl. I like being with you and I know you like being with me too. I'm here because I want to be."

Hearing Cartman say something like that to me made my heart thump faster and my face to go even redder. It's not that he sounded so emotional and vulnerable when he said it, but it was because he looked me in the eyes and made a connection. It was because for once he may have the right intentions this time. Seeing the way Cartman expressed himself so openly and strongly like that made me fall even more in love with him. Despite his tough exterior, his heart was growing bigger with every human experience and emotions he welcomed into it. Now that Cartman had gone and said the right thing, I pull him closer to me and couldn't help but hold him in my arms.

"Uh...Kahl? Does this mean you're not pissed off at me again?" Cartman said in my ear as he placed his hands on my shoulders but doesn't remove me from his body warmth.

"No Cartman. You just reminded me on why I waste my time trying to teach a fat fuck like you." I smirk broadly.

"We've been over this, asshole! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned! Wipe that smirk off your face or you'll be wearing it on your Jew ass!" Cartman hollers back indignantly.

Cartman shuts his mouth instantly when he looks down and comes to realize that I still held his hands and now I began to lead him out of my bedroom. If I was going to make the fatass feel the love, there was only one right way to do it. It kinda made me nervous that I was going to do this, especially knowing that I was still unsure about how I felt toward Cartman. I didn't know where this was going to take us. It was only a crush anyway...I'm sure it would go away sooner or later. But I had no idea what fate had in store for me...

* * *

><p><strong>The Kyman romance is about to heat up like the summer heat! The next chapters coming up are probably going to excite my readers, especially if you're a Kyman fan! But not to worry, Dip and Stenny will also have their moments so keep reading and leaving me reviews! I promise that it'll be worth the read!<strong>


	39. Love in the Springtime

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. All my hard work, creativity and romance will surely pay off. By the end of this chapter, it'll have my loyal Kyman readers begging for the next update, mark my words. The chemistry between Cartman and Kyle are about to change. I won't say anymore, just read and find out what I mean!**

* * *

><p>The sun shined on in a cloudless blue sky, trees with their vibrant green leaves rustled in the soft breeze, followed by countless colorful wild flowers in the fields and meadows. Spring was one of my favorite seasons as everything had a habit on growing back brand new. On this day, I was about to teach Cartman the biggest lesson of all... How to love another person other than himself. Together we walk down the sidewalks of downtown South Park while enjoying the serenity of the weather. Deep down, I still had second thoughts about this whole matter. <em>Was I really up for it? Could I finally teach Cartman how to use his heart once and for all? I wasn't even sure how to do it. Because what did I know about love? We were just kids, after all...<em>

"Cartman let me ask you. What do you feel right now?" I suddenly ask, while looking inside stores we pass on by. "Do you know what it truly means to love someone? Can you really understand what it's like to feel a powerful emotion?"

"Of course not, dipshit. That's why you need to teach it to me." Cartman narrowed his eyes into a frown as he walks by my side. "How is it that I've never felt love in my life? Is it because I've never accepted it or I just don't want to?" Then Cartman turns to me. "Have "you" ever fallen in love before?"

It was a very personal question and I thought of how best to answer it. "Erm...no. I did have had a few crushes in the past but I've never fallen in love before." I was so red in the face that I keep my head down. Why in the world did I just go and admit that? What's more, Cartman didn't know that I was secretly infatuated with him.

Cartman was silent at first and then he blurted out. "Do you believe in "love at first sight?" He said it quickly as if afraid he would lose his nerve along the way. It still took me by surprise that now I do stare up at him.

"Love at first sight?" I repeated slowly. "I suppose in a way it's possible. You know what they say, the heart wants what it wants. Can't help who we fall in love with." Cartman had been listening to my every word and I realized that I'd been rambling. "Well...what I mean to say is...yes I do believe in love at first sight," I grin sheepishly.

We passed by the stores and we were starting to head for the park filled with parents and their kids occupying the playground there. Joggers were running by us with their headphones on and their water bottles at their belt. Some people had brought their pet dog and had the wide open spaces to themselves as they played frisbee or fetch with their pet. In the distance, people had chosen this perfect sunny day to have a picnic with the family. Together, Cartman and I followed a familiar path watching all the fun activities happening all around. I felt so happy and at peace with the world that it brought me closer to the brunet boy beside me.

"Cartman...the most important thing you need to know about love is that in order to have it, you must understand other aspects that made up the human soul. You must learn to feel compassion, generosity, kindness, loyalty, and remorse. With all these combined leads to the strongest feeling of all which is..."

"What do you like, Kahl?" Cartman cuts me off. "What would make you feel love?"

I frown exasperatedly upon being interrupted midway through a sentence. "I'm not finished talking, fatass. Do you want to learn this stuff or not?"

"Do you like romantic things?" Cartman persisted. "Do you like surprises?"

I became suspicious by these odd questions. "All right, fine! Yes I do like surprises, Cartman. Now will you shut up and pay attention for a second here?" I scolded.

But before I could say anything else, Cartman suddenly turns in the opposite direction and heads off just like that. I was completely stunned by this that I stop walking and stood watching with an astounded expression on my face. _Did he just leave? What the hell_? Cartman disappears behind some shrubs and I didn't even know if he was coming back. I was so deeply hurt that he would leave me like that, which was closely followed by me becoming outraged as well. _So that was it, huh? Did I just say something to offend him now? Why would he do that to me?_

"Fine then, you unbelievably fat dickwad! Go ahead and walk away! Like I actually give a shit!" I yell furiously.

With that out of my system, I began to walk in a huffy manner down the sidewalk while the whole thing still stung. But I didn't get very far because next thing I knew, I felt someone grab my hand and try to pull me back. Knowing that it was probably the stupid fatass, I started to turn around to really give him a piece of my mind. I was struck speechless once again when I found a wildly blushing Cartman presenting me with beautifully hand-picked bouquet of orange lilies. I couldn't say a word except stare at this most precious gift... And then finally I accepted... a smile rose to my lips.

"Cartman...I...Thank you Cartman." I was literally spluttering as I held the intoxicating smell of lilies in my hands. Nobody has ever given me flowers before. My heart was soaring inside me as I looked at Cartman adoringly.

Smiling in satisfaction, Cartman was perfectly happy to return to my side where we continued on with our walk. Along the way, I told Cartman more about love and life. Love could sometimes be one of our greatest motives. The one thing that gives us the strength we never knew we had. The one driving force that pushes people to do things that they never thought they were capable of. This is exactly why, I explain, there was no force more powerful than love. The heart was the ultimate weapon...

"Do you understand now?" I stood at the street corner and looked both ways while talking to Cartman who was behind me. "It just goes to show that even someone like you is capable of having feelings like anyone else."

Once the light turned green, I stepped forward to cross. Without warning, a black car was speeding down the street fast and made a quick swerve around the corner. In horror, I froze as the car was coming right at me and I wouldn't have time to dodge. And then I felt two powerful arms from behind yank me back in the nick of time as the black car was zooming by. The driver was not even going the speed limit and never once did it stop to make sure I was okay. I was shaking all over and my heart was pounding hard from fright. Carmtan held me safely in his arms while he was cursing a storm after the getaway driver.

"Crazy-ass motherfucker! I totally got his license plate numbers so I can get his address and go burn down his fucking house and steal his goddamn car!" Cartman snarls violently.

Cartman and I slowly look into each other's eyes and we both came to realize the close embrace we were in. That wasn't the only thing I saw either. There was genuine concern in those chocolate brown eyes and he held me in a way as if to protect me. In all my life of knowing him, I've never knew Cartman could behave in this manner. He didn't just act different, but it made him look different too. Cartman stared back into my emerald-green eyes and he too seemed to regard me differently somehow. It was almost like he opened his eyes and really saw me for the first time. And he was captivated by what he saw in me...perhaps something he'd been too blind to notice before.

"Are you alright? I thought that speedy jackass was going to hit you." Cartman finally lets me go and stepped back a little.

"Y-Yes, I'll be fine," I said, still feeling shaky from the close call. "Why don't we go grab some dinner, you and me?"

Monet Cafe was a popular restaurant to go, especially on nice warm days like this one. Luckily it wasn't so packed today so Cartman and I were able to get our seats quickly. Going over the menus, we already knew what we wanted though. After ordering ourselves some refreshing ice tea for drinks, Cartman ordered himself a Chicken Sandwich with Onion Soup while I enjoyed having their special dish of Cheese Ravioli platter. Once the waiter, walked away with our menus and our orders did we already start engaging each other in a conversation.

"This is a nice place. My mom told me that she used to take me here a lot when I was younger, but I don't remember it. There are a lot of things that I still haven't remembered yet," Cartman told me.

In the sad way that he said it suddenly made me want to know something. "Cartman...would you ever want your old memories back? Do you really want to remember?"

Sitting under the cool shade of the umbrella, Cartman took the moment to sip his glass of water first before setting it down and turning his eyes toward me. It took him minutes to think it over when he gave a low sigh and rested his arms on the table. Even after asking him the question, I already knew the answer. But somehow I needed to hear Cartman's answer for assurance. Because I wanted to believe that he was not the same evil-minded Eric Cartman like before. I needed to know that he was different now...that he cared...that he really had grown a heart. I couldn't battle my emotions anymore...because I was falling for him.

"I'll never forget the day when I first brought back to the town. I felt so confused and alone. I didn't remember anyone. But that wasn't the worst part... People treated me like I was vermin...they still kinda do. People hated me, spit on me, they were disgusted by me. And honestly, I couldn't remember why...," the darkness seem to return to Cartman's eyes. "Then I learned that I was the most devious, revolting, scheming bastard who ever lived and I've gone and wrecked so many lives."

I listen to all this sympathetically and allowed Cartman to talk on. "I feel like I have nightmares of this evil person who I used to be. It all seems so scary to me now. I don't ever want to remember any of that. So I don't want any of my old memories back, Kahl. I...I'm afraid if I do remember those days then I'll..." Cartman was too uneasy to say any more.

Hearing all this led me to my next question. "Okay...so then how do I know you're not pretending right now? How do I know that you're not lying and deceiving me now?"

Cartman looked up at me at once and the look on his face became rigid. "I beg your pardon?" he asked me ickily. When I didn't explain myself, Cartman got my meaning all too well. He became frustrated. "I don't believe it...you still don't trust me, do you Kahl? What do I have to do to prove to you that I am not trying to trick you?"

I couldn't provide him an answer so after that we just ate our dinner in silence. Once our plates cleared and we were ready to leave, Cartman suddenly pulls me to the side and tells me to wait for him while he went to go pay the bill. But then five minutes later, Cartman returns and in his hand he held what appeared to be a newly washed washcloth. I stare down at it in his hand and then I raised my eyebrows skeptically up at the rotund boy. It wasn't until we walked a block from Monet Cafe did Cartman hold the washcloth and finally told me what he had in mind.

"I have a very special place I want to take you, Kahl. But it's a surprise so you'll have to wear this as a blindfold. If you can trust me, you'll let me do this and guide you there." Cartman held up the washcloth.

Automatically I was apprehensive of this idea at once. "Are you a retard? Do you seriously think I was born yesterday, Cartman?"

"Your attitude stinks, Kahl. So quit polluting the air with your negativity and listen to me for a second. I'm only asking you to put on the blindfold. Think of it as a test. What's the matter? Are you scared that I'll do something sneaky?" Cartman flashed me a deliberate shifty smirk.

I'd be damned if I was going to admit that I was a little nervous. But at the same time I did want to start learning to trust him. It wouldn't be the first time I've given Cartman the benefit of doubt which always ends up getting me into trouble. And I was also curious to know what this special place that he spoke of was. Somewhere in my heart, I knew that I wanted to go with him. I wanted to try to trust Cartman... Therefore I've finally come to a decision.

"Alright Cartman I believe you. Go ahead and put the blindfold on." But then for good measure I couldn't resist adding. "If you try anything funny, I swear this to you Cartman, I will kick your ass so hard that it'll come flying off."

"Heh, heh...looks like I'm really going to have to watch which direction I stick my ass in." Cartman joked as he fastens the washcloth around my eyes thus blinding my view. Next he takes my hand and whispers sweetly into my ear. "Follow me Kahl...let me lead you to everlasting paradise."

* * *

><p><strong>So the big questions remains. Is Cartman faking it? Will he lead Kyle to a special place or is he leading the Jew to his doom? And in the end, Cartman is going to have to choose who he must betray. This will keep the Kyman readers guessing, and the answers are all coming up in the next newest chapter which will reveal all. One can only wonder...will this be it? Will Cartman and Kyle put down their fences and come together as one? Stick around...<strong>


	40. The Ultimate test of Love

**My fellow Kyman fans, there is so much that I wish to say to you all, but words just won't do it justice. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Please read it and weep...and maybe send a review. I give you the conclusion of where we last left off.**

* * *

><p>Cartman had carefully led Kyle on a careful route towards the forest just as the sun was starting to go down. He took a moment to stop and gaze up wonderingly at the sky. The evening sky had become a fiery orange along with sweeping golden clouds while the blazing hot sun started to set in the depths of the horizon. It would be nighttime soon so hopefully he would be able to get there before it got dark. As he held Kyle close to his side while doing some deep thinking, the red-headed Jew began to fidget and became impatient as he still wore the blindfold.<p>

"What's the holdup, Cartman? Are we there there yet or not?"

"Patience, Kahl. We're almost there. Trust me..."

I couldn't see where we were or where we were going. Even with the blindfold on, my anxiety only continued to worsen as Cartman guided me towards an unknown destination. I had so many butterflies floating around in my stomach that it was almost like waiting to get on a scary rollercoaster. I still wondered if trusting Cartman was such a good idea right now. How did I know that he wasn't leading me to my doom? I really had to stop being so paranoid. _Relax Kahl_, I tell myself. And still, I allow for Cartman to lead me further and further to wherever the hell he was taking me.

It was half an hour later and I felt Cartman let go of my arm. I was tempted to reach up and remove the blindfold already, but instead I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and he seem to make me move in a certain direction. My heart was drumming real fast now but it was from excitement and not fear. I realized that I was beginning to trust Cartman. And just when I was finally starting to relax, I was told to remove my blindfold. When I took off the washcloth and was able to see again, I let out a tiny gasp as the most beautiful scenery met my eyes at once.

Before me was a little heaven on earth, a meadow filled with the fragrance of wild gardenias growing in clusters. It was totally the last thing I expected. And the more that I took in this magnificent piece of land, this place suddenly looked familiar to me. And then it hitted me..._this was the very spot where Cartman and I_... The thought trails off as I turn around slowly to see that the rotund boy stood right there before me with such loving tenderness in his startling chocolate brown eyes that it made me feel hypnotized just by staring.

"Isn't it really something? This is the very place where you first found me. This is what I wanted to show you. You see, you can trust me Kahl. I didn't pull a rotten trick on you." Cartman said gently, he too enjoyed taking in the scenery.

I didn't know what to say to him. I was overcome with so many emotions. And then Cartman's smile became wider. "Kahl...can I...can I hold your hand?"

He held out his hand and without a second thought I willingly took it. Inside me, I could hear my heart thundering like a powerful storm that kept pulling me into a maelstrom of desire and wild abandon, and I had no intention of fighting it. Cartman led me deeper into the meadows and I knew that he was the one...I wanted to be with him now and forever. He was the only person who could make me feel this way...there was no one who could ever take his place. Holding hands, I leant my head to snuggle on Cartman's shouder comfortably while watching the butterflies flutter in and out around the gardenias. Now this was truly my idea of heaven...

"Do you remember what happened to you out here?" I ended up asking before I could stop myself. "What did you do, where did you go after waking up out here with amnesia?"

Cartman seem to stare out absent-mindedly as he bend down to pluck out an elegantly white gardenia from a shrub and raised it to his nose to smell before he started to speak. "I don't remember what I did out here. But the doctors did give me their theories..."

I squeezed his hand tightly and that was all it took to encourage Cartman to go on. "I think I woke up from unconsciousness around the rocks by the grasslands below that mountain cliff. My entire body was exploding with excruciating pain, my head was badly bloodied...and it wouldn't stop bleeding either. I can't remember the rest but I can only remember a feeling..."

Cartman's expression darkens as he started to recall the worst experience he has ever felt in his life. It made me pull him closer to me. "I remember feeling scared to death; I didn't even know what happened to me... I didn't want to remember... so I just forgot about it... just like that. And when I started wandering in the woods afterwards, soon I was forgetting about everything in my life. I didn't remember why I was there or even how I got there. I forgot who I was; I didn't even know my own name. I forgot where I lived, I forgot about my family and friends. I couldn't even remember yesterday."

Now Cartman turned his attention towards me where I saw the deep affectionate reflecting in his eyes whenever he'd looked at me. There was so much emotion in Cartman's voice that for a split second I barely recognized him. He'd never spoken that way to me before...with such sincerity and sensitivity. While appearing very mesmerized, Cartman took both my hands into his and held them up to his face to caress them on his cheeks which had turned rosy red. This reduces me to blushing fiercely when his chocolate brown eyes captured my emerald-green ones into a loving stare.

"I remember this place though...I was happy, feeling free from all these traumatic memories. Then I heard a voice, and when I turned around there was you. I didn't know who you were at the time..." Cartman then leant in so that were close enough for our foreheads to touch. "But I wanted to know you...the memory of you has burned forever vividly in my mind."

Next after that, Cartman and I decided to lay ourselves down onto the soft grassy fields while gazing skyward as the night finally arrived. It was an enchanting purple night filled with beautiful stars glimmering among the lavender-colored clouds. A visible glowing crescent moon shone in the sky. We should be alright out here in these woods. We knew the trails out here by heart, not to mention that there weren't too many animals to worry about around these parts. Cartman sat up to take off his cap, revealing his shimmering medium-brown hair. However he peered curiously over at me where I firmly kepy my green ushanka hat on.

"Why don't you take your hat off?" he asked.

"Um...I think I look my best with it on," I said, and for some reason this makes me pull down my hat further as in an attempt to make sure it stays on.

Cartman found this to be puzzling. "I don't get it. I hardly ever see you without it. I don't even remember what your hair looks like. Go ahead and take it off..." When I still didn't do it, now he reaches up a hand and gently removes my green ushanka.

I allow for Cartman to slip my hat off, exposing my fiery red jewfro that I've despised since preschool. The hairstyle that I recalled that Cartman used to enjoy making fun of until no end. But instead on laughing incessantly at me, the brunet boy seemed to love nothing more than to run his fingers through my rippling red curls of hair that he was entranced. I was shuddering nonstop at his touch but I didn't want him to stop. At last, Cartman looked into my eyes for what felt like a long time while resting his warm hand on my cheekbone.

"You're very beautiful...," his voice whispered tenderly to my face.

Maybe this was going far enough; my heart wouldn't stop pounding faster and faster. "Wait a minute Cartman..." I tried to regain some control.

"That's another thing. Why are you always calling me by my last name anyway? Did you really hate me that much to not want to be on a first-name basis?" Cartman pointed out. "Come on Kahl...say my name...my "real" name."

I wasn't sure if I could keep fighting with my heart any longer. Cartman was turning into the one love I've always dreamt about. I couldn't resist not loving him right now. "Cart...erm...I mean... Eric..." His name had never sounded so sweet on my tongue.

Sitting side-by-side in the grassy meadows, it felt like he was the only one in my world. With some of the heavy weight lost and the gentle demeanor he adopted, Eric Cartman has never looked so charming before my eyes. He really has changed and it was for the better. I was more convinced than ever that what he felt was pure genuine emotion._ I've finally done it...I've taught Cartman how to be a human-being again_. As if reading my thoughts, the rotund boy moved closer to me where we faced each other.

"Kyle...will you tell me more about love?" he asked, he was so close that I felt like I could dive into those chocolately eyes. "How can you tell if you're in love?"

I've been so distracted the entire time that I've forgotten that I was still in the middle of teaching him a lesson. Now that I thought of it, this was the perfect way to do it. Grinning at him broadly, I still had a duty to fulfill. "Of course Eric...it's pretty easy to know when you're in love with someone. The one you love is always on your mind, and you would do anything for them. You care for them and protect them. No matter what happens, you never stop loving that special someone."

Cartman never stopped staring into my emerald eyes as he hung onto my every word. And then he ended up making another surprising confession to me. "I knew it... so that's the feeling I've been having this whole time. I'm ready to tell you the truth Kyle. There was a reason on why I wanted you to teach me all this. You once asked me what did I have to gain from it all, well now I'll tell you."

There Cartman whispers the answer into my ear. "It was you I wanted all along. The problem was I didn't know how to tell you or how to express my feelings. So that's why I wanted you to teach me. I wanted a heart...so that I could make you fall in love with me. Just like how I fell in love with you at first sight in this field."

After that, I no longer paid attention to the world around me. All I could focus on was the one I loved who had just uttered the most romantic words that I would ever hear. Just like that, with our eyes on each other did we both lean in slowly at the same time and our lips were met by a soft kiss which quickly became passionate. Deepening the kiss even more caused me to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close while my entire senses were filled with ecstasy. Cartman returned the kiss just as eagerly with his arms wrapped around my waist and holding me in his embrace where I could hear his very heart hammering with so many powerful emotions. With our lips caressing each other's in a never-ending frenzy, we finally drew apart which left us both breathless and in love. I couldn't stop grinning up at Cartman who was totally starry-eyed when he looked back at me.

"Well...ah-hem...well then, perhaps we should get you home, Jew-rat. Or you're never gonna hear the end of it from that bitch mom of yours," Cartman mocked.

"Don't call my mom a bitch, Eric! You're intolerable fat anti-semitic prick!" Our love was the strangest one ever. But I was willing to let the fatass hold my hand on the way back if he promised to behave himself.

Once we were back on the streets of South Park, every step I took made me want to fly. I couldn't believe I shared a kiss with Eric Cartman of all people. But it had been the happiest moment of my life. Cartman meant the world to me and I loved him. Although I wondered if I could ever truly be in a relationship with him. Casting aside whatever lingering doubts I still had left, I turn to Cartman and I seem to fall in love all over again. For now, I just wanted to be with him always.

"So do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" I started to ask him. "It's a Saturday and I was thinking maybe you, me, Stan and Kenny can go see the movie "The Avengers". How about it?"

Cartman never answered me. That was because his attention had been diverted by a bunch of ginger kids standing around on their lawn and looking quite out of place. The sight of them was enough to put me on my guard and I frown suspiciously over at the lot of them. Odd...why were those ginger kids out and aboue like that? The ginger kids were watching us closely with their unnerving blank grins. Other than that, they didn't appear to be doing anything wrong. But Cartman and I still hurried away and kept looking over our shoulders to make sure we weren't being followed. That had been creepy.

"That's funny. A strange time for them to be out and playing. Don't they prefer to spend time indoors?" I thought outloud.

Again Cartman seemed unable to answer me but I did notice that he was quickening his pace as if in a rush to get as far away from those gingers as possible. I was familiar with his aversion to ginger kids, but somehow he looked real on edge. And the grip he had on my hand was tightening as if afraid to let go. I started to see this as signs that something bad was about to happen. After all, Cartman had been acting fine not long ago. Still, it didn't help that he wasn't telling me what the hell was going on because he was in such a rush at this point.

"Eric, would you slow down? Where are we going? What's happening?" I asked while trying to keep up with him.

Without warning, up ahead on the street were thirty more ginger kids hanging about. No...More like they were waiting around so that they could surround us and keep us from getting any further. Now we were forced to stop in our tracks and tried to turn the other way. Unfortunately there were more ginger kids from behind prepared to cut off any escape routes. We were trapped and there was no chance of getting away. Right away I stood closeby Cartman's side while looking all around and seriously thinking we were going to have to fight our way out of this mess. Just when the situation couldn't have gotten any more dangerous, a bigger threat had showed up.

"Enjoying the nighttime stroll? I'm real glad I've found you Eric, because I've been looking for you everywhere." Scott Tenroman had made his way to the front of the crowd of ginger kids and had come to meet Cartman. "So this is why you stood me up? So you've been seeking "other pleasures"..." Scott flashed me a nasty grin which I scowl in return.

But then something he said suddenly made me forget about everything else. _What a minute...Did Scott just say...what was he talking about now_? I turn to Cartman for answers only to realize to my dumbfoundment that the boy whom I loved and had been kissing not long ago had pulled a gun on me. The warm and loving expression that Cartman had was replaced once again by the ruthless monster that had no heart. I stood rooted to the spot and could only stare at the brunet boy in total disbelief.

"Eric...what are you doing?" I asked in a low voice that only he could hear.

"I'm sorry Kahl," Cartman said solemnly. "I have no choice but to go along with this. I want you to go home as fast as you can. Don't ever stop until you get there."

"Why send the Jew home so early, Eric?" Scott interrupted loudly as he went to stand by Cartman's side. "Why not tell your new buddy Kyle here what you've really been up to? Like taking up some old hobbies of yours?"

I could only stare at Cartman who now avoided looking at me as he hung his head in shame while still pointing the gun at me. _No_..._This can't be...that can't possibly be true. Scott Tenorman had to be fucking with me. There's no way that Cartman would ever...he would never do that_... The ginger teen was able to read the expression on my face and already knew what must be going through my head right now. Laughing maliciously, Scott was more than happy to step in and be the one to explain it to me.

"I take that as a no? But you're such a good boy Eric, following my orders for once. We can trust good ol' Kyle here, so why not share a bedtime story with him? You know the one! The one where you Eric, willingly came to me and volunteered to help carry out the most reprehensible schemes?" Scott looked between me and Cartman and back again.

The more I listened to this the more I doubted. "You're lying! You're wrong! Tell me he's wrong, Eric! You tell me that Scott's full of shit! You would never do that! That's all in the past! You told me that you never wanted to remember any of that!"

Cartman couldn't look me in the eyes. He lowered the gun and couldn't bring himself to aim it at me anymore. Smiling proudly down at him, Scott placed a hand on Cartman's shoulder. "You see? Eric knows where his real loyalties lie. I've tried to warn you, Kyle. Eric knows who he really is and where he really belongs. You could never understand him like I do. After all, I am his big brother and the real one who took care of him."

For a second, I couldn't think of what to say to this. I think I lost the ability to talk because my heart seem to break into two when reality came crashing down hard on me. In other words...it was a lie. This whole time, Cartman had been deceiving me all along while he's been on Scott Tenorman's side. He hasn't changed at all...he was the same as before. Once again, I fell for it. I stare hard at Cartman and I wanted for him to look at me. I wanted for him to see how much he hurt me...how badly he betrayed me. _But why? I thought he loved me...Did he ever love me? Was it really all in my head_?

"Such a shame," Scott said with no trace of pity in his tone of voice. "I see you have a lot of explaining to do, Eric. I won't take up any more of your time. Once you're finished here, you will return to me. I'm all that you have now...heh, he he he he he."

With that, Scott Tenorman turned the other way and leisurely walks off into the neighborhood while he wouldn't stop cackling all the way. As soon as he left, the other ginger kids also started to clear out once their Head Ginger took his leave. It wasn't long before the only people remaining were me and Cartman who stood alone on the pavement. In a morose manner, Cartman took his Glock 17 and pocketed it into his red jacket once he was sure that his half-brother was long gone. Finally he made himself look up into my face where I saw the regret etched into his expression. When it was just us again, he took a step forward.

"Kahl...let me explain...you need to know what's really going on. Please...let me explain," Cartman pleaded.

I suddenly realized that I didn't want to hear it. My fists were balled furiously and already I was in the danger of crying from the painful hurt that stabbed repeatedly at my heart. _The fatass...that lying two-faced fucking fatass...how could he do that to me? After all we've been through; I thought I meant something to him. I thought he cared. How could I have been so stupid_? Cartman sees the way I was shaking from all the fury and reaches out to try to take my hand.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU LYING NO GOOD SONOFABITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" I exploded so much that it caused Cartman to jump back in fright.

"All right Kahl! You gotta listen to me! I should have told you this sooner but I was afraid of what you'd think of me!" Cartman quickly launches into an explanation. "Yes! It's true that I joined Scott Tenorman, but I only did it to try and find out who tried to kill me! I did bad things but I didn't really mean it! You've got to believe me!"

"Believe you? I don't know what to fucking believe!" I threw up my hands at him in outrage. "This whole time you've lied to me!" I prod him roughly in the shoulder. "I've believed you despite all my better judgment! And now look!" This time I angrily push him. "Once again, I look like a goddamn fool because I believed you! Well not anymore! You and Scott Tenorman can go fuck yourselves! Go hang out with him since he's so much cooler! I don't care anymore! So you can go!"

I turn on my heel and began to walk away grinding my teeth and feeling the tears in my eyes. From behind me, Cartman follows and tries talking to me desperately. "Please don't go Kahl! I've never meant to hurt you! It was never my intention! I never thought I fall in love with you but I did! That wasn't a lie Kahl! Everything I ever said to you was the truth! I swear the only person I've ever lied my ass off to was Scott! I'm not with him! I want to stop him!"

I didn't slow down and kept right on walking. I couldn't face him...I was still trying not to cry. Soon Cartman was starting to sound distressed at this point. "You have no idea what it was like! I had no choice! Scott Tenorman would have had me killed and anyone else! I have to warn you, Scott is planning to attack South Park! He has this army that he's organized, there's no telling when he'll overtake the town! If we don't do something now, everyone we've ever known will be in danger! Kahl? Kahl?"

No matter what he said, I couldn't listen to him right now. I didn't want to because I was too distraught. And then Cartman grabbed my arm to stop me and his voice was urgent now. "FOR CHRIST SAKE KYLE, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME ON THIS!"

"Trust you?" Finally I turn around to confront him and I yank my arm free from his grasp while glaring at him with disgust and hatred. Tears drip down my cheeks as the pain in my heart only got worse. "What hurts me the most was that you've had no problem using me when all I've ever done was help you and even lov...no! No more! You stay the fuck away from me! I don't ever want to see your fat ugly ass again! And if you ever see me on these streets, you damn better pretend that you don't know me!"

Turning around so that I wouldn't have to look at his face, I wipe the tears from my eyes before having this one last thing to say. "You...you've been a stone-cold monster on the inside. Your heart really is dead..." With nothing left for me to say, I started to walk, walking away from Cartman who fell further and further into the distance.

"Kyle...don't go...I love you..." Cartman's voice whispered after me like the soft wind. But he was gone now. I've left him behind and never once did I look back. It was too late. He was nothing more but a traitor to me now. I would never be able to trust him. It was all over. Because of my naivete, I've gotten my heart broken into pieces.

_But on that very Friday night, I had no way of knowing that it would be the last time I ever saw Eric Cartman again. Had I have known what was to happen next, I would have never let him go. There would be many things that I'd wished that I done differently at that exact moment. That's the trouble with the future, you never know how the decisions we make will effect us later on in life. I learned something that night...all hearts can learn to love. Now the relationship between me and Cartman was about to be put to the ultimate test. One that would almost tear us apart for the rest of our lives._

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me Kyman fans...but it seems that Cartman and Kyle's love was always meant to end in tragedy. But the story's not over yet! You'll be shocked by the latest events to come. I'll try my best to not keep you all waiting. Look on the bright side, Kyman had their kiss first! That only leaves Dip and Stenny...what will happen to those couples? The real adventure is about to officially begin so definitely don't miss the new updates! I'll try to get em' as quick as I can!<strong>


	41. The Antichrist's mysterious Deed

**The aftermath from what happened in the last chapter. Now all the Kyman fans are wondering, will Cartman and Kyle ever get back together? I'm not revealing anything. Read and review to find out for yourselves on what is in store for the Kyman couple.**

* * *

><p>By the time I managed to get myself home adn off to bed, I hardly slept that night. My mind kept replaying the horrible events that had just occurred. Scott Tenorman showing up with ginger kids, Cartman's confession of his involvement in evil activities, and the agonizing heartache that still ravaged my broken heart. <em>I trusted Cartman...I trusted him with everything<em>. I had and he totally took advantage of that. But then, what did I expect? Eric Cartman was a pro when it came to manipulating words and emotions, but thinking about it did not bring me any comfort. Hugging the pillow close to my face, all I do was cry myself to sleep. I thought I loved him...and I thought he loved me. _Cartman...why did you do this_? Nothing but more confusion in my mind.

What hurted me the most wasn't the fact that I found out that Cartman had been untruthful about his association with Scott. That wasn't it at all. It was the fact that Cartman had made me feel so special and loved... the way he held me, the way he touched me, the way he pressed his lips upon mines into a electrifying kiss that left us both breathless and wanting more. Had Cartman only been pretending to feel such powerful feelings? Was he that cold-hearted enough to act like he was falling in love? _The sick bastard... Did Cartman think it was one big game? I'll never forgive him for that_!

The next morning, I woke up with my emerald-green eyes wet and red from all the crying the previous night. I was so sad and tired that I didn't feel like having any breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. I wanted to know why Cartman would go behind my back like that. Haven't I taught him anything in our lessons? Once the shock wore off, I then began to remember what Cartman had tried to tell me. Something about Scott Tenorman planning an invasion on South Park and him wanting to prevent it. But how did I know that it wasn't another lie? Would the fatass say anything to get me back? It was possible...I really didn't give a shit anymore.

Getting out of bed, I headed for my drawers to get me some fresh clothes since I looked such a mess from yesterday. After getting dressed and putting on my ushanka to cover up my messy red jewfro, the pain I felt still ached from within me. I couldn't keep all this inside for long. I needed to talk to somebody and I already knew who. Wiping my eyes, I now headed for my nightstand and picked up my cell-phone I kept there. Automatically I pressed the number I wanted and it started ringing. My best friend's voice answered me on the other end.

"Kyle? Hey, how's it going? Wait a sec... Are you okay? You sound terrible. Did something happen?" Stan could detect when I was upset just like how weathercast could detect a storm.

"No...sniff...I'm not okay. I need to talk to you...its Cartman...sniff...that fucking fatso! He's been lying to me, Stan! Just last night, we were walking and then..." I was so emotional that I couldn't talk straight.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Kyle. Look, I'm coming over there. We'll talk in person. Just hang on. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Stan assured me over the phone.

Hanging up the cell-phone, I told myself that it would be alright. Stan was pretty good at consoling a person. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later my best friend showed up at my bedroom door where he sees the sorry-state I was in. Once he was here, I did calm down considerably. I was also able to start at the beginning and tell him everything that went down last Friday night between me and Cartman. All except for our romantic tryst in the butterfly meadows, somehow I wasn't ready to discuss that. Right now what I needed more than anything was Stan's opinion. He was one of the most reasonable guys I know. When I got finished telling my story, I was hoping that Stan could help me understand this.

"Well I want to start by saying that yeah, "Cartman is a real dick for what he did to you." Stan started to say. "But maybe he had a good reason to lie." Then he catches my outraged expression and hastily explains. "What I mean is, that Cartman said he was only in it for solving the mystery on who tried to kill him. He could have been telling the truth."

"I don't know what the truth is anymore," I said bitterly to the floor. "I'm so tired of him concealing information from me. He's done it before. This is nothing, Stan. Cartman doesn't care about anyone or anything. I was foolish for thinking he could change. He hasn't..."

Stan letted me talk on with no interruption. He still seemed to be trying to make some sense out of it. Placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully, he began to pace around my room while looking to be troubled about something. "It doesn't make any sense. This still doesn't solve what happened to Cartman on that mountain cliff. If there really is something big going on, then it's a possibility that Cartman may be trying to get to the bottom of it."

"I will admit, I don't know what Cartman has gotten himself into," there I sat on my bed with my arms crossed and my tone sour. "All I know is that I'm finally going to do what the fatass wanted me to do all along...mind my own damn business!"

Although even after saying it, I felt a shred of guilt. It was pretty obvious Cartman had done regrettable things. But it wasn't enough to make me feel better about anything. Cartman had made his bed so now he had to go lay in it. There wasn't much I could do to help him there. And yet...there were still some suspicious circumstances here to worry about. Stan had a point; Cartman had been lying about a lot of things but why? Was there really something terrible happening behind closed doors out there? Stan seemed to be sharing the same disconcerting thoughts as I was because his next question sounded like something he was actually afraid to ask.

"Kyle...Do you really think that Scott Tenorman could be planning something really sinister even as we speak right now? What if Cartman is right?"

"Stan... Cartman could have been trying to pull excuses out from his own ass," I said doubtfully. "Don't forget that Cartman is a pathological liar too. I'm not prepared to take his word for anything. He's a conniving, cruel, bigoted, sociopath. I told that evil monster that I never wanted to see or speak to him again. The fatass will stay away if he knows what's good for him."

Somehow I wondered if I was trying to convince Stan or myself of all this. As of right now, I was just too mad and heart-broken to wonder what was fact and fiction. Most of all, I was still feeling so hurt by what Cartman had done to me. All I could remember was us holding hands, going to dinner together, all the laughter and conversations we had. I didn't realize that I started crying again until I felt a teardrop onto my arm. I look up to see my best friend holding out a tissue for me to take when I started to snivel again. Now Stan sat on my bed with me and placed an arm around my shoulders as I blew my nose.

"Say, have you and Cartman ever...," Stan asked uncertainly.

I was wondering when he'd ask something like that. I wasn't even sure where to start on explaining. "Sniff...I really did cared about him, Stan. I thought I meant something to him. Now I'm starting to think it was all fake. It was all apart of the manipulation. Cartman had no intention on feeling anything for me. It really was all in my head..."

"Shhh...it's okay. It'll be alright in the end." Stan could understand all too well what I was going through. After all, he'd already spent two weeks depressed over Wendy leaving him. Was I about to suffer the same fate?

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle this," I admitted. "I don't even know how I'm going to face Cartman. Just when I let down my guard and open up to trust him, the fatass goes and stabs me in the back. I hate his guts and don't want anything to do with him! He can go rot in hell for all I care!"

Again I reach out for another tissue as more tears came leaking down from my eyes. I felt so pathetic crying over the fat turd like this. Cartman didn't deserve my tears. He probably didn't even care how badly he broke my heart. That was fine... I hope he vanish off the face of the earth! Never I had felt so stupid in my life. Stan patted my back comfortingly while I sat there and had all these poisonous thoughts buzzing in my head.

"Come on, cheer up Kyle. Why don't we do something to take your mind off things? Let's head to the mall, there was this new CD I wanted to try to get at FYE there," Stan suggested.

It sounded like a terrific idea and I really did needed to go out and do something this Saturday. Clearly, I wouldn't be spending any romantic moments with Cartman anymore... Then I became furious with myself. _No, get that thought out of your head_, I told myself sternly. _I don't have any feelings for that slobbering fatass. It's over now. Time for me to get over it and move on_! Inside I felt my heart ache with longing, and for the rest of the day I ignored whatever feelings or thoughts I had left for Cartman.

* * *

><p>The time was nigh... After much careful calculating and plotting, he was successful at tricking Scott Tenorman and making sure his hand was never detected. And now it would all pay off. Damien Thorn often liked spending time in cemeteries as it was the closest he felt towards his home of Hell. It hadn't been easy playing the part of a minion, but it was time for him to finally perform his duty to Satan... His father, the Prince of Darkness. Because as the Antichrist, he still had an obligation to fulfill rather if he liked it or not.<p>

Damien patiently waited for "_the Sign_" from his father to receive any new information or instructions. Sitting on a very old stone coffin, he read some of the dates and eulogies on the other old tombstones but nothing of much interest. However he wasn't alone for long when he started to hear the sounds of something approaching him, and Damien looks up to find himself face-to-face with what appeared to be an ordinary-looking Rottweiler. The stray dog sniffed around the overgrown weeds before looking up at him curiously. Damien didn't pay much attention to the dog at first but as he sat there lazily taking in the relaxing breeze that blew through his jet-black hair, he then smirks and spoke to the dog.

"Hello Father..."

The black Rottweiler opened its snout and instead of a bark came a dark voice. "Damien...our demonic energies grow weak. Did you find suitable tainted souls?"

"I've found plenty," but then Damien hesitated a moment as new thoughts crossed his mind. Frowning gloomily, he looks down at the ground. "Father...tell me...is there really no other way? Must this deed be done?"

The Rottweiler flashed him a perplexing yet strict expression. The Wicked One has never been questioned before, especially by his own son. "What matter is this now? I have told you countless times, Damien, we need those souls. You must collect souls of the sinners... This is the only way..."

"And what of the innocent?" Damien argued with the dog. He didn't care how weird it would probably look to a stranger to see him conversing with an animal. "Does Hell have any use for the souls of the innocent?"

"Hell has a way on corrupting even the most divine soul," his father spoke with evil glee. "It would be unfortunate for those souls of righteousness. This deed must be done...it is expected of you Damien. Accept your identity as the Antichrist."

With that, the Rottweiler proceeded to give itself a quick scratch to the ear before turning around and trotting away. This left Damien at a loss on what to do now that his father had given him the orders to purge this town of all sinners. This put him in a very difficult position indeed and what's more, he couldn't disobey. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he would be able to send father what he needed and protect Pip at the same time. He would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Maybe things were not quite as complicated as he originally thought. The Antichrist smiled and felt more reassured somehow. Yes...Things were starting to look up.


	42. Second disappearing act

I dreaded on having to go to the bus-stop because it would mean facing the fatass. I haven't seen or spoken to him this whole weekend and so two days had gone by without any phone calls from him, no visits by him or not even a text message from his cell-phone. I was still pissed off at him for lying to me that I wasn't looking forward to having to be stuck in his company once again. Luckily Stan said he would be there to step in if things got too out of hand between Cartman and me. Together we went to our regular corner where we found Kenny waiting for us to show up.

"What's up guys? Yikes...why's Kyle looking so bitchy? Did something happen?" Kenny asks when he notices right away the infuriated lines still showing on my face.

I really didn't feel like getting into it so Stan had to be the one to tell Kenny all about the falling out between me and Cartman. As I stood there waiting for the bus, I tried to figure out what I was going to do once the fatass shows up. There's no way that I'm going to let Cartman worm his way out of this one. When he comes, I'm not gonna even acknowledge him. Like I said before, I didn't want anything to do with him. It's the last time that Cartman would ever hurt me like that. Suddenly Cartman's voice haunted me..."_Kahl...don't go...I love you_..." No, don't think about that now. It was a lie!

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Stan had caught me wiping at my teary eyes again. He and Kenny shared identical worrisome expressions. I assured them both that I was going to get through this.

But to our great surprise, Eric Cartman never showed up for the school bus when it arrived. He wasn't coming to school today? But all concerns were tossed aside as I got on board and went to go sit with Stan. I could care less if he had shown up or not. Goody, this only meant that I wouldn't have to put up with the bullshit that Cartman had prepared for me. Yet the compassionate part of me still yearned to hope that nothing has happened to the brunet boy for him to suddenly miss school today.

Later in the day, I sat at my desk busily taking notes as Mr. Garrison talked us through a lesson on science on the blackboard. Every now and then, I would look to my right at the empty desk that was usually filled by Cartman. For some reason, the sight of it sends an uneasy chill down my spine. I wonder why he didn't come to school today. Then again, why did I even care? Maybe the fatass was a coward and just wanted to run away from his problems. That made a whole lot of sense. However I wasn't the only one who took notice of his absence. I felt Butters tap me on the shoulder from behind and spoke in a hushed voice so as not to be overheard.

"Hey Kyle. Where's Eric today? You didn't see him around, have you?" Butters asked nervously.

"No Butters. I'm not Cartman's keeper," I reply sarcastically. I needed to get on with my school work.

"I've seen him this past weekend. Poor feller...seemed awfully upset. I hear you got real mad at him. He wouldn't stop talking about you," Butters said, and in the way he said it, he almost sounded jealous.

Hearing this was enough to make me pause and stop writing mid-sentence. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about that. Cartman was the one who had done wrong. It was really hard for me to feel any pity for him. He was the one who chose to be evil and deceitful when all I've ever done was tried to teach him how to have a heart. There's nothing that's going to make me change my mind about him. Absolutely nothing at all... And then that was when everything began to change and go downhill instantly.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Principal Victoria entering the classroom while appearing to have a lot on her mind. "Excuse me Mr. Garrison, but is it my understanding that Eric Cartman didn't come in today?" she asked grimly.

"Why yes, I just marked him down as absent. Why do you ask?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Unfortunately his mother has just reported him missing. But from the looks of it, this time it appears that Eric Cartman had just run away from home," Principal Victoria announced gravely.

This astonishing news seem to come out of the blue that it caused me to break my pencil tip while I was writing and realized that I was completely horrified as I stare over at Principal Victoria. Stan and Kenny were flabbergasted and sitting behind me, Butters looked shocked. All our other classmates were whispering and exchanging gossip at once. For a second time, Eric Cartman had gone missing again. But what did this mean? And would he be found this time? Whatever grudges I had towards Cartman seem to vanish and was quickly replaced by sudden panic and high anxiety. _What could have happened? How did this happen_?

After class, I found myself sitting in a chair before the principal in her office while Stan, Kenny and Butters were waiting for me outside. "Principal Victoria, I need you to tell me everything you know," I started importantly. "What was in the police report? When was the last time Cartman was seen?"

Pushing up her glasses from the bridge of her nose, Principal Victoria folded her hands together while she gave a sad sigh. "Well, Ms. Cartman told the cops that she last saw her son before bedtime. She sent him up to his bedroom that by the next morning when she called him down for breakfast, it seemed that Eric was already gone. His window was open; some of his personal items were missing although he left no note behind. He was just gone..."

Thirty minutes had gone by when I finally exited Principal Victoria's office after pumping her for as much information as I could get. And so far, it was all looking very hopeless. Was it really true? Did Carmtan run away from home? Had all his problems and his inner demons prove to be too much for him to bear anymore? Stan, Kenny and Butters rose to their feet the second I came out of the principal's office, and they could tell by the agonizing expression on my face that I wasn't about to deliver any good news.

"Kyle, hang in there man...we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. I'm pretty sure that they'll find Cartman. I mean, they did the last time, right?" Stan quickly said while placing a bracing hand on my shoulder.

"I...I don't get it. Why did this happen?" I could only mutter.

Without warning, I got a very surprisingly harsh answer. "I know why he ran away..." When I look up, I found myself being glared at by none other than Butters himself who appeared very disgusted with me. "Eric ran away...because of YOU KYLE! This is entirely your fault! Why did you have to go leave him like that? You abandoned him! Do you have any idea what this did to poor Eric?"

I was taken aback by this furious outburst that I could only gape stupidly at Butters while Stan and Kenny witnessed this. "Eric told me how he felt about you...it was you he always wanted! He loved you and tried so hard to earn your love in return...but no! You just had to go be so judgmental! Everything he ever did was for you!"

And it got better when Butters ended up revealing much more to me. "I was there to comfort him, did you know that? I helped to dry his tears! I've grown so fond of Eric...I wished...that he would feel the same for me. I really liked him...I even hoped that maybe he would get over you and give me a chance. You were constantly hurting him all the time, you don't deserve his devotion! And now because of you, Eric could really be in big trouble out there!"

With the pain, anger and guilt all rolling into one in my heart that before I could stop myself I was in Butters' face yelling back at him too. "Don't you fucking talk about things you don't understand! I never wanted to hurt Cartman! Do you think I wanted this? I loved him with all my heart but he did something to hurt me! Yes, I did walk away but I never thought...that he...that this would...this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Aw can it Kyle! It doesn't matter what you say now! The damage is already done! Eric is gone and I hope they do find him and bring him back. And when he does, I hope Eric decides to ditch you! You could never hope to make him happy! He deserves to be with someone who knows how to appreciate him more...someone like me!"

That was when I lost control. I don't know exactly how it happened but the next thing I was aware of, Butters and I were angrily hitting each other and cursing nonstop as we wrestled and fought while making a loud racket right outside the principal's office. The fight was broken up by Kenny darting forward to pull Butters off while Stan grabbed me by the jacket and held me back as well. I was still hurt, the tears were already there on my face, and it felt like my heart had just been crushed by a fist. Kenny was able to put some distance between me and Butters by taking him out of the room. Now it was just me and my best friend as I tried to calm myself down.

"Take it easy. It's alright. Butters is just upset. This isn't a good time to go fighting among ourselves. We really need to stick together and try to find Cartman," Stan urged me.

I knew he was right. This wasn't helping us at all. But still, it didn't prevent the depressing thoughts from entering my mind at this very moment. It wasn't long before I felt pure fear for the first time ever. _What have I done? Have I just made a horrible mistake? Why did I walk away from Cartman like that? Why couldn't I have listened to what he had to say_? Soon this led to remorse when I realize that I have just made a bigger mess of things. What the hell was I thinking on treating Cartman like that? Sure Cartman had made mistakes but I was no better. I didn't handle that situation very well. And now here was my punishment...

With a tiny sob, I couldn't stop from falling apart right then and there. "S-S-Stan...please...p-please tell me this isn't my fault...tell me h-h-he's not gone b-b-because of me...I...I want him b-back, Stan... I made a mistake...I want him back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Real depressing to read once you get through it. And yes, this chapter did have a somewhat one-sided Cartters. It kinda makes the readers feel a little sorry for Butters. But with Eric Cartman suddenly missing...will he return this time? Just what really happened to him? There will be all kinds of theories I'm sure. All the answers coming up next.<strong>


	43. Heartache in the rain

**As I feared, most Kyman fans are really hating me for breaking up Cartman and Kyle like that. Don't give up on the story though, I'm sure it'll get its happy ending soon enough. It's only going to get more emotional so just bear with it! We're getting to the good parts!**

* * *

><p>Things certainly went from bad to worse once the word got out that Eric Cartman had run away. Like usual, there was a lot of speculation and rumors on what could have possibly happened to make him leave so suddenly and without a word. But what started out as another missing kid quickly turned into panic and something out of a nightmare. Because this time it really did seem like Cartman had disappeared into thin air and couldn't be found nowhere in South Park. Not even around the very mountain cliff where he was found the last time he'd gone missing. Was it even possible that Cartman was no longer in our town?<p>

All our friends from class along with their parents took to the streets searching high and low for Cartman, going so far as to put up flyers as well. Phone calls were being made to alert other nearby counties that there was a missing child out there. The police were working overtime to try to figure out where exactly Cartman could have gone. Yet through it all, nobody searched more determinedly and desperately than I did. Upon finally opening my eyes and recognizing the dangers, I made a vow to stop at nothing until I found Cartman and brought him home myself. Despite the fight we had, I still cared for him...

I was hoping we would have found Cartman no later than three days. Instead five days had gone by and the situation only got more critical and heart-breaking. Some people were starting to fear the worst now, some were starting to give up hope. Because of this, citizens would leave gifts and candles next to Eric Cartman's poster, It wasn't long before I started to fall into a deep depression when I realized that nobody could find him. In the last five days, I experienced what it was like to live a life without Cartman in it. Without him in my life, I felt so restless, lonely and bored. The things I once enjoyed no longer amused me. I stopped talking to my friends, whereas Stan and Kenny were becoming disturbed to see me go under like this.

It was a rainy morning with the sky a dark dreary grey with many stormy silver clouds. However a big sun was setting in the distance, giving a bright glow. It made a rainbow appear. I didn't care much for the weather. All I could do was sit on the street curb and stare melancholy up at a poster of Eric Cartman and let the sad empty tears pour down my face. _He really was gone...where did he go? How could he leave like that_? Every morning like clockwork, I get up early just to come down here on this street and think about him and nothing else. I missed him so much...please return to me soon, Cartman.

Standing off in the distance and leaning against a streetlamp, Stan Marsh kept a close eye on his best friend who was once again pining for his lost love. He already guessed that Cartman and Kyle had become more than friends, no doubt about it. And now there was nothing left to do but to stand around and watch the red-headed Jew fall evermore into a spiraling misery. Even though it was raining out, it didn't stop him from looking out for Kyle. He didn't know exactly what was it that he was so worried about. Reaching up a hand to remove his red-puff ball hat, Stan brushed back his unkempt raven-black hair and as he did so, an umbrella was being held over his head for him.

"I thought I'd find you here. So has he gotten worse?" It was Kenny McCormick. The orange parka boy held the umbrella while he stood by Stan's side. "I've never seen Kyle like this before. He's usually more headstrong...but now..."

Stan didn't say anything but could only watch in sympathy as his best friend sat staring at a poster of Eric Cartman and truly looking lost and abandoned. He had tried multiple times to talk to Kyle but to no prevail. The red-headed Jew only wanted to keep to himself and ignore everything else around him. It was most uncharacteristic of Kyle Broflovski, a usually strong-willed and proud Jewish boy who now looked like a broken spirit. Just the sight of it was enough to make anybody sad. Was there really nothing that could be done?

"I don't know what I'm going to do...," Stan said suddenly. "It's bad enough that Cartman is gone, but now I feel like I'm losing Kyle too. I can't snap him out of it...he's only getting worse." With that, the raven-haired boy was reduced to tears as he too fell into despair from it all.

Sensing another meltdown, Kenny was quick to link an arm around Stan and pull him close into a consoling warm hug. With his voice gentle and soothing, Kenny held Stan's head caressingly onto his shoulder. "Shhh... Don't you start falling apart too, Stan. You need to stay strong. Kyle is gonna need you soon so be ready to be there for him. I know things look bad but we need to tough it out."

With these encouraging words, Stan nodded his head understandably and straightened up where he turned to gaze admiringly into Kenny's face. "You truly are amazing. How in the world do you manage to be so strong in times like this? I really envy your strength..."

"Hey now...You're very strong person, Stan," Kenny said smiling. "Anyway, everything's going to be alright. Do you..want to go take a walk with me? Kyle will be fine on his own...he's just not ready for us right now."

Giving his best friend one last look, Stan finally accepted that right now Kyle needed some time to himself. There he turned his back and went to go walk beside the blond boy out in the rain. Neither of them felt like going to their houses and so they ended up heading in the direction of downtown South Park. Not too many people were out on this dismal rainy day. And in their minds, they knew that Eric Cartman was still out there somewhere. They tried their best to not dwell on their missing friend. But along the way, Stan and Kenny held onto each other's company for support and reassurane.

"I really hope they find Cartman. I still can't believe he would just up and leave," Stan was saying while walking closely with Kenny so as to be underneath the umbrella. "I knew that Cartman was dealing with a lot of shit but I'd never thought he would resort to this. It's so unbelievable."

"Tell me about it," Kenny agreed as he looked in at some of the stores that were closed today. "Kyle is really torn up about it. Especially since he thinks it was his fault. I wish he stop being so hard on himself."

Stan sadly hung his head as his eyes were cast down at the ground as he walked. This makes Kenny gaze at him concernly before Stan started talking again. "I know. I can only imagine what this is doing to him. Kyle had feelings for Cartman. This whole thing is killing him. I'm so scared that I'm about to lose my friends all over again."

At the mention of this, Stan raised his head long enough to gaze into Kenny's sky-blue eyes. "I lost you once...I have no intention on going through that again. I'd be damned if I'm going to just stand around and not help my friends when they need it the most."

Kenny loved it when Stan was being noble like that. Without stopping to think about it first, he reached out to take the raven-haired boy's hand into his own. Taking a moment to pause, the two of them stood there in the rain looking at their connecting hands and then slowly looking up into each other's eyes and realized that a bond had grown between them. After all this time, they had come together to share so many special moments that the memories of it were irreplaceable. Although Kenny still feared rejection...he wondered if he could ever get Stan to fall in love with him the way Kyle got Cartman to fall in love. Too much doubt, he needed to know that it was pure and true.

Almost reluctantly, Kenny started to slip his hand out of Stan's grip. "Look, if this doesn't feel right for you, I can always back off. I'm not sure how this makes you feel."

But Stan took hold of his hand once more and pulled the blond boy back to him as he couldn't bear the thought of having Kenny going so far away from him. Surprised but delighted, he saw the desire dancing like fire in Stan's eyes. Seeing it as an invitation, Kenny felt free to reach out his other hand to push back a long strand of black hair so that he could have a clear view of those sizzling midnight blue eyes. The smell of Stan was so intoxicating that he had never felt so overwhelmed by anyone before. Now he reached up to pull down his orange hood so that Stan could really see him. Grinning alluringly, Kenny slowly leans forward to tease Stan into a sweet kiss.

However he never got the chance because Kenny just happened to have spotted something out of place in a dumpster alleyway. Instead of the usual trashy contents in it, he noticed what appeared to be blond hair sticking out beneath the trash. Out of curiosity, Kenny went to go investigate with his full attention on the dumspter. Stan followed close behind while he too peered into the dumpster. At first Kenny thought it was the golden locks of hair from a doll, but that was when he saw the blood. To his sickening horror, he immediately recognized the body concealed inside the dumpster where somebody had tried to hide him. It was Pip Pirrup.

"Holy shit! It's Pip!" Kenny cried, he tries to reach in and lift the poor British boy out from the smelly dumpster. "He's bleeding all over! It looks like somebody attacked him! Call the ambulance, Stan!"

After the unexpected turn of events, Stan and Kenny never thought they find themselves back at Hell's Hospital awaitng the diagnosis of their fellow classmate, Pip Pirrup. Sitting together in the waiting room, they held hands when it occurred to them how spooked they were to make such an unsettling discovery. Who would toss somebody's body into that dumpster like that and leave them to bleed to death? It was a most disturbing thought that Stan and Kenny could only hold onto each other in an attempt to feel safe again. At long last, the familiar doctor entered the room and approached the two of them whom stood up looking alert at once.

"Good news, boys. We've finally managed to stop the bleeding of your friend," the doctor reassures them. "He lost a lot of blood so unfortunately he's still unconscious. He's had to receive stitches in surgery so he's gonna be in the recovery room for quite some time now. Would you like to see him?"

There the doctor led Stan and Kenny off into the recovery room where they've found a badly beaten and bandaged Pip Pirrup resting peacefully in bed. Despite the severe injuries he'd received, it did look like the British boy was going to be okay. Although the question still remained on who could have possibly done this to poor Pip who was usually so sweet and polite most of the time. Who could ever hurt a harmless person like that? Was somebody after Pip too? Stan studied the brit in the bed and felt genuine pity.

"Doctor, can you tell us what happened to him? How did he get all those cuts?" Stan inquiried.

"Well sure, but it's not a pretty description," the doctor looks over his chart with a grimace. "Judging by all the cuts and bruises found on parts of his body, I'd say that it looks like someone tried to stab him to death. Real nasty business. Did you say you've found him in a dumpster? Was there anything he had that was missing?"

But Stan and Kenny couldn't answer any more questions because they honestly didn't know what was going on. Once they were sure that Pip Pirrup was going to be safe did they step out of the room with fearful looks visible on their faces. It hadn't looked like a simple case of robbery. Somebody had attacked Pip with the full intention on killing him and dumping his body into the dumpster. Most likely the frightened British boy may have struggled and tried to move which was how they were able to spot his head sticking out. If Stan and Kenny hadn't found Pip in time like they did, no doubt the blond brit would have died for sure. And that wasn't the only thing worrying them...

"This can't be a coincidence. First Cartman goes missing and now Pip goes and gets himself assaulted? This can't possibly be all related now, could it?" Kenny said fretfully. "What on earth does all this mean?"

"I don't know, dude. I'm getting a bad feeling too." Now Stan pulls out his cell-phone from his coat pocket. "I gotta call Kyle and let him know what just happened. He needs to be informed of this."

Stan was just preparing to dial in Kyle's number when a sudden and bone-chilling explosion went off somewhere in the distance which was followed by screams of terror. From the sounds of it, it almost sounded like a bomb. It was loud and destructive, practically causing some of the hospital windows to rattle and the ground to shake. Instinctively Stan and Kenny dropped to their knees to cover their heads. There was another earth-shattering explosion that caused more screams and cries of alarm and it was all happening outside. Meanwhile, hospital staff and patients were quickly thrown into a panic and were all desperately trying to run for cover.

"What the fuck! What the hell is happening out there? Sounds like a fucking war!" Kenny hollers over the loud commotion.

With all the chaos going on in the background, Stan and Kenny made a beeline for the entrance and hurried outside to seek the source of the explosion. They were totally unprepared for the hell they were about to walk into. Everywhere they looked, it seemed that people were getting attacked on the streets. Crab People armed with spears surrounded helpless people and captured them with nets. Millions of ginger kids drove truckloads of screaming, crying terrified people away while some gingers had armed themselves with actual machine guns. Looking further on from that, it seemed that more and more evil were inviting.

"Oh my god...they're destroying everything! Where the hell is the police? Why is nobody coming to stop this?" Stan said urgently as he and Kenny backed away fearfully.

Suddenly they found themselves being surrounded by Crab People who pointed their sharp end of the spear threatenly at them and chanted. "The Crab People shall take back their rightful domain! The Crab People shall become the dominate species! Humankind will soon fall into extinction. Come and join the others into their descent of annihilation!"

"Fuck all of you ugly crustaceans! I think I'd rather boil you in a pot first!" Stan snapped disrespectfully.

"I think not...," the leader Crab stepped forward and aimed its spear right at Stan's heart. "The Crab People must take back their rightful place at the top of the food-chain. It is you who shall be cooked alive! And once we snack the meat on your bones, We shall become the ultimate predator!"

"No way! You'll never take this town for yourself!" As a quick diversion, Stan lunged forward and snatched the spear away from the Crab leader, breaking off its claw in the process as he used the spear to jab at the monstrous crabs to make them back off. "Get back! All of you! Back the fuck off! Run for it, Kenny!"

The two boys started to run while Stan still held the spear weapon but discarded the piece of the broken claw behind. "Fool! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for me to grow back my arm? Seize them both!" shouted the Crab leader.

Running blindly for their lives in the streets, eventually Kenny pulled Stan into the nearest alley as it was the best way to stay out of sight and to elude their enemies. Everyone they knew in town was being beaten, captured and tooken away. South Park was under attack and there was no help coming. Worse of all, they feared for their own families because houses, buildings and cars all around were being ransacked and vandalized by many villains. There was no end to this reckless endangerment. During these troubling times, Stan and Kenny tried to keep their wits about them while figuring out their next move.

"We've got to get away! We have to try to warn the others if we can!" Kenny said. He went back to peeking around the corner to make sure none of the Crab People would find their hiding place.

"Yeah. Most of all, I've got to warn Kyle! He's out there on those streets! I gotta tell him to get out of there!" Stan then yanks out his cell-phone and with trembling fingers pressed the dial button to call his best friend.


	44. World War III in South Park

I was still too busy drowning in my sorrows for Cartman. It seemed that I just couldn't get rid of all this constant guilt that ate away at my heart. Sitting there on the sidewalk with my head resting in my hands, I was so out of it. Then that was when I began to take notice of something very bad going on. I lift my head at once when I suddenly start to see and hear random people screaming, shouting and running for their lives on the streets. This snaps me out of my depression and now I became fully alert to what was happening around me. And that was when the ear-splitting explosions started, causing me to gasp and cover my ears from the terrible racket of it. Jesus, what was happening now? Feeling jumpy already, I got to my feet and hurried down the street while trying to figure out what was going on. What was everyone running away from?

At that exact moment, my cell-phone goes off and I quickly took it out and clicked the talk button. "Hello? Stan, is that you? What the hell is going on? Where are you?"

I never got the chance to hear from my best friend because I was suddenly being roughly shoved hard onto the ground where my cell-phone falls out of my hand and clatters onto the street pavement. Then a ginger kid armed with a machine gun steps over to shoot a bullet into my cell-phone thus destroying it. Soon many more ginger kids armed with weapons were starting to advance upon me with menacing looks in their eyes. Gathering my wits about me, I scrambled to my feet and began to back away as they all moved in on me. From everywhere in the neighborhood, I could see all the ginger kids kidnapping and dragging kids and their families out from their own houses.

"What is this? What do you want?" I asked unnervingly with trying to keep my distance.

"Why don't you come with us?" That was all they would say before continuing to move toward me with their sinister smiles and readied their weapons.

That was when I had the good common sense to pretty much run for it. Spunning away on the spot, I started running down the street as fast as I could with the ginger kids in hot pursuit. Upon going further down the street, the town was under attack and getting destroyed in the process. Ginger kids were the least of my worries, there I spotted many other threats as well. Crab People claiming parts of the town for themselves, the 6th graders were finally delighted to break into Gamestop and steal all the consoles they wanted. There were no escape routes out of town because they were all being blocked by...homeless people? Who could have brought on so much chaos?

As I ran for it, I decided to head to my house. I had to warn my parents. Not only that, but maybe I could use my home phone to call Stan. Once my house came into view, I ran up my driveway and up to my front door. Unfortunately it was too late because the door was wide open and there were signs of someone having forced their way in. Darting inside at once, I look out to see that the ginger kids were still hounding me so I slammed my door shut and double-locked it. Without a minute to lose, I go running throughout my house desperately searching for my family.

"Mom? Dad? Are you here? Where are you? Ike? Something terrible has happened!" I ran upstairs and searched their bedrooms. "Mom! Dad! Ike! Is anybody here? Hello?"

It was no good. They had already gotten to my parents. They were no longer here. So far I was trying to stay calm even though my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it was going to burst out. After making sure all the windows and doors were locked, I head straight for my kitchen and grabbed the phone there. But when I put it to my ear, it seemed that the phone no longer worked and that someone had cut the cord. In frustration, I turn away from the kitchen phone and began to frantically pace around and wondered what came next.

Sudden shuffling noises in the kitchen cabinet underneath the sink was enough to make me stop and stand completely still. Listening closely to these sounds of movement made me realize that someone was inside the kitchen cabinet. Immediately wary, I slowly and quietly as I could reach out to grab the nearest weapon to me; a broom, and I carefully go to approach the cabinet where once again I heard more noises of someone in there. Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for whatever it was, I yank open the cabinet doors and there came a terrified scream followed by something small leaping out at me to grasp me around the waist.

"My god! It's you Ike! Have you been hiding in there this whole time?" In relief, I dropped the broom to embrace my frightened brother who wouldn't stop shaking. "Shhhh...Shhhh...it's okay, Ike. It's safe now. You gotta tell me, what happened to mom and dad? Where are they? Did you see what happened?"

"The tall creepy ginger guy...he came!" Was all Ike could say before burying himself into me.

A tall creepy ginger guy? It could only mean one person. Scott Tenorman... so all of this was his doing? He's the one who's behind all these attacks on citizens and wrecking the town? And then it dawned on me..._Wait a minute, if Scott really is the one causing all this mayhem and destruction...Then this means that Cartman told me the truth on Friday night. He tried to warn me about this. Cartman was right...I should have listened_. I became stunned when it all started to come together. The truth was as clear as day to me now. _Oh my god...what have I done? This really was my fault...this all happened because of me...Cartman hadn't been lying...he'd been trying to protect me...it made perfect sense..._

"Kyle?" Ike looks up and sees me become unresponsive and teary.

My thoughts of turmoil were interrupted by sudden banging at my backdoor. Ike lets out a squeal and holds onto me fearfully. Before I could react, I hear Stan's voice calling to me. "Kyle! It's us! Quick! Let us in!"

I hurried to my kitchen door to unlock it and open it wide enough for Stan and Kenny to come rushing inside out of breath. I have never been so happy in all my life to see them. It was enough of a distraction to keep me from falling into total distress right now. Looking out the window, it seemed that the chaos out there hadn't stopped and more and more people were being victimized out there. But for the time being, Stan was able to fill me in on what's been happening. I listen with growing horror as they told me that earlier today, they had both found Pip's body in the dumpster and had tooken him to the hospital. While there, they came to the conclusion that somebody had tried to kill the British boy in cold blood.

"I was just about to call you after we figured it out," Stan was explaining. "Next thing we know, all hell starts to break loose! I've tried calling you five times dude! I thought they got you too!"

"Sorry. But those ginger kids totally broke my cell-phone. They're the ones who chased me in here," I said. After much thought, I decided I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. "You guys...Cartman was right...he told the truth...he knew that Scott Tenorman was going to ravage the town like this and wanted to prevent it!"

Stan and Kenny stared at me with open jaws while Ike automatically takes hold of my hand to comfort me. I couldn't look at any of my friends because I felt so ashamed. They all should just walk away from me right now. I don't deserve their pity. I'm one of the reasons why we're in this mess to begin with. If only I had listened to Cartman, then maybe none of this would have happened. I've been such an idiot. Not only did I push away the one I loved, but now everyone was being put in danger thanks to me. After a tense silence, Stan steps forward to me.

"Kyle...don't sit here and blame yourself. Cartman did not run away because of you. I don't know where he is but I'm pretty sure there's a good reason on why he can't communicate with us right now. Remember Kyle...Cartman is still out there. We'll find him soon," Stan assures me confidently.

Even after hearng this, my heart gave a painful thump and I felt like crying all over again. I really wish Cartman was here with me. I was more convinced than ever that he was out there...waiting for me to come to him...I will find Cartman. I will stop at nothing until I've found him and told him how much I loved him. I kept these heartfelt words close to my heart. Now Stan went to sit down at my kitchen table while appearing to be in deep concentrated thinking.

"If Scott Tenorman is the one behind all this, we're gonna have to find him. But it won't be easy coming up with a plan on stopping the evil forces at work. We have to try to fight back," Stan said.

"Stan's right. We also can't stay here in our own houses. All of our families have been captured and taken away, it's just us now," Kenny said, he was keeping a lookout from the window. "Our best bet is to find a safe haven and try to bring in as much allies as we can. Hopefully we'll come up with a strategy then."

Smash! The sound of a broken window from my living room was enough to spring us to action. I went to go investigate the noise only to spot a brick lying on my carpet and the shattered window from whence it came from. Not a good sign. We had no choice but to leave my house and head someplace else for shelter. Holding my brother's hand tightly, we exited out the backdoor but not before checking to make sure the coast was clear. Aftet that, we had to duck and dodge around the town in an effort to stay ahead.

_Cartman...where are you? Will you ever come back? Why aren't you here with us? We all need you right now! And I need you the most! So how could you leave us all behind_? So many unresolved feelings, so many regrets. I wanted to see him so badly so that I could tell him how sorry I was...Please God...let me find Cartman safe and sound. Because I'm never going to give up looking...because I was just a foolish Jew in love...

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that the war has officially begun in South Park. I just want to say to all the Dip fans out there...prepare yourselves. Your favorite couple is about to go into the spotlight. My fellow Dip fans...follow me to the next chapters!<strong>


	45. The Beast of the Apocalypse

**I know this is turning into a real long story. But I really wanted to do a real good Kyman story. And once I'm able to finish this one, I'll do more good stories that I have in mind. Okay, I'm kinda doing a yaoi story but just to let any curious readers know, I'm capable of doing heterosexual couples too. It all depends on my mood! Anyway, enough talk, let's read!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before South Park became a shadow of its former self. We've all been thrust into an on-going battle against all the villains ever known to our town. They were the ones who ruled the streets now and continued to spread terror and trouble. Things looked pretty bleak but there was still some hope left. My friends and I managed to evade capture and since then we've been hiding out at Mick's Lane where we barricaded ourselves in and have been trying to come up with a plan to stop the evil forces at work.<p>

With us so far was, Butters, Ike, Craig, Jimmy, Timmy, Stan, Kenny and myself. We haven't found the rest of our friends yet. As of right now, we were all too busy arguing and bickering about what our next step would be. A map was laid out before us and we were trying to figure out what was the best route to take to avoid any serious confrontations with the enemies that lurked there. So far, we still didn't come up with nothing and the tension only got higher.

"No way Craig! I keep telling you, we can't cut through the backyards. There are 6th graders guarding the areas around there. They're on Scott Tenorman's side!" Stan was impatiently trying to point out with a ruler. "I still think we have better chances on fighting our way through the park.

"Are you kidding me? That place is crawling with homeless people!" Craig argued back. "Sorry, but I worked hard to earn my allowance. I'm not going to fork it over to a homeless guy out of guilt!"

"W-W-Well guys...we c-c-could always try to m-m-make our way through the al...the al...the alleyways. Stan and Kenny were able t-t-to do it b-b-before." Jimmy proposed.

"Yeah Jimmy, but they could have enemies patrolling through them now though,"Kenny said thoughtfully while he too studied the map. "There's no guarantee that we'll be able to get by safely. I'd say we either take our chances in the park or the alleyways."

Meanwhile, Ike, Butters, Timmy and I were busily trying to get the radio by the bar to work. Hopefully if we're lucky we can receive a message or pick up signals. All we could hear was static and nothing else. Once we decided to give up from it, I went back to the task on collecting as much weapons as I could find. If we were going to fight back, we were going to have to be armed to the teeth in order to do this. As I kept myself busy, I listened in on what the others were saying as they still tried to come up with a plan.

"The ones who really have to watch out for are Trent Boyett, Damien Thorn, and Scott Tenorman. They're not your average villains and they won't be easy to beat either. We gotta find some way to stop them from causing so much disruption throughout the town," Stan was informing the others.

And then Craig crossed his arms. "Aren't you forgetting someone? Don't forget about Eric Cartman. He's one of them too, ya know," he said monotonously.

At these offensive words caused me to drop everything and storm over threatenly at them. "Shut your fucking mouth Craig! Cartman is not one of them! And if you say it again, I'll karate-kick you in the jaw!"

But Craig wasn't intimidated nor would he be so easily silenced either. "Just trying to be reasonable," he said shrugging. "Think about it, if he's not in league with them then where is he? Why would he run away like a scared coward? Doesn't surprise me at all that he would get to run away while we all have to stay here and fight."

"No, you're wrong." I refused to listen to any of this. "Cartman isn't a coward. I...I don't know why he left. But he's going to come back...he will come back! You'll see! So stop being an asshole about it Craig!"

"Alright that's enough!" Stan hastily interrupts. "The last thing we need right now is more stress. Wherever Cartman is, I'm sure he's out there fighting like we are."

Just then, we suddenly heard a familiar voice start speaking through the radio. "Hello? Come in! Is there anyone out there? Please respond! We need help, we're trapped here!"

We all quickly gathered around the radio where Stan reaches out to click the talk button. "Wendy? Wendy, it's Stan! Where are you? Can you read me?"

From the other end, we hear the voice of Wendy Testaburger who sounded scared and frantic. "Stan? Thank god it's you! Listen, we're stuck at the church! We thought it be a safe place but there are ginger kids still trying to get in! We can't hold them off any much longer here!"

Over the radio, Stan calmly as he could tries to comfort his ex-girlfriend. "Everything is going to be okay, Wendy. We're coming out there to help you! Just try to hang in there!"

After that, Stan insisted that we couldn't leave them out there to fend for themselves and so we all grabbed what we could in order to head out into the dangerous streets again. As I was taking my trusty bat with me that was when I caught sight of Kenny and the expression he was wearing. It was not my imagination, the orange parka boy had a rather mysterious look in his eyes as he prepared to take his backpack with him. Somehow I didn't have time to wonder about this because soon we were going to head out the door.

Getting to the church wasn't like a walk in the park. Twice we've been ambushed by Crab People, and on top of that the 6th graders wanted to capture us since Scott had literally put a bounty on our heads. By the time we've managed to reach the street where the church was there we spotted the countless ginger kids armed with a police battering ram and were using it to try and force down the doors to get inside. However they all turned towards us the second Stan and I got to them. We immediately prepared ourselves for battle.

"You don't understand! The "_Man of Sin_" is near! He needs to be stopped!" One of the ginger kids tries to warn us. We really didn't fully understand what they were talking about nor did we care. They fought and struggled with us as we tried to chase them away from the doors. Strangely enough, the ginger kids didn't put up much of a fight and they were all running away before we knew it.

"Huh...that's weird. I wonder why they all looked so freaked out," Kenny wondered outloud as he and I watched the ginger kids retreat. "Come to think of it..., it's more like they were trying to get inside the church rather than attack it altogether."

We didn't know what it meant. The only good thing about this was that now we had more people to add to our team. With the church doors safe to open, we entered into the building to find Wendy, Bridon, Bebe, Clyde, Tweek and Token inside. They too had been taking shelter here and finding ways to put up a resistance. I was feeling real glad that they were all okay. Craig was able to join up with his best friends, Clyde and Token while Timmy and Jimmy were able to rest up from the long journey. I turn my head to say something to Stan only to realize that he was not standing by my side anymore but was actually engaged in some kind of conversation with Wendy. This puzzled me greatly because I couldn't figure out what they were saying to each other.

"Thank god you guys stopped those gingers from breaking in!" Tweek was twitching nonstop from having quite the scare. "I don't think my nerves would have been able to take it anymore!"

"I wonder why they were so desperate to get in here though," Bebe said. "They kept mentioning that "_the Beast_" was after them. What do you suppose that is?"

"S-S-Say guys...where is B-B-Butters? Wasn't he j-j-just with you now?" Timmy suddenly asked.

Then there came a scream from outside that made us all jump in fright and turn our heads at once to look outside the church doors. Standing far off and well away from the house of God stood the Antichrist Damien Thorn. In his fist he clutched Butters by the collar of his shirt and held him above the ground where the buttery blond boy struggled. The look on Damien's face was one of fury and he appeared to be super pissed about something. Stan, Kenny and I raced to the front of the crowd and watched as the demonic boy pointed a finger at us.

"You there! Come out and face me or I swear I'll burn this pathetic mortal to death!" he threatened with a growl as his ruby-red eyes flared dangerously.

Without looking at one another, me, Stan and Kenny bravely stepped out of the safely of the church and carefully made our way over to where Damien stood with his hostage. I don't think I've ever seen the Antichrist looked so pushed over to the edge. What did he want from us and why did he seem so upset? We did as we were told and went over to meet him face-to-face. Poor Butters looked terrified out of his mind and had no chance of escape. Once we were near enough, Damien's eyes darted between all three of us accusingly.

"Tell me!" he was snariling viciously. "Tell me where he is! What's happened to him? Is he with you? This wasn't how it was suppose to happen! I would have never agreed to this if it meant putting his life in danger. I could never do that because he means the world to me. He has shown me true kindness and love like no other. I want him back!"

The whole time that Damien ranted on and on, I look at Stan and saw that he was just as confused as I was. Who was Damien talking about? Was he really looking for someone who he cared for? That wasn't the only thing I noticed... Despite the aggressiveness in his expression, his ruby-red eyes had soften and almost became teary. For a split second the Antichrist had shown a weakness momentarily when he talked about his special someone. It highly reminded me of my feelings for Cartman... It was right then and there that I realized that perhaps Damien Thorn was not our enemy. But then we all heard the insane cackling at the same time.

"Hey there Hellboy! I hear you've been looking for me. And here I find you threatening someone to eternal damnation like usual. Talk about lousy people skills... but I digust..." Scott Tenorman had finally decided to show his face.

Damien spun around at once and then released Butters by dropping him to the ground. Now the Antichrist threw the ginger teen a most contemptuous scowl. "You..." he hissed. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Tenorman. So far I've been able to tolerate your overbearing attitude but now I'm just plain sick of you. You said you wanted to control this town and yet here it lies in a chaotic state. You just love fucking up people's lives for the sake of it, don't you?"

Scott gives a mirhtless laugh as he regarded Damien coolly with his chillingly blue eyes and devious smirk. "And what of it? Don't sit here and criticize me. You're just as responsible for the ruination of this town as I am. Funny...I thought that the son of Satan would appreciate seeing so much pain and suffering. Why the change of heart, Damien?"

As we all watched and listened in the background, Damien's glare became icy cold at the mention of a heart. "Don't presume to have me figured out, Scott. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could care less about what happens to you! All that matters to me is that I find out what happened to..."

But Damien was cut off as he was being surrounded by ginger kids who all moved in to attack him with golf clubs and pipes. Stan, Kenny and I were about to go over and help him out when it turns out that the Antichrist didn't need much assistance. With just a wave of his hand, the ginger kids were already engulfed in flames to the point where they were reduced to nothing but ashes. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mere distraction. We all witnessed in shock as Scott Tenorman had snuck up on Damien and proceeded to pull out a dagger and jammed it deeply into the Antichrist's chest.

"No!" I blurted out while my friends uttered out gasps.

With a look of wide-eyed surprise, Damien was brought down to his very knees as blood started to flow from his wound. Grabbing the dagger still embedded in his chest, he yanks it out and furiously tosses it aside while holding onto his chest achingly. I covered my mouth as I felt a nauseating sensation in my stomach and I was so horrified that anyone could pull such a dastardly trick like that. Scott Tenorman on the other hand was looking pleased with himself as he stared beadily down at the badly injured Damien before him. And then he crossed his arms with his expression becoming quite venomous.

"You're such a fool Damien... You think I don't know what you've really been up to all along? I knew you were trying to collect the souls of sinners for Satan. Did you hope that you could condemn me as well as the others to hell without us suspecting it? I knew what you were planning...and I was careful." Scott said coldly.

Damien growls under his breath while listening to the horrendous plots that were unknowingly being made against him. And it got worse as Scott had one more thing to reveal. "Oh by the way...if you're looking for Pip Pirrup...I'm afraid he's dead. I also knew about you and him...Pip proved to be a very poor sport. You'll be better off without him..."

At these words, Damien's heart suffered a devastating sharp pain that felt like a knife. To find out that the one he loved was gone caused him to break down and fall into never-ending despair. No...it couldn't possibly be true. Pip was dead? The gentle British boy whose pure-hearted soul and loving nature had cleansed him like blessing water was no longer of this world? It was too late... He had failed. He had been unable to protect Pip. Without Pip, this only made the town feel even more empty and meaningless to him. Despite his best efforts, he could not save Pip. It had all been in vain. Because of him, an innocent person had to die.

"You're weak. But I can't deny that you've been very helpful for bringing this town to its downfall. I thank you for that, Damien. But sadly, I'm afraid you're no longer of any use to me. Go wallow in self-pity with all the other weaklings while only the strong may be able to rule this town with an iron fist!" Scott Tenorman turns his back and started to walk away with nothing more to say to the disgraced Antichrist.

Once the ginger teen had left, all we could do was stare sympathetically over at poor Damien who still clutched his bleeding wound and continued to look very emotionally tormented. I can't believe it...Scott Tenorman had betrayed his own cohort. It only goes to show that the ginger teen didn't really care about anybody but himself. He was a power-hungry, arrogant, manipulative bastard who truly delighted in deceiving people just for the entertainment of it. We were all uncertain on what we should for for the poorly injured Damien, but I couldn't bear to just leave him like this so I went ahead to go over to console him.

"Kyle wait! Don't do it, dude! He's still dangerous!" Kenny warned me.

"No he's not. We can take him with us," I insisted. Now I knelt down beside Damien and gazed at him compassionately. The Antichrist needed a friend. But there was also something else he needed to know. "It's alright, Damien. Don't listen to anything Scott tells you. There's something you should know and it has something to do with Pip. You see, he's..."

"He's dead." Damien cuts me off as if in a daze. "How could I have been so easily tricked? Pip...I really did love him. But he's no longer here...which means there's nothing holding me back now. Nothing matters to me anymore. I don't care about the fate of this town. It is time for me to accept my destiny and perhaps do what is expected of me." Even as he spoke to the ground, I clearly saw teardrops falling onto the hard pavement.

Then it happened... I felt myself being blown back by a powerful force that nearly sends me colluding into Stan and Kenny who tries to catch me. Now we all watched horror-struck as the Antichrist began to lose all control and was emitting some hellish strength unlike anything we've ever seen. We never even had the chance to tell Damien the truth. Pip Pirrup was not dead... Scott had lied. Now filled with a broken heart, the Antichrist took his fiery glowing fist and smashed it so hard into the street itself. Soon the entire street started to give way and crumbles and fall into terrible pieces which soon created a burning hole with shooting flames and choking smoke. Worst of all, the hole seemed to be spreading and growing larger and was starting to swallow everything in its path.

"Oh Jesus! Everyone run for it! We gotta get away! It's no longer safe around here! Everyone run as far as you can!" Stan was shouting at the top of his lungs at all our friends as they ran from out of the church and started running as fast as they could from the destructive gaping hole.

"Hear me now sinners! Scott Tenorman will not be the one to rule this town! You shall all burn into the damning fires of Hell! I will avenge the wrongs that have been done to me! I will avenge Pip!" Damien cursed up into the heavens itself.

We had no choice but to flee. Damien Thorn was too far gone and opened up the mouth of Hell to swallow up South Park and claim the lives of millions. The Hellhole slowly grew bigger whereas cars, houses, and buildings were falling into its chasm. We had to find a way to help Damien and fast. If we didn't stop him, there wasn't going to "be" a town here to save.


	46. Damien & Pip: Eternal Love

**Sorry it took so long to do this. I wanted to take a break for a while. All I have to say is that the Dip fans are gonna want to be shaking my hand for this chapter. Of course, I'm a Dip fan myself so I had to feature them in my story. Hopefully I can do a full-on Dip story myself! But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Enjoy this epic conclusion of Dip.**

* * *

><p>Our town of South Park was really in trouble now. Here we had to worry about a large hellhole growing bigger and rounder with everything getting sucked into it. Every now and then we'd hear a big earthquake in the distance which seem to signal that it was getting closer and stronger. We all stood side-by-side and could only watch with grim expressions as everything was getting destroyed right before our very eyes. This was Damien Thorn's doing... If he doesn't stop then all the townspeople were going to be cast into Hell. There had to be something we could do to prevent this. Some way to calm the wrath of the Antichrist. There was real pandemonium as all of our friends were truly scared of what was happening.<p>

"This is a nightmare! First the town gets attacked and now this? It just never ends!" Tweek was pulling his hair out at this point.

"What on earth are we suppose to do now? Isn't there any way we can talk Damien out of this? There has to be a way to stop him!" Wendy tried suggesting.

"I don't know. Right now we can't even get near Damien," Stan started telling her. "I don't think we'll be able to talk any sense into him."

And that was when the idea hit me. There was someone who could talk sense into Damien. There was only one person who could put a stop to all of this. Pip Pirrup was our last chance... He was the only one person that Damien has ever loved. It was then that I knew what had to be done. Even though it would be tough and probably dangerous, we had to find a way to reunite Damien and Pip. With this thought in mind, I reach over and take Stan by the shoulder to get his attention right away.

"Stan! It's Pip! We need to go back to the hospital and get Pip! He's the only one who can stop Damien from trying to kill us all! Damien doesn't know that Pip is really alive!" I said urgently.

"Wait a minute...Pip?" Stan said frowning slowly. "Dude, no offense. But when it comes to stopping the son of Satan, Pip isn't exactly my first choice."

"Believe me Stan! I know what I'm talking about here!" I became impatient. "Damien is in love with Pip, I just know it. All he wants is to be with him again. So we got to go get Pip and let him know that Damien needs him. Otherwise Damien will only continue to suffer heartache and pain..." Then with a gloomy afterthought, I added. "I should know..."

Seeing the determination in my emerald green eyes, Stan finally became convinced. "You're right. Sounds like a plan to me. Let's hurry to Hell's Hospital. We don't have much time on our hands here. You coming Kenny?"

Kenny nodded his head and went to go join Stan's side, but only to stop when he saw Wendy beat him to it and stood by the raven-haired boy's side just like how she used to. "I want to come along and help out too. Damien may be the Antichrist but he's no monster like that awful Scott Tenorman!" she said.

After that, we all were in a rush to make our way to Hell's Hospital as fast as we could. Luckily most of the enemies we encountered were too busy trying to flee from approaching hellhole in the distance. Another strange thing I kept noticing was the uncomfortable look on Kenny's face whenever he would glance over and watch Stan and Wendy. I had a pretty good guess on what was troubling the orange-parka boy. It wasn't a very pleasant trip but soon Hell's Hospital swam into view and we were hoping that we would be able to get in. Reaching the entrance, we were dismayed to discover that it was welded shut. There was a cowering man by the reception desk.

"Go away!" he shouted at us. "The hospital is closed under these conditions! Get away before you attract those pesky monster crabs with the pointy sticks!"

"You open this motherfucking door right now!" I bang my fist on the screen angrily. "If you don't open this goddamn door right now, you're all going to die in there! There's a large hole that leads to Hell coming this way and we're trying to stop it! Now open up!"

I think that was enough to convince the guy to push the button for the doors and let us in. With no time to lose, our shoes were thudding on the marble tiles as we raced down the hall to make our way to the room where Pip Pirrup was. I hope he was still there... All four of us came barging through the door into the room out of breath. The second we entered, the blond British boy looks up at us and was surprised. Even from this room, we could still feel the shaking and earth-shattering sounds of the hellhole in the distance. No doubt it was getting closer and more unstoppable.

"A hearty good afternoon to you all, chaps. I didn't think I'd get any visitors today," Pip said politely. He was still bandaged up but he laid cozily in his little bed. It amazed me that he could sound so calm. "Quite a racket going on outside. I do wish they keep it down. Some of us do need our rest."

I went to approach his bed first. "Pip, we've got a serious problem on our hands. We need your help! It's Damien! He's out of control!" With that, I ended up explaining everything to him about what had happened.

Just as I finished telling him about Scott Tenorman betraying Damien, Pip had gotten this unreadable expression as he took a moment to digest everything I told him. At last, he spoke. "I don't believe it... you mean to be telling me that Damien has been helping Scott Tenorman this whole time? How could he do such a horrible thing? How could he lie to me like that? What an uncouth person he is..."

I recognized that hurt and disappointed look in his face. I felt sorry for Pip but right now there was a major catastrophe to deal with. "Listen Pip, we came here to get you. You need to go to Damien now. He needs you more than ever! Whatever happened between you two, you need to go work it out with him!"

But Pip was suddenly frowning and stubbornly crossing his arms as he sat on his bed. "No I won't! I can't forgive him for having been so dishonest with me! I thought he cared but he's just like everyone else who's ever tried to hurt me! I won't have anything more to do with Damien!"

"We don't have time for this, Pip! Can't you put these issues aside and at least go try to talk to him?" Kenny insisted. "Damien is truly sorry for what he's done and he misses you! We need you to come with us so we can try to help him!"

The blond British boy turns away from us and still doesn't budge an inch. "I'm sorry...I can't do this. Damien is a villain. While I was starting to have deep feelings for him...he...he was using me as a tool! He was always so mean to me! I can't forgive him for that!"

"Please Pip, please!" Wendy pleaded desperately. "If you don't stop Damien, we'll all be in danger! For the sake of the town, please try to stop Damien! You're the only one who can!"

By now, poor Pip was torn on what he should do. And yet his answer remained the same. "No...Forgive me. But Damien has gone and betrayed my trust. I adored him, I believed in him, I've given him so much. Now I feel like I have nothing left. He took it all away leaving me with nothing. And it hurts...You just don't understand how that feels."

Pip took a moment to sadly look out the window where he could see some ruined remains of the tall buildings and the dreary view of the dusty grey sky with misty clouds from the constant rain. He felt way too heartbroken to face Damien...it killed him inside to know that all his love and affections meant nothing to the Antichrist. He thought he finally found the one who he could love with all his heart. But it was all a lie. Or at least that was what he started to think when he suddenly heard a soft understanding voice speak to him.

"No Pip... I "do" understand how that feels." Pip looks up and sees that I was smiling. "Because you see... I felt exactly the same way about Cartman. I opened up and let him inside and together we just ended up falling in love. But then I found out that Cartman was scheming with Scott too, and I was so angry that I didn't want anything to do with him either. I never even stop to hear what Cartman had to say for himself. The truth was I couldn't let go of an old grudge."

Now Stan, Wendy and Kenny watch me quietly as I finally came to terms with what had happened. "That was before...and now Cartman is gone. And I...sniff...I really wish that I could take it all back now. But I can't. With Cartman gone, it just made me realize how much I really love him and how I can't live without him. But I'll never get a chance to tell Cartman all that because he isn't here. I...I ended up losing him somehow."

Trying hard to hold it together, I manage to fight back the tears in my eyes as I held my chin up high while remaining firm. "I lost my chance. But you still have that chance, Pip. Don't make the same mistake I did. If you truly love Damien, don't give him up! Go to him and see it through! Besides, Damien does love you back Pip! Right now, he thinks you're dead! Don't you see? He's not a bad guy, he's doing this out of a broken heart! He thinks he's lost you!"

With that said, I hoped that this would change Pip's mind and hish heart. In the distance, we all let out a cry as another loud rumble caused the ground to shake and all of us to nearly topple over. It was getting worse, the big hellhole was still swallowing everything it came into contact with. We were running out of time. If we didn't hurry now, all of South Park was going to be wiped off the map and our new location would be in hell.

"Come on! Let's grab Pip and get a move on already! The earthquakes are getting worse! We need to move now!" Stan urged us.

"But Stan, we just can't drag Pip out of bed like this. He's hurt badly." Wendy protested.

However, despite any injuries he might still have had, Pip was already getting out of bed and onto his feet where he places his paperboy cap back onto his golden blond hair along with a new motivation burning in his crystal blue eyes. "No...take me to him. I need to be with Damien again," he ordered us.

Here was the hard part... Trying to get Pip to Damien. The Antichrist was literally at the center of the apocalypse and there would be all kinds of obstacles in our way. Not to mention with half of the earth gone, we would be in the danger of falling into the mouth of hell itself if we didn't watch our step. Somehow the five of us had no choice but to enter through some of the buildings to get across the streets that have been obliterated. So far, we've tried not to stare into the abyss...we didn't want to know what was down there. All we focused on was reaching Damien and hoping that it wasn't too late. This town couldn't hold out any much longer.

"Are we there yet? How do we even know where Damien is?" Kenny shouts over the loud roaring and deafening sounds of the earth continuing to crack open.

"Don't worry. Pip knows where Damien is. Once we get there, this will all be over," I answered back loudly as we were inching our way on the side of the building while trying to get across.

The good news was...we did seem to be getting closer to where Damien is. The bad news...popping up from the hellhole were evil shadow demons that were determined to prevent us from reaching the Antichrist. Hissing and growling ferociously, the shadow demons spring forth and immediately began to attack us. I cried out as they all jumped onto me at once and sank their fangs and claws into me like ravenous cats. We were outnumbered by them as the shadow demons bite and claw at us until we received bloody bruises, scratches and teeth marks. Finally managing to grab hold of my bat from my backpack, I furiously started to whack them off me while trying to defend my friends who also wrestled with the devilish minions.

"This is no good! They're trying to slow us down! At this rate, we're not going to get to Damien in time! South Park is going to go under!" Wendy cried as she furiously punched at the shadow demons yanking at her long hair.

And then suddenly Kenny did something both brave and stupid. "I'm about to do something that's going to distract these fuckers! Just get ready to run like hell when I do!" With that, he turned and ran away crazily which instantly drew the attention of the shadow demons and made them start gunning for him.

"Kenny no! Don't! There are too many of them!" Stan tries going after him, also causing more of the shadow demons to give chase.

This proved to be a big distraction as all I could hear was the loud screams and struggles of Kenny who was totally being overrun by the shadow demons trying to tear away at his very flesh. There was Stan fighting tooth and nail to rip the demons away from Kenny and getting seriously mauled in the process. But the only good thing about this was that it enabled Pip to hurry ahead unscathed. I watch while saying a prayer as the British boy raced off to take back the one he loves...

Pip found the son of Satan sitting on the very bench where the two of them had one spent a romantic night together. Even after thinking he was dead, Damien wanted to remain near the one place where he had truly been happy. The British boy became more convinced than ever that Damien really was in love with him by holding such endearing memories to his heart like this. Slowly Pip made his way over to Damien that he soon found himself standing before the lonely-looking Antichrist. Staring at his beloved in a loving manner, Pip spoke in a caressing tone.

"Damien"...When the Antichrist looked up at once upon hearing his name being spoken so beautifully, his ruby-red eyes were sparkled with genuine tears of remorse and loss. He stared thunderstruck as he gazed into the glimmering crystal blue eyes that he thought he would never see again. Slowly he rose to his feet as Pip approached him and saw that the blond brit had been crying tears of joy.

"Pip? You...you're alive?" Damien whispers softly. "But...but how? I thought...Scott Tenorman said you were dead. I...I thought you were killed!"

Gently reaching out to wipe away the tears that had collected in Damien's eyes, Pip then held Damien's face in his hands and pulled him closer. "No...I'm here now. My dearest Damien...I came for you. I never knew that you cared that much for me. For a moment, I was afraid you would never love a dorky old-fashioned lad like me. Nevertheless, you're the first person to accept me as I was...I've loved you for that."

Even as chaos surrounded them, the British boy and the Antichrist could only focus on each other. "But I...I thought I'd gotten you killed," Damien hung his head in shame. "Forgive me Pip...I've committed many sins. A black-hearted person like me doesn't deserve your everlasting love and devotion. I thought for sure you would abandon me."

"My beloved Damien...I would never do that to you," Pip said soothingly. "I've risked my own life just to come here and see you again. And it was worth it... Now that I'm here, you must do something for me." Pip's expression became serious. "You must put a stop to the disaster you've created here in South Park. Please Damien, I know deep down inside you don't want to hurt anyone."

But unfortunately Damien could not look Pip in the eyes anymore. He turned his face away and actually looked sad. "I'm afraid I can't...I can't stop what I've already started. Once the gates of Hell opens, it only closes when it has collected enough souls into it. It cannot be undone."

Pip's eyes widen in horror and in the distance, we were all exchanging shocking looks with each other. So that was it? We were all doomed? There was nothing to be done about the big gaping hellhole eating our town alive? Somehow this made us huddle together for what was probably to be our last time together. There was no telling what was to become of us now. Would I never see Cartman ever again? However, Pip refused to give up and grabbed Damien by the shoulders to spin him around and held onto him desperately.

"No! You can't let this happen! You need to stop this, I know you can!" Then Pip finally revealed the truth to Damien. "It was Scott Tenorman...he came to me on that day. I remember it so well. He tried to manipulate me. He told me horrible things about you Damien. Scott tried to convince me that you were the real enemy and that you were the one behind all the evil things that have happened. He tried to turn me against you."

Damien stared in stunned silence when he learned of this despicable treachery. Taking the Antichrist's hands in his, Pip smiled sweetly. "But I wouldn't hear of it... I knew Scott was a liar and a deceiver. Even though he told me that you were a monster, I refused to believe it. Because I knew you had a gentleness that you did not like to reveal at first sight."

In the distance, another ground-shaking earthquake causes the ground to shake. The hellhole was drawing near them. Yet Pip gazed affectionately into Damien's eyes unfazed. "Scott was furious that I wouldn't listen to him. Soon after, he had Trent Boyett ambush me and he tried to have me killed. All because I loved you too much to give you up. I would rather have died than turn traitor to you."

With the truth finally out in the open, it was there that Damien Thorn knew that there was only one thing he could do to redeem himself from the dark deeds he had done. It was bad enough that he had been foolish enough to let Scott Tenorman talk him into being apart of these vile schemes but now he had to go create all this mayhem out of revenge and hatred. Worst of all, the love of his life was in danger. Now it was time to set things right. Sighing sadly, Damien made himself look into those crystal blue eyes one last time before he did what he had to do.

"Pip...listen carefully...there may be a way to stop the hellhole from spreading and claiming the town. The only way to save everyone...is to sacrifice myself. If I leap into the hellhole, it'll lose its power without me and will be forced to close up."

Pip was appalled by this idea at once. "What? No! You can't do that! I won't let you! You're going to kill yourself just to put an end to this? There's got to be another way!"

"No Pip...," Damien smiles weakly while holding out a hand to caress the brit's soft cheekbone. "I have to do this. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. If it means that you'll get to live a safe and healthy life, then it's what I want. I just want you to be happy. Don't ever change who you are, Pip. I'll never forget your love for me..."

Feeling the tears in his eyes already, Damien had to look away from the British boy and with that he stared straight ahead and prepared to meet the hellhole that had finally reached them now. He was ready to do this. It would be the only good thing he's ever done. Just as he was about to walk towards the hellhole, he felt a strong hand grasp his and hold on tightly. Looking to his side, he saw that Pip had joined him and was staring unflinchingly at the hellhole that got closer and closer to them both. Damien scowled upon this and was about to protest but Pip never gave him the chance.

"I want to be with you Damien. I can't let you go. I..I'm willing to leap into hell with you. Please...let us be together always. Nothing will ever tear us apart again. Together, our love can be eternal."

"Pip...are you sure you want to do this? If you go to hell with me, the gates of Heaven will forever close on you. If this is truly what you want, then I won't stop you. I just want you to swear that you'll always be by my side."

"Yes, I swear I'll always be there for you. I'm ready to do this now. Let's both save South Park together. I love you Damien Thorn."

"And I love you Pip Pirrup."

Even with the world being consumed around them, it didn't stop Damien and Pip leaning in at last to share their first romantic kiss as they held each other in a tender embrace that would last forever. Everyone witnessed in awe as the British boy and the Antichrist plunged headlong into the hellhole thus swallowing them up. It was the most selfless act we have ever seen before. And it was Damien and Pip's love for each other was what ultimately saved South Park from falling into the fiery pits of Hell.


	47. Old flames and the Ambush

**So sorry that it took so long to do this update! I've been away from a computer for far too long! So don't worry, Kyman fans, Stenny fans and Dip fans too. I will not torture you anymore by keeping you all waiting. Let us continue the epic journey!**

* * *

><p>After the noble sacrifice that has been made by both Damien and Pip, the hellhole had quickly began to lose power and sewed itself back up, restoring the earth and healing itself. As a result, South Park would be safe...for now. It was too soon to start celebrating because there was still Scott Tenorman and Trent Boyett to deal with. To make matters even more distressing was the remaining fact that Eric Cartman was still missing and nowhere to be found. I was hoping that we would have run into him by now, but so far the rotund boy never showed up. My longing to see Cartman tugged at my heart. And now here I was back at Mick's Lanes, sitting at the bar and drinking a bottle of root beer while feeling depressed.<p>

Jimmy sat next to me and was kindly trying to get me to talk about it even though I was having a hard time. "There, there Kyle...I'm s-s-sure that Cartman will t-t-turn up eventually. J-j-just gotta have faith, ya know?"

While at the bar, I look up when I see that Wendy and Bebe had safely returned from the pharmacy store to bring back bandages, medicine, comic books among other useful supplies. Stan and Kenny were still pretty bruised up from taking a lot of hits from a bunch of shadow demons. As of right now, we were resting to prepare ourselves for any more hardships tomorrow. Nighttime has fallen upon us and we were settling down to try to get some sleep and hope that tomorrow we would be able to take back the town from our enemies.

Watching everyone grab pillows and blankets to make themselves a bed caused Jimmy to sigh tiringly and take a sip of his ginger ale. "Looks like everyone is going t-t-to be in f-f-for a ro...a ro... a rough night. We'll have t-t-to take t-turns standing guard of c-c-course."

I hardly heard a word Jimmy was saying because I was so exhausted as well as worried. "I don't understand why he would do it," I said more to myself. "Why would Cartman run away? It doesn't make any sense. I keep thinking about what went down on that Friday night...Cartman really cared for me, he was trying to protect me. And I...I just totally threw it in his face! Why didn't I listen to him?"

Jimmy says nothing but I could tell that he was listening to me. I take a sip of my root beer adn continued. "I've been giving it a lot of thought...and what if...what if Cartman didn't run away? Did something bad happen to him? Because nobody disappears off the face of the earth for no reason, Jimmy. I can't see Cartman running away when he seemed so determined to stop Scott Tenorman at the time...and...and he..."

I remembered Cartman's last words to me that night...He had finally confessed that he was in love with me. He promised that he would be there to protect me. No way would he ever run away when there was so much danger afoot. There was only one possible explanation and that was something awful has happened to him. Because Cartman would never run away and break his mother's heart. After all this time, Cartman has finally learned how to love someone...he finally had a heart. Suddenly this really does have me thinking more clearer than before.

"You know something, Jimmy. I'm beginning to believe that Cartman didn't run away. There's something odd about his disappearance. I really do think that something terrible has happened to him. I think that Scott Tenorman has captured him!" I blurted out.

"Scott Tenorman? Are y-y-you sure?" Jimmy asked intrigued.

"Positive. It's the only thing I can come up with. I'll bet you anything that Scott Tenorman is holding Cartman against his will somewhere. If that's the case, then I'll have to find Tenorman and get him to tell me where Cartman is! Why didn't I think of it sooner? That sleazy bastard must know something!"

As we were busily having a discussion, Jimmy and I happen to look over and spotted Wendy gladly handing Stan some bandages, ice packs and some hydrogen peroxide for him to use for the cuts and bloody scratches he'd received. We were able to save Kenny from being bitten in the neck by a ferocious demon. He lost a lot of blood and was resting right now but I wasn't worried. I smile slyly when I saw Stan taking all that medication and heads in the back of the storage closet. I wonder if this would be it for them... However Jimmy seemed to see it differently.

"Hey Kyle...h-have you noticed Wendy and Stan h-h-hanging out a lot l-l-lately? What do y-y-you suppose is going on between t-t-them?"

"What are you getting at, Jimmy? You know it's not like that. Wendy is happily in a relationship with Bridon. They're together now," I frowned over at where Wendy was nursing Bridon back to health. "Besides, you may not have heard but Stan is starting to feel something for Kenny."

"R-R-Really?" Jimmy said interestedly. "Who w-w-would have guessed? Although Stan was r-r-real upset when Wendy l-left him. Who's not t-t-to say he won't take her...her...take her back? He's d-d-done that before..." It didn't matter what Jimmy said, I knew Stan would never do that.

At the back of the storage closet was a widely open place where mostly all the pairs of bowling shoes were kept neatly on the shelves along with a couple of bowling balls. Stan enters and went to go kneel down beside Kenny who had been resting peacefully in a comfy bed that had been specially made for him. The orange parka boy glanced up and a smile broke out on his face when he sees Stan there beside him. Using some cotten balls to apply the hydrogen peroxide on, he then turns his full attention towards Kenny and grins broadly.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to remove your hoodie for me," Stan instructed.

"You're the doctor," Kenny jokes good-naturedly while pulling off his orange hoodie to reveal a white t-shirt underneath.

Showing his whole face once again, Kenny had to push back his messy blond hair out from his eyes and as he did so, Stan's face turned a deep shade of red. In a distracted manner, the raven-haired boy got to work on cleaning the cuts and then placing band-aids and bandages on Kenny's injuries while vividly aware that his heartbeat pounded wildly with strong emotions of a frenzied kind. Stan noticed that his hands shook each time he touched Kenny's soft warm skin that he couldn't fight off a tickling sensation in the pit of his stomach. And Kenny was watching him with the most intimate stare that threatened to hypnotize him.

"Do you think Damien and Pip are happy together?" Kenny asked suddenly.

"Of course they are," Stan said without a doubt. He went back to concentrating on wrapping a bandage around the teeth marks on Kenny's arm. "Wherever they are, Damien and Pip will always have each other."

"It took a lot of guts for Damien to do what he did," Kenny went on to say. "He loved Pip so much that he was willing to give up his life just to see to it that Pip would be saved." There Kenny ignoring the stinging pain in his limbs reaches up to touch Stan's hand and his voice became tender. "I know exactly how Damien felt... For I too would sacrifice myself for the one I love."

Somehow Stan had forgotten about everything else around him as he gazed into those sky-blue eyes and realized how much he enjoyed staring into them. Never has he ever been this close to Kenny before but looking back on it now, this whole adventure had brought him and Kenny so much closer together wouldn't want it any other way. Judging by the way Kenny caressed his hand with such loving attention and an enraptured grin on his face, the orange parka boy most likely felt the same way about him. Feeling his cheeks burning red, Stan nervously went for a diversion.

"Erm...ah-hem...I...I'll be right back. Did you want me to go get you something while I'm gone?" Stan said making his way over to the door.

"Sure, would you kindly fetch me a Pepsi," Kenny asked, then added with a flirty smile. "Hurry back, okay?"

Exiting the storage room, Stan felt so emotional that he thought for a moment that he might need some fresh air. His heart hadn't stopped drumming hard into his chest and his face was still as red as a beet. There was no confusion about it, he was attracted to Kenny. Any second later and he would have leant over to kiss those full lips over and over again if the orange parka boy would let him...and he had a feeling that Kenny would. Stan was beginning to feel scared for some reason and didn't know why. Was he really that afraid of getting hurt again? Before he could ponder about it any longer, he ended up meeting Wendy near the miniture refrigerator with the drinks.

"Oh...Stanley...are you feeling any better? How is Kenny doing? Did any of those hydrogen peroxide help?" Wendy asked concernly.

"Yeah. He's doing better. I'm just getting him a drink." Stan felt incredibly awkward talking to his ex-girlfriend like this. They hadn't spoken in nearly over two months and yet they were already able to act cordial towards each other.

Wendy was silent a moment as she watched him take out two bottles of Pepsi for Kenny and himself. Without really looking at Stan, she spoke more to her feet. "Stan...I can see that I've really hurt you. I'm sorry that things didn't turn out right between us. It's not like I planned it like that."

To hear her make it sound so trivial suddenly made Stan exasperated enough to become offended. "What do you mean that things didn't turn out right between us? Simply put, I was happy in the relationship and you weren't. Like usual, you grew bored of me and went looking for the next best thing. It's the second time you've ditched me like that. So don't bother pretending that you're guilty about it."

"Stanley...I understand. You have every right to be mad," Wendy admitted truthfully. "The problem with me is that I never know what I have until I lose it. I really was happy being in a relationship with you but it's just... I'm always thinking that maybe something better will come along. So whenever I see it, I go for it. And just when I'm starting to think that I'm in the ideal relationship, it turns out not quite what I expected."

With that, Wendy looks over her shoulder at Bridon where he was sharing a laugh with her best friend Bebe. Giving a wearisome sigh, she leans over to speak in a undertone. "Things aren't going too well with Bridon. I think he's a handsome swell guy but it always feel like I have to compete for his attention. I'm not the only girl who acts on an attraction towards him. I'm nervous all the time that he really is going to leave me for a smarter and prettier girl. The relationship with him just feels so worn out to me now."

Stan had so far listened to her confide in him but honestly didn't know what he was supposed to say. Frankly he didn't know what this had to do with him. And meanwhile, back in the large storage closet, Kenny was beginning to wonder what was taking Stan so long with those drinks. Figuring he would be able to walk around, the orange parka boy rose to his feet and headed for the door. After all that time, Kenny had been doing some serious thinking of his own and finally decided to put his fears aside and gain the courage to do the one thing he'd been wanting to do for a while now. He was confident enough to ask Stan Marsh to officially go on a date with him.

"_Alright...stay calm...you can do this Kenny... just tell him how you feel and if he's comfortable, offer to take him on a date. Show him you care and that you're interested...don't scare him off."_

Despite the advice Kenny tries giving himself, he had to stop immediately and quickly hides behind the corner of the wall when he spots Stan and Wendy standing together over by the refrigerator. Confused by this sight at first, it only got worse when he saw the brunette reach over and take Stan's hands into hers to hold and smile dotingly up at him like she used to. He couldn't see Stan's face whose back was to him. But judging by the way Wendy was gazing warmly up at the raven-haired boy certainly seemed to indicate that they were having some special moment. And Wendy was talking again in her sweetly honeyed tone of voice.

"Stan...being apart from you only made me realize how much I missed you. Maybe it was a mistake that I broke up with you like I did. I thought I wanted a change but now I see that things were fine just the way they were. The only boy who has ever been right for me was you all along Stanley Marsh. Come back to me and let's try to give this another try. Because together I'm sure we can restore the relationship we used to have."

Kenny heard more than enough that before he knew it, he was dashing away as far as he could from the sight of Stan and Wendy finally coming back together as a couple. He was starting to feel queasy that he ended up ducking into the men's bathroom where he now approached the sink and seem to steady himself by holding onto the ledge to keep himself from collapsing. Now all he could feel was his heart bring torn into pieces as he couldn't get the image of Stan and Wendy out of his mind. Peering up at his reflection in the mirror, Kenny saw tears of anguish pouring down from his own two sky-blue eyes. Feeling sick in his stomach somehow, he turns on the faucet and proceeded to splash some cold water in his eyes to hide his sudden heart-break.

Stan never thought he'd see the day that Wendy Testaburger would be crawling back to him like this. For all those weeks of misery he had felt over their breakup, how many times had he hoped that this would happen? There was once a time that he would have been swooping for joy. He would have been the happiest guy in town that Wendy had come to her senses and wanted to be back with him. But now...times have changed. The raven-haired boy got no reaction from this whatsoever because whatever feelings he used to have seemed to have disappear from his system for good. He no longer desired Wendy...She wasn't the one he dreamt about nowadays in his bed. And now it was time to set the record straight.

Frowning sternly, he decided to come right out with it. "Wendy...I'm sorry. But I can't keep doing this with you anymore," with that, he removes her hands from his and takes a step back. "I really don't think it's ever going to work between you and me. I've already come to accept that as fact. If you have problems with Bridon, you either need to try to work it out with him or leave him altogether. Don't use me as your means of escape. You know that isn't the right answer to this."

Wendy gaped at him as this wasn't what she expected to hear. "But...but Stan...what are you trying to say? Don't you still love me? Don't you want things to go back to the way they were?"

"Not anymore...," Stan remained firm and distant. "Besides, there's...there's someone else that I've been focused on lately. Someone who has become very important to me. I won't tell you who it is but yes there is somebody else in the picture here. And to tell you the truth... You're just a no good bitch who likes to play mind games. Well I'm not going to enter into another relationship with you where I have to spend the rest of my days wondering if you're going to end up leaving me for the next coolest guy you meet. So no thanks..."

Turning on his heel, Stan was able to walk away with his dignity and with a smug smile when he got to have the last word. It kinda felt good saying what he needed to say. Maybe he would always remain on friendly terms with Wendy, but a relationship with her would be out of the question. Having finally gotten some closure, Stan knew in his heart who he wanted to be with now. Carrying the two bottles of soda in hand, he then goes back into the storage closet where he then finds Kenny bundled up in his sleeping bag while facing the other way.

"Sorry I took so long. I've got the Pepsi you wanted," Stan said, jovially kneeling down beside the blond boy. He noticed the way Kenny laid stiffly and didn't turn his head to greet him. Placing down the bottles, Stan was then beaming. "Look Kenny, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you..."

Still without looking at him, Kenny had suddenly resorted to giving him the cold shoulder. "I'd rather not hear it. Just hand over the soda and go see who's standing guard tonight. I want to be able to sleep for a change."

The smile faded at once as Stan had never heard the orange parka boy speak so rudely to him before. Not only that, Kenny took his bottle of Pepsi, rose out of his bed and headed for the door without so much as a backward glance. The poor raven-haired boy was totally shocked by this unexpected change of attitude. And now he was left all alone and bewildered on what he could have possibly done to make Kenny sound so resentful and angry with him. Then he eventually began to feel deeply hurt that he would be pushed to the side like that when he was just about to reveal his feelings for Kenny...

It was an unsettling night where we were all tucked away in our sleeping bags while trying to get to sleep. We had to have Timmy, Token, and Clyde keep a lookout in case any Crab People, 6th graders or ginger kids tried to break in. I laid snuggled up inside my own sleeping bag but sleep would not come so easily. Every time I closed my eyes I would start dreaming about Eric Cartman. I remembered the passionate kiss we shared in that hidden meadow in the woods...it all seemed so long ago. I haven't seen Cartman for days and I wondered if I was any closer to finding him. But I knew he was out there...and I was going to get him back. It was the only thing that gave me strength right now.

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!"

In alarm, I bolted upright from my sleeping bag where the others also woke up in a panic. Timmy could only point his finger out the entrance doors while bringing his wheelchair into reverse as if to run away from something. I was already on my feet and racing towards the doors to see what was out there. Oh crap...there were an endless row of ginger kids lined up in an orderly fashion and prepared to strike the entire establishment of Mick's Lanes. That wasn't what had Timmy freaked out though... Each of the ginger kids I saw out there were armed with a torch. And in the center of it stood Trent Boyett.

"You fellers have bin' doin' a real good job on fighting back so far," Trent called out in a drawling voice. "But I'ma 'fraid tha's as far as ya'll ever go. Yer starting to become a real pain in the ass to us so here is where the adventure ends! Take em' down boys!"

Everyone was screaming and starting to run for it when the ginger kids upon Trent's command stepped forward and tossed their torches into the building in an attempt to set the place on fire and force us all outside. During this chaotic confusion allowed some of the gingers to break their way through the front doors and began to make their way inside. Stan, Kenny and I tried desperately to fight back and kick them outside but it was getting too dangerous. The place was starting to catch on fire and a suffocating smoke was beginning to waft in the air. Soon we had to stop and evacuate the building.

"Come on guys! We need to get out of here now! There's a fire exit in the back! Hurry!" I shouted while coughing from the choking smoke from the spreading fire.

We immediately retreated and ran for the exit in the back where all of our friends were also heading for. This didn't stop the ginger kids from coming after us and they gave chase. I didn't stop to think of what was happening, all I knew was that we needed to get out of there fast before we ended up trapped inside. I was slowed down by a ginger kid grabbing hold of my foot and holding me back as Stan and Kenny rushed through the emergency exits and outside into the back of Mick's Lanes. Putting up a furious fight, I was able to break free but not before the ginger kid looks up at me with a leer.

"Eric Cartman is never coming back," Was what he told me.

Ignoring the disturbing comment, instead I ran crazily for the door and barge through outside where I felt the cool night breeze blowing gently at my sweaty face. To my horror, I saw all of my friends captured by the ginger kids and were quickly being dragged away against their will to god knows where. Among them was poor Stan and Kenny who fought crazily to stop them from kidnapping anyone else but it was futile for them. I ran after my friends whiel frantically trying to put a stop to this madness.

"Stop! Let them go! Where the hell are you taking them? You can't do this!" I didn't know what else happened after that because Trent Boyett having snuck up on me brought down a heavy object onto my head with such brutal force that I was instantly knocked out cold where soon everything was cast into complete darkness in my mind.


	48. The mastermind

**This is it. This is the chapter where my loyal readers will finally learn the truth behind it all. I just want to thank all my readers for being patient because they will finally get their reward in this very chapter. Ladies and gentlemen...it will finally be revealed. Now you will all know...Who the the Enemy is. As the title says, "Do you know the Enemy? You will find out now...**

* * *

><p>It must have been a long time that I was out cold, but the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and seeing blurry visions at first before everything came into focus. My head still throbbed achingly from taking a hit so I try to move my hand up to massage it, only to discover that my hands were tied tightly to the arms of a chair. It took me seconds to realize that I was in a big room which I immediately recognized as the mayor's office but Mayor McDaniels was nowhere in sight. How did I end up here? While trying to get my thoughts in order, the sound of a swirling chair made me realize that I was not alone. Now I stare across the desk to find myself face-to-face with the Head Ginger himself, Scott Tenorman.<p>

"Ahhh...Kyle Broflovski...so nice of you to wake up in time for our appointment," Scott grins wickedly with all his braces visibly shown. He was sitting in the mayor's chair with his feet up on the desk. He was wearing his fancy top hat and holding onto his cane while looking every inch the madman. "Hope you got enough sleep. We have much to discuss."

"Scott Tenorman? I said blankly. "What have you done? Where are my friends?"

I started to struggle against the ropes binding me to the chair but it was no good. I was trapped in here with this lunatic. Now that I was fully awake, my memories were coming back to me. My friends and I have been captured and tooken away somewhere. Yet I was brought here to meet with Scott Tenorman. What did he want with me? Sitting leisurely in his chair, Scott watches me squirm some more before he put his feet down and sat more upright while facing me with that broad evil grin.

"Don't worry about your friends. We're hoarding them in a safe place...for now," Scott said lazily. "It's time for you and me to come to a better understanding of each other. There are some things I would like for you to know before you perish with the others..."

Feeling true terror grip my heart, I tried with all my might to stay brave and alert. We were all doomed...there was no help coming. The only person who could save us now was... "Where is Cartman?" I demanded. "Tell me where he is! You just wait until Cartman finds out what you've done because he'll stop at nothing to kill you, Scott!"

Oddly enough, there was an unsettling calmness in the way Scott Tenorman studied me with his expression looking much more sinister and depraved than ever. There was something seriously wrong here. He didn't answer me right away but instead leaned back in his chair and turned it around so that it faced out the window where the ginger teen could gladly look out at the ruinous remains of the town. For some reason, this made me look out the window too and I gazed piteously upon what was left of our home. But then Scott's voice started to fill the room with a foreboding chill.

"I really am sorry about Eric...," he said darkly. "You know, I thought I could accept him as family. I was hoping to take him under my wing, teach him everything I know." Now Scott's tone became emotionless. "But Eric didn't want to accept me...just like he wouldn't accept who he really was. It was such a shame...He had so much promise and potential...but he was a danger to me...he always has been..."

With that, Scott's grin returned. "That's why I tried to kill Eric Cartman on that mountain cliff and make it look like an accident..."

This confession shocked the shit outta me as I sat there staring at him with an appalling look on my face. Oh my god...so it was Scott Tenorman who had done it? It was him all along? All the fear and anxiety I've been feeling started to overwhelm me that soon I could hardly function anymore. It was him...It was Scott who was behind everything. He was the one who tried to kill Cartman. As these horrifying thoughts ran fervently in my mind, Scott was talking again with his predatory smile lighting up his features.

"I had no choice...Eric Cartman had to die. Trent Boyett was able to rough him up for me...but I was the one who had the great pleasure of dangling him over the edge and tossing him over. I wanted to be the one to kill him...and I thought I had."

Next Scott was frowning slightly. "You can imagine my astonishment that Eric did not die and actually survived the fall. What became more suspicious was his claim of amnesia and not remembering what had happened. I have to admit Kyle, I had my doubts about this too. So one day when he had won that award for Student of the Month, I went to Whistling Willies to see just how much of this was true. When I finally had the chance to talk to him... it certainly confirmed it for me. This wasn't the same Eric Cartman as before...He had lost his memories."

Again I try to undo the ropes around my hands but it was wrapped way too tightly. So I was forced to listen with growing dread of Scott revealing his diabolical schemes to me. "I was paranoid about Eric at first, but then I thought maybe I could use this to my advantage. It was already easy for me to talk Trent Boyett into doing my bidding, however it took me a long time to trick Damien Thorn as well. Eric on the other hand proved to be a tricky challenge. I thought I could gain his trust and his loyalty...but that was when I started to have some very unwanted interference."

This made Scott Tenorman rose up from the chair and begin to pace about the room. I kept my eyes on him warily as he strolled right up to me where I sat all tied up. "That's where "you" came in, Kyle. You were having a lot of influence on Eric that I didn't like. It was a risk I didn't want to take. But I couldn't convince Eric to give you up...oh no...you seemed to have fed him some bullshit like having compassion, love, kindness, friendship. You were simply trying to trick Eric into thinking he was somebody else. But you're wrong...evil still existed in him. I thought I could bring that out. To make him remember what it was like being in the darkness."

"You wanted to control him like a puppet," my green eyes glared defiantly into his chillingly blue ones. "You just wanted to use Cartman for evil purposes. But he always saw right through you, Scott. He was no fool. He never would have allowed you to tell him what to do."

Scott brushed off my comments with the wave of his hand and went back to circling around me with an evil smile looming large on his face. "You're right about that, Kyle. As I said, manipulating Eric hasn't been easy. But nevertheless, it didn't stop him from joining our side and helping me gain control of the town as you see it now. For a while, Eric was a good soldier...but then he started to have a moral crisis. It seemed that he was torn between two parts of himself...the good and the bad. Eric knew he had to keep working for me, but he also wanted to be with you."

Now Scott kneels down beside me so that he was on the same level with his eyes glinting maliciously. "It was a total disgrace. You see, Eric made a horrible mistake. I tried to explain it to him. A heart is a heavy burden. It's the anchor that weights us all down. But not me... Nothing holds me back, I have no weaknesses. As for Eric...he would not let go of his feelings for you... he began to rebel and that was unforgivable. It made me ashamed that he was my little brother. The once fearsome and cunning Eric Cartman was suddenly no more? And it was all because of the lies fed to him by a kike?"

Ignoring the racist slur, hearing the way Scott got so pissed off made me feel more relaxed and enjoyed seeing him so rattled up. "The real reason why you're mad is because Cartman had grown a conscience. He really did begin to feel bad about what he was doing. And it's too late for you Scott! I know in my heart that Cartman will come back for me. From where I'm sitting, I wouldn't be surprised if he had manipulated the U.S Army itself to come here and take you down."

Instead on appearing to be nervous at the very idea, it only scared me more to see that once again Scott Tenorman did not seem to be worried in the least. Somehow this made him snicker humorously at me as if it were funny. Unnerved by the way he was behaving, I watch as Scott stood up and went to go sit himself on top of the desk while pushing up his top hat and swinging that cane of his around. After making himself a bit comfortable, he now leers over at the apprehensive way I was staring at him.

"What's this now? Do you actually believe that Eric Cartman is going to come arriving here on top of his white noble steed and start saving everyone like he were some kind of hero? Heh heh...I don't think so. He's never coming back...I've seen to it."

"What are you saying?" I whisper, feeling the icy chill of fear in my heart.

"Oh my...I didn't finish my story, did I? You see, what you don't know is that Eric Cartman came to see me on that Friday night. He came barging into this very room we're in right now. Eric wanted to confront me...know what he told me? Said that he had enough...he no longer wanted to support me on any more of my grand projects. He told me that he couldn't bear to keep bringing any more danger to the ones he loved. So Eric wanted to quit..."

There was a proud sneer as Scott Tenorman's eyes lit up evilly from the memory of it. "Can you believe it? That fat pig had the nerve to walk in here and threaten me? Then I realized that it really didn't matter anymore...Good or evil, Eric was always going to be against me. I'm glad to say that he wasn't worth it. But unfortunately, he was a threat now... So I pulled out my gun and then I..."

Even when he cut off in mid-sentence, the sickening truth sank into me like a rock that I suddenly began to feel numb throughout my entire body. No...it couldn't be...Eric was not...he couldn't be...there was no way. Yet I saw it in Scott's eyes which were cold and calculating. I could almost see it playing in my brain like it were some kind of horror movie: Eric Cartman coming into this very room to face off with Scott Tenorman by telling him that he no longer wanted any part of the evil plots anymore. It most likely led to a big heated argument between the two half brothers. But then Scott pulled out his gun, aimed it right at Cartman and then he...

"Eric Cartman is dead...," Scott told me amusingly. "I killed him myself. I shot him with my own gun. There's a very good reason on why he can't be found... I'm afraid that Eric is not going to come back alive this time..."

"No...you're lying...," I said with agonizing grief. "Cartman isn't dead! He's only missing! Why should I believe you?"

And with that, Scott Tenorman rolled his eyes impatiently before reaching into the drawer of the desk and pulling out the unmistakable Glock 17 along with Cartman's ski cap and tossing them both onto my lap. Staring down at these items in my lap made me realize that these had belonged to Cartman. He would never go anywhere without them unless he really was... So that was why Eric Cartman couldn't be found anywhere? It was because he was dead...for defying Scott Tenorman. For a second I can't say anything except stare down at the last traces of Cartman. _I don't believe it...he really was gone...I was never going to see Cartman again...it was too late for me to help him_.

"Like I said before...I'm sorry about Eric," Scott was back to saying heartlessly. "The kindest thing I could do for him was to make sure his body will never be found. You wouldn't want to see what he looks like in death. I gotta say, things have been better without the fat lil' prick. It's still a pity that Eric couldn't have seen things my way. Had he only taken my advice, Eric Cartman could have had everything he wanted right now. But in the end, he chose you over me. He totally rejected me even though I had so much more to offer him. All I can say is that his death was truly in vain..."

I didn't want to listen to Scott anymore. Because the tears ran down my cheeks to fall onto the ski cap that Cartman used to wear overh his medium-brown hair. Cartman...the one I loved was dead. And what's more, Cartman had gone to his grave by trying to do the right thing. Maybe he really had been listening to me throughout all our lessons. In the end, Cartman had loved me so much that he didn't want to betray me. Because I was so important to him, he had gone and risked his own life to protect not only me but all of us... Eric Cartman...the boy I was madly in love with would no longer be in my life.

There I began to sob softly to myself as my heart was delivered its most devastating blow that threatened to shatter my soul in half. I really believed that I would find Cartman and tell him how sorry I was about everything. I wanted to tell him I loved him. Now I never will...I've lost my chance for life. As I weep for my lost love, Scott Tenorman had nothing more to say to me. In fact, he grew bored of my constant emotional crying and was fast to have me removed from the mayor's office and out of his sight.

"How embarrassing...Throw this painfully annoying tearjerker back into the prison cell with the others," Scott ordered two ginger kids. "I have more important meetings that I should be attending to right now."

As the two ginger kids stepped forward to take me away, I was suddenly overcome with burning rage unlike anything I've ever felt. I can't believe that the sneaky ginger teen had been conspiring against us all since the beginning. Eric Cartman had fought to stop him but only to fail miserably. And now with Cartman out of the way, it left Scott Tenorman unopposed and free to terrorize South Park to his heart's content. Worse yet, Tenorman had deceived so many people and destroyed so many lives as part of his deranged desire to get rid of the one person he hated above all. For the first time ever, I opened my eyes and saw Scott Tenorman for the true psychopath that he was. Before I knew it, I was fighting to rip myself free from the chair and strangle that evil bastard.

"You fucking sicko! You no good psycho! You killed Eric! You'll pay for that! You won't get away with it you goddamn murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" I scream and thrashed out all the way to the door and into the halls as the ginger kids struggled to control me.

Through my tears and anger, I fell into a deep despair that whatever strength and motivation I used to have was suddenly ripped out of me. With Cartman gone...I felt like I lost the will to go on. It really was my fault. If only I had listened to Cartman, then he wouldn't have had to put himself in danger like that. He died trying to do good. _You had to die because of me...I wouldn't help you so you had to go it alone. But you had a heart Eric...you died with good intentions and I'll never forget that._

Soon I was tooken back to the South Park jail cells where all my friends were being kept locked in. They gathered around at once when the two ginger kids unlocked the steel-bar doors and roughly shoves me inside where I crumble down onto my knees as my miserable thoughts continued to eat away at me from within. The two gingers also tossed in the Glock 17 gun and Cartman's ski cap for me to keep. As the doors were being closed shut and locked, Stan, Kenny and the others help me to my feet and brought me over to sit on the bench to rest. They all kept exchanging concerning looks and a lot of murmuring talk that I couldn't understand.

"Kyle? Is everything okay? What happened between you and Tenorman? What did that creep say to you? Talk to me Kyle. I'm here for you, man." Stan held me by the shoulders and was trying to shake some sense into me. I didn't respond...

Then Kenny came over and in his hands he held the Glock 17 and the light-blue ski cap whereas he holds them up to look at. "Wait a minute...these are Cartman's aren't they? Do you know where he is? Did Scott tell you anything?"

Now everyone was asking me tons of questions and trying to get me to say something. But I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. All I could think about was Eric Cartman... Like a zombie, I slowly reach out and took the Glock 17 and ski cap from Kenny and cradled these items in my lap like it was a baby. This causes everyone to fall into silence as they notice the tears were teeming in my emerald green eyes and my despondent expression carved like a tattoo onto my face. For what felt like eternity, I was unaware of where I was or what I was doing until I felt Stan place his arm around me that before I knew it...I broke down crying uncontrollably and everything just came crashing down.

"Eric...Eric is dead! Scott Tenorman murdered him! He's not coming back! He's not coming...he's gone. Eric...Eric...It's my fault...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!"

All I could do was sit there and sob hysterically into my best friend's arms while this makes everyone become horrified by the news. This was it. All hope was gone now. Without Eric, we would never make it. Scott Tenorman had won. There was nobody left to put a stop to the ginger teen's nefarious domination. There was no telling what was to happen to us all now. But my pain was unbearable as I have lost the one person I've been hoping to see again. Poor Eric Cartman would never know that I loved him too...And it was a terrible guilt that I was going to have to live with for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwa ha ha...It was Scott Tenorman! He's the mastermind behind it all! He's the enemy! Ah-hem...maybe that wasn't so shocking for most of my readers because Kyman fans are already hating Scott with a passion right now. Not to worry, this story is far from over. Many more twists and shocks are still up ahead. Be sure to read it to the end!<strong>


	49. Turn heartache into courage

The evening sky had becomea gloomy gray but had a shining sun in the horizon glowing among stormy clouds. It had rained a little from what we could see through a bar window. All day we've been trapped here in this jail cell where the others were still trying to come up with a plan of escape. They were off arguing breaking out of here. Instead on joining them, I stayed in my corner to be alone and depressed about Eric. Already I felt like a empty shell as I no longer possessed the will to go on anymore. So I've just been spending my time holding onto the light-blue ski cap and mourning my loss.

"So what you're telling us is that if we use a lousy soup spoon to dig at the dirt ground here, we'll be able to tunnel our way out?" Craig flashed the kid a weird look. "And how long is this going to take?"

"Well if one does it the right way, I don't know, maybe a week?"

"Kid, we don't have that kind of time here." Kenny slapped a hand over his forehead in annoyance. "We need to get out of here now and fast. This will take forever.

As the bickering went on, meanwhile Stan was still trying to bring me out of my hollow shell. It was botherhing him a great deal to see me looking so downcast that he went and sat down next to me on the bench. Every now and then he would give me a sideway glance as if hoping that I would notice him and want to start talking. But I couldn't do it...In a trance-like state, I stared down at the ground and wouldn't make eye-contact with anyone. When he sees me shrink away like that, Stan was back to trying to snap me out of it.

"Kyle...don't do this to yourself. You got to stay with us. We still need to get out of here and stop Scott Tenorman."I don't answer him. Now Stan switched tactics. "Think about Cartman...do you think he'd want you to give up like this? If he were here right now, I'm sure he'd want you to be strong. You have to pull yourself together." I completely ignore my best friend. "Kyle...I'm here...don't forget about that."

For a third time in a row, Stan had no choice but to give up for now. The red-headed Jew was not paying him any attention and continued to remain inconsolable. Feeling like he had nothing better to do, Stan went to join Kenny by sitting down beside him. Not only were things bad with Kyle, but he also came to notice that the orange-parka boy seemed to be distant with him. Kenny was unexplainably avoiding him and Stan had no idea why. Things were starting to get lonely for poor Stan who was only trying to keep his own emotions in check. It was all he could do from going under himself. Watching a forlorn Kyle from the corner of his eyes, Stan once again tried to have a conversation with Kenny.

"It's no good...I can't get him to talk to me," Stan said sadly. "No matter what I say, he just keeps pushing me away. I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I only want to help."

"There's nothing you can do except leave him be," Kenny said, there was a stiff way on how he said it. "Kyle is grieving because he lost Cartman. You're going to have to give him some time. I don't think the shock has worn off him yet."

Once again, Stan noted that Kenny sounded gruff towards him. It wasn't like him at all. And when Stan tried to put his arm around the orange-parka boy in an attempt to bring them closer, it only made Kenny deliberately move out of his reach. Stan couldn't believe that the blond boy no longer wanted to be touched in a loving manner anymore. What has happened to Kenny to make him be this way? Stan wondered if he had done something wrong. Deciding that he didn't want to be left clueless, Stan sidled over to get near Kenny again who sat with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Kenny, did I do something to piss you off? Do you want to explain why you're ignoring me too?" Stan asked him at once.

Now that the subject was finally brought up. Kenny figured that he might as well confront Stan. "If you really want to know, I'm pissed because you had the nerve to string me along this whole entire time while you had no intention on being with me. I thought you cared about me...I thought you wanted something more..."

This all came a little too fast for Stan's comprehension that he had to take a moment to back up a bit here. "Whoa, whoa... where is all of this coming from? Whatever would give you the idea that I don't care about you? Kenny...I would never do anything to hurt you. I adore you, I've always have."

Yet Kenny was doubtful as he couldn't stop remembering what he had seen. "Don't give me that bullshit, Stan," he snapped. "I saw you and Wendy together back at Mick's Lanes. I heard what she said to you...How could you not choose her when she's the one who always had you first? So tell me, are you going to take her offer and get back together?"

It was starting to make sense as Stan began to understand all too well what had Kenny upset and confused. Shaking his head with a smile, it was time to get a few facts straight. "Oh I see...so you saw all of that? Well apparently you didn't hear the whole story, Kenny. I didn't want to take her back. I told her the truth. I don't want to be in a relationship with her anymore. Because there's somebody else I have in mind..."

This finally made Kenny look up where he met Stan's dancing midnight blue eyes and his beaming smile that lit up his face. Now that he had the orange parka boy's attention at last, Stan felt free to put his arm around the blond boy and pull him close enough to nuzzle their heads together. Closing his eyes, Kenny breathed in the familiar scent of Stan and became mesmerized by the warmth that greeted him, a feeling that he missed having. Seeing the desire still sizzling in Stan's eyes made Kenny realize that the raven-haired boy still wanted to be with him. There had just been a very huge misunderstanding between them. Stan did not want to be back with Wendy...meaning that he still had his chance. But now this made him feel like an asshole...

"Stan...I'm sorry. I didn't know...I thought maybe I wasn't good enough...I was so afraid that you would change your mind about me...about us," Kenny confessed as he stretched out a hand to touch Stan's face.

Stan took Kenny's hand and held it there on his blushing cheek. "Hey, don't ever go saying something like that. We had a special connection and I wasn't about to walk away from that. I'll never leave you behind Kenny... I hope that we can always stick together like this. I'm only at my strongest when I have you here."

As the two of them shared a sweet embrace, it was cut short when Stan and Kenny happen to notice that Kyle had been watching them be together. The deep wistful expression appearing on the Jew's face seemed to suggest that he was being highly reminded of Eric Cartman. With that, Kyle simply turned himself away so that he could return to grieving the loss of his love in peace. Leaving Stan and Kenny to worry even more about the red-headed Jew's depressing state of mind. What became a bigger surprise though was Butters going over to sit down next to Kyle.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Butters cleared his throat importantly and seemed to struggle on finding the right words before he spoke. "Kyle...I...I wanted to apologize to you for my disgusting behavior from before. I had no right to take it out on you. I never meant to make you feel so guilty. It's not your fault. Eric had to make a choice, you can't hate him for that. If it's any consolation, you should be proud that Eric died a hero. Please don't sit here and beat yourself up..."

Here I lift my head up to look into Butters' baby-blue eyes and finally said something. "Thank you...but I still wish that I could have been there with Eric. I was suppose to support him...be there for him. It's just...I can't forgive the choices that I have made. And now we're all in this mess because of me...because of my mistakes. I've lost so much...None of this should have happened to begin with..."

Butters couldn't think of anything to say to this. He bowed his head and gave a sad smile. "It's very obvious that you're in love with Eric... I understand that now. I still wish that Eric and I could have bonded but I can see that I would never have been able to measure up to you Kyle. You and Eric truly belong together... I'm willing to accept it."

After that, I didn't talk anymore and fell back into my gloomy silence again. Although deep down inside, I did feel sorry for Butters. Unrequited love was never an easy thing to deal with. But hearing what Butters told me did cheer me up a slight bit. I'm sure that Eric didn't have any regrets when he decided to turn traitor on Scott Tenorman. It still made me heart-broken to know that I turned my back on Eric when he needed me the most. And the fact that he was murdered in cold blood... The very thought filled me with a deep hatred unlike anything I've ever known. Scott Tenorman would not get away with what he's done... I'll see to it myself that he got his ass kicked and overthrown.

Suddenly without warning, we all began to hear strange noises going on outside the building. Everyone gathered by the barred-door to listen to what was possibly going on out there. It sounded like some kind of fight was happening along with shouts of alarm coming from the ginger kids standing guard out there. Just then, the front doors bang open where a ginger girl was screaming from all the shadow demons swooping down at her hair like bats. At the center of it all stood the two people we thought we'd never see again come to our rescue.

"Damien and Pip?" Stan shouted in joy. "I don't believe it! You guys are back from hell?"

"Of course we're back, did ya think we were going to miss this party?" Damien was smirking wryly. "We're back and we've brought a little piece of hell with us."

"That's right! We're taking back our beloved town!" Pip grinned victoriously as he held hands with the Antichrist. "We've come back to help you fight!"

In no time at all, the jail cells were unlocked and we were all set free. Everyone was all pumped up and ready to start fighting back with a vengeance. Hanging around at the back of the group, I found myself sneaking off with nothing but the tormenting thoughts guiding me. In my hand I still held Cartman's ski cap but also his Glock 17. A close examination of the gun made me realize that it was still loaded and had one more bullet left in it. That was all I needed...I knew what had to be done. There was only one way to put an end to this nightmare...

When nobody was looking, I started to make my way to the back of the building and prepared myself for the most dangerous mission I would ever go on. There was a good chance that I wasn't going to come out alive. But like Eric before me...I was more than willing to give my life in exchange on saving everyone and their families. It was high time for me to start correcting the mistakes that I've made. Holding the gun in my hand, my heart was pounding hard against my chest at what I was about to do. I knew where Scott Tenorman was...

However before I could go any further, a soft voice stop me. "Kyle? Where are you going?" Turning around, I saw that Pip had noticed the guilt-ridden way that I was behaving. His gaze was kind and curious as he regarded me. "Why are you leaving us?"

Somehow I couldn't face him nor could I really explain what I was about to do. I couldn't let anybody know. So with a heavy heart, I turn away but not before telling Pip one thing. "Please forgive me...You can't tell anyone where I'm going. But there's only one way I'm going to set things right and that is to negotiate with Scott. I have to do this..."

Without another word, I trudged off alone into the enemy-ridden streets of South Park to seek an audience with the one villain who was behind it all. Deep in my heart, all I could do was think about Eric... He was no longer around so only I could do this. I had to finish what he couldn't. Besides, if I didn't so something quick, more tragedies were just going to keep right on happening in our town. I couldn't take any more of the disasters so I was going to try to stop it. I may not be superman but somebody had to do it. With fresh new tears in my eyes, I vowed that I would do this for Eric. 


	50. Kyle's dark side

City Hall was eerily quiet, empty and in ruins by the time I found it after maneuvering my way through the dangerous streets while avoiding any enemies that would attack me. Throughout it all, the only thing that kept me going was the determination in my head and the memory of Eric in my heart. Entering the building, I calmly walk down the familiar halls while trying to go over the plan in my mind. It was now or never. No turning back as I finally approached the double doors to the mayor's office and took a deep steadying breath. I mustered up all the courage that I could to walk inside and face the ginger teen that I knew very well was waiting for me.

The doors made a noise when they opened which announced my presence in the room. And right there before me was Scott Tenorman who remained standing by the window while leaning against his cane and with his top hat resting on his carrot-orange hair. For a moment, Scott did not turn around but somehow I had the feeling that he knew that it was me. I stood there in the doorway while trying to maintain my composure before I finally led myself inside as it was a sign that Scott was willing to see me. _Please God...give me the strength to see me through this._

"So...you've come," Scott said with an almost gentle caress in his voice. "I see you've managed to keep yourself alive for so long." When I said nothing, Scott turns around and looked upon me with his chillingly blue eyes and gleaming evil grin. "Why do I get the feeling that you've got unfinished business with me, Kyle?"

My expression was stony when I looked into that ginger monster in the face. "I...I came here to stop you, Scott. You've wrecked our town and torn our families apart long enough. You've put us all through hell and for what? For your own damn amusement? This can't go on forever...I won't let you keep trying to rule over us with fear."

As to be expected, Scott laughed at me while looking more insane. "Come now Kyle, you'll have to do better than that. Don't you know yet what I'm capable of? I am the one who controls what happens in this town. I've become a fearless, smart and fashionable leader. I'm everything that Eric Cartman only dreams of becoming... He was the one who chose to throw his ambitions away while I made mines a reality. You tell me who the greatest evil mastermind is now! Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

All the anger, heartache and pain that had been building up in me finally got released. Without realizing that I was doing it, I automatically reach into my orange jacket and pull out Cartman's Glock 17 and aimed it right for that ugly bastard's head. Scott Tenorman was very surprised by this unexpected move from me. It made him stop cackling and stares at me with a questioning look. Like a sleepwalker, I held the gun in both hands and felt all the rage dominating my senses like never before. Every time I closed my eyes, I would picture Scott Tenorman shooting Eric over and over until he was dead...I could almost hear the sounds of gunfire in my head.

Watching me closely for a moment, Scott's eyes became curious. "You're...going to shoot me? Do you really have it in you, Kyle Broflovski? So you've come here to take revenge, have you?"

"You killed Eric...," I whispered in a voice I hardly recognized as my own. "You won't get away with that. You took away the love of my life." Then in a harsh voice. "Get down on your knees, asshole..."

Scott Tenorman obediantly get down on his knees so that he was eye-to-eye with me. Holding up his hands in surrender, his expression however remained comical because he was still humoring me. "You're not going to pull that trigger, Kyle. I know you... You don't have the heart to kill another person. You could never be that kind of person..."

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped while pointing the gun at his head with my finger on the trigger. "You think this is funny? Why don't you try laughing when I put a bullet in your brain?" I was aware that my hands were shaking tremendously as I held the weapon.

But Scott still knew how to manipulate. "If you had really wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. You really can't do it because you have compassion, kindness and a weakness. After all, you're the one who taught Eric how to have a heart...would you want him to see you become a murderer yourself? Throw away all your morals and beliefs just to get even? Is that who you are, Kyle?"

"Don't talk to me about morals, you crazy sonofabitch!" I was getting impatient. "I think the real reason why you hated Eric so much was because he had the one thing you could never hope to have...he had a heart. He wanted to do something right. Eric Cartman was starting to become a better person, learn from his mistakes, and you hated him for that. That's why you felt so threatened... You killed him just for that!"

Scott chuckles nastily when he sees me getting teary. "Oh please... If anything, you're the one who got him killed, Kyle. You made Eric weak...you made him human again...can you imagine all the pain and suffering he had to endure? He was better off being a cruel monster...it would have spared him from having to face his inner demons. As they say...ignorance is bliss..."

"You'll never understand Eric the way I did," there was a click of the gun as I held it right at Scott's forehead. "You're not going to live to understand any of this. You've destroyed everything in your path and nearly got me and my friends killed. But not anymore...I'm putting an end to you right now."

Even as I said it, I could only hold the gun and couldn't get the strength to do it. Scott saw right through me and knew. "Well fine then...go ahead adn do it! Pull the trigger! Shoot me already and end the nightmare! Kill me and avenge Eric's death! Come on, what are you waiting for? Here, I'll even make it easy for you!" With that, Scott took the gun and placed it on his forehead.

"You're crazy motherfucker," I frown in disgust.

"With all due to respect Broflovski, I'm not the one swinging a gun," Scott cracked. "Do you want to kill me or not? Go on now...do it! Put an end to it once and for all! Be a hero!"

Yet no matter what happened, I only held the Glock 17 in my hand and could not get myself to pull the trigger. Instead all my memories came flashing before me in my mind... _Eric and I walking together in the park on a nice spring day...Eric and I sitting in my backyard while we talked and laughed...Eric and I sharing a wonderful dinner together...Eric and I leaning over to kiss each other passionately_... It was too much. With tears in my eyes, all the hatred and anger that had blinded me suddenly started to disappear only to be replaced once more with remorse. Would the pain in my heart ever go away? It was like I was starting to remember who I was... Feeling defeat, I slowly lowered the gun.

"I...I can't do this. This isn't right," I admitted softly. "Cause you know, I just learned something... I hated you because you killed Eric. For that, I thought I wanted to kill you and things would get better. But they never do... Revenge doesn't solve anything. In fact, if I killed you, a heartless murdering scumbag, then I would be just as bad as you. It wouldn't bring me peace and it certainly wouldn't bring Eric back. I don't want that... I'll never do what you did...I need to be the better person here."

With all my feelings out in the open, I decided that I wouldn't kill Scott Tenorman and feel good about it. But nevertheless, I still couldn't let him get away so I decided that I was going to take this psychotic ginger teen to jail myself. Unfortunately I never had the chance... The second I let down my guard, Scott was too quick and was already springing at me to attack. Grabbing me by the neck, I furiously began to punch and kick out while desperately trying to break loose. I struggled for three minutes as Scott held me down that the next thing I knew a rag was suddenly being thrust near my mouth.

"Too bad...maybe you should have pulled the trigger. You might not believe in revenge, but I sure as hell do," Scott hissed into my ear. "Don't worry...you'll be with Eric soon enough. You're going to see him again... Shhh...I promise you will..."

To my horror, I realized that it was chloroform in the rag that before I knew it I felt myself immediately becoming drowsy. I couldn't fight back. The Glock 17 slips out of my grasp and falls onto the carpeted floor. I was careless...I had no way of knowing I might fall into a trap. The last thing I saw was Scott Tenorman leering down at me as he held me down and I wondered if I really was about to die. Can't fall asleep...bad things will happen if I sleep. _Eric_...was my last word before I succumbed and allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.


	51. A hidden schemer

**Yes I know, a lot of Kyman fans are either hating me or loving me because of all the twists, surprises, and hanging cliffs that I keep putting in my story that I am literally such a tease. Not to worry though, if it's any consolation to any Kyman fan, there will be a happy ending soon. Just gotta be patient! Anyway, onto where we last left off. You may find the biggest shock of all in here.**

* * *

><p>Soon they all found themselves being confronted by Trent Boyett himself who stood in the middle of the street with an army of both Crab people and ginger kids at his disposal as he prepared to engage the heroes into battle. Stan and Kenny stood side-by-side and scowled angrily over at the ruthless bully whom had done nothing but make victims out of them all. It was time to put a stop to him once and for all. Glaring over at the whole lof of them, it seemed that Trent was finally ready to start wrecking revenge of his own.<p>

"So here we all are! Do ya really think it's gonna be easy? You goyz have been nothin' but trouble to me. I'ma finally sick of looking at yer faces so now I'ma gonna kill you all!" Trent said viciously.

The Antichrist stepped forward from the crowd and his ruby-red eyes were blazing as he gazed hatefully over at the blond convict he'd been forced to accept as an ally. "You... You're the one who nearly killed Pip! How utterly despicable! I'll see to it personally that you rot in the foulest bowls of Hell!"

This however made Trent snicker nastily upon Damien's threat. "Oh you are so full of shit, devil boy! In fact, I think yer're coward! We both know tha the only reason why people cringe in fear at tha sight of you is because of those showy demon powers of yours. You could never fight me man-to-man...always have ta have minions do yer dirty work fer ya!"

Trent Boyett had a lot of balls to flat-out insult the son of Satan to his face. Pip had to take Damien by the arm worriedly when he sees the Antichrist bare his teeth ferociously giving him a most bestial appearance. Many others were looking nervously at Damien whom was seething with so much fury that it was almost like he was giving off a powerfully dark aura. Before anyone could stop him, Damien was suddenly stepping forward and boldly frowning at the jeering grin on Trent's face.

"Fine then...I'll fight you right here myself." Damien declared. "If it's mortal combat you're looking for, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"What? No Damien, don't!" Pip protested. "Don't let him get to you! You'll end up getting seriously hurt! You don't have to do this for me!"

But Damien took Pip by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I have to do this, Pip. Besides, I'd do anything to protect you. I'll make sure that sadistic fucker over there never hurts you ever again. You need to trust in me...can you do that, Pip?

Gulping nervously, the blond brit reluctantly agrees and watches as his boyfriend turns to face Trent Boyett who waited for him with anticipation. Now everyone watched tranfixed as Trent and Damien began to circle each other on the streets like two deadly predators. The Crab People and Ginger kids also backed off respectfully and also watched this fierce fight go down. And yet, there was so much tension in the air as everyone rooted for Damien Thorn to be the victor here.

"I don't know dude, is this a good idea? Should we even allow this?" Stan asked Kenny with an anxious expression.

"Well you heard Damien...he wants to do this on his own. I'd say let him fight if he thinks he's confident enough," Kenny said reassuringly.

Just like that, the vicious fight was on. Trent was fast on his feet and immediately raised his fists and began to throw artful punches at Damien who tried to block but instead received a devastating blow to the head. Ignoring the dizzying pain, Damien retaliated by nailing a punch into Trent's abdomen, taking him off guard and enabling Damien to deliver another punch to Trent's cheek. There were loud gasps and horrified stares as the blond convict aggressively tackles Damien to the ground and starts to throw agonizing punches over and over in the Antichrist's face. But using his superhuman strenght was Damien able to take his foot and kick Trent off him before quickly getting cat-like to his feet.

"Jesus...Are we suppose to sit here and watch this go on?" Bebe said while gripping her cheeks in horror. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Yeah. Those two are going to end up killing each other if somebody doesn't step in soon. But what do you suppose we do?" Butters said nervously.

"I don't know...But my money's on Damien to win," Clyde said absent-mindedly.

Trent got tossed a spear to use as a weapon and proceeded to make violent swipes at Damien who so far was successfully dodging every thrust at him. Biding his time, the Antichrist was able to find a opening and dash forward to grab hold of the spear where now him and Trent furiously began to wrestle over the weapon in their hands. Pip watched this battle go on before him and looked increasingly scared and worried with each second. Fighting over the spear, Trent won by bringing his knee up to nail Damien in his groin, causing the injured Antichrist to tumble onto the street while holding onto his side painfully and covered in bruises. With murder reflected in his steel-gray eyes, Trent lifted the spear above his head and prepared to bring it down at his victim.

"Damien, look out!" Pip cried.

Looking up in time, Damien was able to grab the spear in both hands before it went impaling him in the chest. Now he fought with all his strength to keep Trent from bringing the weapon down onto him where he would suffer a grievous injury. Refusing point-blank to let this bastard get the best of him, with a vicious growl Damien used all his strength to easily snap the spear in half like it were a toothpick. Enjoying the panicking look in Trent's eyes, the Antichrist was able to toss the broken spear aside and took his fist and rams it into the blond convict's gut so hard.

This brought Trent to his very knees where he weakly clutches his stomach in pain where this allows Damien to deliver the final punch to the face sending the blond convict to crumble onto the ground where he was out of breath and strength. It didn't end there as a restless and still agitated Damien continued to kick Trent in his side again and again and again until he felt arms around him and he was being pulled away from the blond convict. Turning his head, he sees Pip holding onto him with pleading eyes.

"Stop it, stop it Damien! You won already! Please don't kill him. You don't have to prove anything to me! So please...step away and let him live," Pip told him soothingly.

Damien's merciless rage vanished from the moment Pip took him in his arms and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. Feeling his demonic side retreating back into the darkest part of his soul was Damien able to calm himself and hug the blond brit protectively to his chest. Now all they could do was stare at a rather piteous Trent Boyett who was moaning and groaning achingly on the ground while looking torn apart. Stan and Kenny took one look at each other and wondered what to do with the blond convict. And that was when they heard that all too familiar raspy cackle echoing around them...announcing the arrival of the crazed mastermind himself.

"Wow...isn't this ironic? Trent Boyett getting his ass kicked out on the street? I thought you were made out of tougher stuff than that, Trent. But it seems that even you have fallen from grace, eh?" Scott Tenorman was strutting his way onto the scene.

"Scott Tenorman you crazy asshole!" Stan growled at the sight of the ginger teen.

The Ginger Teen looks down upon a badly beaten Trent Boyett while frowning distastefully and crosses his arms. "Tsk, tsk... It seems that you've failed me, Trent. I was hoping you would kill them off for me. But it seems that even you are starting to make me look bad...and I can't have that now. I have grand plans and I can't let you keep screwing that up."

"Fuck...you...Tenorman," Trent croaked ominously. "I'll...kill...you..."

To everyone's shock, Scott pulls out his Wesson smith gun and looks down at Trent with a curling wicked grin. "Sorry Trent...I don't tolerate poor performance. I'm afraid your of no use to me anymore...Time to cut off another anchor weighing me down..."

Scott lowered the gun down at Trent's head and everyone was about to see him commit murder. But he never had the chance to pull the trigger because there was another gunshot and Scott's gun was being shot out of his hand by an unknown shooter. Cursing foully to himself, Scott darts his head all around to see who had dared to fire a weapon at him like that. And there...stepping out from the crowd of Ginger kids was a rotund ginger boy holding a machine gun in his hand. This causes everyone to stare at him in surprise.

This ginger boy was oddly familiar. To everyone's dumbfoundment, he reaches up and pulls off what was a red wig and wipes some make-up from his face. And when he gazed over at Scott Tenorman, the ginger teen was greatly disturbed by what he saw. Stan and Kenny's jaws dropped when they too recognized him but hardly dared to believe it. It was the most shocking twist of all... Nobody ever saw this coming. The rotund boy was smirking at all the attention he had received.

"Hello Scott...things are not what they always appear, do they?" Said a very much alive Eric Cartman.

"No! That's impossible! You're dead! I killed you! I pulled the trigger myself! How can this be? How did you..." Scott was spluttering at this point while gawking stupidly.

Eric Cartman was grinning ear-to-ear as he saw Scott Tenorman looking as if he just saw a ghost. "Yes...that's right. You did kill me. Or you "thought" you killed me. Did you really think that I would be that easy to get rid of?"

This made Stan and Kenny run to Cartman's side where they actually embraced him when they thought they had lost a friend. Soon all the others came over too and were crowding around Cartman while asking ton of questions and staring at him in disbelief. Meanwhile, Scott Tenorman was still completely baffled on how Eric Cartman could have survived taking bullets to the chest. How could this have happened? It wasn't long before everyone wanted to know what had really happened. There Eric Cartman instead turned to face Scott Tenorman while still smirking slyly.

"Yes, I suppose I owe everyone an explanation on how I once again manage to pull the wool over Scott's eyes. I gotta say, I may have lost my memory but I've still got it! _You see, it was a most carefully thought-up plan. One of my best works yet if I do say so myself," Cartman soon began to reveal his own devious scheme._

_"On that Friday night, after Kyle got angry at me and left, I knew I had to do the right thing. I was the only one who could stop Scott Tenorman and I would have to do it alone. But still, I knew it would be dangerous because Scott was already paranoid and untrusting towards me. So I decided to use that to my advantage. I went home and got my bullet-proof vest that my grandfather used to wear when he went hunting at the mountains. If I was going to start sabotaging Scott's scheme, I would have to do it on the inside...therefore I had to fake my own death._

"_The very next day, I went to the mayor's office to confront Scott Tenorman. If my calculations were right, I knew he would be looking for any excuse to try to kill me. So I went ahead and gave him what he wanted. I deliberately began to provoke Scott and got into a argument with him. Sure enough, Scott fell for the bait and was more than happy to pull out his gun and start firing into me. I dropped to the ground and immediately pretended to be dead like I praticed. As I hoped, he had his ginger pals stuff me in a trash bag and dumped out somewhere in the woods. Using my hunting knife to break out, I discarded the bullet-proof vest and prepared for my disguise that I hid out in those woods earlier._

"_I took on the appearance of a ginger kid. Nobody would look too closely at me because all ginger kids look alike. But I was able to manipulate some of the gingers and get inside information. I learned that Scott Tenorman had Trent Boyett try to kill Pip Pirrup and dump his body into the lake. I was the one who convinced the gingers to dump Pip into the dumpster instead and make sure that he would be found and taken to a hospital. When the ginger kids ambushed Mick's Lanes and tried to burn my friends alive, I was the one who snuck in the back and unlocked the exit door so that they could escape. The only ones who found out that I was still alive were Damien and Pip who came back from hell and stumbled upon me. It was I who told them to go rescue you all from the jail cells. I've been working behind the scenes the whole time._.."

With that said, Cartman couldn't help but smile devilishly at the look on Scott's stunned face. "You never suspected that I was still alive and throwing monkey wrenches at your operations every chance I got. Looks like you didn't see this one coming. Once again Scott..." Cartman's evil smile widens..."The joke is on you..."

It truly was a most brilliant plan that Eric Cartman ever came up with. Everyone could hardly believe that he could come up with it all in one night. But if there's one thing Cartman didn't forget...that was being one machiavellian evil-minded genius that literally made Scott's plans look amateur in comparison. But just as Cartman was getting a lot of pats on the back and a lot of impressive comments, it didn't prevent an insanely revengeful Scott from scooping up his gun from the ground and aiming it directly at Cartman and the others.

"Oh shit! Get down everyone! He's going to open fire!" Kenny shouted having spotting the danger first.

There were screams as everyone began scrambling to get out of the crossfire as Scott Tenorman began firing his gun after their retreating backs. They took cover behind the cars, where the rearview mirrors and tires shatter and pop from the gunfire. Unfortunately for Scott he ran out of bullets, giving Cartman the chance to pop up and start firing off his machine gun after the ginger teen who immediately had no choice but to high-tail it. Once again, Scott managed to escape before being defeated. He was a slippery snake all right... Cartman rose up when he was sure it was safe and scowled heavily over at the alley where the ginger teen had disappeared through.

"Come on guys. We're hunting down that pussy Tenorman! He can't outrun me forever!" Cartman said determinedly.

Suddenly Stan took Cartman by the arm and held him back. "Wait a minute, Cartman. There's someone who really needs to see you first," he explained.

Cartman's angry expression softened when he knew that there could only be one person that Stan was referring to. In an almost trembling voice, Cartman actually felt a little afraid. "Is he...Is he still mad at me?" he whispered sadly.

"No dude. I think that's all in the past," Kenny told him smiling. "Kyle misses you terribly. He hasn't been the same ever since he heard you were dead. Before you go chasing down Scott Tenorman, you need to go to Kyle first. He needs you..."

With this in mind, Stan and Kenny led Cartman back to the jail cells where they last saw Kyle sitting melancholy in the safety of the bench. They couldn't wait to see the look on the Jew's face when he saw that Cartman was alive and well. Entering the building, they go inside only to find empty jail cells and Kyle was nowhere in sight. In fact, he no longer appeared to be here. Becoming puzzled by this at once, the three of them called Kyle's name and began looking all around for him. It didn't take long for concern to start settling in which then quickly turned to fear.

"Kyle? Kyle! Where is he? I thought he was here? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around since the jailbreak. I thought he was staying in here," Stan said confused.

Cartman felt his heart crush when he saw that his beloved Jew was not here anymore. "Kyle! Kyle! It's me! It's Eric! I'm alive! I'm here again! Where are you?"

At that exact moment, a soft British-accented voice spoke out from the doorway. "I'm sorry to break the bad news to you, chaps. But I'm afraid that Kyle isn't here anymore. He was ever so upset earlier and has gone off on his own somewhere," It was Pip.

"Where Pip! Where is he? Where did he go? Did he tell you?" Cartman was already shaking the blond brit like crazy for some answers.

There was fear in Pip's crystal blue eyes as he gazed sadly back at Cartman whose concern was genuine. "I believe that he has gone after Scott Tenorman. He didn't wish for me to tell anyone. He was so heart-broken when he thought you were dead. Kyle has not returned since then."

By now, Cartman was feeling sick in his stomach from all the high anxiety. God damn it to hell, Kyle went after Scott Tenorman? What the hell had he been thinking to go do something so reckless and stupid? Although it could only mean that Kyle had to have been so emotionally vulnerable to have gone and face off with the ginger teen himself. There was no time to lose; Kyle's life was in danger. This agonizing thought made Cartman feel even more guilty when he thought of what he had put Kyle through. His love for the red-headed Jew was the only thing that made him different from Scott Tenorman. He lost Kyle once...he was not going to lose him again.

"What are you faggots standing around for? We've got to go after that fucking psycho, Tenorman! I swear to god, if he did anything to Kyle, I'm going to put his lifeless body in the ground!"

With that, Cartman hurried out of the building and into the streets. Just as Stan, Kenny and Pip ran to catch up; suddenly they all began to hear loud crazed laughter coming from a bunch of Tvs on display in front of the wide windows of the store. Slowly they approached it where they found themselves looking at the evil ratty face of Scott Tenorman himself who was recording someplace else. On the Tv screen, it seemed that the ginger teen had come to deliver a message for Eric Cartman.

"Congratulations, once again you've gone and pulled a fast one on me, Eric. I expected no less from you," Scott went on to say. "However, this is about your precious Kyle. If you are looking for him, look no more. Because he's somewhere where you're never going to be able to reach him...and that's with me! Although I may be willing to make an exchange...come to the center of town where I'll be waiting for you. Surrender yourself and I will hand your Jew over nice and easy...Can I trust you with that? Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Scott Tenorman's wild laughter was only cut short when an incensed Cartman took his fist and smashed it hard into that twisted ugly face which resulted in busting the TV. "So Scott wants a battle? Well I'm going to do better than that! I'll give him war!"


	52. Stan & Kenny: Their undying love

**We're almost getting to the end of this story now. Just keep those reviews coming! It's gonna take me a little slower to get updates up, but as I always say, patience is a virtue. Anyway, enough talk, read on Kyman fans!**

* * *

><p>It was a race against time. Through miraculous course of events, Eric Cartman was revealed to be alive and had pulled a hidden card against Scott Tenorman. But now the psychotic ginger teen had captured Kyle and would no doubt use him to get to Cartman. So here the three boys were urgently making their way to downtown where Scott had instructed them to come. They were uneasy and had no idea what they were in for. Stan and Kenny came along to offer their support as usual but couldn't stop worrying because of the severity of the situation. Kyle's life was in danger and if they weren't careful, there was a good chance that Scott would kill Kyle. Nobody was more worried than Cartman who was determined stop his destructive half-brother once and for all. And he knew that if anything bad happened to his beloved Jew, he would never be able to live with himself.<p>

"Wait up Cartman! Is is such a good idea to do what Tenorman says?" Stan said anxiously. "This guy is a madman, we can't trust him."

"Of course we can't trust him!" Cartman said impatiently. "We don't have a choice. If we don't do what he says, he'll hurt Kahl for sure. Scott Tenorman is a control freak, he needs to have everything done in a certain way. But don't worry, we'll get that crazy asshole!"

This whole time, Cartman kept trying to convince himself that it was going to be okay. He would get Kyle back and when he did, he was never going to let him go. He would make Scott regret ever laying a finger on the red-headed Jew. In no time at all, they all arrived at the center of the downtown area which was filled with nothing but the ruined remains of broken down cars, vandalized buildings among other destroyed property. However they had to be careful because Scott Tenorman might be lurking around. Cartman, Stan, and Kenny gazed warily around their environment and looked carefully for any sign of the ginger teen who had lured them all to this spot.

"Goddamn it! Where the hell is that sneaky bastard!" Cartman couldn't hold still and was fidgeting all around. "If he doesn't show up, I'm seriously going to kill someone!"

"Yikes! Don't kill me!" Kenny automatically backs away.

And then they were all startled when they hear manical laughter greet their ears. Spunning around all at once, they spot Scott Tenorman right away. The ginger teen was leaning lazily against a lamp post and was grinning over at them across the street with the most sinister expression. Cartman seem to explode with anger at the sight of his psychopathic half-brother that he fought to gain control of himself. It was important to keep his wits about him and not have Scott deceive him...because Kyle's life depended on it. Cartman, Stan and Kenny braced themselves as Scott finally stepped forward to meet them.

"Nice to see that I wasn't stood up," Scott said, this made the ginger teen's eyes glint dangerously. "Maybe now we can all come to an agreement."

Unable to contain his temper, Cartman was already pointing the machine gun up at Scott. "I'm sick of your bullshit, Scott! Where is Kyle? What did you do with him, you bastard!"

However Scott gave the rotund boy a icy look. "Drop the weapon or I'm not going to talk. If you ever want to see your dear kike again, we do things "my" way. So I strongly suggest that you don't do anything that you're going to regret."

Cartman gritted his teeth in fury and frustration that it was Kenny who had to take his arm and get him to reluctantly drop the weapon to the ground. Once he was unarmed, Scott flashed a satisfied smirk and now stood around with his arms crossed and didn't seem to be in any rush to spill the beans. Stan and Kenny were staring at him suspiciously but Cartman on the other hand was getting a different vibe from Scott Tenorman. The ginger teen was acting in a most shifty manner, he kept looking around the area as if searching for something. No...more like he was waiting for something. Almost immediately Cartman began to sense that something was amiss. Suddenly he was beginning to wonder why they had been brought to this wide open place.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Are you going to tell us what you've done with Kyle?" Stan demanded.

Scott did not answer and continued to appear distracted. And that was when it hit Cartman... He now knew what that conniving ginger teen was really doing. Why didn't he see it before? Judging by his crazed sneer, Scott was stalling...he was trying to keep them all out here in the open. This could only mean one thing... Driven by his instincts, Cartman was urgently trying to push Stan and Kenny out of harm's way.

"Get back! Get out of here now! This is a trap! It's not safe! You need to get out now!" Cartman shouted.

But it was too late... Two cars were thrown over onto its side as a horrifying roar sent terror in the hearts of the three boys. They all turn around in time to see Manbearpig tearing his way through the street and destroying everything in its path. Now the ferocious beast caught sight of fresh new prey as it began to advance upon Cartman, Stan and Kenny who backed away in fright. With its teeth bared and saliva drooling from it's snout, Manbearpig with a deafening roar brought its great fists down to crack the earth and causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. As Cartman kept his eyes on this dangerous imaginary monster, in the background he could hear the demented laughter of Scott Tenorman who had clearly planned this.

"Oops...sorry! I forgot that I've invited someone else to our little party! So why not enjoy yourselves a little longer? Besides, I'm not done having my fun yet," Scott was saying over the chaos.

Cartman shot daggers up at that destestable ginger teen who had done nothing but cause him grief. "For fuck's sake Tenorman, quit being such a coward and come face me yourself! You can't dodge me forever!"

At that moment, Cartman had to duck to the ground as Manbearpig had ripped out the mailbox from the ground and threw it in a wild rampage. The mailbox had smashed onto the street and shattered into pieces. Cartman ran off to take cover behind a mini-van with Stan and Kenny as they tried to keep out of sight and away from danger. It was obvious that Scott Tenorman had lured them here to be killed by Manbearpig. And meanwhile, Kyle was still out there... Cartman would stop at nothing until he had the red-headed Jew safely back in his arms. But right now, they had a major problem to deal with first. Unfortunately, Manbearpig was proving to be a real big obstacle and it would be foolhardy to take this beast head-on. There had to be a way to stop Manbearpig in its tracks...

"You know something, Eric? You're absolutely right!" Scott could be heard saying. "Perhaps it's time that you and I meet face-to-face. So here's the deal... If you ever want to see Kyle alive again, come meet me at the very place where it all began. At the top of the mountain cliff where you nearly died... Think you can live long enough to do it? Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

With that, Scott Tenorman was able to make a swift getaway and leaving them all behind to be at the mercy of Manbearpig. Cartman hardly had the chance to after his brother because the mini-van was being knocked aside as the imaginary monster had found their hiding spot and was lunging forward with jaws opened wide. The three boys scampered out of the way as Manbearpig pursued them while snarling aggressively and swiping its powerful paws. At this rate, they were going to get themselves killed if they didn't come up with a plan soon. Cartman looks back at the hideously deformed Manbearpig smashing, bashing and crashing through other cars in an attempt to hunt them down.

"This is such a pain in the ass! We've got to take down that annoying as fuck monster! If only I had a hand-grenade or a bazooka!" Cartman exclaimed.

Kenny however stopped running and found himself boldly turning around to face that horrid Manbearpig. There was only one thing to do and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Cartman...you go after Scott Tenorman. I'll distract Manbearpig. Stan...you run away to where it's safe," Kenny said seriously.

But Stan looked at the orange-parka boy and became very upset by this. "What? No! No you can't do that! You'll get yourself killed, Kenny! Don't do this!"

"I have to do this. It's the only way," Kenny insisted. "Go now, Cartman! Stop Tenorman and save Kyle! I'm going to try to stop Manbearpig!"

Now this made Stan step in front of Kenny and there was a defiant frown etched in his expression. "No...I won't let you. I can't keep letting you do this. Why do you always have to be the one to die? You're not a sacrificial lamb! For once, we should all value your life! So "I'm" going to distract Manbearpig and you two get out of here!"

There Cartman and Kenny watch in astoundment as Stan dashes away where he immediately catches the attention of Manbearpig and the monstrous beast turned direction and went tearing after the raven-haired boy. Kenny couldn't believe that Stan would risk his own life like that, he couldn't decide if he should feel worried or touched. But now he would have to go and keep Stan from getting himself killed. The only good thing about this was that it enabled Cartman to run off unseen and went to go after Scott Tenorman. It was now or never... Kenny finally caught up with Stan and together they faced the abominable Manbearpig that who lets out a fearsome roar that seemed to echo throughout the streets.

"Damn it, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Why didn't you run like I told you? Quit trying to be a goddamn hero!" Kenny scolded as the two of them turn tail to run as Manbearpig begins to charge after them.

"No! I won't let you go through it alone! I care about you Kenny...I'm not going to let you die!" Stan retorted stubbornly. Behind them, Manbearpig breaks off a fire hydrant, gushing out water everywhere as the beast still chased after them.

"I'm an immortal! I don't mind dying! It's not so bad once you get used to it. Trust me, I just wake up in my bed the next day...or...it depends on how long it takes for me to die. But that's beside the point! You need to save yourself, Stan!" Kenny argued.

"I can't leave you...don't you get it?" Stan suddenly stops long enough to take Kenny into his arms and held onto him for life. "I want to be with you...then, now and forever! You're all I ever think about. So I want to be with you until the end...Because I...I..."

Unfortunately Manbearpig caught up with them before Stan could finish his confession. They turned and looked up in horror as the ferocious beast had knocked down a wire-pole that caused the electrical cords attached to snap off and send shooting bolts of electricity raining down. Growling fiercely, the imaginary beast reaches down its great paw and lifted Kenny easily off his feet where the monster begins to savagely strangle and shake the helpless blond boy. Staring in fear and feeling rooted to the spot, Stan felt as if his insides had all frozen. Struggling in the beast's grip, Kenny turned his head to look down at the raven-haired boy and knew that this was it. He was going to die at the hands of Manbearpig...

"Stan! Run! Don't worry about me!" Kenny yells.

And yet, Stan could only stand there and was filled with nothing but the fond memories he had of Kenny McCormick. _The day that Kenny had saved him from a vicious attack from Trent Boyett...The time that Kenny had again sacrificed himself to save a life when the factory had collapsed during a explosion...The wonderful night when Kenny had sneaked into his room to comfort him...The time they had took a walk in the rain together...Then the time Kenny had fought a horde of shadow demons_. This whole entire time, Kenny was the one who kept giving up his life and yet never got anything in return. This most brave, selfless and wonderful boy who had done nothing but help see them through the most tough of times. Stan Marsh knew without a doubt that this was the one he was deeply in love with. Without stopping to think of what he was about to do, the raven-haired boy first saw the wired cord and calmly went to pick it up.

"Stan? Stan? What are you doing? Don't do it! Whatever it is you're thinking, don't do it! Stan!" Kenny cried.

"You're going to live..."Stan said, with tears in his midnight blue eyes and a look of deep affection. "I love you..."

There Stan ran hard at Manbearpig to thrust the wired cord into the beast's paw immediately causing an electrical shock so powerful that it knocked back the raven-haired boy who fell back onto the street from the blast of it. This enabled Kenny to break free from the monster's iron grasp and dropped to the ground very shooken up and gagging for air. Now Kenny watches in horror as Manbearpig had tripped over backwards and slammed into the wire post, causing more electrical wired cords to come raing down. It was a gruesome thing to watch as the imaginary monster was entangled in electrical cords that shocked him to death and caused Manbearpig to let out a death-rattling gurgle before it went limp and still while emitting off a foul burning smoke.

Breathing hard and feeling his heart pounding from the fear and excitement of it all, Kenny now turns his attention towards the fallen raven-haired boy who laid motionlessly on the ground as if he were dead. Fearing for the worst, now Kenny hurries over and drops to his knees to take the unconscious Stan into his arms and looked down upon his sleeping face. No...this wasn't suppose to happen. He didn't want this...Stan wasn't suppose to get hurt. Feeling agonized from what had just happened, Kenny began to shake the raven-haired boy and desperately tried to will him back to life. He didn't want to lose Stan like this...

"Stan? Stan, wake up! Please wake up! Come on, Stan...come back to me. Don't die...you can't die! Don't you fucking die on me!"

Stan didn't move as Kenny begged him to come back. No matter what he said, there was no bringing the raven-haired boy back. He knew that the odds were slim...There was no way for Stan to have survive a shocking blow like that. Chances were...he really was going to end up dying. Staring down into that charming face that had once been filled with life and love, tears began to gently drip onto Stan's face when Kenny realized that he was starting to cry. It wasn't fair...Stan Marsh couldn't die. He was too much of a good person. And the longer Kenny held him in his arms, soon every emotion he ever had start spilling out from his heart before he could stop it.

"Please Stan...don't leave me this. You can't go...Not now that I finally have you. I've been wanting you my whole life but I was always resigned to the fact that you were always out of my reach. I never thought that I would be given a second chance...the chance to love you the way I've always wanted. I swear if you live I...I want to love you. I want to keep you and I will never trade you for anyone in this world. Because you're someone worth having in a relationship, Stan. You're the one I want and there is nothing that can ever replace that. You have my sworn promise..."

Kenny leans down to place a tender kiss upon Stan's lips. "I love you, Stanley Marsh."

All he could do was hold Stan close to his chest and feel himself going to pieces with his emotions. For once, someone else had risked their life for him. Kenny had never known anyone to do that...and it actually made him feel special to know that someone treasured him that much. Suddenly he feels movement in his arms and the sounds of groaning, this makes Kenny lift his head up to watch with teary eyes as the boy he loved starting to stir awake. As if his heartfelt words have breathed life back into him...Stan's midnight blue eyes flutter open where he sees two eyes like the deep blue sky staring back down at him. For a moment, the two of them were silent as a lot of emotins raged inside them both. Seeing the tears that Kenny had shed for him, it was Stan who smiled weakly...

"Kenny? Did I...do okay?" he whispered while reaching up to wipe the Kenny's tears away with the sleeve of his coat.

"You were so badass...," Kenny said warmly. "I guess it was a little unfair of me to tell you to just leave. You've always been a heroic and noble guy who always comes through for his friends. But that's what I've always loved about you."

There Kenny helped Stan get back onto his feet where now the two of them couldn't help but look over at the fallen Manbearpig that had been electrocuted. Somehow they had managed to stop the monster from causing any more destruction to the town. So all Kenny and Stan could do was embrace each other and never let go. It was at that very moment that they realized that they had almost lost each other. But now there was nothing that was going to stop them from coming together. Their love was very real to them now...

"I heard your voice," Stan whispered softly to Kenny's ear. "I heard you...You were there...calling for me. You told me that you love me. And I love you too. But there's something I have to confess..."

"Before you tell me, I have to tell you something too. And I want to say it now before I lose my nerve again," Kenny said hurriedly.

"Well, I just want to know if..." Stan's voice trails off.

"I need to ask you one thing and I want you to be honest," Kenny went on.

For a second, neither of them looked at each other. But before they knew it, they turn to each other at once and the words just came out. "Will you go on a date with me?" Kenny and Stan asked at the same time.

With the surprised looks on both their faces, they realized that they didn't have to worry about rejection. The love was mutual...And without warning, Kenny and Stan leant forward and kissed each other fully on the lips as they now knew that it was official. It wouldn't be long before word got out...Stanley Marsh would be dating Kenny McCormick. And being from a small town, word travels fast. But neither of them cared, because nothing would drive them apart ever again. They would remain together regardless of what people would say. Finally they drew apart where their hearts pounded hard and their faces turned red at the sight of each other's grins. But unfortunately, they eventually started to worry about Cartman and Kyle.

"Well, I guess the only one left to deal with is Scott Tenorman himself," Stan said worriedly as he held Kenny's hand. "Gosh, I hope Kyle is alright."

"Don't worry. Cartman is going to find Kyle again," Kenny reassured while staying close by the raven-haired boy's side. "I'll be rooting for those two. It's all up to Cartman now...He's the only one who can end all this."

* * *

><p><strong>The time has come at last. The final showdown between Cartman and Scott Tenorman. Definitely don't miss the next chapter where the Kyman fans will be holding their breaths. Yay for the Stenny fans though! So now that only leaves one couple left to have their conclusion... The real question Kyman fans have to wonder now is...How will it end for Cartman and Kyle? Reviews would be nice!<strong>


	53. Clash of Two Great Evils

**The epic conclusion...I hope I give Kyman fans exactly what they waited for. I won't say anymore and read the final chapters coming up.**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know what was happening anymore. Somehow I kept blacking out every now and then but the faint smell of chloroform always made me feel drowsy. I felt so weak and my mind seem to go blank. Although whenever I did end up drifting off to sleep, I was haunted by traumatic dreams. Every time I closed my eyes... I saw Cartman. My heart ached with my longing to see him again. But he was so far away... I couldn't reach out to him. Instead I was leaving him... It was always the same nightmare. I was walking away from Cartman and he was falling further and further behind in the distance. I felt like I was there... Watching myself abandon the boy I love. I call out to my other self...I try to prevent it.<em>

_"No...No...Don't go! Don't leave! If you leave, you'll never see him again!"_

_But there was nothing I could do to stop it. Cartman was gone...never to be seen. And in the end I was left alone with nothing to keep me company but the guilt and my broken heart. The pain was unbearable... I could feel myself crying in my sleep. The nightmares continued to tear away at my very conscience. Was this my own personal hell? Was I being punished for the wrong choices I have made? Somehow I was trapped in the darkness with no chance of escape. Deep down inside I don't think I wanted to escape... Perhaps I belonged to this dark, gloomy world. Maybe if I accept death, it'll let me see Cartman again. That was my only wish..._

* * *

><p>The sky was darkening and soon nighttime was arriving. Hopefully he would be able to find his way to the tall mountain cliff where Scott Tenorman awaited him. Standing there at the edge of the forest, Cartman was actually a little afraid to return to the place where he had almost lost his life. But if he didn't show up, he would never get Kyle back. Rather if he liked it or not, it was something he had to face. Taking a deep steadying breath, Cartman prepared himself to go after Scott Tenorman and save his Jew. However he feels a tiny hand grab hold of his red coat and pull him back. Cartman looks behind him to see that it was Ike.<p>

"Ike? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You need to go back to the town. I can't have you hanging around here, it's too dangerous," Cartman told the little toddler sternly while pointing him the other way.

Ike stood right where he was and seem to have something he wanted to deliver. There he quietly hands Cartman back his Glock 17 gun thus giving him a weapon to arm himself with. Cartman proudly takes back his favorite gun and reached into his coat pocket to take out some bullets to reload it. Now with his weapon back in his possession, he was starting to feel a bit more confident. Cartman looks back at Ike and couldn't help but smirk appreciatively. This was just what he needed...

"Why thank you Ike. And don't worry about Kahl because I'm sure he..." Suddenly Cartman froze when he saw in the shadows the hidden form of Scott Tenorman who was aiming a gun down at them. "Get down now!"

With that, Cartman used his big body to push Ike down to the ground and shields him as gunshots rang out. The bullets whizz by them, followed by crazed laughter and the sounds of running footsteps. Jumping to his feet, Cartman tore off into the trees after the ginger teen. He trusted Ike would get back to where it was safe. But for now, he couldn't let Scott Tenorman get away. It was getting darker out and Cartman tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He had to be careful because Scott was armed and might try ambushing him out here. Right now he had to focus on getting to that mountain cliff. The only good thing about the tall dark trees was that it enabled him to hide in the shadows. With his heart racing in his chest, Cartman's anxiety grew as he clutched his gun tightly and tried to follow the dirt path.

"Hang in there, Kahl. I'm coming for you, babe. Stay strong for me," Cartman kept saying under his breath.

Suddenly up ahead on the path, Cartman could make something out in the darkness. When he went to approach it and realized that he was staring at Kyle's green ushanka hat lying on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, Cartman studies the familiar hat and that was when he knew that he was on the right track. This could only mean that Scott Tenorman did bring the red-headed Jew up here. He had to hurry now before Scott got tired of waiting around for him. Placing the green ushanka in the inside of his coat, he continued to follow the path while trying to remember how to find the mountain cliff. As Cartman went deeper into the woods, his dark memories were coming back to him more clearer and vivid than they ever been before.

Finally reaching the end of the woods, Cartman was able to recognize the trail that would lead him straight up to the mountain cliff. Without stopping to think about the danger he was about to walk into, Cartman fearlessly went up the rocky trail just when it started to rain down from the inky black night sky. Ignoring the rainy weather, he only focused on reaching the top of the cliff. And once he arrived at the top with an overlooking view of the entire woodland population, Cartman automatically raised his Glock 17 and pointed right over at Scott Tenorman who stood close by the edge. The ginger teen was armed with his Wesson-smith gun and there slumped unconsciously over his shoulder was the limp body of Kyle Broflovski.

"I'm so glad you're here, little brother. For a second, I was starting to miss you," Scott said, his cold eyes gleam darkly.

"There's nowhere left for you to run, Scott. I suggest you put Kahl down and come deal with the real problem," Cartman said emotionlessly.

As the rain poured down around them, Cartman and Scott locked eyes with each other as they both became sopping wet and cold. Yet their hatred burned with a ferocious intensity like never before. Even as Cartman's medium brown hair was getting soaked to the brim, he could actually make out his light-blue ski-cap safely tucked in Kyle's orange coat pocket. That could only mean that the red-headed Jew still loved him... But now he had to deal with Scott Tenorman if he ever hoped to walk away with his life after this. The two arch enemies continued to stare each other down for what felt like forever, and then that was when Cartman took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill Kyle!" Scott threatened. "Drop your weapon now if you want the kike to live!"

Cartman glared furiously while still pointing his Glock 17 at his psychotic half-brother. He ought to put a bullet in Scott's head and end their feud for good. But when he placed his finger on the trigger, this made the ginger teen move closer to the edge and dangles a helpless Kyle. It was no good, he couldn't shoot Scott without the risk of hurting his Jew. There had to be some way to get Scott away from the cliff's edge so he could get a better shot at him. Now Cartman had no choice but to lower his gun to the ground and as he did so... he was already formulating a plan in his mind.

It was time to make the ultimate sacrifice. He loved Kyle more than anything in the world... The red-headed Jew was the only light left in his dark tainted soul. He had managed to come this far... And he would do anything to protect the one person who had brought him so much happiness and joy. Cartman now knew what he must do...it would probably be the last thing he ever did. But he would do it...for Kyle. Because for Eric Cartman, he finally knew how to value somebody else's life.

"Hold up, Scott. Let me make a deal with you. You let Kyle go and I'll stay," Cartman said seriously. When he sees Scott eying him suspiciously, he goes on to elaborate. "You got what you wanted so you don't need Kyle anymore. Let him go and it'll just be you and me. You can do whatever the fuck you with me but you leave Kyle out of this! I'm the one you want!"

For minutes, Scott Tenorman took the time to think about this generous offer. Cartman's chocolate brown eyes stared hard into those chilling blue ones and tried not to blink. Scott looked down at the unconscious Jewish boy and then down at his gun and seemed to be trying to come up with a decision. After thinking it over in his mind, Scott with a leery smile decides to accept the bargain and willingly goes to gently lay Kyle down onto the soft wet ground. Cartman breathes a sigh of relief when Kyle was safely out of harm's way. But this now meant that he was left defenseless and Scott Tenorman was looking triumphant as he held Cartman at gunpoint and would be the one to call the shots.

"I'm real sorry that it had to come to this, Eric. I really had hoped that we could learn how to be family, you and I. But I guess I've been too naive... I know now that you can't turn a bastard child into a litte brother."

Cartman couldn't resist letting out a derisive snort. "Just why are you so eager to be my role-model? Do you miss the old me? Is that what this is all about? Or is it that you want me to be just as twisted and fucked up as you? Like I said before, I'm not like you. I may be a sociopath, but it's better than being a crazy psychopath."

There came the "click" of Scott's Smith & Wesson pistol as he was now looking pissed off and hateful. He points the weapon right at Cartman. "I'm not crazy...You made me this way! Not anymore... I've already tried killing you three times but this time you're going to die! And this time you're going to stay dead!"

With that, Scott pulled the trigger and shot the rotund boy in the shoulder. Cartman grunts in pain and reaches up a hand to clutch his now wounded shoulder which immediately gushed blood. Breathing heavily from the excruciating pain traveling from his shoulder to the rest of his body. Cartman gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore the stinging pain and boldy remained standing on his two feet. Scott was grinning wickedly as he enjoyed inflicting pain like that. With his gun still in hand, the ginger teen's expression turned ugly once more.

"You're about to die in the most agonizing way," Scott happily declared. "And once you're all good and dead...both you and Kyle are going over the mountain cliff..."

Cartman's eyes widen at the horrifying realization that Scott Tenorman was merely in the process of double-crossing him. But before he had a chance to react, he heard a sudden moan that made him turn toward the sound of the noise. He saw Kyle having a restless dream of some sort. Scott turns to look over at Kyle too and that was when Cartman saw him raise the gun as if readying to fire. Suddenly ignoring the bloody wound in his shoulder, Cartman felt a powerful strength unlike anything he ever felt before. Next thing he knew he was leaping at Scott and trying to grab away the gun.

Now Cartman and Scott began to roll around and wrestle on the ground as they fought over the weapon. Eric Cartman would never allow any harm come to Kyle. He still loved him... And now that he had someone he needed to protect, Cartman felt stronger than he ever been in his life. Because for the first time, he was being motivated by good intentions. Unfortunately Scott reached out and brutally crushed hard at Cartman's shoulder wound, causing the brunet to wince away at once. The ginger teen was sneering malevolently as they both fought for dominance over the gun. With every last ounce of strength he had left, Cartman pushed the gun as hard as he could into Scott's chest and then...

"**Bang**!"

Both Scott and Cartman instantly stopped moving from the second the gun fired. Time seem to stretch on for eternity as the two laid immobile at first. That is until Scott had to look down and be the one to realize that he had just been shot on the side of his chest, and he looked up to see the stone-cold scowl etched deeply into Cartman's face as he felt absolutely no emotion of any kind. There Cartman was roughly shoved aside when in a moment of panic, Scott makes a futile attempt to run for his life. But due to his bullet-wound, he was weak and disoriented from losing blood that he accidentally ended up tripping over the edge of the mountain cliff. Cartman rose shakily to his feet and went over to the edge to discover that Scott Tenorman did not plunge to his death but instead had managed to grab hold of a tree root and was holding on for dear life.

"Help! Somebody help! Help me! I...I don't think I can hold on any much longer! Please, give me your hand!" Scott screams from true genuine fear.

Cartman stared down at that ginger teen who had done nothing but try to kill him and everyone around him. "Please help me, little brother! Give me your hand and pull me up! I...I can't hold on! Please!" Scott cried out helplessly again.

Yet at that very moment, Cartman didn't want to lift a finger to help his half-brother. Instead he was overcome with too much hatred and spite. "You...You didn't show me any mercy when I was dangling on that edge of the cliff. You left me to die...Now you expect me to help you? Sorry Scott...mercy doesn't run in our family now, does it?"

With that, Cartman delighted in going over and picking up a very large rock before standing over Scott Tenorman with it and prepared to bring it down on the ginger teen in the hopes that he would fall. As the rain came falling down upon them, Eric Cartman's face was filled with nothing but the insanity of his lust for revenge. With his mad grin, there was nothing remotely human about Cartman anymore. His intense level of evilness was to the roof that he was finally remembering his dark side that was overpowering him. But then he caught sight of Kyle...

Somehow the sight of Kyle Broflovski suddenly made Cartman look away from the terrified face of Scott. Soon Cartman found himself starting to remember who he was when he was with Kyle. Someone who had learned to feel emotions, someone who had learned the power of friendship, and someone who had learned to fall in love. Was he really willing to throw away his humanity just to exact veagence on Scott Tenorman? Wasn't that what corrupted him in the first place? It all seemed so familiar now... Because the truth was that he now had a better understanding of compassion. He did not want to go down that road again. Kyle was all he ever wanted... This time he should just go and have him back.

After much soul-searching, Cartman's body relaxens and he stares coldly down at Scott Tenorman who continued to look scared. Instead he tossed the rock aside and made his choice. "Stay the fuck away from Kyle," Cartman warned in a dangerously calm voice.

There was nothing left for him to do but to toss down a vine-like tree-root for Scott to climb up on and proceeded to slowly make his way back over to where Kyle peacefully slept. Dropping down to his knees in exhaustion, Cartman then kneels down and brought the red-headed Jew into his arms and held onto him while feeling the tears building up in his eyes. Without any kind of warning, Cartman began to weep when he realized that his mistakes alone had nearly gotten Kyle killed as well as everyone else. It was him...he did this. How could he have let any of this happen? Why didn't he stop Tenorman sooner? Was he really that weak?

"Forgive me, Kahl," Cartman whispered in remorse. "I know I hurt you...but only this time I didn't mean to. I did it all for you...I just wanted you to love me again. But I can't seem to do anything right. I'm sorry. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Gazing down upon the Jew's face in guilt and shame, to Cartman's astonishment, those eyes slowly begin to open and he was staring once again into brilliant emerald-green eyes that he had always worshipped. Kyle was finally coming to and when he turned his head to look up, he was met by two chocolate brown eyes that he thought he'd never see again. Staring up into his face, Kyle almost didn't recognize him right away but only to realize that he was looking into the face of Eric Cartman. Staring up at him in wonder, the red-headed Jew managed to find his voice and spoke in a soft hopeful voice.

"Eric? You're alive? Eric...you...," With that, Kyle Broflovski without further ado took his fist and nailed it into Cartman's gut in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT FATASS! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU GODDAMN SELF-CENTERED RETARDED BIGOT!"

"JESUS CHRIST! OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN CHRIST, DO YOU? YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL DISRESPECTING JEW-RAT! I BUSTED MY ASS TRYING TO RESCUE YOU! INSTEAD THE FIRST THING YOU WANT TO DO IS BE A ANNOYING WHINY JEW BITCH! WELL YOU CAN BET THAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO COME AND SAVE YOUR SORRY GREEDY MONEY-HOARDING JEW ASS!" Cartman hollers back in unison.

For a moment, the two glared at each other for seconds before finally getting past the name-calling and realize how much they missed each other. Now Kyle threw his arms around Cartman and began to sob as they embraced and were finally reunited. It felt like forever since they last saw each other and during their time apart made them realize all the more how much they couldn't live without the other. And as they held onto each other, they never wanted to let each other go. And it wasn't long before they eventually began to hear the shouts and sounds of help finally coming to their aid. It wasn't long before police officers and paramedics arrived and were able to wrap blankets around the two and bring them to safety. And it was only until they were reunited with their families did they know that their ordeal was over.

Throughout it all, it was unknown if Cartman and Kyle would ever be able to stay together after all that has happened. The two knew that deep down inside there were so many issues between them that they weren't sure if they were ready to talk about it. Most of all, could their love possibly survive? Could they ever truly learn to open their hearts and learn to trust each other again?


	54. Final chapter: Cartman & Kyle: True love

**Okay, let me explain about this. I did NOT like the last chapter I wrote for the final chapter. It felt rushed and wasn't exactly my best work. Besides, I thought I owed it to the Kyman fans! So yeah, I was just reading the last chapter of my story and I thought I could do better than that! So please tell me if you think this different ending is better than the last one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later<strong>...

It was a warm sunny morning with the blue sky filled with lovely pinkish clouds surrounding a bright early sun. The rain had finally stop and now it was back to being peaceful and normal. Somehow our town was able to recover from its greatest calamity yet. All we could do was rebuild houses and buildings, clean up the messes in the streets, and just try to get on with our lives. Many families were able to reunite and luckily no one was seriously harmed after the incident. South Park was able to be restored to it's former glory.

The Crab People were banished back to the lowest depths of the earth, the Ginger Kids were totally grounded for having participated in an evil army, and Trent Boyett was thrown back into juvenile detention where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Damien Thorn on the other hand was always seen in the company of Pip Pirrup and those two were officially a happy couple. As for Scott Tenorman, he was still in police custody and locked away for having been a danger to society. What can I say? No town likes to have a raging psychopath on the loose. I was glad to have my family and friends back... But my feelings for Cartman have grown stronger over the whole ordeal. We went to Stark's Pond to sit on the bench and enjoy the wonderful spring weather.

I sat closely next to Cartman on the bench that I snuggle my head affectionately upon his shoulder while he had his arm around me. Just two days ago, Cartman had gotten out of the hospital after receiving treatment for his gunshot wound. Luckily the injury wasn't serious and so he was going to be okay. The whole time Cartman was in the hospital, I never once left his side. I couldn't bear to be apart from him after everything that happened. No matter how many times we separated, Cartman and I always found a way back to each other. And this time we wanted to stay together. As I sat there with the boy I love while enjoying the nice weather, I felt so happy and at peace with the world. However deep down inside, I knew there were still some things we needed to discuss.

Now I lift my head up so that I could gaze into Cartman's round face and smile with adoration. "How's your shoulder wound? Is it healing okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better than I have in weeks," Cartman said, this makes him hold me closer to him. "I'm just so glad everyone got out of this alright. There's been a lot of damage done to the town. You should have seen what happened to my mom's car."

"That's true. But in times like this, all we can do is rebuild," I said wisely. We both let out a sigh while gazing over at the clear rippling blue waters of the pond.

After rescuing me from the clutches of Scott Tenorman, I've forgotten about my anger at Cartman for having been dishonest with me about the whole affair. I now understand that he was only trying to protect me as well as everybody else. In the end, Cartman was able to do the right thing and saved South Park from any more destruction. But most importantly of all, he finally knew how to use his heart. And that was what gave him the ultimate strength to see him through the toughest situations. But even knowing all this, Cartman still felt a lot of guilt about the part he played in Scott Tenorman's scheme.

"Eric. what's wrong?" I asked softly when I catch his melancholy expression.

"It's nothing...I mean," Cartman hesitates for a moment and when he spoke, he avoided looking me in the face. "It's just...I'm amazed that you're still here by my side. I thought for sure after everything that's happened, you wouldn't want to see me or even know me. I've really hurted you Kyle but only this time I didn't mean to. I've really fucked things up..."

It wasn't easy for Cartman to admit all that to me. Which was why I knew that I also had some things that I needed to get off my chest. "It's okay, Eric. Besides, I've made my own mistakes. If only I had listened to you then maybe none of this would have happened. I should have trusted you...I'm sorry."

Now this was starting to make me feel guilty all over again. I turned my back on Cartman when he needed me the most. What kind of person does that? And what made it worse was that Eric Cartman risked his own life for me. He almost died for me... It was truly the most bravest and selfless act he had ever done. Thinking about all this only made me feel even more bad. Maybe I'm the one who doesn't deserve Cartman when all he's ever done was try to win my love. This made me reach up a hand to hastily swipe at the tears that were starting to appear in my eyes. However Cartman saw me do this and then narrows his eyes into a slight frown as he turns to face me.

"Are you getting all emotional on me again, Kahl? What's bothering your vagina now?" Cartman mocked.

Somehow I couldn't hold it in any longer that soon the teardrops fall from my emerald-green eyes. "I missed you, Eric. I thought Scott Tenorman murdered you. I thought that it was my fault...because I left you. And when you were gone, I only realized how important you were to me. I wanted you back..."

Cartman never interrupted the whole time I talked. His chocolate brown eyes had soften when he sees how upset I was. "Kyle, don't do that. It wasn't your fault," he tells me. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. But I had to use every ounce of cunning that I had to stop the evil forces at work."

I nodded my head understandably while trying to get a hold on myself. But the tears kept coming and I couldn't fight off my feelings anymore. Cartman took the moment to search his pockets for anything to use as a tissue. When he couldn't find any, instead he reaches out to gently wipe away my tears with his big hand. This brought a smile to my face as it was touching to see that Cartman knew how to comfort me. Smirking wryly, Cartman's hand massaged my cheekbone fondly and that was when I knew in my heart that all was forgiven. We both managed to come to a better understanding of each other. And as I looked deep into Cartman's eyes, that was when I finally realized it. I was more sure of my feelings right then and there. At long last, I finally had my chance to tell him how I felt.

"Eric...ever since you and I were apart, I can't imagine my life without you. I want you here by my side always. But we need to be able to trust each other and communicate. Because I can't bear to have something else come in between us."

Surprisingly, Cartman actually agreed with me. He held my face in his hands and gave me a tender smile. "I want the same thing. I want you to be able to trust me again. After all, my diabolical schemes won't be any fun if you're not there to stop me, am I right?"

I couldn't help but smile amusingly to myself whenever Cartman was acting like a evil bastard. And yet I knew that despite his tough exterior, inside he had developed a soft spot for us all. He always was the strongest one in our group, the enforcer who often drove us to action. It was one of the many things about Cartman that I loved. We continued to sit there on the bench with our heads nestled together while a cool breeze blows through the colorful flower trees, sending down a rain of pink-colored petals. And as I watched the beautiful scenery, a sudden question popped into my mind. It was something I had to know. Turning my head to look into Cartman's face, I choose my words carefully.

"Eric, let me ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth," I said seriously. "Why did you go along with Scott Tenorman? Just what was it that you were trying to achieve?" I knew I was probably asking for a lot but I had to understand.

Somehow this made Cartman unable to look me in the eyes and seem to hung his head in shame. Even though he didn't talk about it much, I could tell that Cartman really did feel true remorse for having helped his older half-brother take over the town. He often blamed himself for having been the one to put everyone in danger. Eventually I began to feel bad that I ever brought it up and I was about to change the subject when Cartman suddenly started talking in a quiet tone.

"I don't know...I was very confused. I didn't know who I was. I guess I was just curious. I wanted to remember who I used to be..." After a moment of thought, then Cartman added. "But then I realized that I didn't want to remember the past. I learned that sometimes we need to let go of who we were in order to become who we will be."

I was so impressed by Cartman's honesty that I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. It's good to see that my lessons with him were not a total waste of time. But still, I did feel bad on having made Cartman so guilty of what he had done that I needed to comfort him. Putting my arms around his neck, I pull Cartman closer to me where our noses touch and then nuzzle affectionately. This brought a smile to Cartman's lips and his cheeks redden whenever he would gaze into my gem-like emerald green eyes. It made me happy that I could incite these genuine feelings in Cartman like no one else. I was his heart and conscience... I vowed that I was always going to be here for him. No matter how many times Cartman and I fought like cat and dog, we were always going to be together.

As Cartman was reaching up a hand to caress my fiery red locks of hair, he had that mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes. "So tell me Kahl...what's this I hear about you going after Scott Tenorman with my gun?" he asked me.

"Oh...so you heard about that, huh? I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just so devastated when I thought you were dead. I was such a idiot to do something so stupid," I admitted, a look of embarrassment appears on my face.

Cartman on the other hand was admiring me for it. "Actually I like the idea of you being a badass Jew. You were always so stubborn and tough but I had that grudging respect for you, Kahl. And besides, I know you could never kill Scott. You'll never have the heart for that."

Even after he said it, I knew Cartman was right about me. I could never stoop so low as to intentionally murder someone out of revenge or hate. Thanks to my strict Jewish upbringing, I had morals and standards that enabled me to remain a kind, compassionate and smart person. But thinking about all that suddenly made me wonder about something else. Now I turn to look at Cartman who was still smirking.

"Hey Eric...How come you didn't kill Scott Tenorman?" Cartman's smile vanished only to be replaced by a unfathomable expression. "Why didn't you kill Scott? You had the oppertunity to get rid of him once and for all. But instead you chose to let him live...why? Didn't you want him dead?"

I didn't know how Cartman was going to answer that question. Maybe he never would. I had my theories about it but first I needed to know what he would say. Minutes went by, Cartman still didn't give me an answer and I thought that maybe it was too personal. I shouldn't have to make him go through that again, what was I thinking? But to my surprise, as Cartman had remained silent for some time, once again he was able to explain it to me. Perhaps he had needed a moment to think it over and know how he would feel about talking about it.

"You're right...I could have murdered Scott Tenorman in a heartbeat. But when I stood over him on that mountain cliff...looking into those chillingly blue eyes...it was there that I realized that he was already dead inside. There really wasn't anything left in him...he had already completed his transformation into a full monster. That wasn't what I wanted, though. This time I wasn't going to lose my heart to the darkness. So yeah...call it lame if you like, but I spared Scott Tenorman's life. It's like what I always say...I'm not like Tenorman. The difference between us now is that I have control...but Tenorman will forever be controlled by his own dark urges. He may never be able to find his humanity again like I did."

I was deeply moved by those inspiring words that I felt my heart pounding rapidly and it actually made me smile. Cartman did me real proud by having tried doing the right thing even if it were in a sociopathic way. I couldn't resist taking Cartman's hand into my own and giving it a little squeeze and then having it squeezed in return. After all that has happened, I realized that I still had feelings for Eric Cartman. I was still in love...

"I love you, Eric Cartman," the words just fell out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner but I love you. I've loved you this whole time."

"Kahl...do you forgive me?" Cartman whispered when I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Because you know...I've never stopped loving you. Everything I ever did was for you. I was even willing to sacrifice myself if it meant I could save you. I just wanted you back..."

Gazing into his adoring face, I then realized that this was for real. I knew in my heart that there would be no more doubt. At long last, I could finally trust him again. Grabbing Cartman by the red coat, I yank him forward to capture his lips into a needy warm kiss that Cartman blissfully returns. As our passionate kiss deepens, we were finally together. Besides, I haven't exactly thanked the fatass properly for saving my life on that mountain cliff. After kissing each other on the lips nonstop, we reluctantly drew apart to catch our breaths whereas we never broke from our embrace. Yeah, I was the forgiving type and I thought Eric Cartman learned his lesson. Sure he had a lot to learn about life and love. But hey...we were still kids so what was the rush?

"Ah-hem...so did you still wanted to go to the arcades? I hear that they installed some recent new ones?" Cartman said excitedly. "Where are Stan and Kenny?"

"I think they're still on their date at the movie theaters," I said shrugging my shoulders with a smile. My best friend had also found his own true love.

"Sheesh, they're bunch of fags," Cartman said irritably after getting up from the bench to hold hands with me. Typical. Eric Cartman was still a damn hypocrite. Guess his amnesia didn't wipe out all his annoying habits.


End file.
